In the Eyes of a Murderer
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por amor? ¿tu liberta? ¿tu felicidad? ¿tu vida? No existe amor para los asesinos, no puede existir, pero si lo hiciese ¿qué tan lejos llegarían para conservarlo? SilvXBlaze. Sonamy.
1. El Secuestro

**Bueno, vengo con otra fic de Sonic the Hedgehog. La verdad no estaba segura si subirla, mejor dicho escribirla, ya que últimamente he notado que los lectores de esta área están increíblemente escasos, no los culpo, incluso yo casi no frecuento, pero en fin. Bien esta es la primera fic que la escribo en un mundo alternativo, espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1: El Secuestro

Vio su objetivo detenidamente. Del otro lado de la calle caminaba descuidado, cómo sus muchas victimas "...Será fácil" musitó para sí mismo. La noche era oscura y silenciosa, las estrellas parecían ocultarse al saber del horrendo crimen que se cometería en ese lugar.

El hombre caminó por aquella calle desolada, algo paranoico por lo tarde que era ya. Escuchó un ruido en la calle y se alteró un poco, pero se tranquilizó al ver alguien con gabardina caminando en dirección contraría a la suya. Pasó a la par de él sin contratiempo "Lo siento" escuchó decir de quien pasaba a la par de él; se detuvo y lo volteó a ver algo extrañado "Pero debo de matarte"... Sintió cómo empezaba a sudar frió y perdía todo color de su rostro. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero al hacerlo sintió cómo algo lo jaló de regreso. Un cuchillo en la garganta le impidió decir palabra alguna, pero fue el sentir cómo su piel se desgarraba lentamente, y cómo la sangre tibia y espesa bajaba por su garganta, lo que le hizo imposible emitir sonido alguno.

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que sintió que dejó de hacer movimientos para librarse de su agarre. Vio cómo caí pesadamente manchando la acera de un color rojo carmesí. "Rayos... Manché mi gabardina" dijo molesto "Espero que estés feliz". Se alejó de aquel cuerpo que yacía sin vida en el pavimento, aún molesto por esa mancha.

Llegó a su apartamento, se quitó la gabardina dejándola tirada encima del sofá. Se adentró a la cocina y tomó una agua gaseosa del refrigerador. Salió de la cocina y fijó su mirada al gran ventanal en donde los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a adentrarse en su humilde morada. La tranquilidad reinaba en lugar, hasta que un sonido la perturbó, era el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-_Shadow, buen trabajo. ¿Ya viste las noticias? Estás en todas ellas._

-Jamás miro las noticias.

-_Cierto, lo había olvidado. Bien, descansa por hoy, tu nueva misión se te dará más tarde._

Colgó el teléfono desinteresado y decidió ir a descansar.

0-0-0-0-0

La vio caminando en el parque como todas las tardes. No podía evitarlo, era una de las chicas más lindas y más ricas del lugar. Hace tiempo que desea poder entablar una conversación con ella, pero no tenía nada de que conversar con ella, nada de lo que él quisiera hablar al menos. Dio un suspiro de resignación y se quedó viendo fijamente al cielo.

-Debes de olvidarla de una vez por todas...- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Si sigues hablando solo, empezaré a preocuparme.

-¡¿Sonic?!- dijo asustado -¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Descansando ¿Y tú?, no, espera, déjame adivinar, viniste a ver a esa chica nuevamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Silver, te conozco, la vienes a ver desde hace algún tiempo.

-No puedo evitarlo...- dijo ya resignado.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le hablas?

-Y qué se supone que le diga. 'Hola, soy Silver, ¡Ah! Y por cierto, soy un asesino en serie, pero espero que eso no afecte nuestra relación'.

-Jajaja, a mí me convenciste.

-Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso.

-Bien, ya es tarde. Vamos, que debemos recibir nuevas instrucciones, y esta vez no pienso perderme la diversión.

-Ok, vamos.

Se levantó de aquella banca y empezó a caminar, pero no sin antes verla por última vez.

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchó un sonido fuerte, eso lo hizo despertar de su sueño. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y con un bostezo de pereza se levantó de su cama. Escuchó de nuevo tocar la puerta escandalosamente y rodó sus ojos en forma de exasperación; odiaba que lo fueran a visitar en su apartamento, pero lo que más odiaba, era que fueran ellos quienes lo visitaban. Abrió la puerta de mala gana y los vio parados enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué hay, Shadow?- dijo el erizo azul.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?- preguntó el plateado.

-¿Y ahora qué rayos quieren?

-No seas cascarrabias, vinimos por la nueva misión ¿Recuerdas?- señaló el erizo azul.

-Como sea.

Se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de café y una aspira contra el dolor de cabeza.

-Escuché que te fue bien en la misión de anoche- dijo Sonic cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Como siempre- respondió con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Espero que esta vez me toque a mí, quiero algo de diversión.

-¿Y yo qué? Estoy pintando o qué, yo llevo tiempo sin recibir nada- reclamó Silver.

-¿Qué te puedo decir, sólo los mejores tenemos....

El teléfono sonó en ese momento, acallando la pelea entre los dos erizos. Shadow se acercó a él y lo puso en alta voz para que así todos pudieran escuchar.

-_Shadow, ¿Se encuentran todos allí?_

-Por supuesto Egg- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-_Bien, me alegro. Tengo una nueva misión, sólo que será algo diferente a lo que están acostumbrados._

-¿Qué?, ¿A qué se refiere Doctor?- preguntó el erizo negro.

-_Esta vez, lo que tengo en mente es un secuestro_.

-¡Wow! Espera un momento ¿Te refieres a dejar a la presa viva?

-Sí Sonic, a eso se refieren con secuestro- dijo Shadow sarcásticamente.

-Eso le quita toda la diversión a lo que hacemos.

-_¡Pues esto no es para que te diviertas! Además, lo que obtengamos de esto será muy beneficioso para todos._

-No cuente conmigo para esto Doctor, yo soy asesino, no niñero.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shadow- apoyó Sonic.

-_Los conozco a todos, y por eso, creo que Silver es el más capacitado para esta misión. Silver la misión es tuya._

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Por qué yo?!

-Fuiste el único que no dijo nada- puntualizó el erizo azul.

-Eggman, por el amor de las Esmeraldas Caos, estás más loco de lo que pensé si crees que yo haré algo como eso. Prefiero las cosas rápidas, que lo haga nuestro energético amigo Sonic- dijo señalando a Sonic

-No, yo no pienso secuestrar a nadie, es muy aburrido, que lo haga Shadow.

-Estás demente si crees...

-_¡Silencio! No les estoy preguntando si quieren. Silver, tú lo harás y punto. Shadow y Sonic te acompañarán por si necesitas de ayuda._

-¿Cree que el chico plateado no puede manejar un simple secuestro?- dijo Shadow seriamente.

-_Esto es un poco más complicado de lo que parece. En fin, Silver, tu objetivo es una chica, su nombre es Blaze, Blaze the Cat._

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo alarmado.

-¿_Algún problema?_

Shadow y Sonic lo observaron detenidamente, asombrados por la reacción de él al escuchar el nombre de aquella chica. Silver recobró la compostura y movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

-...No

-_Bien. Lo que tienes que hacer es secuestrarla y ocultarla en donde mejor te parezca. Yo me encargare del resto._

-¿Y luego?- preguntó curioso.

-_La matas._

-¡A eso es a lo que me refiero!- dijo emocionado el erizo azul.

0-0-0-0-0

Salió corriendo de nuevo. Estaba harta de que todos la juzgaran por ser alguien diferente, no podía evitar ser lo que era, no podía controlarse, por más que lo intentara. Ahora su familia había decidió llevarla a un internado lejos de todo "Es por tu bien" dijo su padre, pero ella sabía que era porque la querían lejos, lejos de todos y de todo. Llegó al parque nuevamente, últimamente había sido el mejor lugar para desahogar sus penas. Cuando se sentía triste llegaba allí y se dedicaba a ver las nubes pasar desinteresadamente, era algo relajante, y aunque fuera por un sólo momento, la hacían olvidar de su cruda realidad.

Secó sus lágrimas y vio al cielo, y por un momento envidió a las nubes que seguían su curso sin problemas.

Escuchó un ruido que la hizo estremecer, se volteó y vio a un erizo plateado detrás de ella, que la miraba seriamente. Blaze se sintió un poco intimidad por su mirada y empezó a caminar un poco para alejarse de él, pero al hacerlo vio a un erizo azul delante de ella con una sonrisa burlona, retrocedió un par de pasos y al hacerlo sintió cómo se topaba con alguien a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y vio de nuevo al erizo plateado.

-Tú vienes conmigo- le susurró.

Sintió cómo la tomaba fuertemente del brazo, intentó liberarse pero le fue imposible, él era muy fuerte. "¡Suéltame!" ordenó ella, pero él no obedeció.

Silver tenía que dejarla inconsciente para que ella callara y no llamara más la atención de lo necesario, pero sabía que sólo podría si le hacía daño, y no quería eso. "¡Silver qué rayos esperas!, ¡Hazlo de una vez" dijo el erizo azul impacientado, haciendo que Silver regresara a la realidad. Levantó su mano para darle un certero golpe detrás de la cabeza, y poderla sacar de allí de una vez por todas.

Blaze vio que lo que estaba pasando no era una broma, pensaban llevársela. "Suéltame..." comandó por último Blaze, pero con el resultado de la vez anterior. "Como quieras" Sus ojos adquirieron cierto brillo especial, dejando al erizo atónito al ver lo que sucedía enfrente de él. Una gran explosión hizo que él la soltara y saliera volando varios metros de distancia. Blaze lanzó otra bola de fuego hacia donde estaba el erizo azul, pero él logró evadirla rápidamente, haciendo que ella lanzará innumerables bolas de fuego en un intento para alcanzar al erizo azul.

Silver abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio a aquella chica con sus manos en fuego, quemando todo sin control alguno. No creía lo que veía, sus poderes eran asombrosos y peligrosos. "¡Algo de ayuda no me caería mal!" dijo el erizo azul que, por el fuego que se estaba ocasionando, le era cada vez más difícil escapar de su atacante. Silver reaccionó elevándose y volando justo hacia donde ella estaba. Se acercó intentando evadir el humo que por periodos lograba cegarlo, la vio enfrente de él, pero ella rápidamente hizo una onda de fuego, que de no ser por un campo telequinetico que él creó en el momento justo, lo hubiera calcinado. A pesar de eso, la onda expansiva, fue bastante fuerte cómo para alejarlo nuevamente de ella a varios metros de distancia. Silver volvió a caer al suelo pesadamente, lastimado por el impacto. Sonic, al igual que él, tuvo que alejarse para no se consumido por las llamas.

Blaze cayó con una rodilla en el suelo, había usado en gran cantidad sus poderes, y ya estaba exhausta. Vio el fuego a su alrededor y empezó a pensar en algo para poder salir de allí sin verse afectada por el humo y demás. Corrió a toda velocidad de aquel lugar, evadiendo las llamas con gran agilidad; pronto dejó las llamas atrás y vio que sus atacantes se habían quedado muy por detrás de ellas, desubicados por las llamas y el humo. Hizo una sonrisa al ver detrás de ella "Que ingenuos..." dijo para sí con orgullo. Siguió corriendo hasta que algo la hizo caer. Un *_Bang_* se escuchó en el lugar. Sintió cómo algo le atravesaba la carne por atrás del costado derecho hasta atravesarla por completo y salir de su cuerpo. Cayó bruscamente sin poder evitar poner ambas manos en su herida, que ahora empezaba a sangrar.

-Qué-Qué rayos....

Vio a un erizo negro acercándose a ella. Intentó levantar una mano para poder lanzar una bola de fuego, pero al hacerlo el dio otro disparo atravesando su hombro, provocando que exclamara un grito de dolor. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, no podía mover su brazo, y la herida de bala, hacía que su sudadero lila empezara a cambiar a color rojo sangre rápidamente. El erizo negro empezó a acercarse a ella nuevamente, Blaze levantó la mirada, que se encontraba algo empañada por las lágrimas que seguían brotando. Lo vio a los ojos, los ojos fríos y despiadados que sólo un asesino poseía.

Shadow vio a la gata tirada en el suelo, con una mano en su costado y con la otra inmóvil a sus pies. De nuevo volvió a apuntarle con el arma, pensaba en hacer un disparo más, talvez en una pierna, de esa manera ella no podría correr y con la hemorragia que se produciría, perdería el conocimiento rápidamente. Cerró un ojo y apuntó a su pierna derecha, empezó por halar del gatillo cuando escuchó algo que hizo que se detuviera "¡Shadow, detente!" La voz de Silver hizo que bajara el arma. Vio al erizo plateado aterrizando enfrente de él rogando por no hacerle más daño a la chica que yacía en el suelo a punto de perder la conciencia. Shadow se hincó enfrente de la gata viéndola a los ojos una última vez, y con la culata del arma le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera la conciencia definitivamente.

-A la próxima no tendré compasión- dijo viendo al erizo seriamente –Y te aconsejo que tu mates la tuya, no nos pagan por hacerles un favor a las presas.

Guardó su arma y caminó de ahí desinteresadamente. Silver vio a la chica que se encontraba sangrando en el suelo; a lo lejos escuchaba la sirena de los camiones de bomberos llegando al lugar. Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y se elevó para alejarse de todos y buscar un lugar donde poder albergarla.

0-0-0-0

Llegó corriendo esa mañana, se había quedado dormida, de nuevo. Tomó una dona del escritorio de su compañero y se la metió a la boca.

-¡Buenos días Agente Rose!

Escuchó decir a un policía del lugar. Amy saludó con una de sus manos y siguió su carrera para llegar a su escritorio antes de que su jefe se diera cuenta de que había llegado tarde. Vio en la oficina del Jefe de policías y vio que no habían rastros de él. Mordió su dona con tranquilidad y regresó a su escritorio.

-Llegas tarde- escuchó decir al tomar asiento.

-¡Tails! Me asustaste.

-Amy, ¿Cuántas veces debo de decírtelo? Tu horario de entrada es a las 8:30 am. en punto, no más tarde.

-Lo siento, es que mi despertador no sonó- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya da igual. Ven, que te tengo un nuevo caso- dijo regresando a su oficina –Y de una vez llama a tu compañero.

-Sí jefe- dijo con un saludo militar.

Amy se paró y empezó a buscar con la mirada a su compañero, que parecía no estar en ningún lado. "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Siguió así hasta que lo vio en la máquina dispensadora de café.

-Allí está...- dijo para sí -¡Knuckles!

Knuckles vio a Amy haciéndole gestos con las manos del otro lado y una expresión de cansancio se posó en su rostro. Caminó para allá con toda la paciencia del mundo, hasta llegar a donde estaba ella.

-¿Te cuesta mucho caminar al otro lado y hablarme como la gente normal?

-Deja de quejarte. Ven, que el jefe tiene una nueva misión para nosotros.

-Por fin algo de acción.

Entraron a la oficina de Tails y tomaron asiento.

-Bien, el día de hoy nos vino un nuevo caso, es el secuestro de la hija de uno de los más ricos empresarios.

-Bien, y quieres que la encontremos, pan comido- dijo Amy.

-No será tan fácil.

-¿A qué te refieres Tails?- cuestionó el equidna.

-Ella fue secuestrada por una organización de asesinos que trabaja en esta área.

-¿Te refieres a los que han estado asesinando gente los últimos años?- preguntó Amy.

-Sí, nos ha sido imposible conseguir información sobre ellos. Son calculadores, metódicos y nunca dejan nada atrás.

-Suena un caso difícil.

-Lo es, por eso, necesito que conseguían ayuda extra.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Necesitamos gente que trabaje de la misma manera que ellos, de esa manera el juego estará igual.

-Creo saber quien puede cooperar- dijo el equidna.

-Mmm... Yo creo que puedo conseguir a alguien también- agregó Amy.

-Excelente, entre más mejor. Agentes, ya saben qué hacer, atrápenlos, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**No sé que les pareció, pero me gustaría saberlo. La fic la continuaré sólo si veo que hay gente que la lee, ya que no pienso actualizar si nadie la está leyendo, no tendría sentido. Así que depende de ustedes, bien, los veo en la continuación (espero T.T) y gracias por leer XD!!!**


	2. Aliados

**  
Feliz Navidad!!! Hola a todos, estoy muy contenta de subir este capítulo XD!!! Pues, me enseñaron que aún hay lectores X3!!! Bien, sólo quiero agradecer a los que han leído mi fiction y me han puesto review, significa mucho para mí (Creo que para cualquier escritor) Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 2.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2: Aliados

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, tenía un dolor punzante en su costado y otro mayor en el hombro. Hizo un pequeño sonido de dolor al intentar levantarse, pero éste se hizo mayor cuando sintió cómo la herida del costado volvía a abrirse al intentar sentarse; sintiendo cómo su piel volvía a desgarrarse por dentro haciendo que la sangre volviera a brotar.

-¡Demonios!- gritó con fuerza, arqueando su espalda por el dolor.

Puso ambas manos encima de su costado para así detener la hemorragia. Sintió de nuevo un dolor punzante en el hombro, haciendo que ser mordiera el labio inferior para no gritar nuevamente. Los dos disparos de bala la matarían poco a poco si no se curaba las heridas adecuadamente.

-Veo que despertaste.

Blaze elevó su cabeza y vio al erizo plateado, el que había llegado al parque sólo para secuestrarla. "¡TE HARÉ CENIZAS!" gritó eufórica. Como pudo quitó de su herida una de sus manos y se preparó para crear una bola de fuego y así carbonizar a su secuestrador, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada, no pudo lanzar un ataque contra él; lo intentó nuevamente pero le resultó imposible. Vio su mano, manchada con sangre, sin poder entender con exactitud por qué sus poderes no parecían funcionar más.

-No te molestes- dijo acercándose a ella con una caja.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes puestos unos brazaletes especiales, evitarán que nos vuelvas "cenizas" como tú dices.

Blaze se vio detenidamente las muñecas y notó unos pequeños brazaletes de un color azul verdoso que brillaban paulatinamente. No entendía exactamente cómo algo como eso podía evitar que ella usara sus poderes, pero eso dejó de importarle cuando empezó a sentirse mareada, su hemorragia estaba saliéndose de control y el dolor que ésta le infligía igual. Posó sus manos nuevamente en la herida, intentando no llorar por la agonía que ésta le producía.

Silver se acercó a ella percatándose de lo mucho que sufría por las heridas de bala ocasionadas por su compañero. Abrió la caja que tenía en sus manos y sacó una aguja e hilo de la misma, después de eso sacó una toalla que dobló lo mejor que pudo. La gata lo observó extrañada y algo temerosa.

-Toma- dijo dándole la toalla –Muérdela.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender

-Esto te va a doler- dijo insertando el hilo adentro de la aguja.

-¡¿Qué piensas hacerme?!

-Si no suturo esas heridas, jamás sanarás, hay que limpiarlas y cerrarlas- dijo por último sacando una botella de licor de aquella caja.

-¿Qué?, ¿Piensas embriagarme para que no sienta la aguja?- preguntó al ver la botella.

-Es lo más parecido al alcohol medicinal que hay por aquí, servirá para limpiar y lavar la herida.

Blaze no emitió palabra alguna, entendió muy pronto que todo el procedimiento para poder curarla se le haría sin un gramo de anestésico, nada que evitara que sintiera el dolor o al menos disminuyera.

-Bien, empecemos.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Piensas ir en busca de Rouge?

-Sí. Es la mejor roba tesoros que conozco, una misión como esta será pan comido para ella.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que querrá colaborar con nosotros y nuestra noble causa?- dijo Amy en forma de sarcasmo.

-Tails dijo que daría algo a cambio de sus servicios, supongo que cuando sepa que ganará algo con todo esto aceptará.

-¿Supones?- dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y exactamente a quién buscarás tú?- preguntó Knuckles ya algo irritado por tantas preguntas.

-Tuve un caso hace un par de meses atrás, era alguien con las aptitudes de Rouge en el robo, sólo que menos discreta.

-¿Y sabes donde encontrarla?

-Tengo una leve idea de donde puede estar.

-Bien, ya sabes que hacer. Nos vemos a las seis, y Amy, esta vez no llegues tarde.

-No te prometo nada- respondió la eriza sonriendo.

Amy se metió a su vehículo, saliendo de la estación de policía e yendo al encuentro de aquella ladrona. Knuckles por su parte hizo lo mismo, tomó su motocicleta, se puso su casco negro y salió en busca de Rouge.

0-0-0-0-0

Mordió fuertemente aquella toalla al sentir cómo la aguja atravesaba su herida, que se encontraba en carne viva. Ahogó un grito en la misma y apretó su puño fuertemente.

-Bien, creo que será todo- dijo el erizo cortando el hilo –Intenta no hacer ningún movimiento brusco o las heridas se volverán a abrir.

Blaze dio un leve suspiro intentando no pensar mucho en el dolor que sentía en su costado y en su hombro. Vio de nuevo a aquel erizo, y éste le regresó la mirada, y por un momento ambos se vieron a los ojos detenidamente. Blaze notó que la mirada de él no era como la del erizo negro, no parecía tener una mirada fría y con ansias de sangre.

-...¿Por qué hiciste esto?- preguntó seria.

Silver no dijo nada al respecto. Tomó las cosas que había llevado y las colocó nuevamente en aquella caja "Descansa" dijo por último saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola con llave.

Caminó por aquel pasillo y llegó así, al comedor. Sacó aquella botella de licor y tomó un trago largo de ella, le hacía falta. Aún no podía creer que la hubiera secuestrado, que la chica que por tanto tiempo él había admirado en secreto estuviera en la otra habitación recuperándose de aquellas dolorosas heridas de bala.

-Veo que matas el tiempo con un poco de licor- dijo de buen humor.

-Sí...

-Es cambio de turno, ve a descansar un poco a casa, yo la cuido.

-De acuerdo- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la habitación de ella.

Sonic dio un leve suspiro, a pesar de que no conocía nada sobre ella, sabía que él sentía algo por ella; Sonic era el único que lo sabía, y por el bien de Silver así debería de ser; si Eggman o, incluso Shadow, se enteraban de los sentimientos que él poseía por ella, le podían hacer algo a ella o peor aún, a Silver.

-No puedo creer que te guste la presa...

-Por favor, no digas nada- dijo el erizo plateado en tono de suplica.

Sonic dio un leve suspiro desinteresado y asintió con la cabeza. Silver le dio una sonrisa en especie de agradecimiento y salió de la casa, esperando que todo estuviera mejor para mañana.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a uno de los barrios más problemáticos de la zona, siempre se encontraban chicos problema allí, pero nunca peligrosos para la sociedad. Caminó en busca de aquella chica, que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera allí, ya era el quinto lugar que visitaba.

Todos en el lugar la dejaban pasar, su sólo uniforme intimidaba; en eso la vio, recostada contra el paredón viendo todo. Se acercó a ella y se vio reflejada a través de sus gogles. Ella hizo una burbuja con su goma de mascar y luego le sonrió divertidamente "Agente Rose, tiempo sin verla". La gata se estiró levemente, y se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Te tengo una propuesta- dijo Amy parándose enfrente de ella.

-¿Una propuesta? Eso suena interesante.

-Necesito de tu ayuda para atrapar a unos criminales.

-¿En serio?- dijo sin interés y haciendo otra burbuja con su goma de mascar -¿Y ganaría yo algo con todo esto?

-Sí, serás recompensada.

-¿Qué puedes tener tú, que yo no pueda robar?- dijo divertida.

-Que tal, una Esmeralda Caos.

La gata la vio con más interés que antes. Se quitó los gogles dejándolos caer suavemente en su pecho. Sus ojos lilas observaron con detenimiento a Amy y Amy hizo lo mismo con ella. La gata vio a Amy de pies a cabeza, viendo su uniforme completo. Amy, vestía unas botas negras, una falda de paletones azul y una blusa formal blanca con corbata negra, y claro está, la insignia de policía en ambos lados de la blusa, un uniforme impecable, como siempre. Amy la vio a de pies a cabeza por igual; su pelaje gris, su pelo corto tan sólo con un fleco que casi le tapaba los ojos, parecido al de ella. En su oreja izquierda tenía dos aretes púrpuras, una bufanda bastante larga que le llegaba casi hasta su cintura, una blusa púrpura, que dejaba ver su abdomen, con una dalia negra en el extremo superior izquierdo, unos pantalones del mismo color con una dalia negra al final de la pierna derecha. Vestida para correr, o al menos eso pensaba Amy.

-Me parece, que tiene una propuesta interesante Agente Rose.

-¿Cuento contigo... Dalia?

-The Black Dalia- corrigió ella –Yo diría que me has convencido.

-Genial, debemos de ir a la estación de policía- dijo caminando de regreso a su automóvil –Vamos.

-¿En eso?- dijo viendo con desprecio el vehículo –No gracias, yo viajo en algo más veloz.

-¿Ah?

-Yo y mi Extreme Gear te seguiremos, o mejor dicho tú puedes seguirnos a nosotros.

-Sólo vamos- respondió ya exasperada.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba de mal humor, no entendía por qué rayos tenía que ir a ese lugar, la misión había sido de Silver, pero según Eggman todos deberían de colaborar ya que esto era algo diferente, no era un simple asesinato, era el secuestro de una chica con increíbles poderes. No le gustaba tener que cuidar potenciales presas, es más, se había rehusado totalmente, pero decidió ir al final sólo porque Eggman le había dado la autorización de matarla si ella hacía algo que a él no le pareciere; Shadow no se opuso, de esa manera pasaría el día un poco más tranquilo. Se turnarían un día cada uno, así sería menos cansado.

Llegó a aquella vieja casa en el interior de los suburbios y entró dando un suspiro de cansancio, en serio no quería estar ahí. Al entrar vio al erizo azul tirado en el sofá con la cabeza en el suelo y las piernas en el respaldo, tirando un pequeña pelota de goma contra la pared del lugar.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- preguntó Shadow al verlo.

-¡Por fin! Me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento.

-¿Y la chica?

-Sigue en su habitación sin decir palabra alguna, extraño para alguien que ha sido tomada por la fuerza.

-Mmm...

-Como sea, yo ya me largo de aquí. No se te olvide alimentarla.

-¡Aún no lo has hecho!

-¡Nah! Te deje la diversión a ti, hasta luego- dijo corriendo fuera del lugar.

Hizo una expresión de molestia y se dirigió a la cocina, muy molesto. Sacó algo que parecía casi comestible y lo sirvió en un plato hondo "Con esto al menos no morirá de hambre" dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Se dirigió a la habitación de ella y abrió la puerta con algo de precaución, lo último que necesitaba era un intento de escape, con el humor que se traía la mataría sin dudar. Al entrar a la habitación la vio sentada sobre aquel colchón con la vista perdida en aquella ventana con barrotes que se encontraba encima de ella. "Come" ordenó tirando el plato de comida al suelo. La gata lo vio con algo de repulsión, estiró su mano derecha para alcanzarlo, y luego acercárselo a la nariz para poderlo oler. A Shadow en lo personal no le importaba si le parecía apetitoso o no, pero notó algo que sí le llamó la atención; observó detenidamente el brazo de aquella chica y notó que su herida había sido cerrada y limpiada, alguien le había suturado la herida del brazo. Bajó la mirada y vio que su abdomen estaba igual, se estaba recuperando de los impactos de bala. Empezó a analizar las cosas un poco, y por la manera de la sutura supo que ella jamás hubiera podido hacer algo como eso, no con lo que había en la habitación; sólo alguien del exterior pudo haberla ayudarla. Sonic jamás haría algo como eso, era demasiado impaciente y torpe con las manos, sólo le restaba uno...

-Silver...- dijo con molestia.

La chica levantó la mirada y vio de nuevo los ojos de su perpetuador, tragando pesado al notar que era el erizo que la había herido tan salvajemente. Él no se quedó por más tiempo y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con gran fuerza al salir. Ella no entendía muy bien que había pasado, por qué de repente se había molestado de esa manera al verla, y más aún ¿Quién era Silver?

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó antes de la hora estipulada, pero conociendo a su compañero no le importaría. Entró al lugar y todo se miraba muy desolado, como sin nadie estuviera ahí. Le pareció algo bastante extraño; dejó su sudadero encima del sillón y caminó por el lugar sin ver a nadie, la única forma de que Shadow dejara alguna misión era sólo si la victima o presa, como ellos le decían, hubiera muerto "¡No puede ser!" dijo alarmado. Corrió a la habitación de la chica y entró abruptamente, al hacerlo la vio con los ojos cerrados sobre aquel colchón. Corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, pensando que sostenía el cadáver de aquella gata de pelaje lila.

-...No puedo creerlo- dijo en un tono un poco triste.

Abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos dorados enfrente de ella, luego pudo distinguir un rostro, era aquel erizo plateado que tenía una mirada algo triste "¡AH!" gritó la gata. El erizo pareció reaccionar, y asustarse al escucharla y verla moverse, soltándola en ese momento. "¡Estás con vida!" gritó él alejándose de ella. Blaze agradeció que había caído sobre el colchón, no quería más heridas. Blaze lo vio algo asustada, no entendía a qué se refería ¿no debería de seguir con vida? Se quedó muy confundida, hasta que vio aquel plato a medio comer.

-...Tenía veneno...- dijo viendo aquel plato – No puede ser, ¡Me envenenaron!- gritó poniendo sus dos manos sobre su cuello.

-¿Qué?...No, claro que no.

Blaze dio un suspiro de tranquilidad y vio de nuevo al erizo que aún se miraba desconcertado por que ella estuviera respirando.

-Entonces...- dijo ya más tranquila -¿Por qué debería de estar muerta?

-Porque él, es decir, tú no... yo pensé que...

Blaze lo vio muy confundida, no entendía nada de lo que intentaba decirle, y más aún, ¿por qué se miraba preocupado porque ella hubiera "muerto"? El erizo puso una mano sobre su cabeza en un intento de entender las cosas "Sabes que, no importa" dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola tras de sí.

Se recostó por un momento sobre aquella puerta y dio un suspiro, estaba aliviado de que ella estuviera bien. "¿Preocupado?" escuchó decir en un rincón oscuro. Silver se levantó precipitadamente viendo salir a Shadow de entre las sombras con unos ojos asesinos. "...No, no sé de que hablas" respondió desviando la mirada. Shadow tomó a Silver por la camisa levantándolo de la misma y empujándolo fuertemente contra la puerta.

-Te lo pondré de esta manera, una vez que paguen el dinero que pedimos tú la matarás y yo estaré ahí, viendo que lo que hagas- dijo fría y amenazadoramente –Titubea por un momento y yo te daré a ti, el tiro de gracia ¿Entiendes?- amenazó.

-No entiendo por qué me dices todo esto, tú sabes que...

-¡Tú fuiste quien sanó sus heridas!- interrumpió.

Shadow le quitó a Silver una de sus manos y la puso en su garganta cortándole la respiración. "La matarás al finalizar esta misión, de lo contrario yo la mataré enfrente de tus ojos, para luego darme el gusto de quitarte la vida por traidor". Soltó a Silver después de ese comentario y salió de aquella casa, dejando muy en claro sus intenciones. Silver empezó a toser para recuperar el aliento perdido. Se quedó de rodillas viendo al piso fijamente, intentando normalizar su respiración y aún pensando en las palabras de él. Si no hacía lo que él decía los matarían a ambos, pero si lo hacía, tendría que matarla a ella.

Del otro lado de la puerta, ella había escuchado todo. La matarían una vez que su padre pagara la recompensa, y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hiciera. Necesitaba un plan, necesitaba salir de allí antes de que fuera muy tarde...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado XD!!! Como se podrán dar cuenta en este capítulo hace aparición un fancharacter, pero no, la historia no es sobre ella, pero sí sabrán sobre ella. Ok, sin más que decir, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, opiniones, etc. Hasta el siguiente capítulo XD!!**


	3. El Inicio de Algo Nuevo

**Hola!!! Gracias por los reviews X3!!! Por ustedes sigo actualizando y hoy les traigo algo especial por una petición así que espero que les guste, en lo personal creo que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos XD!!! Sin más que decir los dejo con la fic.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3: El Inicio de Algo Nuevo

Entró al lugar caminando muy segura de sí misma, como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Todos en el lugar quedaron boquiabiertos, pero al ver la mirada asesina del Agente Knuckles todos regresaban la mirada e ignoraban a su hermosa acompañante. Llegaron a eso de las seis y cuarto y al entrar a la oficina de Tails divisaron a Amy y a, lo que Knuckles suponía, su

ayudante en esa misión.

-Mira quién vino tarde.

-¿Yo? Sólo fueron quince minutos, tú generalmente te tardas horas.

-Knuckles, Amy, ¡Basta!- ordenó Tails.

-Tiempo sin verte Tails.

-Rouge, por favor toma asiento.

Se sentó a la par de una gata de pelaje gris y una mirada desinteresada, mascando goma de mascar. Ella la vio de reojo y luego regresó su mirada a un punto fijo en la pared.

-Creo que los agentes ya les han dicho el motivo por el que están aquí.

-Sí, una chica rica se perdió o algo por el estilo- dijo Rouge sin mucho interés.

-Sí, verán necesitamos que...

-¿Qué ganaremos si decidimos aceptar?- preguntó la gata haciendo una burbuja con su goma de mascar.

-Bueno ust...

-La Agente Rose me prometió una Esmeralda Caos y no aceptaré nada menor a eso.

-¡¿Qué Amy qué?!

-Jeje, se me olvidó decirte ese mínimo detalle- dijo la eriza con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Amy!

-Si quieren nuestra ayuda no les saldrá barato, espero que lo entiendan. Concuerdo con la chica de la goma de mascar, una Esmeralda Caos, para cada una.

-Necesito pensarlo, yo...

-Bien, mientras tú piensas si darnos una esmeralda o no, ella está en algún lugar seguramente preparándose para morir, porque, para tú información, los asesinos, asesinan, no liberan a sus victimas al tener lo que quieren- puntualizó la gata.

-¡Bien! Es un trato. Rouge, tú y Dalia trabajarán juntas para encontrar a la víctima.

-Wow, espera un momento, yo trabajo sola.

-Lo mismo digo, dudo mucho que ella pueda seguirme el paso.

-Te sorprenderías- retó Rouge.

-Si quieren las esmeraldas, harán exactamente lo que les diga. Ustedes fueron escogidas por sus habilidades. Necesito que encuentren a los responsables de esto, a su jefe y a la chica secuestrada.

-Tails ¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Amy.

-Tú y Knuckles se encargan de ellas, trabajarán como un equipo.

-Lindos jefes- se mofó Rouge.

-No hay tiempo que perder, vayan.

0-0-0-0-0

Hizo una escalera con todo lo que había en el lugar, para así alcanzar aquella ventana que se encontraba en lo alto de la recámara, con la esperanza de poder quitar los barrotes o gritar por ayuda, lo que fuera para sacarla más rápido de ese lugar. Intentó alcanzarla, pero todavía le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros; se puso de puntillas sobre aquel inestable montón de cosas acumuladas para hacer algo parecido a una escalera. "Ya casi" dijo estirando su mano tanto como pudo. "Es hora de comer" escuchó decir a alguien entrando a la habitación, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Todas las cosas apiladas en donde ella estaba parada se desmoronaron en cuestión de segundos. "¡Cuidado!" gritó el erizo plateado. Silver corrió hacia ella tomándola en el aire, antes de que tocara el piso. Cayó con una rodilla en piso escuchando cómo las cosas caían detrás de él. Al terminar de escuchar todas las cosas caer vio a la gata en sus brazos, que tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- le gritó -¡Con una caída como esa pudiste haaber abierto tus heridas de nuevo!

Blaze abrió sus ojos y vio al erizo plateado con una expresión de molestia. Se soltó de su agarre y se alejó de él en una manera defensiva.

-¡Perdona sino me quedo aquí sin hacer nada!- gritó molesta -Y para que te quede claro...-dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos -...No pienso quedarme ni un minuto más.

Tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano, que fue aquel plato de comida a medio comer, lanzándoselo en el rostro. Silver volteó su rostro instintivamente, en ese preciso momento Blaze vio su oportunidad, era momento de salir de ese lugar. Corrió hacia la puerta, que se encontraba abierta, pero algo la hizo caer sentada; era como si hubiera chocado contra una pared, a excepción que no había nada ahí. "Ni siquiera lo intentes" escuchó decir detrás de ella. El erizo plateado la tomó de la fuerza por el brazo, haciéndola levantar del suelo.

-Si yo no hubiera sido quien está a cargo de ti en este momento, ya estarías muerta al poner el primer paso fuera de esta habitación.

-¿Así?, ¡¿Y por qué tú no lo haces, por qué no me matas?!- gritó forcejeando con él.

-Da gracias que yo no lo hago. Si estuviera mi compañero en este lugar, te hubiera dado un tiro en la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. Te lo diré por última vez, ¡No intentes escapar!

Después de esa última amenaza la soltó de su agarre y salió de la habitación cerrándola muy molesto detrás de sí. Ella no parecía entender, si ella intentaba hacer algo como eso y si Sonic o peor aun, Shadow, la descubrían, se encargarían de dejarla lisiada o peor aun, matarla sin piedad, ella no entendía la magnitud del problema en el que estaba.

Blaze se quedó nuevamente sola en la habitación, sabiendo que cada momento que pasaba allí era un momento más cerca de su muerte. Necesitaba un nuevo plan, uno donde nadie se diera cuenta que ella salía de ese lugar, tenía que ser más discreta. Su estómago hizo un pequeño gruñido desviando su atención de su problema actual "Si quiero salir de aquí debo de mantenerme fuerte" dijo para sí misma "Aunque eso signifique comer basura...". Recordó que el erizo plateado había entrado para darle algo de comer, vio cerca de la puerta y pudo distinguir una charola con comida, pero a diferencia de la horrible comida que le había dado el erizo negro, eso realmente se miraba delicioso; era un poco de fruta fresca y un vaso de jugo de naranja, nada demasiado complicado, pero se notaba un cierto esfuerzo en eso.

Entró nuevamente después de varias horas, sólo para revisar que no hubiera intentando hacer otra escalera, y para retirar los platos de comida. Al entrar vio el plato totalmente vacío, luego desvió su mirada y la vio sentada en un rincón con su mirada fija en la ventana.

-...¿Tú eres Silver?- preguntó ella sin desviar su vista.

El erizo se quedó atónito, cómo era posible que ella supiera su nombre.

-Sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó intrigado.

-Escuché al erizo negro mencionar tu nombre cuando vino a dejarme la comida, no se escuchaba muy feliz.

-¿Y por qué supusiste que era yo? Pudo referirse a cualquier otro erizo.

-... Instinto- mintió.

No quería que él supiera que ella había escuchado toda la pelea, a pesar de que era algo casi obvio. Silver la vio muy intrigado, no estaba seguro si lo que le había dicho era cierto o si Shadow le había mencionado algo de él a ella.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-...¿A qué te refieres?

-Me sanaste las heridas, me evitaste caer cuando intenté escapar y no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad, como tú bien me lo dijiste.

-Eso sólo...

-Tú evitaste que ese erizo negro me disparara de nuevo cuando me secuestraron- puntualizó ella -Para ser un secuestrador, eres muy amable.

No podía contestarle nada, no podía decirle que a él le gustaba ella y que la había observado en secreto durante, ya, bastante tiempo. Así que simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Blaze- dijo con suavidad.

-Yo soy Silver- respondió al saludo con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, no era realmente confortante tener una relación, cualquiera que ésta fuese, con su secuestrador, pero era un alivio saber que al menos uno de ellos no era un mercenario, alguien la cuidaba, o al menos eso sentía ella.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Blaze con una cálida sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Se juntaron los cuatro para ponerse de acuerdo de que era lo que se debía hacer, lastimosamente eso era más difícil de lo que parecía. Rouge tenía demasiados problemas con Knuckles, cualquier cosa que él dijera ella lo hacía ver tonto, haciendo que él se molestara; por otro lado Amy y Dalia tampoco parecían ayudar mucho, a Dalia le encantaba retar la autoridad de Amy y no pensaba seguir alguna instrucción de ella o de nadie, y Amy no la dejaría ser hacer nada si no era lo que ella decía.

-¡Deberíamos de interrogar a los testigos de los homicidios!- comandó Knuckles.

-Sí claro, como mucho que te funciona la última vez- dijo Rouge.

-Yo creo deberíamos de ir a hablar con los familiares de ella, para ver quién pudo haber querido algo contra ellos- dijo Amy.

-Si lo supieran, no tendrían ustedes que necesitar de nosotros- dijo Dalia.

La pelea continuó así hasta que Amy decidió terminar con todo eso, entre más discutían más tiempo perdían "¡YA BASTA!" gritó, haciéndolos callar a todos. Todos se quedaron viendo fijamente y un poco asustados a la eriza rosa.

-¡Escuchen de una buena vez! Esto es lo que haremos: Knuckles y yo buscaremos información sobre la familia y ustedes, Dalia y Rouge, verán qué encuentran en el bajo mundo.

-Querida, aunque tu plan suena fantástico, yo no recolecto información, no es lo mío. Yo soy más de las que irrumpe en los lugares- aclaró Rouge.

-¡No te pregunte sí...!

-¡Basta!- gritó Dalia –Yo me encargaré de recolectar la información, así que no se peleen niñas- dijo en forma de burla. -Ustedes, agentes, vayan y hagan lo que mejor hacen, encierren a alguien, amenácenlo o yo qué sé; y tú, chica murciélago, ve y habla con tus contactos o busca donde alguien puede estar secuestrado.

-¡¿Te crees la jefa ahora?!- gritó Knuckles.

-Knuckles, tranquilo. Eso me parece una buena idea. Rouge, ve y busca lugares en donde alguien pueda tener a una persona secuestrado. Knuckles, tú y yo recolectaremos información de testigos, familias, lo que sea que nos sea útil y Dalia, tú te quedarás aquí y buscarás información sobre posibles asesinos o criminales. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

-Sí- dijeron al unísono.

-Entonces, andando.

0-0-0-0-0

Era su turno de cuidar a la chica, y no tenía intenciones de llegar a tiempo, le era demasiado aburrido tener que vigilar una maldita puerta todo el día, pero órdenes eran órdenes. Entró al lugar y al hacerlo vio a Silver preparando algo de comer "Que bien, tengo hambre" dijo el erizo azul acercándose a la comida, pero antes de que pudiera poner una mano encima, Silver la golpeó con una paleta de cocina

-¡Ouch!

-No es para ti.

-No era necesario hacer eso- dijo un poco molesto. -¿Es para la presa?

-Eso amigo mío, no es tu problema.

-Qué amable. Bien, como sea, ya te puedes ir, yo me divertiré cuidando la puerta- dijo con poco interés.

-No es necesario.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, ya que es mi misión, me quedaré a cuidarla las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días.

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó desconfiado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo rápidamente –Bien amigo mío, es toda tuya. Yo iré a divertirme un poco a la ciudad. Adiós- dijo por último desvaneciéndose en un rayo azul.

Terminó de hacer la comida y se dirigió a la habitación de ella "Espero que tengas hambre" dijo con una sonrisa. Blaze asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Gracias...- dijo tomando aquel plato –Dime algo.... ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?

-Ah... ¿Por qué preguntas?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-Te me haces familiar.

-...Pues, te vi unas cuantas veces en el parque- dijo un poco ruborizado, haciendo que ella sonriera levemente- Pero dime- dijo intentando cambiar el tema -¿Por qué siempre te encontrabas allí?

-...Era para escapar de todas las personas que conocía- dijo con cierto recelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estaba harta de que me trataran como un fenómeno de circo- respondió seriamente.

-No te entiendo ¿Por qué harían algo como eso?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas mis poderes?

-Sí ¿Y?

-¡¿Cómo que y?!

-Tienes poderes pirotécnicos, gran cosa, yo soy telépata- dijo sin interés.

-¿En serio?- dijo sin creerlo –....Por eso no pude salir de la habitación.-susurró levemente.

-Yo creo que tus poderes son geniales- dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

Blaze sintió cómo sus mejillas cambiaban de color, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, era la primera vez que alguien no la miraba como un fenómeno destructor o un peligro para todo ser viviente de ese planeta, por primera vez se sentía aceptada.

0-0-0-0-0

Terminó de entrevistar a uno de los testigos y caminó fuera del lugar. La información que le brindaban era mínima, todos le decían que lo único que habían visto era una sombra, o en el peor de los casos, nada. Siguió con su camino, se reuniría con Knuckles en un par de horas para reunir toda la información, y ella sólo tenía sombras y sonidos extraños. Su teléfono empezó a sonar escandalosamente "_Seguramente es Knuckles"_ pensó.

-Agente Rose- contestó.

-_Tengo la información de uno de los asesinos y Rouge me acaba de decir su ubicación ¿Interesada?_

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo emocionada -¡Claro! ¿Dónde se supone que está?

-_Esto te costará más..._

-¡Dalia, déjate de juegos y dime!

-_Bien, se dirige a el centro comercial de Station Square, parece que se quiere relajar un poco. Ese erizo sí sabe divertirse._

-¿Erizo?- dijo corriendo hacia el lugar citado.

-_Sí, su nombre es Sonic the Hedgehog y..._

-Bien, Amy fuera.

Colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia aquel lugar, no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, y se daba prisa podría encontrarlo y capturarlo. Entró al centro comercial y vio a muchos compradores; empezó a buscar al erizo con la mirada, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta, que lo único que sabía era su nombre y su especie. "Rayos". Amy llamó a Dalia para que le diera una descripción más exacta del sujeto.

-Aló, Dalia, necesito que...

-_Déjame adivinar, quieres saber cómo se mira ¿verdad?_

-Sí, ya estoy en el lugar.

-_Los erizos y la velocidad. Bien, es un erizo azul, de ojos verdes y..._

En eso, Amy lo vio. Un erizo azul, con unos pantalones holgados azul oscuro, una chumpa del mismo color, una playera blanca y unos lentes verdes encima de su cabeza, tenía que ser él.

-Bien, Amy fuera.

-_¡Espera! Debes saber que..._

Pero antes de concluir Amy cortó la llamada. Se acercó cuidadosamente y sacó su arma de su cinturón.

-¿Sonic the Hedgehog?- llamó ella.

El erizo azul volteó su cabeza y vio a aquella eriza rosa, con su falda corta de paletones, su blusa blanca formal, sus botas negras y su pistola apuntándole a la cara.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos por aquí?- dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza.

-Sonic the Hedgehog, quedas arrestado por asesinato- dijo ella acercándose con esposas en mano.

El erizo le dio una sonrisa juguetona, todo eso le parecía muy divertido, ella era la primera policía que había descubierto que era un asesino.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de ir contigo- dijo sin interés.

-¡¿Qué?! Esto no es una opción.

Sonic dio un bostezo y empezó a caminar fuera del lugar. "¡Alto o disparo!" amenazó ella. "...Inténtalo" retó él. Amy se enfureció, sino pensaba hacer lo que decía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Un disparo que rozara su pierna sería suficiente para hacerle entender que ella no estaba bromeando, y para inmovilizarlo. Apuntó su arma hacia su pierna y haló del gatillo, haciendo que en todo el lugar se escuchara un _*¡Bang!*._ La gente empezó a gritar y a huir del lugar, dejando el centro comercial desolado. Amy se distrajo por un momento, al ver a tanta gente correr, y para cuando regresó su vista en donde debería estar el herido erizo, no encontró nada.

-...Pero qué rayos...

-Para ser una policía, eres muy linda- escuchó decir en el segundo nivel del lugar.

-¡Te mostraré lo linda que puedo ser!

Amy dio varios disparos, pero el erizo los evadió a gran velocidad, era increíble lo veloz que podía correr. "...Es imposible" dijo para sí misma. Siguió disparando así hasta que una nube de polvo se posó sobre el lugar. Amy caminó con cautela, no sabía qué esperar. Pisó unos vidrios rotos haciendo un poco de ruido y luego escuchó algo a su derecha; se volteó velozmente y apuntó con su arma nuevamente, pero nada, no había nada. "¿Me buscabas?" Amy se dio la vuelta nuevamente, viendo al erizo azul enfrente de ella.

-Linda y ruda, me gustas; pero esto - dijo quitándole el arma – Es para los niños grandes, así que me la quedaré.

Amy se quedó paralizada. Ella ya daba por hecho que ahora la mataría, después de todo, era un asesino, pero lo que él hizo luego no se lo esperaba. Sonic tomó el arma y la desarmó en menos de dos segundos, para tirarla al piso después. El erizo acercó su rostro, dejando unos cuantos centímetros de separación del de ella. "Nos vemos agente" le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando sólo un rayo azul detrás de él.

Amy empuñó sus puños fuertemente, nadie la besaba sin su consentimiento.

-Tenlo por seguro...

* * *

**¿Querían Sonamy? Pues aquí está X3!!! Viva el Sonamy!!!! (Bien, recobrando la compostura) Espero que les haya gustado, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero que les puedo decir, las fiestas!!!! - (Culpa de Henai!!!) Se llevó mi computadora, contra mi humilde voluntad!!!! XC!!!! Bien, así que ya saben jajaja, hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	4. Motivos

**Bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic. Gracias a todos por el apoyo y por continuar leyéndola. Bien, si se preguntan cómo estos erizos terminaron siendo unos despiadados asesinos, este es el capítulo para conocer sus razones.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4: Motivos 

Caminaba para su tarea de niñero, como él le había puesto. Entró al lugar y vio a el erizo plateado allí, algo que se le hizo extraño, ya que era turno de Sonic de cuidar de la gata lila. Se acercó a él, quien parecía estar de buen humor, demasiado alegre. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con frialdad. Silver se sobresaltó un poco al verlo allí, como si no lo esperara todavía.

-Shadow, viniste temprano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde está el erizo azul?

-¿Sonic? Pues verás, yo me quedaré cuidando ahora de Bla... digo, de la presa jeje- dijo nervioso- Así que puedes irte.

-No- dijo secamente.

-Bien, entonces nos vemo... ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste no?

-Si crees que por un momento que te dejaré solo con ella, estás equivocado.

-Pero, tú dijiste que odiabas cuidar de...

Silver calló al ver a Shadow caminar peligrosamente hacia él. No sabía muy bien porque le intimidaba tanto su presencia, o talvez era que sentía que con aquella mirada penetrante que él tenía, podía leer sus más íntimos pensamientos. Paró enfrente de él y lo vio directamente a los ojos, sintiendo cómo miraba su alma. "Me quedaré aquí, y veré que esta misión se cumpla... ¿Entendido?" Silver aún recordaba aquella conversación, si él no la mataba a ella, él se encargaría de matarlos a ambos, y Shadow haría hasta lo imposible para que eso se cumpliera, él lo sabía.

-...Entendido- respondió él desviando la mirada.

Se alejó de él y se quitó la gabardina negra. Se sentó en el sillón y puso de nuevo esa mirada desinteresada, dándole un falso sentimiento de seguridad al erizo plateado.

-No estarás enamorado de la presa, ¿No es así, Silver?- preguntó entreabriendo los ojos.

Eso lo dejó helado, él jamás llamaba a nadie por su nombre; siempre miraba directamente a los ojos para indicar a quien le estaba hablando, al único que llamaba por su nombre era a Eggman, pero generalmente se dirigía a él como Doctor. ¿Qué significaba eso? No estaba seguro, pero conociendo a Shadow, no podía ser bueno.

-¡No!, ¡Claro que no!- respondió rápidamente.

Lo vio de reojo, y notó que no le era sincero. Shadow sabía que él tenía sentimientos por ella, había algo entre ellos, y si era así, él se encargaría de matar lo que hubiera; ya que un asesino era despiadado y sin corazón, no había lugar para tener sentimientos, eso era algo que él sabía bien. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y recordó... recordó el porqué era que él estaba involucrado en todo eso.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Su lema era la soledad, no le era de mucho interés lo que hacían los demás o lo que dejaban de hacer, de eso ya habían pasado cuatro años, el tiempo que él llevaba siendo asesino en serie. Shadow siempre fue muy desinteresado, siguió así hasta que un día una tormenta azotó la ciudad, fue una de las peores. Él no se había preocupado mucho por buscar refugio, descansó en una cueva en las montañas, donde talvez el agua no caía directamente, pero los fríos vientos sí entraban. La tormenta azotó por dos largos días, después todo se calmó regresando a la normalidad, o eso creía él. Una vez afuera de la cueva, después de tanto caminar, empezó por sentirse mareado, luego su vista se hizo borrosa y no tardó mucho en perder la conciencia; una fiebre por los fuertes vientos había hecho que se debilitara. Despertó después de unas cuantas horas, y vio algo que lo asustó mucho, era una chica de ojos azules y pelo rubio que le sonreía.

-¡Buenos días!

Shadow la vio muy asustado. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una habitación rosa, seguramente de ella pensó en ese momento.

-Soy María, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo levantándose lentamente.

-Estás en mi casa, te encontré inconsciente en el bosque. Estaba caminando por el bosque cuando te vi; me gusta mucho dar paseos al aire libre ¿A ti también?

Ella se miraba muy energética y con buen humor, algo que le era muy extraño, ya que nadie le hablaba por ninguna circunstancia. Era extraño, pero debía de admitir que le agradaba.

-...Mi nombre es Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog- dijo levemente.

-Shadow the Hedgehog, pues hola, de ahora en adelante seremos amigos- afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

Y así fue. Se quedó allí a petición de ella, al menos hasta que mejorara, cosa que no tardó mucho. Se fue de allí después de dos días y regresó a el bosque, ella de alguna manera siempre lograba encontrarlo y se quedaba con él hasta que regresaba a casa por la noche; al principio se le hizo incómodo, pero luego de un tiempo se acostumbró a ella, e incluso, le agradó su presencia. Se volvieron unidos desde entonces, él adquirió un sentimiento de protección hacia ella, más aún porque ella solía enfermarse constantemente, pero amaba la vida más que ningún otro ser que él conociera.

-Siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?- dijo ella con su vista en las nubes.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque, algún día yo moriré y...

-¡No digas eso!, ¡Yo te protegeré, cueste lo que me cueste!

-Sé que lo harás, yo creo en ti.

Esa fue una promesa, que él no pudo cumplir. Una noche ella no había regresado a casa aún; él se mantenía afuera, cómo todas las noches, siempre lo hacía para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Pasaron las horas, pero ella no había regresado _"Regresaré pronto, sólo iré a comprar unas cosas ¿de acuerdo?" _Fue lo que ella le dijo. Al no regresar su preocupación fue en aumento, hasta que decidió ir a buscarla. Fue a las oscuras y desiertas calles de la ciudad, todo se encontraba en silencio, un silencio mortal. Caminó bastante tiempo y ella no parecía estar en ningún lado, eso le preocupaba, demasiado. Dejó de caminar y empezó a correr. La buscó en todos lados, hasta que la encontró. Yacía en el suelo en un charco de sangre a su alrededor, sujetando una bolsa con mucho empeño.

-¡MARÍA!

Corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Su respiración era muy débil, pero aún respiraba. Abrió sus ojos y lo vio para sonreírle dulcemente.

-Shadow... sabía que vendrías- dijo débilmente -...Quise darte algo...

-¡María, ¿quién te hizo esto?!

-Espero que te guste...

-¡María!

Después de esa frase, su corazón se detuvo, lo esperó para morir. Lloró sobre su cuerpo inerte, sabiendo que no la vería de nuevo.

Estuvo en el funeral en la distancia. Una vez que enterraron su cuerpo se fue de allí, jurando que encontraría al asesino de ella y lo mataría; así fue cómo conoció a Eggman, al Doctor Eggman. Lo vio por primera vez al terminar el funeral, persona a la que no le tomó importancia hasta que él le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Quieres vengarte?

-¿Uh?

-Para saber sobre los secretos de los mejores asesinos, debes ser uno de los mejores asesinos, frío y sin corazón, como la persona que te quitó a María...

-¿Cómo?

-Trabaja para mí y te haré el mejor de todos.

-...Lo haré

-Perfecto, dime Eggman, Doctor Eggman. Por cierto, linda gabardina ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-...Fue un regalo...

Y así fue, fue uno de los mejores. Asesinaba sin piedad, sin corazón, siempre pensando que a la persona que le quitaba la vida podría haber sido el responsable de habérsela quitado a ella.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Shadow?- escuchó decir.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, regresando al mundo real. Vio al erizo plateado parado enfrente de él.

Silver lo vio meticulosamente, se le hacía extraño ver a Shadow descansar, él siempre estaba serio, siempre atento, si descansaba lo hacía cuando estaba solo, o al menos eso creía él. "¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Silver; talvez estaba enfermo o eso pensaba él. Shadow se levantó molesto del sillón, tomó su gabardina y se dirigió a la puerta. "Vendré más tarde" fue lo único que dijo, y se fue. Necesitaba algo de tiempo, cuando se acordaba de ella siempre perdía la compostura y necesitaba recuperarla si quería que Silver lo tomara en serio, para hacerle ver que él no tenía ningún punto débil.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó increíblemente molesta, estaba a punto de matar a alguien. Entró a la comisaría y se fue directo donde deberían de estar Knuckles, Rouge y Dalia. Al llegar sólo vio a Dalia con los pies encima del escritorio jugando con un lapicero sola en aquel lugar.

Se percató de la presencia de ella cuando cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que botó un cuadro que estaba en la pared. "Asumo que no lograste capturarlo" dijo sin interés alguno. Amy se sentó muy molesta a la par de ella.

-No... no pude- dijo entre dientes.

-Se me olvidó mencionarte que es la criatura más rápida sobre la tierra; sin un Extreme Gear claro está.

Aún lo recordaba, y más que nada las palabras que dijo de último "_Linda y ruda, me gustas..." _Puso dos de sus dedos encima de sus labios, aún sintiendo los de él sobre los de ella. Debía de admitir que no era mal parecido, pero eso no lo hacía más inocente; era tan sólo un despiadado asesino.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la información sobre él?- preguntó Amy ya más calmada.

-Tengo mis contactos.

Amy le dirigió una mirada fría y calculadora. Ella sabía que ella no se tomaría la molestia de llamar a todas las personas que la conocían sólo para darle información sobre el erizo azul, no era tan dedicada.

-¡Bien!- dijo cediendo a aquella mirada –Competí contra él en un par de carreras.

-Te refieres ¿corriendo?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. No soy tan tonta, ¿lo has visto correr? Es imposible alcanzarlo. No, con Extreme Gear.

-¿Él usa Extreme Gears?

-Sí. Obviamente nunca pudo ganarme, pero he de admitir que estuvo muy cerca. En fin, competimos un par de veces, pero siempre hubo algo diferente...- dijo pensativa.

-¿Diferente?

-Dicen que en los ojos puedes ver el alma o las intenciones, bueno, en los de él había algo... no sabría explicarte. Se me hizo el primer sospechoso, así que lo investigue y ¡Bingo! Resultó ser el correcto.

-...En sus ojos- repitió perdida en sus pensamientos.

En eso ella tenía razón, había algo diferente en sus ojos, pero no estaba segura de qué. No le tomó mucha importancia cuando vio a Rouge entrando por la puerta seguida de Knuckles.

-¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó Knuckles.

-Encontramos a uno de los asesinos, pero la Agente Rose lo dejó ir.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Yo no dejé ir a nadie!

-Cierto, lo olvidé, es sólo que eres mala en lo que haces.

-¡No fue mi culpa que ese intento de Romeo corriera a la velocidad del sonido!

-¿Intento de Romeo?- preguntó Knuckles.

Amy se ruborizó, no lo pudo evitar; no quería dar explicaciones de su encuentro cercano con él. Knuckles la vio intrigado, era la primera vez que Amy se ruborizaba o perdía la compostura, allí había algo.

-¡Eso no importa!- dijo ya hastiada de sentir las miradas de todos.

-¿Ustedes encontraron algo?- preguntó Dalia.

-Se podría decir, encontramos a alguien que nos puede ayudar.

-¿Más ayuda?- inquirió Amy.

-Son un equipo de profesionales, es más, ya deberían de estar aquí- dijo Knuckles viendo su reloj.

-¿Van a venir aquí?

-Sí, ellos...

-Agente Knuckles, el Equipo Chaotix está aquí- dijo un policía interrumpiendo.

-Gracias. Vengan, y verán de qué estamos hablando.

Salieron de aquella oficina y vieron a un cocodrilo con cadenas de músico de Rap, una abeja muy energética y un camaleón púrpura muy serio.

-Ustedes han solicitado de nuestros invaluables servicios ¿No es así? – dijo el cocodrilo.

-Tú eres Vector ¿No es así?- preguntó Knuckles.

-A tu disposición. El camaleón es Espio y la abeja excesivamente feliz es Charmy.

-¡Ese soy yo!- dijo la abeja dando un par de vueltas.

-Si no mal entendí ustedes quieren encontrar información sobre asesinos seriales ¿No?- dijo el Camaleón

-Así es, ¿Puedes ayudar?- cuestionó Rouge.

-Sí. Si tienen algo con que podamos empezar nuestra investigación, alguna pista o cualquier tipo de información para ayudarnos nos sería muy útil.

-Tenemos un nombre y un rostro- dijo Amy.

-Bien, entonces, Espio, Charmy, vayan con la Agente Rose para recibir información, yo me quedaré con el Agente Knuckles para revisar lugares.

-Sí- dijeron al unísono.

0-0-0-0-0

La única oportunidad que tenía para verla era a la hora de darle de comer, peor ahora que Shadow había decidido quedarse para asegurarse que él cumpliera la misión. No había regresado desde aquella mañana, se miraba extraño cuando se fue, pero al menos él podría estar con Blaze sin ser molestado. Entró a la habitación de ella algo pensativo.

-Creo que será la última vez que podré hablar contigo tranquilamente...- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Shadow ha decidido quedarse...- respondió pensativo.

-¿Shadow?

-Es, bueno, es uno de mis compañeros... digamos que tiene muy mal carácter.

-¿Es el erizo negro?

-Sí

Blaze se puso pensativa. Aún recordaba esos ojos carmesí, esos ojos fríos y desalmados.

-Él es un ser sin corazón... jamás había conocido alguien así.

-Es un asesino- puntualizó él.

-¿Tú has matado gente?

La pregunta lo heló. No quería contestarle a eso, no quería que lo viera como veía a Shadow, pero tampoco podía mentirle, él era un asesino, como lo era Sonic, como lo era Shadow... los tres eran iguales.

-Soy un asesino...- respondió al vacío. –Él y yo somos iguales...

-No lo entiendo, tú eres dulce y amable, como lo es una buena persona; no eres despiadado sin corazón como aquel erizo negro. Lamento decirte que no parece tener las aptitudes de un asesino.

-¿Y cómo, según tú, debe de ser un asesino?- dijo un poco molesto.

-Cómo aquel erizo que tú llamas Shadow, frío, calculador y sin corazón. Dime algo, ¿Cómo alguien como tú terminó haciendo esto?

Silver dio un suspiro, ya hacía tiempo en que no pensaba en eso. Yacía ya cinco años desde que él se había unido a Eggman para ser uno de los más eficaces asesinos jamás.

-Cuando no tienes que comer, ni a nadie para ayudarte a salir de este mundo cruel... digamos que cualquier cosa es buena.

-¿A qué te refieres?

No le gustaba pensar en eso, no le gustaba recordar esos tiempos, así que calló. Blaze lo miraba intrigada, ella quería saber por qué era que alguien con tan buen corazón, cómo él se miraba, podía hacer un asesino despiadado.

-Me gustaría mucho saber...

La vio a los ojos, realmente se miraba interesada por saber sobre su pasado. Dio un leve suspiro y cedió sin oponerse más.

-Aunque no lo creas, me sentí muy identificado cuando me dijiste que todos te trataban como un fenómeno de circo, porque... Porque a mí me pasó lo mismo que a ti.

-Pero tú dominas tan bien tus habilidades- citó ella.

-Ahora, antes no podía hacerlo del todo. A diferencia tuya yo no tuve una familia que decidiera apoyarme o que al menos decidiera lidiar conmigo. Al saberse que eran un telépata me alejaron tanto como pudieron de ellos...- dijo con un tono triste y pensativo.

-¿Matas gente porque tu familia no te apoyó?

-No exactamente. Conforme los años, mi familia me vio cada vez más como una abominación, hasta que un día me pidieron que me fuera, no podían seguir conmigo, y eso fue lo que hice. En las calles la vida fue muy dura; mis poderes sin duda me ayudaron a defenderme, pero ya que no los podía dominar del todo, generalmente me causaban más problemas que beneficios. Cuando no quería usarlos, algo los activaba, y cuando los necesitaba, no podía hacerlos funcionar.

-Sé a lo que te refieres...

-En fin, un día, cuando pensé que moriría de hambre, apareció Egg... Apareció mi jefe- corrigió él – No había comido casi por tres días y apenas si tenía energía para moverme, él me ofreció un techo, comida y un lugar donde yo pudiera aprender a dominar mis poderes, pero a cambio yo debería de trabajar para él y bueno, como dicen, lo demás es historia...

-Y ahora que ya puedes manejarlos ¿No has pensado cambiar de vida?

-No conozco otra cosa, este es mi mundo.

-...Matar gente inocente- dijo ella en un tono molesto.

Silver desvió la mirada, un poco dolido y bastante molesto. Esa era la razón por la cual jamás le habló cuando la miraba en el parque, jamás quiso que supiera sobre quien era ya que sabía que ella jamás entendería, nadie lo hacía.

-...Eres como los demás- susurró el.

Ese último comentario la asombró bastante, en su vida nadie le había dicho que era como los demás, no con tanto desprecio. Eso la hizo sentirse bastante culpable. Ese era el pensamiento que venía a su mente cuando conocía a alguien nuevo y al conocerla bien la rechazaba; en ese momento se sintió como la peor basura del mundo, ella estaba haciendo lo que ella siempre odio de los demás, la incomprensión.

-Yo...- intentó decir.

-Come- le cortó él.

Se paró y salió de la habitación. Era hora de tratarla como la relación de secuestrador y secuestrada que debían tener, la única relación que él podría tener con ella.

Se sentó en el pequeño comedor que había en la casa y se puso muy pensativo, lo más cercano que tenía como familia era a Eggman, Shadow y Sonic, los conocía desde hace mucho ya. Shadow entró a la organización tan sólo una año después de él, por otro lado Sonic llevaba ahí más tiempo, para cuando él entró a la organización él ya estaba allí, aunque jamás supo de sus motivos, ya que todos tenían. ¿Shadow?, lo único que sabía sobre él es que lo hacía para buscar venganza, pero Sonic... Sonic jamás hablaba del porqué estaba allí; una vez intentó preguntarle, pero lo único que respondió fue: "¿Sabes de algo más divertido que esto?" Nada ...

0-0-0-0-0

En otro lado de la ciudad estaba un erizo azul viendo las estrellas cuales empezaban a mostrarse en el firmamento; pero en su rostro faltaba algo característico de él, aquella sonrisa desinteresada y divertida, no podía evitarlo, no con una tarde así.

-...Fue en un día así, cuando todo pasó...- dijo viendo al cielo.

* * *

**Asumo que están con la armonía de saber cuál es la historia de Sonic, bueno eso lo sabrán más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado y que me digan que es lo que opinan X3!!! Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer!!!**


	5. La Emboscada

**Gracias a los que han estado leyendo XD!!!! Bien, por ustedes aquí actualizo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste X3!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 5: La Emboscada

Gracias a las descripciones de la Agente Rose y a la ayuda del Agente Knuckles el Equipo Chaotix logró encontrar al erizo azul, quien se mantenía viendo fijamente el cielo encima de un edificio.

-Es extraño...

-¿Qué cosa Vector?- cuestionó Espio.

-Amy dijo que siempre mantenía una sonrisa desinteresada y una actitud relajada...

-¿Y?

-Se mira triste- citó Charmy.

-Sí, no se mira nada desinteresado- confirmó Vector.

-Ese no es asunto nuestro, él es quien ellos quieren y nuestra misión es informales donde está y a donde se dirige- dijo Espio muy seriamente.

-¡Miren!- gritó Charmy –Se está moviendo.

-Bien, nosotros también. Espio, llama a los agentes, diles que tenemos a su erizo.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Estás seguro que podrán encontrarlo?- preguntó Rouge.

-Sí. No creo que haya nadie más capaci...

El teléfono empezó a sonar escandalosamente y Knuckles contestó al instante. Amy, Rouge y Dalia lo observaron meticulosamente viendo como asentaba la cabeza de vez en cuando "Bien, vamos para allá" se le escuchó decir, para luego colgar.

-Lo encontraron.

-Bien, vamos "_Esta vez, tú serás mío, Sonic The Hedgehog"_- Pensó la eriza con una mirada decidida.

0-0-0-0-0

Bajó de aquel techo y puso sus manos adentro de sus bolsillos caminando desinteresadamente, nada fuera de lo común para él. Muy pronto las estrellas empezaron a aposentarse en el firmamento, y la noche se iluminó. Sonic se detuvo para admirarlas un momento, era algo muy hermoso; pero su descuido hizo que alguien se tropezara con él.

-¡Muévete!- gritó al tropezar con él.

-Lo sien... ¿Shadow?- dijo viéndolo sorprendido.

-Que rayos...

-Wow, esto es una sorpresa. ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo recuperando aquella sonrisa juguetona.

-Sólo caminaba, ya iba de regreso- dijo desviando la mirada a un punto fijo.

-¿De regreso?, ¿Regresarás a cuidar a esa gata? Eso es muy abu...

Shadow tapó la boca de su amigo rápidamente; creyó escuchar un leve sonido "Shhh..." Empezó a ver a los lados sintiendo algo, como si lo observaran. Sonic se quitó la mano de Shadow de su boca, algo molesto por la acción que él había realizado.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- preguntó Sonic.

-Alguien nos vigila.

Shadow cerró sus ojos y escuchó atentamente al viento, quien siempre fue su mejor compañero para cualquier misión. Sacó su pistola, que tenía debajo de su gabardina, y disparó con sus ojos cerrados justamente en la dirección en donde estaba el erizo azul. Sonic corrió velozmente a un lado y esquivó el disparo "¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?!" reclamó él, dando gracias de que fuera la criatura más rápida sobre la tierra.

-¡Me dieron!, ¡Veo todo negro!, ¡Ya veo la gran colmena!- escucharon gritar.

-¡Charmy, no te dieron!

-¡¿A no?!, ¡¿Y qué es esto?!

-...Una mancha de salsa de tomate.

-Oh... Ok- dijo feliz –¡Viviré!

-¡No si no cierras tu boca!

Charmy, Espio y Vector se encontraba detrás de un arbusto. La bala había rozado levemente al Equipo Chaotix, pero gracias a Charmy su ubicación no era más un secreto. Charmy seguía hablando, peleando con Vector, Vector tenía agarrado a Charmy del cuello y sacudiéndolo para hacerlo callar, Espio seguía sentado sin moverse, tenía un leve dolor en su brazo izquierdo. "Eres un... ¿Espio?, ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Vector, que miraba a su amigo sujetándose el brazo izquierdo fuertemente.

-...Sí

-¡Está sangrando!- gritó Charmy.

-¡Te hirieron!, ¡Charmy, llama a una ambulancia!- dijo Vector sacudiéndolo de nuevo.

-Vec-Vec-Vector- dijo Charmy mareado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Creo que... nos encontraron- respondió Charmy muy asustado.

Vector se volteó y vio a los dos erizos parados detrás de ellos. El erizo negro tenía su pistola justamente enfrente de él, el erizo azul, por otro lado, sólo tenía una sonrisa divertida "...Patético" se escuchó decir a el erizo negro. Vector tragó pesado, ya sentía su cráneo atravesado por una bala. Shadow cargó su pistola con un leve movimiento y empezó a halar del gatillo lentamente cuando un dolor en su mano se lo impidió, haciendo que soltara su arma y la dejara caer al piso. "Vector, Charmy ¡Corran!" dijo Espio que con uno de sus shurikens _**(N/A: Son las estrellas ninjas) **_había lastimado la mano del erizo negro. Vector y Charmy no lo dudaron y salieron de allí sin chispear.

Shadow vio molesto al camaleón, nadie nunca lo había logrado lastimar en todo el tiempo que él llevaba siendo asesino, ahora eso era personal. Vio al camaleón, que tenía la herida de bala en su brazo, pero no por eso se miraba más torpe, sacó de nuevo aquellas estrellas metálicas con puntas afiladas y se miraba listo para lanzarlas. Shadow hizo una leve sonrisa y sacó otra arma de su gabardina, y de nuevo el camaleón lanzó otra estrella, pero esta vez no sorprendió al erizo negro, quien lo evadió con gran velocidad "Pagarás por tu osadía" dijo apuntando hacia el camaleón para terminar con su patética vida, pero antes de poder disparar quedó asombrado al ver al camaleón desaparecer enfrente de sus ojos. "Qué rayos..." Y de nuevo vio esas estrellas metálicas ir hacia él, las cuales esquivó por muy poco. Vio hacia los lados, notó la habilidad especial del camaleón, desaparecer y por un momento pensó que eso sería un problema, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Para ser un ninja eres muy descuidado...- dijo aún con aquella sonrisa.

Apuntó su arma tan rápidamente que Espio no tuvo tiempo de actuar, y luego un disparo certero, ahora sí su brazo estaba mal herido obligándolo a hacerse visible nuevamente. No entendía cómo había dado tan certeramente con su ubicación hasta que vio el suelo "...Sangre" dijo por lo bajo. Su previa herida había dejado un rastro de sangre por el suelo, haciendo que el erizo negro diera con su ubicación certera y rápidamente.

-Ahora, es hora de terminar con esto- dijo a la distancia, apuntando hacia su cabeza.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Corre Charmy, Corre!

-¡No puedo, yo sólo vuelo!

-¡Entonces aletea más fuerte!

Siguieron corriendo así hasta que se escondieron detrás de un edificio pensando que ya estarían a salvo. "Eso estuvo cerca, no Espio... ¿Espio?" Vector empezó a ver hacia todos lados pero notó la ausencia de su amigo; vio por la calle que había recorrido con Charmy y tampoco lo vio por allí.

-¡Espio se quedó allí!- gritó Charmy -¡Hay que regresar por él, hay que salvarlo!

-Yo que ustedes me preocuparía más por salvarse a ustedes mismos...- escucharon decir.

Charmy y Vector vieron a el erizo azul parado enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa muy confiada, cómo Amy había dicho que era. "Charmy vete y pide ayuda, yo me encargaré de él" ordenó Vector, quien no permitiría que nadie más saliera herido. Si la información que los agentes era correcta, ellos dos, el erizo negro y el erizo azul, eran dos de los tres más peligrosos asesinos de todo Station Square; no sabía si para este entonces Espio estaba ya mal herido o peor... No permitiría que nadie más de su equipo saliera herido. "Pero Vector..." dijo Charmy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Vector vio al erizo que parecía ponerse en posición de ataque "¡VE!" Charmy asintió con la cabeza y salió volando de allí.

-Ahora, que empiece la diversión- dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa de confianza.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron al último lugar donde el Equipo Chaotix había dicho que vieron al erizo azul, pero no parecía haber nadie. Amy inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada pero todo parecía muy normal, muy tranquilo.

-¿Seguro qué es aquí?- preguntó Amy.

-Sí, eso fue lo que dijeron- respondió el equidna.

-Por que no los llamas de nuevo

-Ya lo intenté, pero no contestan- dijo Knuckles preocupado.

-Genial, estamos aquí sin asesinos y sin equipo. Ustedes sí que saben organizarse- dijo Dalia pesadamente.

Amy y Knuckles le habían pedido a Dalia y a Rouge que los acompañaran, no porque así ellos lo quisieron sino porque Tails los obligó, dijo que eran un equipo y que debían de trabajar juntos.

Rouge alzó sus alas y se elevó por los aires "¡Iré a ver si miro algo!" dijo volando del lugar. No había mucho que hacer más que esperar, ya que no sabían a donde dirigirse. Dalia se sentó a la par de un árbol descansando mientras Knuckles hacía una expresión de molestia, ella no le agradaba mucho. Amy por su parte empezó a recorrer el terreno, viendo si encontraba algo de interés; al hacerlo vio algo que sí le llamó la atención. "...¿Rouge?" se preguntó a sí misma al ver algo volando hacia ella.

-¡Auxilio!- escuchó decir.

Dalia y Knuckles voltearon a ver al lugar donde estaba Amy al escuchar ese grito "¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Knuckles llegando al lugar. Vio a Charmy llegar a toda prisa a donde ellos estaban aterrizando muy mal en el suelo.

-¡Por favor, Knuckles, debes de ayudarnos!- dijo desesperado.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!

-Es Vector, el erizo azul lo tiene acorralado ¡y no quiero ni pensar lo que le puede estar haciendo ahora!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Amy.

-¿Y el resto de su equipo?- preguntó Dalia llegando al lugar.

-No sabemos qué pasó con Espio. Un erizo negro llegó donde estaba el erizo azul y empezó a disparar y luego corrimos, pero Espio lo distrajo ¡y ahora no sabemos qué le pasó!- dijo Charmy casi llorando.

-¡Demonios!- gritó Knuckles.

-¡Knuckles!- escuchó del cielo -¡Tenemos problemas!

Rouge aterrizó donde estaban ellos casi sin aliento.

-Tu amigo el camaleón está en serios apuros, y sino hacemos algo morirá.

-¡ESPIO!- gritó la abejita.

-¿Dónde está?

-Cerca del parque, debemos de apresurarnos.

-Knuckles, ve con Rouge allá, yo iré con Dalia a ayudar a Vector- ordenó Amy.

-No es por nada, pero no sería más conveniente que Rouge fuera contigo- dijo la gata.

-¿Qué?

-Sonic es el ser más rápido sobre la tierra, si tienes a alguien en el aire tendrás una mejor visualización sobre su ubicación, claro, es sólo mi opinión.

-Rouge ve con Amy, yo iré con Dalia. Ahora, no hay tiempo que perder.

-¡Sí!- dijeron al unísono.

0-0-0-0-0

El camaleón luchaba por su vida. Podía ser que estuviera herido, pero aún no estaba vencido; había logrado recuperar su invicibiliada antes del disparo final, logrando escabullirse del erizo negro nuevamente, pero esta vez se encontraba escondido, rogando por algún milagro.

Shadow estaba parado viendo hacia los lados, ya estaba harto del juego del gato y el ratón. Cerró sus ojos y esperó, él haría un sonido, algo por lo mínimo que fuera, y al hacerlo, él acabaría con su vida, si es que no se desangraba primero. Un sonido lo hizo alertarse y disparar instintivamente escuchando algo caer; se acercó velozmente y vio a un equidna rojo en el suelo poniéndose de pie, también notó la placa de policía que traía consigo. "¡Hey!" escuchó gritar. Una patada lo hizo caer al suelo fuertemente.

Dalia corrió hacia donde estaba Knuckles, que había recibido un disparo en su abdomen, pero gracias a su agilidad no lo había atravesado, sólo rozado "¿Estás bien?" preguntó la gata al ver sangre brotar de la herida. "Ese maldito me las pagará..." dijo molesto. Se paró y vio al erizo negro que aún estaba aturdido por el golpe, vio también que cerca de éste estaba el arma, la cual tomó velozmente antes de que él hiciera algo, haciéndola pedazos con sus puños. "Creo que te quedaste sin tu juguete" dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa triunfadora .

-Policía de Station Square- dijo enseñando su placa -Quedas arrestado.

Shadow vio al equidna; se miraba fuerte, por sus nudillos diría que un golpe podría ser fatal, pero también notó que con la herida que él le había ocasionado su fuerza disminuiría al menos un veinticinco porciento y su velocidad un setenta y cinco. Se paró de donde estaba y vio si encontraba alguna otra característica distintiva, parte de su trabajo era examinar a las presas y notar sus ventajas y desventajas.

-¿Crees que sin mi arma estoy indefenso?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Knuckles se puso en posición de defensa "¿Qué piensas hacer?" retó él. Knuckles era el mejor cuando pelea cuerpo a cuerpo se trataba, nadie nunca había podido ganarle, aquella herida sólo lo haría un reto mayor. "Dalia, ve a buscar a Espio" ordenó. Dalia no quería realmente buscar a un moribundo camaleón, pero no se metería en peleas ajenas, no era tan tonta.

-Veamos qué puedes hacer- dijo el erizo negro.

0-0-0-0-0

Cayó pesadamente al sentir la fuerza de su oponente, quien pensó que cargaría un arma consigo. Vio de nuevo al erizo azul, que parecía estar disfrutando todo lo que pasaba. "¿Qué no piensas dispararme?" Dijo Vector poniéndose de pie con algo dificultad. El erizo azul le sonrió con diversión "¿Armas? Eso es cosa de Shadow, en lo personal creo que eso le quita la diversión" Vector intentaba recolectar toda la información posible, si sobrevivía le sería útil, además no se mira muy peligroso, fuerte talvez, pero no peligroso. Vector se puso en posición de ataque y corrió a toda velocidad a donde estaba él con la intención de golpearlo con alguna de sus fuertes manos, pero el erizo azul dio un saltó en el cielo evadiendo a Vector y cayendo detrás de él. "...Ahora me toca a mí" Vector no sabía a qué se refería hasta que vio al erizo saltar, y en el aire, sujetar sus piernas empezando a girar en el mismo eje en donde sus afiladas espinas sobresalían de su camisa blanca haciéndose él mismo un escudo de púas impenetrables "Increíble..." musitó. Vector vio venir a toda velocidad al erizo, que ahora, letal como una cierra, intentó sujetarlo de los costados, de los cuales no sobresalía ninguna espina, sin embargo giraba tan rápido que le era muy difícil mantenerlo en el mismo lugar. Se quedaron así, hasta que algo lo hizo soltarlo; no había podido sujetarlo con la fuerza suficiente, haciendo que sus escamas fueran cercenadas por las espinas del erizo, cortando su carne como si fuera mantequilla. Lo soltó rápidamente y cayó de espaldas al sentir su pecho abierto, una incisión que empezaba desde debajo de su cuello hasta su abdomen.

Sonic regresó a la normalidad y cayó detrás del cocodrilo que ahora yacía en el suelo. Lo vio de reojo y notó que ya no podría moverse, la sangre empezaba a brotar con gran velocidad, sólo debería hacer ese ataque una vez más y esta presa ya sería suya, pero cuando dispuso a hacerlo escuchó un disparo que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Quieto!- dijo la eriza rosa.

-¡VECTOR!-gritó Charmy volando hacia él.

-Oh rayos...- dijo Rouge al ver la cantidad de sangre.

-¡Rouge! llévate a Vector a un hospital ¡rápido!- ordenó Amy.

-Amy, pero tú...

-Si no lo haces, morirá, ¡vete!... yo me encargo de él.

Rouge no quería dejarla, pero si se quedaba el cocodrilo moriría. Llegó a donde estaba el desahuciado cocodrilo y con dificultad lo sujetó por ambos brazos "Sujétate, que será un viaje turbulento" y alzó el vuelo con dificultad llevándoselo de allí.

Sonic vio a la eriza rosa que tenía su arma enfrente de él. Se miraba molesta y muy linda, le gustaba verla de es manera.

-Pensé que te había dicho que esos juguetes eran para los chicos grandes- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa al verla con arma en mano.

-Yo ya soy una niña grande- dijo apuntando hacia él.

Sonic sonrió ante ese comentario, eso él lo sabía; el sólo ver su ajustada blusa él se podía dar cuenta de eso "Se nota" dijo viéndola indiscretamente. Amy se ruborizó al sentir su mirada acechadora sin poder evitar poner ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-Jejeje- rió él en baja voz –Pensé que te veías linda cuando estabas molesta, pero lo eres aún más cuando te ruborizas.

-¡No te soporto!- dijo molesta y apuntando de nuevo. –Sonic The Hedgehog, quedas arrestado.

-Eso ya lo había escuchado antes, deberíamos expandir nuestra conversación ¿No te parece?

-Bien, cómo quieras, dejaré que mi pistola hable por mí.

Amy disparó hacia el erizo, quien evadió el disparo sin problemas "Fallaste" dijo en el otro extremo. Amy se molestó y empezó a disparar nuevamente.

Le parecía todo demasiado divertido, y se aprovecharía de la situación. La eriza rosa empezó a disparar cada vez que él se detenía en algún lugar, pero obviamente él lograba esquivar el disparo. Corrió dando círculos alrededor de ella. "¡Quédate quieto!" la escuchó gritar. Sonic corrió hacia ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios alejándose de ella a la misma velocidad, ella puso una expresión de molestia y volvió a disparar, haciendo que él repitiera la misma acción. Por cada disparo que ella daba, él corría de diferentes lugares y le daba un rápido beso en los labios, viendo cómo se sonrojaba y se molestaba a la vez.

Por cada disparo que Amy daba, él le daba un beso en los labios haciendo que se molestara a cada momento "¡Para de hacer eso!" gritó después de que él la besara unas siete u ocho veces. Vio al erizo correr hacia donde ella estaba y parando enfrente de ella por tan sólo unos segundos "No" dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un beso más. Amy se molestó, pero había hecho lo que ella quería.

Sonic dio otro beso retando su autoridad, pero al hacerlo sintió algo en su muñeca, se separó de ella unos pasos y vio que ella había esposado su muñeca a la de él "Quedas bajo arresto" la escuchó decir con una sonrisa triunfadora y con su arma apuntándole el abdomen "Muy lista, con razón me gustas" susurró hacia su oído, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de ella. Tomó el arma de ella y la lanzó a una distancia considerable de ellos. La eriza lo vio sorprendida "Pero necesitas algo mejor que eso". Sonic escuchó a alguien acercarse, y parecía que la eriza rosa lo conocía, eso haría que perdiera toda la diversión, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto. Tomó a la eriza y la cargó "¡¿Qué haces?!" le gritó confundida. "Alejándome de lo que supongo que es tu compañero, ¿qué te puedo decir? Me gustas sólo para mí" La sujetó con fuerza y corrió fuera de allí.

0-0-0-0-0

Un fuerte golpe lo hizo chocar contra un árbol, lo había golpeado justamente en la herida que el erizo negro le había dado hace tiempo atrás; no podía creer lo fuerte que era, no lo aparentaba. Knuckles se levantó con dificultad y con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia donde estaba el erizo negro quien parecía no tener intenciones de moverse. Levantó su puño mientras corría, intentando no caer, y cuando pensó que por fin daría un golpe certero el erizo negro dio un saltó en el aire y lo golpeó por detrás fuertemente, haciéndolo caer de boca al piso "Demonios..."

En otro punto del parque se encontraba una gata de pelaje gris buscando a un camaleón, que parecía haber desaparecido "¿Cómo era que se llamaba?" dijo para sí misma. Siguió caminando cuando se tropezó con algo haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer. "¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!" dijo al ver que no había debajo de sus pies, pero luego vio que el color empezó a aparecer, era algo de color púrpura; escuchó un suspiro cerca de ella y luego vio al camaleón aparecer de la nada, casi inconsciente, sujetando un brazo mal herido con su otra mano, manchada ya de sangre. "Creo que te encontré" dijo al verlo.

Otro golpe y eso lo dejó bastante aturdido, su energía empezaba a irse poco a poco. El erizo negro lo vio triunfante, se quitó la gabardina negra que tenía y la dejó caer al suelo, se tronó los dedos de las manos y lo vio amenazadoramente. Knuckles, quien ya se encontraba bastante herido, vio al erizo parado enfrente de él; la luna le daba un brillo escalofriante a él, sus ojos carmesí parecían ríos de sangre que brillaba con la luz que ésta les proporcionaba. "Es hora de terminar esto" dijo empuñando una mano. Knuckles pensaba a toda velocidad lo que haría para salir de ese problema, cuando vio que el erizo hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza, como si alguien le pegará por detrás, provocando que se volteara molesto. Detrás del erizo negro vio a Dalia jugando con una piedra en su mano.

-Lo siento, pero si lo matas, no me pagan.

-"_Parece que alguien pide a gritos que la mate"_ – pensó molesto el erizo negro.

Knuckles se levantó con dificultad, pensando que ahora que estaba distraído podría atacarlo sin mucho problema. Corrió hacia él a toda velocidad, pero el erizo lo esquivó ágilmente, para después meterle zancadilla haciéndolo caer nuevamente y rodar por el suelo hasta parar donde estaba Dalia. Ella lo ayudó a levantarse viendo que él no resistiría otro golpe del erizo negro. "Knuckles, llévate a el camaleón de aquí, ya ha perdido mucha sangre" Knuckles no quería dejar la pelea así, eso no era lo que él hacía, pero él ya no podía recibir ni un golpe más y ya estaba bastante herido.

-Si sigues dudando tu amigo morirá desangrado- dijo ella seria.

-Pero el erizo...

-Yo me encargaré de él.

Shadow escuchó ese comentario y lo hizo enojar ¿qué se creía ella? Como si él fuera una molestia de la cual cualquiera pudiera deshacerse, esto ya era el colmo. Vio al equidna alejarse de ella e yendo a donde él asumía estaba el camaleón, pero ellos le dejaron de ser importantes, ahora lo único que quería era enseñarle una lección a ella, se arrepentiría de su osadía.

Dalia vio a su oponente, que no se miraba muy contento. Vio al erizo de pies a cabeza. Vestía unos pantalones holgados negros y una playera negra con un extraño símbolo en el centro; parecía un espiral rojo carmesí con puntas sobresalientes del mismo. El erizo se parecía bastante a Sonic, y por lo que sabía era muy veloz. El erizo negro empezó a correr o mejor dicho a deslizarse hacia ella, para así lanzarle una patada que por suerte logró esquivar, ella por su parte decidió hacer lo mismo. Dalia era muy buena en artes marciales, pero aquella patada no surtió efecto, ya que el erizo negro la tomó por la pierna y la lanzó a varios metros de distancia, gracias a su agilidad logró caer de pie, después de todo era una gata, pero no bien se puso de pie y el erizo negro la atacó por detrás, no podía creer la velocidad que tenía.

Él la pateó fuertemente haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo, esto ya se había prolongado demasiado para su propio gusto, y ahí fue cuando la vio, la pistola que había perdido gracias al shuriken que el camaleón le había lanzando; la recogió del suelo y apuntó hacia su objetivo. "Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas" dijo por último, pero antes de poder hacer nada escuchó que alguien le hablaba a través de su comunicador.

-_Shadow, detente, no deseo que la elimines_

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?- dijo tomando su comunicador de la cintura.

-_He oído mucho sobre ella... Y me interesa._

Dalia se paró con un gran dolor en su espalda haciéndole difícil siquiera mantener el equilibrio, se dio la vuelta para ver a su contrincante y vio al erizo parado con el arma en el cinturón de su pantalón, como si aquella pelea hubiera terminado, no parecía tener más intenciones de seguir el combate ¿Por qué?

-_The Black Dalia... __¿No?_- Escuchó decir de ningún lado.

-De dónde...

-_Shadow, colócame en modo video_.

El erizo negro presionó un botón de su comunicador haciendo que el rostro de un hombre con un gran bigote y unos lentes redondos apareciera enfrente de ella.

-¿Conoce de mí?- preguntó la gata.

-_Claro, eres famosa y si te interesa, me gustaría tenerte en mi equipo._

-¿Qué tiene para ofrecerme?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-_...Todo_

-Tiene a mi completa atención.

* * *

**Bien, como dicen, si estás de algún lado, está del tuyo jajaja; Creo que Dalia se lo tomó muy enserio. Por si no descifran el símbolo al cual me refería que tenía Shadow en su playera, era el espiral rojo que sale en su juego. Espero que les haya gustado, y muero por leer sus opiniones.**


	6. Pasado

**Parece que todos esperaban ansiosamente que apareciera Blaze y Silver ya que en el anterior capítulo no hicieron aparición, pero esta vez aquí se los traigo!!! Gracias por seguir mi historia y mandarme sus reviews.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Pasado

Estaba recostado en el sillón, viendo al techo. Por alguna razón se encontraba muy pensativo, podría decirse que algo triste. Nunca pensó que ella lo juzgaría como los demás lo hacían, pero estaba equivocado. Parte de él quería ir a verla, él sabía que ella se sentía arrepentida, o al menos parecía cuando él salió de allí. Silver se levantó del sillón en donde estaba y vio la puerta de aquella habitación; intentó caminar hacia ella pero luego se dio la media vuelta, arrepentido. Se armó de valor nuevamente y repitió la primera acción, pero siempre la duda lo hacía regresar al punto de partida. Dio un leve suspiro y vio de nuevo aquella puerta. Silver entendía que aceptar a alguien que mataba a gente inocente sólo porque no conocía otro estilo de vida no era algo fácil ¿Pero qué más podía hacer él? No sabía hacer otra cosa. Al final decidió ir a hablar con ella, vería que tenía ella para decir, no quería pelear, ella se había convertido en cierto punto... una amiga.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba sentada en aquel colchón aún pensando en lo sucedido aquella tarde; sus palabras se había marcado en ella como el fuego mismo _"...Eres como los demás_" Ella no era como los demás, era como muchas otras cosas, pero no como los demás. Ese comentario le había molestado en cierto punto, ¿Qué esperaba él de ella?, ¿Apoyo? Que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que no era tan grave matar a gente inocente sólo porque tuvo una vida dura. Dio un suspiro de molestia; si él buscaba eso de ella había escogido a la gata equivocada. En medio de todo ese enfado notó esos brazaletes que llevaba en ambas muñecas nuevamente. Si ella pudiera quitárselos la pelea estaría pareja; aunque debía de admitir que no haber causado ningún incendio en esos últimos días había sido algo que nunca había experimentado, algo positivo. "Si tan sólo pudiera quitarme esto" dijo viéndolos. Revisó aquellos brazaletes y notó que había un pequeño orificio en cada uno de ellos. "...Una llave". Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio entrar al erizo plateado "_Él debe de tenerla"_ pensó. Los ojos dorados de él se clavaron en los ojos miel de ella, parecía que estaba esperando algo por parte de ella. Ella siguió en silencio, tenía cosas mejores que hacer que andar descifrando qué esperaba él exactamente de ella. Lo vio de pies a cabeza, buscando lugares en los cuales él pudiera tener aquella llave, o algo parecido a eso. Tenía puesta una playera blanca algo ceñida con una línea de color aqua que empezaba desde la parte inferior y terminaba hasta el medio formando un círculo del mismo color, muy parecido al diseño de sus guantes; un pantalón de color gris holgado con varios bolsillos en él y unas botas. "_¿Dónde está?"_ pensó.

Lo miraba muy minuciosamente, como si lo estuviera inspeccionando. Silver no entendía qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo, o mejor dicho, buscando. "¿Qué es lo que buscas?" preguntó seriamente. Ella pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, pero no dijo nada, se miraba un tanto molesta. Un silencio incómodo se posó en el lugar, ya que él no estaba exactamente contento.

-Escucha, yo...- intentó decir él.

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al escuchar un sonido extraño en el comedor del lugar. Volteó su cabeza viendo al pasillo fuera de la habitación, ya que no había cerrado la puerta consigo "_Seguramente se cayó algo de los estantes"_ pensó sin darle más importancia al asunto. Regresó su mirada a donde estaba Blaze, pero al hacerlo no la vio enfrente de él, algo que lo dejó desconcertado. Silver escuchó una puerta cerrarse detrás de él, y al hacerlo corrió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba ésta.

-Lo siento Silver...- escuchó del otro lado.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Blaze, abre la puerta!- gritó.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso quedarme en este maldito lugar. Adiós.

-No, espera ¡Blaze!

0-0-0-0-0

Llamó a una ambulancia lo más rápido posible, Espio ya no respondía al sonido de su voz y la hemorragia de su brazo se estaba saliendo de control, sin contar que él tampoco estaba muy bien. "¡Knuckles!" escuchó de los cielos. Subió la mirada y vio a Rouge bajando con Vector, que se encontraba por mucho, peor que él y Espio juntos.

-¡¿Rouge qué pasó?!

-El erizo azul le hizo esto a Vector. Si no lo atiende pronto él morirá.

-¿Dónde está Amy?

-Se quedó con el erizo.

-¡Qué!

Knuckles vio hacia la dirección de donde había venido Rouge, de la cual pronto se escucharon varios disparos. "¡Amy!" gritó al ver a las aves salir volando de la copas de los árboles "Rouge, espera aquí la ambulancia, yo iré por Amy" después de esa frase salió corriendo hacia el lugar de los disparos. Corrió tanto como su herida se lo permitió, y al llegar vio al erizo azul enfrente de Amy desarmando el arma que ella tenía. "¡Amy!" gritó corriendo más rápido. La eriza rosa lo volteó a ver al reconocer su voz, pero antes de que Knuckles pudiera llegar al lugar, el erizo azul la cargó en sus brazos y se la llevó corriendo a la velocidad del sonido.

-...No... ¡Amy!-

0-0-0-0-0

-_Tráela a las instalaciones Shadow- _Escuchó decir ella del hombre en la pantalla.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo exaltado.

-_Ya me escuchaste. Usa lo que te di para traerla... por seguridad._

-Sí.

Dalia lo miraba sin entender a qué se refería aquel hombre con bigote. El erizo negro guardó el comunicador, regresó por su gabardina que se encontraba en el suelo, se la puso encima y regresó a donde estaba ella; la tomó del brazo fuertemente "¡¿Qué haces?!" gritó al notar el atrevimiento del erizo. Sacó una esmeralda de color verde y dijo algo que ella no entendió muy bien "¡Control Caos!". Una luz brillante la cegó haciendo que cerrara sus ojos por el destello.

Llegaron a una oficina muy amplia, en donde al fondo de ésta se encontraba el Doctor Eggman sentando de espaldas. Shadow soltó bruscamente a la gata de pelaje gris y caminó con respeto hacia donde estaba él. "Aquí está" dijo con una voz seria. Eggman se dio la vuelta y vio fijamente a la gata enfrente de él, quien parecía estar confundida por lo que acaba de suceder.

-Muy bien Shadow, ya puedes irte.

-¿Irme?- preguntó confundido.

-Espera afuera, cuando sea necesario te llamaré.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí. La gata se acercó al escritorio de aquel hombre y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban enfrente de él, muy cómodamente.

-Por fin tengo la oportunidad de hablarte... La famosa Black Dalia.

-Veo que sabe mi nombre profesional- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí. ¿Quién más deja una tarjeta con una dalia negra en ella en cada ultraje que comete?

-Qué le puedo decir. Me gusta el riesgo.

-Eso veo- dijo con una sonrisa. –Sabes, te he puesto la mirada encima desde hace mucho tiempo, se podría decir que sé mucho de ti.

-¿En serio? A ver, impresióneme- retó ella.

Dalia era una ladrona muy conocida. Era una de las más buscadas, junto con una murciélaga que vestía como ninja en cada robo que ocasionaba. A diferencia de ella, Dalia no tenía miedo de que la encontraran, o que supiera quién era ella; confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades y siempre lograba escapar o burlar a la ley.

-Perteneciste a una de las más famosas bandas de ladrones en Extreme Gear del país, los abandonaste y...

-Sí, sí, sí, noticia antigua- interrumpió ella –Si piensa impresionarme, seguramente no está...

-Huiste de casa cuando tenías doce años por problemas con tus padres, a los cuales nunca más volviste a ver- dijo interrumpiéndola.

Por primera vez aquella cara de tranquilidad y desinterés que ella tenía había cambiado a una de verdadera sorpresa. Esa información era de su vida privada, nadie lo sabía a excepción de ella.

-...Gran cosa- dijo molesta.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte, muchos jóvenes sufren de maltrato domestico.

-¡Su punto es!- gritó molesta parándose de su asiento y poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

-Esto es para comprobarte niña, que sé más de lo que imaginas.

-Bien, ya entendí. ¿Qué quiere de mí?- dijo con fastidio.

-Sé que trabajas ahora para la policía en busca de una chica ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí ¿Y?- contestó pesadamente.

Él había tocado un tema muy sensible, algo que ella quería olvidar. Estaba realmente molesta, o talvez, sólo descargaba esa frustración en él; fuera como fuera, ella no estaba contenta.

-No te molestes, no es mi intención.

-Muy tarde para eso.

-Bien, dejaré los rodeos. Quiero que te unas a mi equipo.

-¿Uh?, ¿Por qué?

-Tengo a los tres mejores asesinos de todo el país, cada uno especializado en diferentes áreas. Un telépata, especializado en destrucción de armas, un corredor, especializado en la distracción y destrucción de bases, y un asesino, especializado en armas y en treinta tres técnicas diferentes de matar a alguien. Yo, soy el cerebro detrás de todo. Como verás necesito de alguien especializado en infiltración y robo.

-... ¿Y por qué yo?

-Había otra candidata en mente, pero ella me traicionó una vez por salvar a un policía. Yo necesito a alguien que sólo le importe una cosa

-Y eso es...

-Ella misma y lo que ganará al hacer su trabajo.

Ella sonrió amenamente –Entonces ha encontrado a la chica indicada.

-Lo sé.

0-0-0-0-0

Esperó afuera de la puerta, recostado en la pared, sólo esperando a que él llamara. Vio su reloj y notó que ya pasaba de la media noche, aún tenía que volver a vigilar a aquella presa, de la cual aún no sabía si se había mando la nota de rescate o lo que Eggman fuera a mandarle a la familia. "¡Shadow!" escuchó adentro de la oficina. Entró al lugar y vio a la gata parada con una gran sonrisa "Hola compañero" dijo extendiendo una mano hacia él. Shadow la vio con prepotencia y le volteó el rostro.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- dijo viendo al Doctor.

-Llévatela a donde la encontraste, tenemos un nuevo miembro en el equipo.

Shadow asintió con la cabeza y sacó la esmeralda caos que traía consigo, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo nuevamente.

-¿Qué?, ¿No salgo por la puerta principal?- preguntó ella.

-Aún no. Demuestra tú lealtad y lo harás- dijo Eggman –Ten tu comunicador, cuando te necesite te llamaré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y cómo había llegado salió de allí, en un destello de luz. Apareció en el parque, donde había sido la batalla con el erizo negro, quien por cierto se estaba yendo. "¡¿A dónde vas?!" gritó ella al verlo alejarse. "Eso no te incumbe" dijo con seriedad. Dalia dio un suspiro en forma de exasperación, haciendo que su flequillo se elevara un poco. El erizo terminó por irse, o al menos ella ya no lo veía. Dalia corrió hacia donde deberían de estar Knuckles y lo demás, pero no vio nada, sólo sangre seca en el suelo. "_Ya se fueron_" pensó. Buscó su Extreme Gear, el cual había dejado ocultó detrás de unos arbustos; lo tomó y saltó sobre él saliendo así a toda velocidad de allí.

0-0-0-0-0

Corría a toda velocidad por toda la ciudad, con la eriza rosa aún en sus manos.

-¡Suéltame de una vez por todas!- gritó Amy golpeando el pecho del erizo azul.

-Lo siento, pero me atrapaste, y lo digo de forma literal- dijo enseñándole la esposa en su muñeca.

Amy no quería soltarlo, pero no le servía de nada tenerlo esposado si ella parecía su rehén y no al revés. Tomó la llave que estaba en su bolsillo e hizo que las esposas se abrieran. El erizo azul al notar eso hizo una expresión divertida y corrió aún más rápido.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó ella aferrándose a su secuestrador -¡Suéltame de una buena vez!- comandó.

-Como desees.

Sonic paró en la orilla de un rascacielos y soltó a la eriza rosa al vacío, que al ver las pequeñas luces que se movían debajo de ella dio un grito. Sonic la vio caer lentamente, luego sonrió y corrió edificio abajo hasta llegar a la calle principal, tomando a la eriza justo antes de impactar en ésta, totalmente ilesa.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- gritó pataleando y forcejeando para que la soltara.

El erizo azul corrió nuevamente arriba de aquel rascacielos y de nuevo se paró en la orilla del mismo "¿Quieres que te suelte de nuevo?" dijo con una sonrisa. Amy se aferró de su cuello; no había experimentando tanto miedo en toda su vida como cuando vio el pavimento tan cerca de su rostro hace unos segundos atrás "¡NO!" gritó aferrándose con fuerza a su opresor. Él rió levemente y la bajó suavemente en el techo.

-Eres alguien muy divertida- dijo viéndola fijamente.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!- gritó molesta.

-No te alteres, no te dejaría caer al suelo; si eso pasara, ya no sería divertido.

-¡¿Divertido?!, ¡¿Cómo eso puede parecerte divertido?!

-No te estreses, o terminarás como una anciana arrugada y amargada a los treinta.

-Pues para tu información, no todo es diversión, existen problemas reales y....

-Mírales el lado divertido, de lo contrario la vida sería muy deprimente ¿No te parece?

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes de depresiones?!- dijo ella ya muy molesta.

-Más de lo que me gustaría- dijo él desinteresado.

-...¿Ah?

-Oye, dime algo- dijo parándose en la orilla de aquel edificio -¿Cómo es que tú sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo?- dijo caminando en el bordillo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quieres saber mi nombre?

-Obvio, ¿Cómo puedo llamarte si no sé tu nombre?

Amy se quedó callada. Para poder tratar a alguien como él y conseguir lo que quería, debería de jugar con sus reglas, y eso exactamente lo que haría.

-Te propongo un juego- dijo ella divertida.

-¿Un juego?- dijo mientras caminaba por la orilla del edificio -¡Eso suena divertido!

-Bien, yo te hago una pregunta y tú me la contestas, y tú haces lo mismo ¿Te parece?

-Mmm... De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

-¿Una condición?, ¿Cuál?- preguntó dudosa.

-No me preguntarás nada sobre tu caso actual.

-¿Mi caso actual?..."_El secuestro"_ . De acuerdo.

-¡Bien!- dijo divertido –Empieza tú.

-De acuerdo... ¿Cuántos asesinatos has cometido?

-Demasiados para ser contados. Me toca. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Amy. Mi turno. ¿Desde cuándo haces esto?

-Déjame ver- dijo con una expresión pensativa. –Desde hace siete u ocho años. Me toca. ¿Tienes novio?

-No... Mi turno. Eso quiere decir que no tenías más de doce o trece años cuando empezaste; mi pregunta es ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haces esto?

Por primera vez vio cómo esa expresión divertida cambiaba a una más seria. Él desvió la mirada y vio al cielo, en donde las estrellas ya empezaban a desvanecerse por la llegada del sol.

-Porque... perdí a toda mi familia- dijo levemente.

-...¿Tú familia?- repitió Amy en un tono triste.

-Bien, es mi turno- dijo regresando a su actitud divertida -¿Dónde trabajas?

-¡No pienso decirte eso!

-Entonces el juego terminó. Lo siento Amy, pero debo de irme; pero ten por seguro que nos veremos pronto- dijo de manera muy galán –Hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro.

Se despidió con un ademán de mano y salió corriendo de aquel edificio. A Amy no le pareció que él no quisiera seguir "jugando", más bien parecía que el tema que ella había tocado no le había agrado y por eso terminó el juego. Dio un suspiro y vio el amanecer llegando, borrando así, toda estrella del firmamento. Vio cómo los autos, que parecían hormigas de donde ella estaba, empezaban a transitar "¡Un momento!...¿Cómo bajaré de aquí?" dijo viendo hacia los lados

-¡Me las pagarás Sonic The Hedgehog!

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó por fin a aquel apartamento. Necesitaba descansar un poco, ya no quería más sorpresas. Había tenido que enfrentar un camaleón, un equidna y una gata en el mismo día, no estaba de buen humor; había perdido una de sus armas, una enemiga se había aliado a su "equipo" y por si fuera poco, tenía lastimada la mano por el Shuriken de aquel camaleón. Entró a aquella casa con sigilo y se fue directamente a donde estaba las vendas y otras cosas para curar, las cosas Silver había usado para ayudar a la presa; eso lo hizo molestar aún más. Buscó aquella caja y al encontrarla botó un recipiente de vidrio por accidente, haciendo un ruido escandaloso por todo el lugar, al cual no le tomó importancia. Tomó un poco de alcohol, lo echó encima de la herida por la cual hizo una expresión de dolor; luego tomó una venda y la enrolló encima de su mano para vendar la herida. Salió de la sala listo para descansar encima del sillón cuando vio a la gata lila corriendo por el pasillo yendo justo hacia donde estaba él. "No, espera ¡Blaze!" escuchó la voz de Silver adentro de la habitación donde ella debería estar. La gata paró al ver al erizo negro parado enfrente de la puerta principal con cierta cara de susto y sorpresa. Sacó su pistola de su cinturón y la vio con una mirada fría y dura, había escogido el peor día para molestarlo.

-Estás muerta...- dijo el erizo apuntando hacia ella.

* * *

**Otro capítulo terminado. En el siguiente capítulo sabrán cual termina siendo el destino de Blaze, espero que me digan que es lo que opinan y muchas gracias por seguir mandándome sus reviews, hasta el capítulo 7 XD!!! **


	7. Decisiones

**Hola a todos, si me tardo un poco en actualizar no se preocupen, no se alarmen, seguramente es que estoy un poco ocupada, pero sigo actualizando X3!!! Bien, lamento la tardanza, los exámenes no me dejaron ni tiempo para respirar, pero no fui la única, en este capítulo sabrán de quien les hablo XD!!! **

* * *

Capítulo 7: Decisiones

Las puntadas en su abdomen lo hicieron maldecir al erizo negro que había causado todo eso. "Esto será todo Agente" le dijo la enfermera poniéndole un vendaje alrededor para que la herida no llegara a infectarse. Se recostó un momento y vio al techo del hospital, escuchando como las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro ya que habían otros pacientes más importantes que él en ese momento. Se levantó abruptamente viendo a la enfermera que lo había entendido, quien se encontraba guardando un par de cosas.

-¿Cómo se encuentran mis compañeros?- preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

-Mmm... La abejita que venía con usted estaba siguiendo a los doctores de un lado a otro, así que tuvimos que sedarlo. La chica murciélago está en la sala de espera y....

-¡Me refiero al camaleón y al cocodrilo que entraron a emergencias!- dijo Knuckles molesto.

-Oh, bueno, el camaleón estará bien, sólo necesita descansar y no mover ese brazo; ahora el cocodrilo está en el intensivo. La verdad no sé si podrá resistir la operación...

-Vector...- susurró viendo a la puerta que tenía un anuncio de 'Emergencias' en él.

-Puede ir a esperarlos a la sala de espera.

Caminó hacia la sala de espera y vio a la murciélaga sentada con una expresión de aburrimiento. Se sentó con precaución a la par de ella, ya que le dolía bastante aquella herida que, gracias al erizo negro, había empeorado al recibir los golpes. "¿Cuánto más estaremos aquí?" preguntó desesperada Rouge. Knuckles la vio desaprobatoriamente, no podía creer que dijera eso sabiendo que alguien podía morir. "No te preocupas por nadie que no seas tú" dijo en un tono molesto. La chica murciélago lo volteó a ver arqueando un ceja con una expresión molesta; no le había agrado ese último comentario.

-Eso no es cierto Agente- dijo molesta –Si no mal recuerdo, una vez salve **tu** vida, así que no vengas a decirme que no me preocupo por nadie que no sea yo- puntualizó ella.

El equidna calló ante ese argumento. Hace mucho tiempo ella lo había salvado de una muerte segura; después de ese incidente Knuckles le tomó algo de aprecio, la dejó de ver como una simple ladrona.

-Eso no tiene que...

-¡Señorita no puede entrar con eso!- se escuchó decir

Rouge y Knuckles voltearon a ver a la puerta principal al escuchar a la exaltada enfermera.

-¿Tiene un lugar para Extreme Gears?- se escuchó decir.

-No pero...

Esbozó una sonrisa y caminó a la sala de espera, en donde reconoció a Rouge y a Knuckles; quienes al verla ilesa quedaron atónitos. Knuckles, que era uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor luchador cuanto a pelea cuerpo a cuerpo se refiere, había terminado mal herido por la pelea con el erizo negro.

-...¿Cómo puede ser?- dijo atónito el equidna.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Rouge –Knuckles terminó con una increíble paliza y tú vienes sin un sólo rasguño.

Dalia sonrió. Pensó seguirles el juego por un poco más de tiempo; si había algo que ella adoraba era que la vieran como alguien superior, pero le gustara o no, era imposible que después de la paliza que el erizo negro le había dado a Knuckles, ella llegara allí totalmente ilesa, aunque aún le dolía su espalda por aquella patada.

-Eso se debe a que no peleé con él, ¡Ah!, y por cierto, su nombre es Shadow.

-¿Shadow? No me digas que se pusieron a hablar en vez de luchar- dijo Rouge.

-No exactamente...- respondió ella sonriendo.

0-0-0-0-0

Salió de aquella habitación, asegurándose de cerrarla con llave. Sabía que eso no detendría por siempre al erizo plateado, pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para que ella pudiera salir de allí y liberarse de esos malditos brazaletes. Corrió sin perder más tiempo, pero al hacerlo vio al erizo negro parado enfrente de ella y muy cerca de la puerta. Paró abruptamente viéndolo sorprendida. El sacó su pistola velozmente de su cintura y la apunto hacia ella "Estás muerta..." susurró. Blaze se quedó inmóvil, esperando a ver lo que haría a continuación.

Estaba harto de tener que cuidar de ella, él no era ningún niñero, y ya que tenía la aprobación de Eggman para matarla no tendría ningún problema si lo hiciese; por fin podría desquitarse con alguien por el pésimo día que había tenido. Haló del gatillo haciendo que el sonido del impacto de bala se escuchara por toda la casa, sin embargo quedó impactado al notar como aquella chica esquivaba velozmente el disparo, no lo podía creer. La velocidad de aquella gata era algo sorprendente.

Blaze había logrado evadir el disparo por muy poco, pero no sabía si contaría con la misma suerte si él volviese a disparar. El erizo volvió a apuntar su arma a donde estaba ella y la vio de una manera escalofriante "Tu suerte se acaba aquí..." Ella sabía en su interior que eso era cierto; las heridas que tenía la hacían más lenta de lo normal y sin sus poderes, le era algo casi imposible detener al erizo. "_Demonios... ¿Qué haré?" _pensó intentando buscar una solución a su problema. Blaze se encontraba contra la pared, acorralada como una presa indefensa. El erizo negro volvió a halar del gatillo. Blaze volteó su rostro al escuchar el disparo, pensando que su fin por fin había llegado; sin embargo no sintió nada, ningún dolor, nada. Volteó nuevamente el rostro y lo que vio la dejó atónita; Silver estaba parado enfrente de ella, parecía que había reflectado la bala de alguna manera; seguramente con sus poderes telepáticos pensó ella.

0-0-0-0-0

Se sentó donde ellos estaban y empezó a contarles su historia. Les habló sobre los tres asesinos que Eggman le había mencionado; sobre los dos que ellos ya conocían y sobre el misterioso telépata. Les contó sobre el líder de ellos, Eggman, y sobre lo que él le había propuesto a ella y de cómo él la contactaría. Todos parecían quedar boquiabiertos al escuchar aquella historia, ya que el final, eso terminó siendo una bendición del cielo para ellos y su caso.

-...Eggman está detrás de todo esto- dijo Rouge sin creerlo.

Rouge había trabajado con él tiempo atrás, pero las cosas no habían funcionado muy bien para ella, peor después de que lo traicionó por salvarle la vida a Knuckles. Pero algo en todo eso no encajaba bien... Ella sabía que Eggman podía darle riquezas increíbles, y si Dalia era realmente como lo era ella, esa propuesta era realmente tentadora para decirle que no. Rouge había decidido ayudar en el caso más que nada por ayudar a Knuckles, no tanto por lo que Tails iba a darle, ¿Pero ella? Dalia lo hacía por una esmeralda y Eggman podía prometerle la de Tails y muchas más.

-¿Cómo sé que no trabajas para Eggman?- dijo Rouge seria.

-¿Disculpa?- respondió en tono molesto la gata.

-Conozco a gente como tú, y realmente no puedo creer que hayas dejado todo lo que tiene Eggman por ofrecerte por ayudar a los chicos buenos.

Dalia le sonrió. Rouge realmente conocía a los que eran como ella, y tenía razón, los que eran como ella no dejarían ir una oportunidad como esa, demasiado buena para ser cierta; pero había algo que la había hecho rechazarla... Nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía con su pasado, eso era algo de ella, muy privado y algo que nadie más debía de saber. Eggman se había pasado de listo al haber investigado eso sin su previo consentimiento; si en algo era ella recelosa, era en sus recuerdos, los cuales nadie jamás debería de saber.

-Tienes razón murciélaga. Imagino que lo dices por experiencia propia ¿no?- dijo sonriendo -Y realmente lo hubiera aceptado de no ser por algo... Él se metió con algo que no tuvo. Nadie toca mis tesoros sin pagar el precio...- dijo con recelo. –Y por eso seguiré ayudándolos. Estaré de encubierta e investigaré tanto como se me sea posible.

0-0-0-0-0

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero ella la había cerrado por fuera "Rayos..." dijo para sí mismo. Silver se encontraba encerrado en la habitación pensando en lo descuidado que había sido cuando escuchó un disparo, y entonces lo supo, aquel ruido que había escuchado antes había sido su 'amable' compañero que había entrado a la casa, y eso significaba sólo una cosa, que Blaze estaba en problemas "¡BLAZE!" Golpeó con su puño fuertemente en donde debería de estar la perilla rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Corrió hacia donde estaba ella, y notó que aún no era muy tarde, pero lo sería si él no hacia algo. Se puso enfrente de ella y logró reflectar la bala que aquel erizo había disparado con un barrera mental.

Shadow quedó atónito al ver al erizo plateado enfrente de él, interponiéndose en su camino. Le lanzó una mirada fría y despiadada a Silver, ahora ya no estaba molesto, ahora estaba furioso. Necesitaba enserio matar a alguien el día de hoy, y parecía que él se había ofrecido para la noble tarea.

-Eggman nos dio órdenes claras. Mantener a la presa viva- citó Silver aún enfrente de ella.

El erizo negro clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Blaze seguía con una mirada fría, no le daría ni un sólo indicio de temor. Lo vio guardar su arma, para luego acercarse a ella de manera imponente. La tomó del brazo fuertemente para lanzarla contra la pared dejándola muy aturdida; todo había pasado tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar. "La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte" amenazó él. Su vista empezó a nublarse rápidamente; vio aquellos ojos carmesí viéndola con desprecio y luego algo brillante colgando del cuello de aquel erizo negro... una especie de llave. Luego de eso perdió el conocimiento.

Tomó a la gata lila, que se encontraba inconsciente, y la llevó a su habitación; sin embargo la puerta de la habitación ahora yacía rota. Soltó un suspiro de molestia y agradeció que hubiera más de una habitación en aquella casa. Fue a la recámara continua y al entrar la soltó bruscamente en el suelo de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola con una fuerza impresionante. Caminó con una ira que podía denotarse a una gran distancia, el erizo plateado volteó rostro al verlo llegar, no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Silver sabía que ahora sí tendría problemas con él, conocía a Shadow y la compresión no era parte de él. "Escucha, ella..." intentó decir el erizo plateado, pero un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula lo hizo callar abruptamente, haciendo que perdiera equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Puso una mano en su quijada y se la acomodó adolorido. Pasó uno de sus dedos sobre su labio inferior en donde escurría un pequeño hilo de sangre. Silver intentó pararse, pero Shadow lo tomó por la camisa levantándolo del suelo y lanzándolo con gran fuerza hacia la pared hundiéndola por el impacto. No le dio tiempo de respirar, no le dio tiempo para pensar; Shadow estaba realmente molesto, y él se las pagaría todas.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba de regresó a donde debería de estar Silver cuidando la presa. Quería hablar con alguien, distraerse un poco; no había nada peor que quedarse solo con sus pensamientos. Llegó al lugar y abrió la puerta con lentitud; solamente se quedaría un par de horas, hasta que sus ánimos subieran un poco, mas sin embargo al entrar se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Sonic vio como Shadow le estaba dando una paliza a Silver, apenas dejándole tiempo para poner ambas manos en forma de cruz enfrente de su rostro en un intento de protegerse de sus golpes. Corrió hacia donde se estaba dando el enfrentamiento. Detuvo uno de los puñetazos de Shadow con su mano, dando una pausa a la pelea. "¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?!" gritó Sonic sin entender el motivo de la pelea. El erizo negro se soltó bruscamente de su agarré y vio a Silver de manera asesina.

-Ansió el día de su ejecución, ya que si no lo haces yo disfrutaré degollarla enfrente de tus ojos- dijo viéndolo con una mirada despiadada -Si no empiezas a actuar como asesino te juro que la usaré a ella para darte un maldito ejemplo de cómo se debe de matar lenta y dolorosamente...

Después de esas palabras salió de la casa muy molesto. Silver únicamente desvió la mirada. Sonic se acercó a él notando que se encontraba muy mal herido "Creo que necesitaremos más de una curita" dijo sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Silver se vio ambos brazos, la sangre habían hecho que su pelaje plateado se volviera carmesí; al menos no sentía dolor alguno, ya que había dejado de sentir sus brazos.

-No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué no te defendiste?- preguntó el erizo azul seriamente.

-¿Acaso no lo vez?...- respondió en tono leve- Si no lo dejaba descargar su furia conmigo, lo haría con ella...

-Este amor te matará...

No dijo nada ante eso último; Silver prefería que fuera él el que sufriera a que fuera ella... El día en el cual Eggman les diera la orden para su ejecución era lo que más temía venir, ya que él sabía que él no podría matarla, pero si él no lo hacía Shadow se regocijaría en verlo sufrir mientras él sólo se podía dedicar a observar.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de literalmente derribar la puerta de la azotea para bajar de aquel edificio, se dirigió directamente a la estación de policía, quería investigar sobre accidentes en los últimos siete y ocho años. No estaba segura porque hacía todo eso, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si encontraba a su familia y cómo había muerto, podría entenderlo mejor y quien sabe, incluso razonar con él. "Veamos..." dijo viendo todos los casos de asesinato y accidentes automovilísticos.

Amy buscó durante horas, hasta que la luz del sol y las personas se fueron por completo, pronto sólo quedó ella en toda la estación. El reloj indicaba ya las doce de la noche y aún seguía leyendo. Encontraba algunas familias de erizos, pero por alguna razón no encajaban con él, algo le diría cuál sería la correcta. Siguió así hasta que uno de todos los casos le llamó la atención.

-Veamos...- dijo haciendo click sobre el archivo –Es ésta... Lo sé.

* * *

**Bien, bien, parece que la historia de Sonic empieza a despejarse; en el siguiente capítulo sabrán si ese era el archivo, y más que nada, que es lo que pasa según la policía. Bien, como se darán cuenta Dalia no es tan mala, y no los ha traicionado, deben de darle algo de puntos jajaja. Hasta el siguiente capítulo XD!!!**


	8. The other side of you

**Bien, lamento la tardanza, pero tuve una semana muy ajetreada T-T. Muchas gracias por los reviews en serio XD!!! Y por todos aquellos que siguen leyendo esta fic la sigo actualizando XD!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 8: The other side of you

Dio inició a la lectura del archivo, y mientras leía cada palabra, las escenas empezaban a formarse en su cabeza. El mundo a sus pies se desvaneció en el momento que empezó a leer aquel documento, era como si ella estuviera allí, viéndolo todo como una espectadora.

_Caso No.134783_

_Una de las más poderosas e influyentes familias de todo el país fue asesinada a eso de las tres de la tarde en su casa. Los policías encontraron los cuerpos con varios impactos de bala adentro de la gran mansión. La familia compuesta por el padre, la madre, su hija mayor y su hijo medio yacían sin vida en el suelo cubierto de sangre; existen varios sospechosos pero no se ha declarado ningún culpable._

_El hijo más pequeño de la familia se cree que fue el único sobreviviente, pero se volvió un total misterio su paradero, ya que nunca regresó a su casa después de clases ese día. Se buscó por todos lados sin embargo nunca apareció, se cree que fue posiblemente secuestrado. El paradero de ---- --- ------------ aún es un misterio._

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo exaltada -¡¿Cómo que no está su nombre en el archivo?!

Salió de aquella computadora, por primera vez en toda la noche. Se fue al cuarto de archivos a buscar aquel nombre faltante. Sacó varias cajas cubiertas de polvo y cuando por fin encontró el número de archivo, vio que había pasado exactamente lo mismo que en el archivo de la computadora, su nombre no estaba o mejor dicho, estaba tachado. Salió corriendo de allí y fue a buscar en la hemeroteca **(N/A: **_**Una hemeroteca es un lugar donde se pueden encontrar los periódicos que se han publicado desde su primer día de circulación hasta el actual) **_pero el periódico de aquel día no estaba.Buscó en todas partes, pero parecía que el nombre de aquel joven había sido borrado de la historia. Amy no entendía cómo era eso posible, pero eso hacía que todo tuviera más sentido. Tenía que ser él.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo desear seguir durmiendo. Vio hacia los lados y notó que esa habitación no era la de ella, bueno, en donde había estado desde que la habían secuestrado. Se paró del suelo y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta; sabía que no podría abrirla, pero quería ver si escuchaba algo; deseaba saber si su secuestrador tenía planes para hacerle algo después de su fallido intento de escape. Pegó su oreja sobre la puerta y escuchó atentamente. Del otro lado pudo distinguir dos voces, pero ninguna de ellas era de aquel erizo negro.

-Sonic, necesito tu ayuda...

-¿Ayuda? ¿Qué necesitas?

-Me encargaré de ella antes de que Shadow lo haga, y para eso necesito que él no esté aquí, o de lo contrario será un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Te refieres a que...

-Sí. Es hora de deshacerme de ella de una vez y para siempre...

Se alejó de aquella puerta sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Se recostó sobre una de las paredes y cerró sus ojos con pesadez. A su mente vino una imagen, vino él... Su sonrisa dulce y sus ojos dorados viéndola dulcemente, algo que nunca le pasaba a ella, ya nunca nadie la había visto así. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, esa sensación húmeda la hizo abrir sus ojos; pasó levemente su dedo encima de aquella lágrima fugitiva para luego poder verla. ¿Por qué lloraba? Porque iba a morir muy pronto, o porque él iba ser quien la mataría. No entendía cómo había podido confiar en él. Ella lo sabía muy bien, jamás debía de confiar en nadie, pues en este mundo cruel ella estaba sola, nadie nunca le daría una mano... jamás. "¿Cómo pude olvidar eso?" se preguntó molesta. Había cometido el error de confiar en alguien, algo que nunca volvería hacer. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero se encargaría de salir de allí, costará lo que le costará.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba molesto, realmente molesto. Esta misión ya se había vuelto demasiado tediosa para él, ya no quería lidiar con esa gata lila, ya no quería ver a Silver y más que nada, ya no quería tener que contener sus instintos asesinos; todo eso ya había colmado su paciencia.

Caminó sin rumbo durante horas, ya que no podía calmarse. Caminó viendo el cielo que pintaba en colores rojizos dando a entender que el fin del día se aproximaba, eso lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Un sonido leve hizo que se distrajese de aquel panorama y sacara su comunicador de su cintura.

-_¿Shadow?_

-Doctor

-_¿Dónde estás?, ¿Estás con la chica?_

-Doctor, escuche, yo no estoy hecho para estar cuidando a las presas, por algo son presas, son para cazarlas y eliminarlas, no para cuidar de ellas.

-_Entiendo que estés irritado, pero todo eso ha acabado, pues ya he pedido el rescate._

-¿Rescate?... ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-_Dos días máximo, después de eso, podrán eliminarla... _

Una sonrisa de maldad se esbozó en su rostro. Ansiando más que nunca que esos últimos dos días se pasaran lo más rápido posible.

-Entendido.

-Avísales a los demás.

-Silver será el primero- respondió sonriendo.

-_Bien, les hablaré cuanto lo tenga._

Se cortó la comunicación después de eso. Guardó su comunicador y se dirigió de regresó a aquella casa; su humor había cambiado rápidamente y muy pronto aquel mal humor se había desvanecido, por primera vez, en serio deseaba ver a ese erizo plateado y más que nada, ver a esa gata lila, por una última vez.

0-0-0-0-0

Llevaba varios papeles encima, apenas podía ver el camino con ellos. Quería revisar aquella información una última vez.

-Me alegra ver que te preocupes por nosotros- escuchó decir.

-¿Uh?- Movió su cabeza a los lados intentando ver más allá -¿Knuckles?- preguntó dejando aquella pilas de papel en un escritorio cercano.

-Sí pareja, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, y por cierto, muchas gracias por habernos informado que estabas bien, es decir, no es como si yo hubiera estado preocupado por haber visto como aquel asesino te cargaba en brazos y se alejaba a toda velocidad para preocuparme por algo.

-...Knuckles

-¡¿Amy qué rayos pasa contigo?!, ¡Sabes lo que imagine en aquel transcurso de tiempo, peor aún después de ver lo que le hizo a Vector!

-Él jamás me haría daño...- dijo ella con mucha confianza.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó histérico -¡¿Ahora eres su amiga íntima o algo así?!

-¡No!, es sólo que...

Amy no podía responderle, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué ella pensaba que él no le haría daño. Ella había presenciado lo que había pasado con Vector, ella había visto al cocodrilo partido, literalmente, a la mitad por aquel erizo, y aún lograba recordar como las gotas de sangre recorrían sus espinas lentamente, deslizándose por aquel pelaje azul.

-Amy, él es un A-SE-SI-NO, ¿Entiendes? Él no está interesado en ayudar a nadie, él...

-¡Tú no lo conoces!- gritó ella.

-¿Y tú sí?

Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Ella no lo conocía; un simple juego de tú me preguntas y yo después no era un buen argumento para decir que uno conocía a alguien, pero ella sentía que todo lo que él pasaba era sólo una consecuencia de las horribles circunstancias, talvez toda aquella alegría era sólo una mascara y él realmente sufría por dentro por haber perdido a su familia.

-...No- respondió entre dientes.

-¡Exacto! Él...

-Pero- interrumpió ella -¡Yo lo conoceré!

-¿Ah?

-Aún no lo conozco, pero yo sé... yo sé que él no es lo que aparenta ser y por eso...

-Amy...

-¡Yo averiguaré quien es!... Sin importar el precio.

Después de eso salió corriendo de allí. Iría a buscarlo, iría a comprobar lo que ella decía, iría a demostrarles a todos que él no era malo, sólo era incomprendido, algo se lo decía, su corazón no le mentiría y si era así, ella haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba para ir a descansar un poco a su apartamento. No había dormido durante toda la noche y su cuerpo ya caía del cansancio. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era ir a su cama y no despertar hasta mañana, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por la intervención de alguien... Un sonido molesto se escuchó proveniente de su cintura, era aquel comunicador que ese hombre extraño le había dado.

-No puede ser...- se dijo para sí misma tomando aquel aparato de su cinturón.

-_¿Dalía?_- Escuchó decir.

-Espero que llame para desearme dulces sueños- dijo irritada.

-_Lamento frustrar tu siesta, pero tengo una misión para ti._

-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora?

-_Sí, ahora._

-Bien- dijo con un suspiro de cansancio -¿Qué debo de hacer?

-¿_Recuerdas aquel secuestro con el que estabas ayudando a los policías?_

-¿Deseas que visite a la chica?- inquirió ella.

-_Jajaja, buena broma. No, deseo que tú traigas el pago por su secuestro._

-¿El pago?... Bien, y qué quiere qué traiga un maletín plateado adentro de un basurero o ¿qué?

-_No exactamente... Tú me traerás unas esmeraldas muy especiales, las Solar Emeralds._

-¿Solar Emeralds?

-_Son unas valiosas gemas que posee la familia de esa chica, y muy pronto pasarán a ser mías..._

-¿Y la chica?

-_Digamos que nuestro amigo Shadow se encargará de que nada nunca más le preocupe..._

Sabía que era lo que sucedería a continuación, se encargarían de matarla. El tiempo se les acaba, una vez que ella tuviera aquellas gemas en sus manos, la chica dejaría la faz de la tierra.

* * *

**Parece que el tiempo por fin empezó a dar marcha atrás para los detectives. Bien, en el siguiente capítulo por fin sabremos el pasado de Sonic. **

**Sé que no he dedicado ningún sólo capítulo exclusivamente para Silver y Blaze, pero les prometo que el diez será en honor a aquella pareja X3!!! Sin más que decir, Kat fuera.**


	9. El Pasado de Sonic

**Hola, ya vamos por el capítulo 9 X3!!!! Bien antes de empezar haré una aclaración: Más adelante habrá un Flash Back en donde verán que aparecerá unas partes que están en cursiva adentro de paréntesis, que son la voz de fondo de Amy, pero que no son parte del recuerdo, sólo guían el mismo.**

**Bien, enserio quieren ver más Silver y Blaze, lamento mucho haberlos dejado en un tercer plano T.T ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero de ahora en adelante ya tienen más protagonismo, y como dije en el capítulo anterior el siguiente es full SilverXBlaze X3!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 9: El Pasado de Sonic

Sonic se quedó atónito al escuchar la petición tan inusual de su amigo. ¿Distraer a Shadow? ¿Acaso él estaba loco? Sonic dio un suspiro pesado, ya estaba convencido de que Silver había perdido la cabeza. Sonic ahora debía de elegir un bando, o seguía el loco plan de Silver y si éste no funcionaba aceptar las consecuencias que vinieran con éste o detenerlo en ese mismo momento y evitarse cualquier tipo de problemas.

-¿Cuento contigo?- preguntó Silver.

-De algo estoy seguro, y es que realmente estás loco- dijo muy serio –Pero... si se trata de riesgo, ten por seguro que te ayudaré- dijo con un guiño y levantando un pulgar.

Silver sonrió aliviado. Sabía los riesgo que él tomaba al aceptar hacer eso y por eso valoraba más a su amigo. Vio a la habitación de aquella gata pensando en lo que tenía que hacer para poder ayudarla a librarla de la maliciosa venganza de el erizo negro.

-Ok, dime exactamente ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Sonic

-Sacarla de aquí.

-Librarte de ella... eso fue lo que me dijiste antes ¿Acaso piensas no verla más?

-Será lo mejor... Acéptalo, soy sólo un asesino. Nosotros no podemos tenerle estima a nadie, no podemos enamorarnos de nadie...

-Mmm...

-¿Tú alguna vez te has enamorado?- preguntó Silver viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-¿Yo?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿Nunca has sentido nada por alguna chica especial?

-Jajajaja Por supuesto que no Silver. Esas bobadas románticas no son para mí. Además, como tú bien dijiste, nosotros no podemos tener estima por nadie.- dijo con una sonrisa de desinterés.

Silver bajó la mirada en forma de decepción. Sonic lo observaba con aquella sonrisa; él sabía que su amigo esperaba un sí, algún indicio de que él no era el único, pero Sonic amaba demasiado la libertad como para quererse atar a alguien, sin importar el reto que esa chica podría ser... aunque fuera una policía; la imagen de la eriza rosa pasó por su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír. Le encantaba verla molesta y más aún cuando la miraba sonrojada con aquellos pucheros infantiles que ella tenía.

-...Amy- murmuró con aquella sonrisa.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el erizo plateado, haciendo regresar a la realidad al erizo azul.

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

-Es sólo que...

Silver lo observó minuciosamente, él conocía esa sonrisa, es la sonrisa que él tenía cuando pensaba en Blaze y de ser así, eso significaba que Sonic estaba pensando en alguien 'especial'.

-No, nada, olvídalo- dijo Silver dando por concluido el tema.

-Bien, dime algo ¿Tú quieres sacar a la chica de aquí? ¿No?

-Sí.

-Bien y ¿Ya pensante en la llave?

-¿La llave?, ¿Te refieres a la de las esposas?

-Obviamente. Esa llave, por si no te acuerdas, la tiene uno de nosotros, y no soy yo.

-¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado. Necesito aquella llave y la tiene...

-El erizo que ansia ver a la presa muerta. Creo que necesitaremos algo más que un por favor para tenerla.

-¿Tú puedes quitársela?

-¿Yo? ¿Quieres que yo intente robar una llave, que por cierto, la tiene uno de los más peligrosos asesino en su cuello?

-Yo...-dudó el erizo plateado.

-¡Eso sí es un reto!- dijo saltando de alegría -¡Cuenta conmigo!

-Sabes algo, eres la criatura más extraña que conozco.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba por las aceras de las calles sin un destino fijo. Se mantenía preguntándose ¿Dónde podría estar él? Qué era lo que hacía un asesino cuando no estaba asesinando. Realmente estaba en una encrucijada, era él quien se topaba con ella no a la inversa. "Supongo que tendré que caminar así hasta encontrarlo" dijo sin mucho animo, sin embargo después pensó un poco mejor las cosas y decidió que en vez de quedarse sentada en algún lado esperando a que él decidiera aparecérsele, ella haría algo al respecto.

-Bien Sonic the hedgehog, ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz- dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Salió en busca de aquel erizo negro. Tenía que ser más rápido y astuto que él si no quería que Shadow lo matará por robar su llave. Eso era realmente un verdadero reto, para él, las presas normales no eran realmente un desafío, eran más bien algo divertido, pero con Shadow él debería de mostrar todas sus técnicas y habilidades que había desarrollado a través de los años, eso lo emocionaba mucho.

Como estaba molesto el erizo negro, Sonic sabía que él debería de estar en un lugar con mucha vegetación o con una gran vista, ya que eso siempre lo tranquilizaba, pero la pregunta era ¿En dónde?

-_No se te olvide lo que te he dicho y tendremos esas esmeraldas antes del anochecer_- Escuchó decir no muy lejos de él.

-Esa voz... ¿Eggman?- se dijo viendo a diferentes partes.

-¡Bien, bien, bien! Una vez que llegue al edificio yo le avisaré- escuchó decir a una gata de color gris.

Dalia cortó la comunicación con Eggman. Estaba muy irritable, se encontraba muy cansada y sólo quería ir a dormir. "¿Dalia?" Escuchó decir su nombre. Se volteó y vio a un erizo azul con gafas verdes encima de su cabeza, una playera blanca y unos pantalones azul oscuro. "¿Sonic?" Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver al erizo azul, y desde la última vez que lo había visto ahora se miraba diferente, mejor, mucho mejor, haciéndola sonreír pícaramente.

-Tiempo sin verte Sonic.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo sonriendo -¿Tú estabas hablando con Eggman?- preguntó confundido.

-Oh, cierto, pensé que el erizo negro les había dicho ya.

-¿Decirnos qué?

-Decirles que soy el nuevo miembro de su grupo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, yo me encargaré de traer el rescate y...

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Quieres decir que ya van a pagar el rescate?!

-Sí, pensé que ya lo sabías. Ustedes son los secuestradores después de todo.

-_"¡Demonios! Una vez que ella tenga el pago, Shadow irá a matar a la presa... Entonces, eso significa... que Shadow va para la casa." _ ¿Vas a traerlo ahora?

-Hmph, sí, Eggman lo quiere ahora- dijo un poco molesta- No me dejó ni dormir un poco- dijo molesta.

-Y por qué no descansas un poco, no creo que afecte mucho si espera unas cuantas horas- dijo para intentar ganar un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Uh? Pensé que ya estarían ansiosos para librarse de ella...

-Ah, bueno... Sí, pero...

-_"Pareciera que aún no quisiera que pagaran el rescate ¿Querrán tener más tiempo?" _Bueno, supongo que podría ir después, decirle que me perdí o algo así.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, si me llevas a donde está la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Quiero descansar y que mejor lugar que ése, además, aún no conozco al otro miembro del equipo. ¿Te parece?

-Bueno...

-Pero claro, si no, puedo hacer directamente el mandado que me encomendó Eggman y descansar después.

-¡No! Yo te llevaré.

No estaba seguro del porqué ella quería ir a conocer a Silver, o la presa, pero si eso les daba algo de tiempo podría llevarla allá, decirle a Silver que la entretuviera tanto como fuera posible y así encontrar a Shadow antes de que ella pudiera cobrar el rescate. "Es por aquí" dijo guiándola.

-Con que ahora eres _The Black Dalia, _una de las ladronas más buscadas- dijo para entablar una conversación.

-Sí, la mejor en mi área- dijo con presunción.

-¿Y aún compites con tu Extreme Gear?

-Claro que sí, aún invicta.

-¿Invicta? Ja, que yo me acuerde alguien te ganó, el ser más veloz en la tierra- dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Eso fue sólo suerte- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Jajaja aún no has cambiando.

Sonic sabía de su gran orgullo, era implacable, lo que más la caracterizaba. Siguió caminando en dirección donde se encontraba Silver hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Vio una de esas señales que se encontraban sobre los edificios que poseían anuncios digitales, generalmente de aguas gaseosas o cosas así, pero esta vez lo que decía le llamó la atención –_Te propongo un juego... Encuéntrame si puedes... Amy_- Sonrió divertidamente, esa tenía que ser la policía con la que había jugado hace tiempo atrás. Si era un reto lo que quería, él no diría que no.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó Dalia.

-¿Ah? Nada- dijo sonriendo.

Dalia subió la mirada hacia donde estaba aquel anuncio y no pudo creer lo que leía, ¿Era Amy quien estaba escribiendo eso? Y de ser así ¿Por qué? No lo entendía muy bien, pero si su objetivo era llamar la atención de Sonic, lo había logrado.

-Hey, debo de hacer algo ¿No te molesta que no te pueda guiar?- dijo viendo aún aquel anuncio.

-No, claro que no, es decir no es como que necesite que me guíes a un lugar que no conozco- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Jeje, tranquila. Mira, te diré la dirección y tú podrás ir por tu propia cuenta.

-_"Mejor aún"_ De acuerdo, sólo porque no tengo opción.

0-0-0-0-0

Las nubes pasaban con lentitud, y el suave viento hacía que sus púas danzarán con éste. Se encontraba arriba de la azotea, en la cual había estado con él tan sólo un par de noches atrás. Admiraba el hermoso paisaje que ese día había, tan sólo esperando. "Tú si sabes como mantener a un hombre detrás tuya." Se volteó al escuchar aquella voz. Lo vio parado allí, con aquella sonrisa y postura que demostraba seguridad y confiabilidad.

-Veo que me encontraste- dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

Era la primera vez que la miraba sonreír de esa manera, algo que lo inquietaba, quitándole el aliento de su ser. "Ah... ¿Para qué me has buscado?" preguntó recobrando la compostura. Ella le sonrió dulcemente de nuevo, dejándolo desconcertado ¿Por qué ahora se miraba tan dulce con él?, ¿Acaso no quería arrestarlo o enviarlo a prisión para siempre?

-Sabes, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti...

-Bueno, tengo ese efecto en las mujeres.

-Después de nuestra última conversación me dejaste muy intrigada y sabes que creo, creo que no eres el chico desinteresado y sin empatía que aparentas ser.

-¿A no? ¿Y por qué has de pensar algo como eso?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Porque... Conozco tu pasado- dijo con seriedad.

Aquella expresión de desinterés que siempre poseía fue arrebatada de su rostro y por un momento se quedó sin palabras.

-¡Ja!, ¿Y qué es lo que supuestamente sabes?

-Bien, me alegro que me lo preguntaras- dijo sacando un par de hojas de su bolsillo.- Caso No.134783; una de las más poderosas e influyentes familias de todo el país fue asesinada a eso de las tres de la tarde en su casa...-empezó a leer.

-No...- murmuró.

Mientras ella leía aquel pedazo de papel, en su mente el recuerdo de ese día se hacía presente, tan presente como nunca antes.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Se levantó como siempre para ir a la escuela ese día, pero sus hermanos tenían planes diferentes, parecía que pretendían hacerse los enfermos para descansar. Sonic quería quedarse con ellos y jugar videojuegos todo el día pero ellos dijeron que no, que alguien tenía que ir, y él por ser el más pequeño había sido escogidos por sus hermanos para aquella tarea. Se fue muy molesto ese día a la escuela, no soportaba que sus hermanos lo trataran como un niño pequeño, él ya tenía doce años y estaba entrando a la adolescencia, eso debería ser suficiente prueba de que ya no era un niño.

Las clases terminaron temprano ese día y por consiguiente él salió antes de la hora, no quería llegar temprano a casa, no quería escuchar a sus hermanos regodearse de su gran día libre mientras él no podía escapar de sus bromas haciendo la tarea de ese día. Llegó a casa temprano de todas maneras y al entrar notó que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada; sólo necesitó poner su mano levemente sobre la perilla para que la puerta se abriera...

(-..._Los policías encontraron los cuerpos con varios impactos de bala adentro de la gran mansión_..._- _Escuchó a Amy a la lejanía)

-...¿Sonia?- dijo entrando al lugar -¿Manic? **(N/A: Nombre de los hermanos de Sonic en Sonic the Hedgehog Underground)**

Entró con cautela y al hacerlo vio algo que lo dejó horrorizado. Su hermana yacía en el suelo del recibidor, su hermano no se encontraba muy lejos de donde Sonia estaba. Corrió hacia donde se encontraban ellos y con lágrimas en sus ojos los llamó a ambos por su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta. Sus ojos se encontraba abiertos y sin brillo alguno.

-¡Esto no es gracioso!- gritó con su voz quebrantada -¡Levántense!

Pero no lo hicieron, siguieron allí, inertes...

_(...La familia compuesta por el padre, la madre, su hija mayor y su hijo medio yacían sin vida en el suelo cubierto de sangre...)_

Estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer, entonces pensó que lo mejor era llamar a un hospital, de esa manera ellos harían que sus hermanos volvieran a la normalidad. Se paró deprisa y fue a buscar el teléfono, se acercó a éste pero no estaba en su lugar; el teléfono era inalámbrico y era extraño cuando se encontraba en el lugar. Presionó un botón que tenía la máquina para encontrar el teléfono emitiendo un ruido en donde éste se encontrara. Escuchó un *bip* detrás del sillón y corrió hacia él, al llegar encontró el teléfono en la mano de su madre, quien yacía sin vida detrás de aquel sillón; al ver eso retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de la impresión, y al hacerlo se tropezó cayendo encima de algo. Vio lo que estaba debajo de él y notó que era su padre, y al igual que sus hermanos, sus padres tenía sus ojos sin brillo y sus cuerpos eran fríos como el hielo.

-¡Nooo!- gritó con desesperación.

No supo que hacer, no supo como reaccionar. Se alejó tanto como pudo de sus padres, topó con la pared y vio de nuevo aquel escenario, sus hermanos en la entrada de la casa y sus padres tan sólo a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Vio a sus alrededores y las imágenes de lo que pasó tan sólo unas horas atrás parecían llegar a su cabeza, como si pudiera ver lo que sucedió... -Tocaron la puerta y Manic y Sonia pelaron por ver quien llegaba primero, pero no hubo tiempo; al escuchar los disparos su madre tomó el teléfono para llamar a la policía, pero antes de poder marcar le dispararon por la espalda y por último, su padre, quien corrió hacia ellos, pero un disparo certero en la cabeza lo hizo caer, luego... se fueron. Las lágrimas no dejaba de brotar de sus ojos, su familia se había ido...

_(...El hijo más pequeño de la familia se cree que fue el único sobreviviente, pero se volvió un total misterio su paradero, ya que nunca regresó a su casa después de clases ese día. Se buscó por todos lados sin embargo nunca apareció, se cree que fue posiblemente secuestrado.)_

Salió corriendo de la casa, pensó que si se quedaba lo culparían a él, así que decidió huir. Corrió durante horas sin destino alguno, sólo escapando, intentando dejar su realidad atrás. Por cada paso que daba sentía que la velocidad aumentaba y entre más rápido iba, mejor se sentía; quería ir más rápido quería olvidar lo que acaba de presenciar, quería tan sólo dejarlo todo atrás... así que corrió más rápido, hasta llegar a su límite. Las luces en las calles pronto sólo se volvieron manchas blancas a su vista, los automóviles parecían tan lentos como tortugas, el sonido parecía ser único rival.

Paró al llegar a un parque, ya era de noche para ese entonces. Ya no podía correr más, se había quedado sin energía, nunca en su vida había corrido a esa velocidad.

-Corres muy rápido...

Vio a los lados y vio a un hombre con un gran bigote caminar hacia él. Sus ojos aún poseían lágrimas en ellos, aún recordaba aquel suceso que había pasado en esa tarde.

-¿Quién es usted?- dijo secando aquellas lágrimas con rapidez.

-Soy Eggman, el Dr. Eggman.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó de mala manera.

-Parece que te encuentras solo ¿no?

Calló al escuchar eso y eso provocó que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos nuevamente _"Padre, madre... Sonia, Manic..."_

-Yo te ofrezco un nuevo hogar... Sonic the hedgehog.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-...El paradero de ---- --- ------------ aún es un misterio.- concluyó ella.

Sonic no dijo palabra alguna, sólo se puso aquellos lentes verdosos que tenía sobre su cabeza para así ocultar sus ojos. Amy lo vio detenidamente, nunca lo había visto tan serio, ni siquiera cuando había intentando matar a Vector. El erizo se acercó a ella imponentemente, esa fue la primera vez que Amy se sintió intimidada por el erizo azul.

Sonic vio aquel documento que aún poseía la eriza rosa en su mano y se lo arrebató al instante "Mi pasado no es asunto tuyo" puntualizó él "No vuelvas a entrometerte" amenazó él. Después de aquellas palabras se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de aquella azotea.

-¡Espera!- gritó Amy haciendo que él se detuviera justamente en el marco de la puerta –Yo puedo ayudarte.

-...No necesito de tu ayuda- dijo por último para luego entrar al edificio.

Y desapareció de la vista de la eriza. Amy se quedó pensativa y confundida; ¿Aquellas palabras acaso habían sido una amenaza?, ¿Qué pasaría si ella se seguía entrometiendo?, ¿Entonces al final ese pasado era realmente de él o sólo se había molestado por intentar descubrirlo? Esas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de ella, y por alguna razón, la necesidad de ayudarlo era más fuerte que nunca.

-...Yo te ayudaré.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a la entrada de una casa que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento. Tocó a la puerta con cautela pero nadie le abrió. _"Claro, por qué demonios pensé que un asesino me abriría la puerta"_ pensó con sarcasmo. Giró la perilla y notó de inmediato que la puerta se encontraba abierta, así que sólo decidió entrar. Al hacerlo vio enfrente, lo que ella asumía que era la sala, sólo un par de sillones algo viejos en ésta. "Veamos... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba el otro?..." Se cuestionó a sí misma; en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación y luego una fuerza abrupta la lanzó contra la pared sin poder ella moverse; parecía que una fuerza invisible la estuviera retuviendo.

-Escogiste la peor casa para venir a robar- escuchó decir a un erizo que caminaba desde el fondo del pasillo con su mano derecha levantada, tenía que ser el telépata.

-E-Espera...- intentó decir. –N-No soy una ladrona "_En realidad lo soy, pero eso no tiene porque saberlo ahora_"

-No creo que seas una niña explorado vendiendo galletas.

-Soy...Soy- La fuerza con la que la tenía en contra aquella pared le hacía muy difícil poder hablar correctamente ya que la presión en su pecho le evitaba que el aire entrara correctamente. –Estoy con Eggman...- dijo con casi nada de aire ya.

Al escucharla nombrar Eggman la soltó haciéndola caer al suelo bruscamente. Vio como respiraba aceleradamente, por poco la mataba de asfixia. Se acercó a ella y la vio con sospecha "¿Eggman?" preguntó. Ella aún intentaba normalizar su respiración, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-...Él... me mando a cobrar el rescate- dijo aún hiperventilada.

Los ojos de Silver se abrieron por completo, si ella traía ese rescate él tendría que matar a Blaze y él no podría, no podría verla morir, la amaba demasiado.

-...Lo lamento- lo escuchó susurrar.

-¿Ah?

Dalia no entendía a que se refería con eso exactamente, ¿Se disculpaba por haberla casi asfixiado? En eso sintió de nuevo aquella sensación que sintió antes de que fuera lanzada abruptamente contra la pared. "...¿Qué?" De nuevo sintió como se elevaba en el aire y era lanzada con mucha fuerza contra una de las paredes de la casa, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera. "...Pero no puedo permitir que cobres el rescate" dijo el erizo con frialdad en su voz.

No era su intención hacerle daño a ella, pero si tenía que matarla para salvar a Blaze lo haría, al final de cuentas, él era tan sólo un asesino. La lanzó nuevamente contra la pared escuchando como un par de huesos se rompían en el transcurso; un grito de dolor recorrió la casa y aquella expresión de agonía característico de sus víctimas estaba en el rostro de la gata gris.

No tenía idea de lo que se había quebrado, sólo sabía que dolía. Se sentía completamente indefensa, no podía hacer defenderse de sus ataques. Vio al erizo plateado quien sólo desviaba la mirada para no verla, parecía que no quería matarla, pero eso no significaba que no lo haría. La lanzó nuevamente al otro extremo de la habitación y sintió como su boca se llenaba de sangre, tenía una hemorragia interna. Tosió con fuerza y vio como el piso se manchaba con su sangre; él la mataría por proteger a la chica. Parecía que ni él ni Sonic querían que ella cobrara el rescate, ni siquiera ella quería hacerlo y si no le hacía saber a él que ella estaba de su lado, él sólo necesitaría un par de golpes más para realmente causar un daño irreversible.

-...Estoy de tu lado- dijo intentado levantarse del suelo, pero sin ningún resultado.

-No, estás en el de Eggman.

Estiró nuevamente el brazo y una expresión de terror se posó sobre la gata gris "¡YO QUIERO SALVARLA TAMBIÉN!" gritó con rapidez, haciendo que Silver se detuviera por completo. La vio confundido, ¿por qué ella quería ayudar a Blaze? ¿Acaso la conocía?

-¿Qué?

-...Estoy de tu lado... quiero liberarla.

No sabía si eso la condenaría o la ayudaría, ya que después de todo, no podía decir con certeza que él no quería que ella cobrara el rescate para ayudar a la chica.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué es ella para ti?

Se limpió la boca con su guate blanco, él cual pronto se tornó carmesí. Se levantó con dificultad y sintió que su brazo izquierdo le dolía más que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, eso era lo que se había quebrado. Lo vio a los ojos y pensó en qué decirle; no sabía si contarle que ayudaba a la policía u otra cosa, pero tenía que pensarlo rápido.

-No la conozco, pero me contrataron para ayudarla...- dijo al final.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién?- cuestionó.

-Es una chica de una familia rica ¿Crees que su padres se quedaran sentados viendo como secuestran a su única hija?

-...¿Cuál es tu plan?

0-0-0-0-0

Se sentó en su escritorio y cerró sus ojos un poco para meditar sobre todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, sobre Amy, sobre el equipo Caotix y sobre su actual caso que parecía haberse quedado estancado. Se recostó sobre su silla dando un suspiro de frustración. El sonido de su celular lo hizo sobresaltarse de su silla.

-¿Uh?- dijo viendo el número desconocido -¿Aló?

-_Knuckles, he encontrado a tu chica._

-¿Qué?, ¿Dalia? ¡¿Encontraste a Blaze the Cat?!

-_Sí, ella... ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- dijo del otro lado del teléfono._

-¿Dalia?

-_Pero qué rayos es... ¡CUIDADO!_

-¡Dalia, Dalia!, ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-_¡Knuckl-- -_

La llamada se cortó después de eso, algo había pasado en donde estaba ella, y fuera lo que fuera no había sido bueno. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera tarde.

* * *

**Algo ha pasado en la casa de los secuestradores y sea lo que sea no parece ser bueno. Bien como les había dicho, el siguiente capítulo es dedicado a Silver y a Blaze, ya me lo han pedido bastante, así que para complacerlos XD!!! **


	10. Esto es el adiós

**Wow, realmente me asombró ver todos los reviews que me dieron en el capítulo anterior ¡¡¡ARIGATO!!! (Gracias), Veo que realmente les gusta la historia, pues me halagan como escritora OwO , bien, como dice el dicho, lo prometido es deuda así que aquí les traigo el capítulo 10 dedicado exclusivamente a Silver y a Blaze, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**  
**

Capítulo 10: Esto es el adiós 

Se golpeó las muñecas fuertemente contra el piso, ya no soportaba estar allí, ya no quería estar allí, ya no quería verlo más, ya no quería saber nada más de Silver. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas sus muñecas contra el suelo, lastimándose ella misma gravemente, pero no le importaba, sólo quería romper aquellos brazaletes que evitaban que ella desatara todo su poder contra ellos. En cada golpe que daba, recordaba sus heridas, la ira que corría adentro de ella, la frustración... la tristeza. Sus muñecas empezaron a sangrar, pero el dolor físico no se le comparaba al emocional _"...Es hora de deshacerme de ella de una vez y para siempre..." _ Esas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza. "¡NO!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó el suelo haciendo que uno de sus brazaletes se rajara levemente. Se vio su muñeca derecha y después de limpiar levemente el brazalete manchado de sangre notó aquella rajadura, y una última vez golpeó aquel brazalete contra el suelo haciendo que éste se partiera en dos; una de sus manos estaba libre. Puso su palma al nivel de su cara y con leve movimiento creó una pequeña llama, haciéndola sonreír.

-Es hora de pagar...- dijo levemente.

Se paró enfrente de la puerta y estiró su mano, a pesar de que le dolía por las múltiples heridas que se había hecho. Una llamarada hizo que la puerta se estrellara con la pared de enfrente provocando un fuerte ruido.

_-_Sí, ella... ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- escuchó decir a alguien en la sala.

Caminó con mucha confianza y desde el pasillo logró ver a una gata gris que parecía estar hablando por teléfono y luego, lo vio a él, era Silver que parecía estar confundido por aquel fuerte sonido.

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del cuarto de Blaze e inmediatamente fijo su vista hacia él, sin embargo no logró distinguir nada por la oscuridad del pasillo y mientras fijaba su vista en aquel pasillo vio como una pequeña luz se acercaba a él, y conforme ésta se acercaba iba aumentando su tamaño hasta convertirse en una bola de fuego que se acercaba a toda velocidad. "Pero qué rayos es... ¡CUIDADO!" escuchó gritar a Dalia al ver aquella bola de fuego. Silver corrió a toda velocidad hacia la gata y se abalanzó sobre ella para protegerla de la llamarada. Una oleada de fuego inundó todo el lugar y así como llegó repentinamente se desvaneció.

_-¡Dalia, Dalia!, ¡¿Qué está pasando?!_

_-¡_Knuckl-- - Pero antes de poder responderle el teléfono se apagó debido al golpe que había recibido al ella caer bruscamente al suelo.

Dalia escuchó a alguien acercarse desde el pasillo y vio a una gata lila con una mirada furiosa y unas manos ensangrentadas, ella debía de ser la chica que habían secuestrado, lo que no sabía era cómo es que había causado esa llamarada.

Blaze vio a la gata gris, que se miraba realmente lastimada, parecía tener un brazo roto e incluso se le notaba algo fatigada. "...¿Blaze?" escuchó decir al erizo que aún no creía lo que veía. Lo volteó a ver y notó que sus llamaradas todavía había logrado alcanzarlo.

-Te me adelanté- dijo ella con frialdad –Ahora conocerás mi verdadero poder.

No podía usar sus poderes por completo, sólo la mitad de ellos debido a que aún poseía uno de los brazaletes en su muñeca, pero eso no significaba que no podía ser fatal. Su cuerpo se cubrió por llamas y estirando ambas manos creo una onda de fuego haciendo que todas las ventanas y todo lo que estuviera en su camino explotara o saliera fuera de la casa con una fuerza increíble.

Silver se elevó por los aires evadiendo lo mejor que pudo ser alcanzado por las llamas, lastimosamente Dalia no contó con la misma suerte. Sólo pudo ver como aquella onda de fuego se acercaba a ella, puso sus brazos en forma de cruz para protegerse y luego su cuerpo salió por una de la ventanas terminando en la calle. Escuchó las llamas arder a su alrededor, consumiéndose en lo que quedaba de aquellos muebles. Abrió sus ojos y pudo sentir sus brazos arder, no tenía fuego sobre ellos, pero sentía como si así fuera; su mirada se nubló al sentir como sus pestañas se llenaban de sangre proveniente de una herida en su cabeza, haciéndola perder poco a poco el conocimiento.

Lo vio suspendido en el aire y atacó con furia hacia su objetivo quien evadió lo mejor posible los ataques de ella. "¡¿Por qué me atacas?!" gritó confundido, no era más que obvio que él quería ayudarla, no entendía nada.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- gritó molesta.

-¿Qué?- dijo descendiendo levemente.

-Todas esas palabras que me dijiste, ¡TODO ERA UNA MENTIRA!- dijo lanzando otra bola de fuego, cual fue desviada por un campo teléquinetico.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que te identificabas conmigo, que entendías lo que yo pasaba, cuando te preocupabas por mí, cuando me mirabas...- cerró sus ojos intentando que su voz no se quebrara -...Todo eso fue tan sólo... ¡UNA MENTIRA!

De nuevo creó una llamarada en la palma de su mano, pero antes de poder lanzarla el erizo plateado se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente inmovilizándola. Ese gesto hizo que ella se ruborizara, pero eso jamás haría que su enojo disminuyera; intentó soltarse de su abrazo pero eso sólo hacía que él lo abrazara con más fuerza.

-Yo jamás te mentí...- susurró en su oído –¿Acaso no lo ves?, desde el momento que te vi en aquel parque por primera vez, lo único que yo he querido... lo único que yo he anhelado desde entonces es... verte sonreír.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Tenía que ir a ver a un presa en un par de horas, era otra de las misiones de Eggman, y pensaba descansar un poco antes de ir. Se dirigió al parque sin interés alguno, llevaba mucho tiempo de no ir allá. Caminó desinteresadamente por aquel pequeño camino de concreto viendo a las aves volar y a los niños jugar alegremente, había momentos en los cuales los envidiaba, deseaba tener una vida normal, trabajar para alguien que no quisiera matar a toda persona que no le agradara, vivir una vida sencilla y desinteresada, pero esa no era su vida y jamás lo sería. Dio un suspiro profundo y siguió con su camino. Paró enfrente de un pequeño lago sentándose en el césped, y se dedicó a sentir el viento

-¡Por qué! ¡Por qué todos me tratan como un fenómeno!- escuchó gritar por los alrededores.

Se levantó del césped y empezó a buscar con la mirada quien había dicho aquellas palabras. "...Por qué tuve que nacer así..." De nuevo aquella voz. Caminó un poco y en la lejanía pudo distinguir una fuente con alguien sentando en ella. Se acercó con cautela y se ocultó detrás de un árbol para poder observar mejor. "Desearía... tan sólo ser normal, como los demás" Sus palabras se quedaron marcadas, cuántas veces él no había dicho eso antes, no lograba entender por qué es que ella lo decía, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. La vio detenidamente y de sus ojos dorados, notablemente tristes, brotaban pequeños cristales que terminaban por confundirse con el agua de la fuente; su pelaje era lila al igual que su ropa, a pesar de aquella inmensa tristeza, aún así, se miraba muy hermosa. No entendía porque no podía dejar de verla, era muy extraño, sólo quería acercarse a ella y decirle que ella no era la única, decirle que él la entendía, sólo quería... verla sonreír; pero cuando pensó en dar el primer pasó se dio cuenta que no podía, no podía acercarse a ella, él era uno de los tres asesinos más buscados de todo el país, él no podía tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie ni ahora ni nunca...

Después de ese día regresó cada tarde a aquel parque, a veces lograba verla y otras simplemente no, siempre distante, en las sombras, la observaba; a veces ella estaba llorando, otras, sólo seria, muy pensativa, y él siempre se preguntaba ¿Cómo ha de verse cuando ella sonreía? Sí ya era hermosa seria, feliz tenía que serlo aún más. Su mayor deseo era hacer que ella sonriera una vez, tan sólo una vez, así que tuvo un plan.

La vio entrar a el parque, y sabía que iría nuevamente a aquella fuente, pero hoy se encontraría con algo a parte de su reflejo. Se ocultó como siempre detrás de aquel árbol y la vio llegar muy pensativa, cuando llegó a la fuente ella notó algo diferente, un rosa blanca en el borde de ésta. La tomó delicadamente y vio hacia ambos lados, pero como siempre, no había nadie. Olfateó aquella rosa y una dulce sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro, Silver sonrió al ver eso, él tenía razón, no podía creerlo, pero se miraba aún más hermosa; allí fue cuando él se dio cuenta... se había enamorado de ella, de la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

-No sé cómo... pero yo te haré sonreír...

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sintió como sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas... pero eso no podía ser posible, él no podía ser tan bueno, él simplemente no podía, él era un asesino despiadado como aquel erizo negro "...No, eso no es cierto" susurró ella "¡Deja de mentir!" gritó molesta. De nuevo su cuerpo fue rodeado por llamas haciendo que Silver automáticamente la soltara si no quería quemarse.

-¡Es la verdad!, ¡Tú eres lo más importante para mí!- gritó frustrado –Y eso es porque yo... yo te a...

-¡Tú quieres matarme!, ¡Yo confíe en ti, pensé que eras diferente!- gritó dolía –Pero... eso se acabo aquí...

0-0-0-0-0

Era hora de darle la buenas noticias a ese erizo plateado, ansiaba más que nada ver su cara cuando le dijera que tenía que por fin matar a aquella chica, más sin embargo al llegar a aquella casa lo que encontró fue realmente algo que no se esperaba, habían pequeños incendios y escombros por todos lados. Caminó entre ellos y vio a aquella gata gris sobre el pavimento, sus brazos estaban con graves quemaduras y tenía una herida en su cabeza, junta con otras más, que hacía que su cuerpo estuviera rodeado de sangre "...Espero que tengas siete vidas" dijo con frialdad caminando a la par de ella. Todo eso sólo podía deberse a una criatura, tenía que ser esa gata lila. Corrió hacia la casa o lo que aún quedaba de ella. Se puso enfrente donde debería de estar la puerta y vio a el erizo plateado con una barrera mental intentando no ser consumido por aquellas bolas de fuego proveniente de la presa.

No resistiría más tiempo, pero ella no creía ya más en sus palabras, aseguraba que él quería matarla cuando era todo lo contrario, tenía que intentar hablar con ella. "Escúchame Bla..." pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al escuchar un sonido, un sonido muy peculiar, un sonido que sólo aquellos que se dedican a lo que él podrían diferenciar entre tanto ruido; era el sonido de una pistola cargándose, volteó levemente su cabeza y lo vio allí, parado, con aquellos ojos que ponía cuando iba a matar a su presa. Lo vio levantar su arma hacia donde Blaze se encontraba y cerrando un ojo para apuntar con precisión, el disparo iba directo a su cabeza.

-No... ¡BLAZE!

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Tails!- gritó al entrar a su oficina.

-¿Knuckles? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te dejé muy claro que debías de descansar y...

-Necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Ah?

-Eres el único que puede rastrear una llamada en sólo unos cuantos segundos.

-Espera, espera. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Dalia me llamó hace poco, encontró a la chica, pero algo pasó, no sé que fue, pero fue algo malo ¡Necesitamos encontrar su ubicación!

Tails pareció dudar por un momento, pero pronto estiró su mano y le pidió el teléfono. Yacía tiempo desde que Tails se involucraba en localización e investigación; desde que lo había ascendido a jefe de la estación no lo había vuelto hacer, pero no había habido nadie mejor.

-Ubicaré a Dalia rastreando la última llamado que te hizo y con la ayuda de los satélites del gobierno no ha de tomarnos nada en encontrarla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo exac...?

-Listo. Su última llamada fue en una colonia en los adentros de la ciudad. Knuckles llama a Amy y ambos vayan para allá, si es cierto lo que dices, necesitarás toda la ayuda posible.

-Iré solo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡Amy es tu pareja!

-Amy se encuentra en otro caso por ahora.

-¡¿Con el permiso de quien?!

-No te preocupes Tails, si pasa algo, yo te llamaré

-Pero...

-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo corriendo a la salida.

-¡Entonces llama a Rouge! Dile que te ayude.

Lo vio por un breve momento y asintió con la cabeza. Talvez Rouge no era el ser más confiable de todos, pero sabía que podía contar con ella en misiones como ésta.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya no pensaba escuchar más de aquellas falsas palabras que él decía, había cometido una vez el error de confiar en él, y no lo volvería hacer, la regla número uno para ella era: 'No confiar en nadie'. Siguió atacando sin piedad, hasta que notó algo extraño, el erizo plateado parecía haber dejado su barrera mental a un lado y correr hacia ella, eso hizo que detuviera su ataque por un momento, no entendía que le pasaba a él... entonces pensó "¿_Quiere acercarse a mí de nuevo para atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo?_", algo de eso no parecía tener sentido. "¡BLAZE!" lo escuchó gritar al aproximarse a ella, seguía sin entender, hasta que notó al erizo negro que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, apuntando su arma hacia ella; después escuchó un sonido familiar, un sonido que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo _*Bang*_...y al momento de escuchar ese sonido ensordecedorsintió como el erizo plateado la abrazaba fuertemente haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el erizo plateado levantándose levemente.

-...El erizo negro- murmuró aún algo confundida.

Escuchó como Shadow empezó a disparar nuevamente, pero esta vez no lo tomaría por sorpresa; creó una barrera mental reflectando las balas provocando así que el erizo negro saltara a un lado para no ser lastimado por éstas... esa era su oportunidad. Tomó a Blaze rápidamente y salió volando de allí, necesitaba colocarla en un lugar seguro.

-¡Suéltame ahora!- comando ella, parecía que ya había reaccionado.

-Primero debo de dejarte en algún lugar fuera de su alcance, a menos que quieras morir en sus manos.

-¡No te necesito, puedo cuidarme sola!- gritó forcejeando un poco, provocando que él descendiera en un edificio abandonado.

La soltó con cuidado en el suelo y ella instantáneamente lo vio directamente a los ojos asumiendo una posición de ataque. Blaze aún no lograba entender, ¿por qué él hacia todo eso? Ya nada parecía tener sentido para ella. "Ya puedes irte, eres libre..." dijo él levemente. Ella lo vio confundida, ¿Acaso no pensaba matarla? No era ese su fin primordial, deshacerse de ella.

-¿Esto es otro engaño?- interrogó ella.

-¡Sólo vete, él no tardará mucho en encontrarte!, ¡Vete de aquí!- gritó con fatiga, obligándolo a poner una rodilla en suelo.

Se acercó a él, algo no estaba bien, su respiración era acelerada y tenía una expresión de dolor. Al verlo de cerca notó que su camisa blanca tenía una mancha color carmesí en la espalda, que aumentaba a cada momento. "¡Estás herido!" gritó al ver eso, e instintivamente se puso al nivel de él, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo. "¿Pero cómo...? la bala..." La primera bala que el erizo negro había disparado, aquella bala, de no ser por Silver le hubiera dado a ella.

-Vete...- dijo cayendo con ambas rodillas al suelo.

-No... tú...

-Soy sólo un asesino ¿no es cierto? Nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos- dijo recostándose en el suelo, con una respiración entrecortada; cada vez se sentía más cansando.

-...No lo entiendo ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Le sonrió dulcemente y cerró sus ojos con pesadez "Porque eres lo más importante para mí..." dijo con un último aliento.

* * *

**Bien, desde este capítulo en adelante ya empiezan a salir mucho más ellos dos, sale un poco de todo X3!!! Los veo hasta la siguiente capítulo y recuerden, de ustedes depende que tan rápido actualice, hasta entonces XD!!! **


	11. Mi Error

**Bien, he tenido muchos reviews sobre que quieren que la fiction sea muy larga o que escriba una secuela, realmente me halagan, pero la verdad no les podría decir cuanto va a durar mi fiction, porque la verdad no lo sé, aún no la termino de escribir, pero por ahora (para que estén informados) llevó 15 capítulo, creo que llegara más o menos a los dieciocho o diecinueve capítulos, no estoy segura; tampoco les puedo prometer una secuela, pero aún espero que realmente les guste y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo XD!!!**

* * *

**  
**

Capítulo 11: Mi error

Escuchó un sirena en la lejanía y una voz a la distancia, pero no entendía que era lo que decía, sólo le resultaba un sonido familiar. Abrió levemente sus ojos y vio una silueta moviéndose rápidamente, luego pudo distinguir más, se movían rápidamente. "¡Muevan eso!" Escuchó gritar. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y sintió el suelo moverse a sus pies, estaba demasiado desubicada como para comprender por completo lo que estaba pasando. "¡Dalia! ¡¿Me escuchas?!" Ese era su nombre, ¿Quién la llamaba?. Abrió sus ojos levemente nuevamente y vio una silueta rojiza enfrente de ella, poco a poco su vista se aclaró y lo vio, era aquel equidna "...Knuckles" dijo con pesadez y luego cerró sus ojos de nuevo. En diferentes ocasiones abrió sus ojos y notó algunos doctores con artefactos en sus manos que la hacían sentir dolor, eso la hacía despertar de golpe y luego perdía el conocimiento nuevamente.

-¿Dalia?... ¿Dalia?- escuchó, así que abrió los ojos. -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el equidna.

-¿Knuckles?- cuestionó con algo de dolor en su voz -¿Dónde estoy?

-En una tienda de ropa ¡¿Dónde crees?!, ¡Estás en el hospital!- dijo alterado.

-Realmente no tienes tacto con los demás. Tuvo un golpe en la cabeza, ¿Qué esperabas? Es normal que esté desubicada.

-¿Rouge?- preguntó levemente, al ver a la chica murciélago en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te escuchó decir mi nombre o el de alguien en todo caso.

No era realmente su costumbre llamar a nadie por su nombre, sólo lo hacía cuando le tenía la suficiente confianza. Se levantó con pesadez y al hacerlo vio sus brazos, uno de ellos tenía un yeso, ya que se había fracturado por aquel erizo plateado y el otro se encontraba vendado debido a las quemaduras que había sufrido.

-Exactamente, ¿Qué te pasó? Tenías más heridas de las que tuvo ese camaleón- citó Rouge.

-¿Camaleón?

-Sí, el camaleón púrpura.

-"_Lo había olvidado, el cocodrilo y el camaleón terminaron gravemente heridos después del encuentro con Sonic y el erizo negro" _ ¿Sobrevivió?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, muy pronto empezarán a trabajar de nuevo- habló Knuckles.

-¿Y el cocodrilo?

Desvió la mirada levemente y calló; Rouge se percató de la reacción del equidna, sabía que se sentía culpable, sentía que tenía que haberlos protegido, que había fallado, al final de cuentas era un policía.

-Aún no despierta, entró en coma poco después de que lo hospitalizaron. Los doctores no saben si logrará sobrevivir- dijo Rouge con seriedad.

-Por eso...- dijo empuñando sus manos con fuerzas –¡Me encargaré de hacer pagar a esos malditos!- gritó Knuckles.

-Dinos- habló Rouge -Exactamente ¿Qué pasó?

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba increíblemente molesto, era muy difícil que alguien lo hiciera enojar, pero esta vez la eriza rosa se había llevado el premio; inmiscuirse así como así en su pasado, eso no era asunto de ella ni de nadie. Llevaba tiempo sin pensar en su familia y eso era porque era el único tema que hacía que él perdiera toda compostura, se podría decir que era su debilidad. Siguió caminando, ya que no tenía ánimos de correr, pensó que una caminata haría que se calmara un poco; en otra época él hubiera matado a cualquiera que se acercara a su pasado así como lo hizo Amy, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo, sólo le dejó una advertencia, eso no era realmente algo de su estilo ¿Por qué no había podido reaccionar como lo que era?... Un asesino. Siguió caminado sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que algo le llamó la atención "¿Silver?" dijo al ver algo volar hacia un edificio en la cercanía.

Corrió levemente hacia ese lugar y notó que era un edificio abandonado. Dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cerradura central y entró en el mismo. Caminó con precaución en él sin saber exactamente en dónde se encontraba Silver, o más aún, qué hacía el allí.

-...No lo entiendo ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me ayudas?- Escuchó en un piso superior, era la voz de la presa.

-Porque eres lo más importante para mí...- Esa era la voz de Silver, y no se escuchaba nada bien.

Corrió hacia aquel piso y al entrar vio a su amigo en el suelo, quien parecía estar manchado de sangre "¡SILVER!" gritó la gata lila desesperadamente. Ella lo sacudió levemente en un intento de hacerlo despertar, pero eso no pareció funcionar.

-¡¿Qué rayos le pasó?!- gritó el erizo azul acercándose a él.

Lo reconoció al instante, era uno de sus secuestradores, lo vio en el parque el día que se la llevaron, no había convivido realmente nunca con él, pero si había podido escuchar su voz un par de veces detrás de aquella puerta, no sabía mucho de él, pero si recordaba algo, era muy veloz. No sabía que hacer, ¿Debía atacarlo o dejar a Silver en sus manos? Quería ayudar a Silver, pero a la vez temía que él quisiera llevarla de regreso con el erizo negro, con el erizo al que ellos llamaban Shadow.

-¡Te hice una pregunta!

-...Fue el erizo negro- dijo casi murmurando.

-¿Shadow?, ¿Por qué él le disparo? "_Dalia aún no llevó el cobro del rescate, aún no tenía por qué hacerle daño, ya que Silver no sería tan tonto de retarlo de no tener un buen motivo ¿O sí?"_

-El disparo no era para él... era para mí- dijo desviando la vista.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Silver no pudo reflectar el disparo?- preguntó sin entender.

-No hubo tiempo... Él estaba ocupado intentando evadir mis ataques.

Eso tenía sentido, Silver tenía muy bueno reflejos, después de todo su vida dependía de eso, sin embargo si él se encontraba defendiendo la vida de ella, no importara lo que él hiciese, en algún punto iba a terminar lastimado, por no evadir los ataques de ella o por salvarla a ella, y en este caso fue el segundo; pero había algo que él no entendía, ¿por qué ella lo estaba atacando? por lo que el sabía ellos dos llevaban una buena relación, algo no concordaba.

-¿Ataques? ¿Por qué rayos estabas atacándolo?

-¡¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?!- gritó molesta -¡Él quería deshacerme de mí, quería matarme!

-¿Qué?, ¿Matarte?...- preguntó sorprendido -¿Has perdido la cabeza? Él jamás haría algo como eso, él quería liberarte, a eso se refería con deshacerse de ti.

-...¿Qué?

-No sé por qué rayos quiso protegerte con tanto empeño- dijo en un tono molesto –Desde el mismo momento en que tuvimos que ir a traerte lo único que quiso fue protegerte.

Se sintió como la criatura más estúpida del planeta, todo había sido un gran mal entendido. Aún recordaba aquel día en el parque, el erizo negro quiso dispararle una vez más, la apuntaba con su pistola cuando Silver se paró enfrente de ella y le suplicó que no la lastimara más, también había sido quien le había sanado sus heridas, quien la había salvado al caer de una pila de cosas que colapsó en un intentó de escape y el único que realmente se había preocupado por ella... Para ser un asesino la había salvado demasiadas veces, y en ese momento la culpabilidad de haber lastimado a alguien que se había preocupado tanto por ella vino a su ser, haciendo que un incontenible deseo de llorar viniera a ella.

-La bala aún sigue adentro, habrá que llevarte a un hospital- dijo el erizo azul revisando la herida en la espalda de Silver -Eso te pasa por encariñarte con las presas- murmuró al erizo plateado que yacía inconsciente.

Lo tomó como pudo y logró cargarlo, necesitaba que lo atendieran rápidamente. "¡Yo iré contigo!" dijo decisivamente la gata lila. El erizo azul la vio arqueando una ceja ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ella podía acompañarlos?

-Vete de una buena vez y agradece de seguir con vida- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡No!, ¡Yo iré contigo!

-¿No querías tu libertad?

-...Quiero saber que él estará bien.

-Shadow no tardará mucho en encontrarnos, y si estás con nosotros ten por seguro que no podrás librarte de él y créeme cuando te digo que yo no pienso protegerte, para mí eres sólo una presa más.

-...No pienso irme hasta no saber que él estará bien.

-Bien, como desees.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó de regreso a la estación cabizbaja pensando aún en el erizo azul y en sus palabras "_...No necesito de tu ayuda" _Ella sólo quería que él estuviera bien; si realmente aquel archivo era su pasado, tuvo que haber sido muy difícil para él poder subsistir, quedarse huérfano tan joven... eso explicaba por qué él era lo que era, seguramente no tuvo otra alternativa... "¿Lo estoy justificando?" se dijo rápidamente, sin importar su pasado, nada de eso podía hacer que los crímenes que había cometido se borraran o la gente que él había lastimado o matado sanara... "Pero estoy segura que él... que él no quiso hacerlo..." dijo como murmuro. Su teléfono celular sonó distrayéndola.

-¿Ah?- dijo viendo el número de Knuckles -¿Aló?

-_Amy, necesito que vengas, Dalia está en el hospital._

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-_Fue atacada por esos malditos..._

-... ¿Por el erizo azul?- preguntó con cierta timidez.

-¿Uh?, No, por otro ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?!

Dio un suspiro de alivio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Bien, iré enseguida.

Corrió hacia el hospital, estaba muy contenta, él no había lastimado a Dalia. Se tardó un poco en llegar, ya casi no tenía aliento para cuando logró ver aquel edificio blanco. Entró al lugar y vio hacia los lados sin poder ver a Knuckles en ningún lado.

-Será mejor que pregunte por Dalia.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Necesitamos ayuda!- dijo el erizo azul con su amigo en brazos.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó una enfermera.

-Tiene una herida de bala en su espalda- citó la gata lila que los acompañaba.

-De acuerdo, ¡Una camilla!- gritó.

Pusieron a el erizo inconsciente en ella y lo llevaron inmediatamente a urgencias. Lo vio alejarse por aquel pasillo blanco, sólo le rogaba al cielo de que estuviera bien, que pudiera sobrevivir a aquella herida ocasionada por su culpa. "Estará bien" escuchó decir del erizo azul. Lo vio bastante despreocupado, sólo se sentó sin mayor interés, como si sólo hubiera sido un simple rasguño.

-Pero...

-Es un ases... un erizo que resiste este tipo de cosas- corrigió. –Así que deja de preocuparte, sólo siéntate y espera a que digan que podemos verlo para demostrarte que está bien y así podrás irte de una buena vez .

No estaba contento con ella, por su culpa Silver había tenido que venir a este lugar, sin contar que a él este tipo de lugares no le traían buenos recuerdos, odiaba los hospitales. Muchas veces cuando él era un niño había terminado en un lugar como éste gracias al entrenamiento intensivo que Eggman lo había sometido para ser lo que era hoy.

Pasaron las horas y después de una espera interminable llegó un doctor a donde se encontraban ellos "Su amigo se recuperará muy pronto, la bala no tocó ningún órgano así que estará sólo un par de semanas" dijo con una sonrisa. Blaze dio un suspiro de alivio y el erizo azul sólo dio una sonrisa disimulada, como si aquella noticia hubiera sido algo más que obvio.

-¿Exactamente qué fue lo que le pasó?- preguntó el doctor.

-No lo sabemos- contestó rápidamente el erizo azul –Lo encontré así cerca de un edificio.

-Bien, bueno podrán verlo ahora si así desean. Se encuentra en la habitación 415, cruzando por el pasillo a mano derecha.

-Gracias- dijo la gata, empezando a tomar marcha.

-¡Espere!- dijo deteniéndola -¿Qué le pasó a sus manos?

Había olvidado por completo que tenía lastimada las manos, gravemente lastimadas. El doctor tomó sus manos y las vio algo asustado "Déjeme..." Ella se las quitó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta. "Iré a verlo a él primero... Yo estoy bien" dijo con aquella típica expresión seria. Caminó hacia donde él les había indicado, dejando a el doctor muy confundido.

-Hágale caso, no querrá que se moleste- dijo el erizo azul caminando detrás de ella.

-Vainilla- llamó el doctor a una enfermera

-¿Sí doctor?

-Siga a aquella gata y cúrela en el cuarto del erizo plateado si es necesario. No podemos dejarla así.

Sí doctor- dijo asintiendo la cabeza la coneja.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó en busca de alguna enfermera, pero todas parecían estar muy ocupadas. No estaba segura en donde debería de estar así que sólo caminó de habitación en habitación. "¿Te encuentras perdida?" escuchó decir a alguien detrás de ella. Volteó a ver y vio a una coneja con una sonrisa muy amigable, era una de las enfermeras del lugar, tenía en sus manos un par de vendajes con sangre, algo que la perturbó un poco.

-Yo.... Buscó a una amiga- dijo Amy reaccionando.

-Oh, ya veo, bien sígueme y veremos que podemos hacer.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se llama ella?- dijo viendo unos papeles en una de aquellas estaciones de enfermeras.

-Se llama Dalia, Dalia the Cat.

-Sí, se encuentra en la habitación 416, es por aquí, sigue recto y a mano derecha encontraras la habitación de tu amiga.

-Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo.

Corrió a aquella habitación lo más rápido posible, pero al llegar no vio a nadie adentro de ella, eso le parecía muy extraño, hasta donde sabía ella debería de seguir allí.

0-0-0-0-0

La vio sentarse a su lado con esa cara seria, pero a la vez muy preocupada, él por su parte sólo se sentó a la distancia, deberían de esperar a que él despertara, algo muy aburrido para su gusto. Dio un leve suspiro y se acomodó en su silla. "Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra la chica de esta habitación?" escuchó en el pasillo, esa voz le parecía demasiado conocida. Se paró de su asiento y vio hacia fuera, y efectivamente vio a aquella eriza rosa en el hospital, algo muy extraño. "Salió a los jardines con sus amigos, si no mal recuerdo dijo que estaba cansada del olor de hospital" le respondió la enfermera. La vio hacer una pequeña reverencia y salir corriendo para donde él asumía deberían de estar los jardines del hospital.

-Enseguida vuelvo- dijo el erizo azul con su mirada en el pasillo.

-¿Uh?, ¿No esperarás a ver a tu amigo despertar?

-Nah, es muy aburrido, además, no tardaré mucho.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó la gata lila con suspicacia.

-Yo... Sólo quiero ver algo, no tardaré- dijo por último yéndose del lugar.

Corrió a una velocidad moderada, no quería llamar mucho la atención. Se desubicó por un momento, pero luego encontró el lugar donde debería de estar ella. Sólo quería saber que era lo qué ella hacía allí. Caminó por el lugar, era un jardín gigantesco, y luego de unos minutos la vio, parecía regresar muy molesta "¿_Qué le pasará?"_ Se quedó parado allí, sólo analizando su mirada y luego, vio que ella notó su presencia... Parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó a él, él no pudo moverse, sólo notó cómo ella se acercaba lentamente.

-...¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella con cierta timidez.

-Eso mismo venía a preguntarte yo.

-Yo sólo...

Un sonido familiar hizo alertar al erizo azul, ese sonido tan inconfundible. Se volteó lentamente y vio a un equidna rojo con un arma apuntándole, no se miraba feliz "¡No, Knuckles!" escuchó decir a la eriza rosa, quien se adelantó; todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta "¡MUERE!" Escuchó gritar al equidna a la lejanía, su mente no parecía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando hasta que el sonido del disparó lo hizo reaccionar.

"¡NO LO LASTIMES!" gritó poniéndose enfrente del erizo azul en un intento de protegerlo y luego sintió un ardor en su pecho, algo que la hizo caer y perder todo sentido de la realidad "¡AMY!" Escuchó gritar, algo suave la sostuvo antes de caer al suelo. Empezó a sentir frío, y algo tibio descender por su pecho. Puso su mano sobre aquel lugar que sentía que quemaba y sintió como su guante blanco se mojaba rápidamente, levantó su mano de aquel lugar y vio su guante "...Sangre" musitó cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Amy!, ¡Amy!- escuchó gritar a aquel erizo azul.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a un edificio abandonado y vio sangre aún fresca en el suelo. Vio a ambos lados, y notó huellas en aquel suelo lleno de polvo; unas tenían que ser de aquella presa, las otras eran del erizo plateado, parecía que lo habían arrastrado levemente antes de que éstas desaparecieran por completo, indicando que luego lo habían cargado, pero alguien lo había hecho y no había sido la presa... "...Sonic" dijo con desprecio. Todo había sido un plan, parecía que el erizo plateado había tenido ayuda para liberar a aquella chica. Enfureció instantáneamente y caminó con rapidez, tenía que encontrarlos. _*Bip, Bip, Bip* _ Escuchó a su comunicador sonar.

-¿Sí?

-_¡Shadow!, ¡¿Dónde está mi equipo?!. ¡No localizó a nadie! Dalia no ha cobrado el rescate y Silver no contesta al igual que Sonic._

-...Yo también los buscó ¿Puede rastrear su ubicación?

-_Déjame ver..._- dijo tecleando_ -¡Listo! Esto es extraño._

-¿Qué cosa?

-_Parece que todos están reunidos en un mismo lugar, el hospital central de Station Squeare._

-Yo me encargaré de ellos, no se preocupe Doctor...

-_Cuento contigo Shadow._

-No se preocupe, jamás pierdo a una presa...

Terminó aquella llamada, por lo que a él le concernía, Sonic y Silver se habían convertido en sus nuevas presas; no sabía si Dalia era a alguien que debía de cazar o dejar ir, ya que al final de cuentas ella había sido lastimada por aquella gata lila, pero no entendía cómo había dado con su ubicación, y en cuanto concierne a la presa original, se encargaría de eliminarla después, por el momento sólo quería vengarse de aquellos traidores, pues siempre había un precio que pagar.

* * *

**Bueno, para los fans se Shadow, aquí se los traigo más frío que nunca, su participación desde aquí e vuelve algo crucial en la fiction y sí, sé que lo odiaran o lo amaran más (si es que se puede XD!!!) los veo en el siguiente capítulo. Capítulo 12: El precio.**


	12. El Precio

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por los reviews XD!!! Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que les guste, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 12.**

* * *

**  
**

Capítulo 12: El precio

Lo miraba intensamente, sólo quería verlo despertar, sólo quería disculparse con él por el error que había cometido. "¡Disparos!" escuchó a una de las enfermeras gritar "Llamen a seguridad" Escuchó las alarmas sonar. Vio a través de la ventana de la habitación y vio al erizo azul abrazando fuertemente a una eriza rosa y a un equidna rojo que poseía un arma consigo, seguramente él había causado aquellos disparos. No sabía si salir a ayudar o quedarse en donde estaba, al final de cuentas, ella no estaba en peligro, ni Silver. "¡No!, por---" Escuchó gritar a una enfermera, luego el silencio y de nuevo muchas más de ellas gritaron, pero ninguna terminaba ninguna frase, había algo malo en aquel hospital. Blaze vio aquella enfermera, aquella que había curado amablemente sus muñecas "¡Llamen a---" Sólo vio cómo su cuerpo caí abruptamente al suelo, y cómo un pequeño río de sangre empezaba a brotar de su cabeza. Vio a una sombra entrar al lugar, no tardó mucho en reconocerlo... era aquel erizo negro, con aquella mirada fría y asesina, no pudo moverse, no pudo reaccionar.

-...Traidor- dijo viendo al erizo plateado que se encontraba en cama.

Levantó su arma apuntándola a la cabeza de aquel individuo que yacía en cama, no merecía vivir después de lo que había hecho "¡NO!" escuchó gritar y una llamarada de fuego lo hizo refugiarse detrás de la pared de la entrada de la habitación, la presa parecía seguir con ellos. Sacó de su bolsillo una brillante gema verde y sonrió maliciosamente. "¡Control Caos!" gritó y con un destello apareció detrás de aquella gata lila, quien al sentir su arma en su espalda se congeló. "Da un solo movimiento y te mató aquí mismo" amenazó, pero su amenaza pareció ser en vano, ya que vio como el cuerpo de aquella chica empezaba a cubrirse por las llamas, si no hacía algo él sería consumido por las mismas. Con toda su fuerza la golpeó justamente detrás de la cabeza haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica cayera fuera de la habitación; Shadow se acercó a verla y notó que había perdido el conocimiento. Se volteó a ver a Silver y sonrió con malicia "El día que más temiste... ha llegado" dijo al erizo plateado. Escuchó disparos provenientes fuera del hospital, algo que hizo que su atención se desviara del erizo plateado; se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y logró divisar al erizo azul con aquellos policías, lo había encontrado.

0-0-0-0-0

La abrazó con fuerza, no pudo evitarlo, tenía tan presente aquel día, a pesar de los años aún recordaba aquellas miradas sin vida de su familia; aquella sensación de impotencia, de saber que no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación.

-Amy- la llamó nuevamente.

-...Vete- la escuchó susurrar, aún estaba con vida, pero no por mucho.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó el equidna disparando de nuevo.

Esta vez no contó con la misma suerte, logró evadir el disparo sin dificultad. Saltó a un lado aún con aquella eriza rosa en sus manos. Estaba molesto, realmente molesto, por primera vez aquel deseo ferviente de matar con dolor y sin compasión se apoderaron de él; sintió tanta energía recorrer su cuerpo, sabía que matar al equidna no le tomaría nada de tiempo "_Será divertido" _Se dijo por sus adentros. Pero cuando decidió dejar a la eriza rosa en el suelo para ir con el equidna sintió una mirada a sus espaldas, vio de reojo hacia el edificio blanco y vio a aquel erizo negro, los había encontrado y ya tenía a Blaze y a Silver, al menos eso asumió ya que estaba en la habitación de él. Notó como fijo su vista en la eriza rosa que el aún sostenía con empeño y luego aquella sonrisa de maldad se fijó en su rostro, si no hacía algo se las vengaría con ella, él conocía a Shadow, si algo le gustaba era ver como los demás sufrían antes de eliminarlos... Amy pagaría las consecuencias de su error, a menos que la sacará de allí lo más pronto posible. En cuestión de segundos salió a toda velocidad de allí, necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro para ambos, y más que nada, un lugar donde pudiera ayudarla.

0-0-0-0-0

Había cometido un error, le había disparado a su pareja, no entendía cómo había podido hacer algo como eso, ahora si estaba molesto; pero había algo que no entendía ¿Por qué él la abrazaba con tanto empeño? Quería que la dejara allí para así poder dar un disparo certero y vengar a sus amigos, a Vector. Sin embargo hubo algo que realmente lo dejó impresionado, su color cambió abruptamente, de un azul, pasó a un negro rápidamente, y por primera vez vio una mirada llena de maldad, una mirada que realmente lo asustó "¿_Qué le pasó?" _ Pero luego notó que vio por unos momentos a sus espaldas y el color oscuro empezó a disminuir, algo lo había distraído. Knuckles fijó su vista hacia la dirección de la de él y vio al erizo con el que había peleado antes, el erizo negro que casi lo mataba a golpes, luego sólo pudo ver un rayo azul irse de allí. Se había ido, pero con Amy, como aquella noche. "No... ¡AMY!" gritó y salió corriendo detrás de aquel rastro azul, pero fue inútil, como aquella vez, no pudo alcanzarlo.

-¡Knuckles!- escuchó gritar a Rouge.

-...El erizo negro- dijo para sí.

-¿Qué?

-¡El erizo negro!- gritó corriendo de regresó al hospital.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, el frío que había sentido antes había desaparecido, pero no así el dolor de aquel disparo. Se asombró un poco al ver en donde estaba, ¿cómo había llegado allí?. Luego lo vio a él, aquellos ojos eran imperdible y un escalofrío recorrió su ser, pocos seres lo intimidaban tanto como él lo hacía, peor después de lo que había hecho.

-Veo que despertaste- dijo el erizo negro recostado en la pared.

-Sha-Shadow...- dijo Silver con cierto miedo en su voz.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no le tengo paciencia a muchas cosas, pero generalmente las pasó de largo... Pero hay algo que no puedo ignorar...- dijo acercándose a él.

-Escucha, por lo que pasó en...

Un golpe lo hizo callar. Cayó al suelo abruptamente, sintiendo como aquella herida de bala se abría nuevamente haciéndolo exclamar un grito de dolor. "Eres tan sólo un traidor..." Musitó molesto el erizo negro. Intentó levantarse, pero le era muy difícil, hasta que sintió que algo lo alzó del suelo.

-En otras circunstancias te hubiera matado sin compasión, un disparo hubiera sido más que suficiente...

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?- retó el erizo plateado algo molesto.

El erizo negro sonrió con malicia, y acercándose levemente a su oreja le susurró "Porque la tengo a ella..." Abrió sus ojos por completo y en su mente pasó la imagen de Blaze. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, ahora si estaba molesto. Lo empujó telepáticamente haciendo que el erizo negro chocara contra la pared de metal; Silver cayó con una rodilla en el suelo, aún se encontraba muy débil por la herida en su espalda, pero no le importaba, no permitiría que la lastimara. Alzó su mano para hacer otro ataque pero la voz de él lo detuvo.

-¿Quieres liberarla?- preguntó viéndolo con frialdad.

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué?

Tenía su atención, eso era lo que quería. Lo vio fijamente y le sonrió con maldad.

-¿Realmente crees que si logras matarme la salvarás?

-Tengo que intentar...- dijo con sus ojos brillantes y estirando su manos nuevamente.

-No sabes donde está, no sabes qué pasará si yo no regresó...

Lo hizo dudar. No sabía si se encontraba en aquellas instalaciones o no, no sabía si ella estaba herida o no, no sabía si él la había ocultado y moriría de hambre si Shadow no regresaba para alimentarla, no sabía nada.

... ¿Dónde está?- preguntó impaciente, regresando a su estado normal. Shadow se paró del suelo y sacudió levemente aquella gabardina negra.

-La pregunta no es dónde está, la pregunta es: ¿Qué harás para asegurarte que siga donde está?

-¡No te lo perdonaré!- gritó acercándose al erizo negro y tomándolo por el cuello. -¡No te perdonaré si le tocas un sólo cabello!

Shadow se libró de su agarre fácilmente y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago haciendo que él cayera de rodillas y escupiera sangre por la boca "No te equivoques, no te tengo miedo y si así lo deseo, puedo vencerte y matarte... y eso tú lo sabes. No creerás que tus malditos poderes te dan una ventaja sobre mí" El erizo plateado empuño sus manos con fuerza, estaba realmente molesto, pero sabía que Shadow tenía razón, no existía una ventaja para él, ni tampoco para Shadow, se podría decir que tenían el mismo nivel sólo que se especializaban en diferentes áreas; pero había un problema, Shadow poseía algo que a él le importaba mucho y eso de por sí, ya era una desventaja, sin contar su herida de bala.

-...¿Qué es lo debo de hacer?- preguntó entre dientes.

0-0-0-0-0

La lluvia empezó a caer, y lo que era una pequeña brisa pronto se convirtió en una tormenta. Por fin llegó a donde él quería, tocó aquella puerta un par de veces, algo impaciente, no tenía tiempo. Escuchó como quitaban el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrían con cuidado, era ella.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo el erizo azul.

-Oh, pero ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? y ¿Ella quién es?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Por favor... Tikal, te necesito.

Dio un leve suspiro y asintió con su cabeza -De acuerdo, pasa.

Entró al lugar apresuradamente, cada vez la temperatura del cuerpo de ella empezaba a descender. "Ponla allí en el sillón" dijo la equidna roja. Sólo vio como ella se introducía a una de las habitaciones rápidamente, buscando algo. Caminó hacía aquel sillón y la recostó con suavidad. Tomó su mano por un momento y sintió cómo su mano se enfriaba con rapidez.

-Hazte a un lado- dijo ella llegando -¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó viendo la sangre que brotaba de su pecho.

-Un disparo.

-¡¿Un disparo?! Sonic, esto es una situación delicada, ¿Por qué no la llevas a un Hosp....

-¡Porque allí le dispararon!- gritó frustrado –Por favor... eres mi única esperanza.

-Bien...- dijo con suspiro –Haré lo que pueda, pero tendrás que buscar unas cosas para mí.

-Sí, lo que sea.

-Necesito morfina o algo que sirva para aliviar el dolor y pinzas, tu sabes, las de hospital para poder sacar la bala.

-Bien, no me tardaré nada- dijo yendo a la puerta.

-...No sé si pueda salvarla- dijo la equidna con cierta tristeza.

-Tienes que intentarlo- dijo el por último.

Corrió a un centro médico, no tenía tiempo que perder. Él conocía a Tikal hacía un tiempo atrás, él la había salvado sin querer. Tenía que matar a una persona en particular, un enemigo de Eggman, lo buscó en su residencia y no le tomó nada de tiempo. Cuando terminó su trabajo y pensaba en irse escuchó a alguien en una habitación continua "_Sin testigos" _Le dijo Eggman, y eso era lo que él planeaba hacer, pero cuando intentó entrar en la recámara se dio cuenta que estaba muy bien asegurada; sonrió ante la idea de que pensaban que eso podría detenerlo. Rompió la puerta en dos y allí fue cuando la vio, una equidna roja con sus ropas medias puesta y llorando sin cosuelo, no entendió nada, hasta que vio como ella se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó fuertemente "_¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias por salvarme!" _Gritó ella, él no entendió nada. Después de que ella se calmara y él notara que no era una amenaza potencial ofreció llevarla a casa, no muy convencido con la idea. En el caminó ella le explicó que llevaba un mes secuestrada en esa casa y ya que no tenía familia nadie sabía que ella había desaparecido, excepto por sus Chaos. Él nunca dijo nada mientras ella contaba la historia de lo que había vivido, no le interesó del todo hasta que escuchó algo que lo hizo detenerse y dudar de su decisión de 'Salvarla' "_Sé que eres un asesino..."_ Ahora sí debía de deshacerse de ella "_...No te preocupes, yo no diré nada. Te debo mi vida y un día te pagaré lo que has hecho por mí"_ Él estuvo de acuerdo, pero nunca le comentó a nadie de ella. A veces, cuando estaba herido, iba con ella y ella lo ayudaba, eran raras las ocasiones, pero lo hacía, se podría decir que eran casi amigos.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, al hacerlo se sintió desubicada. Puso una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al hacerlo escuchó un tintineo, se vio de nuevo las muñecas y notó unas cadenas, éstas le sujetaban las muñecas, las cuales estaban pegadas en el suelo; intentó liberarse de ellas pero no pudo, ni siquiera pudo hacer una pequeña llama. "¿Por qué?" se dijo así misma. Luego los vio, aquellos brazaletes brillantes, los que tenía puestos antes, eran nuevos...

-¿Cómo...?

-Has sido un verdadera molestia desde que te conocí- escuchó decir.

Volteó a ver a todos lados. Vio que estaba en una celda con barrotes y detrás de ella se encontraba el erizo negro, aquel erizo que la había golpeado fuertemente detrás de la cabeza. "Tú..." dijo atónita. Él la vio con aires de superioridad, como siempre lo hacía. Blaze vio de nuevo hacia los lados y notó que Silver no se encontraba en ningún lado, algo que la hizo asustarse como nunca ¿Él le habría hecho algo a él?

-¡¿Dónde está él?!- gritó acerándose tanto como sus cadenas se lo permitieron.

-¿Preocupada?

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- gritó.

-...Realmente te preocupas por él ¿No es así?

-¿Ah?...- replicó confundida -...Yo, no, yo sólo... yo sólo le debo mucho... Sólo quiero saber que estará bien- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Bien, te propongo algo: Puedes salir de aquí, dime que es eso lo que quieres y yo mismo te quitaré aquellas esposas- dijo enseñando aquella llave que tenía en su cuello.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula –Pero, por...

-¡O!- dijo rápidamente –Puedes elegir salvar su vida- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Ah?, ¿De qué hablas?

-Puedes escoger salir de aquí y jamás volvernos a ver y regresar a tu vida normal o puedes salvarlo a él. Es su vida o la tuya, si escoges la de él, nada malo le pasará, pero tú no verás de nuevo la luz del sol, y ten por seguro que tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Es tú elección, tu vida o la de él, elige.

Nunca se había preocupado por nadie más que no fuera ella, nunca había tenido qué, siempre había sido sólo ella, era realmente muy sencillo vivir de esa manera; pero por primera vez se preocupaba por él, por su bienestar, qué debía de hacer, ¿irse y olvidar todo? o ¿escogerlo a él y morir allí lentamente?

-Yo...

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó por los jardines para encontrar a Dalia y a Knuckles y después de dar vueltas sin sentido logró divisarlos. Dalia estaba sentada con su vista perdida. Tenía su brazo izquierdo con yeso y el otro con vendas. También tenía una venda que cubría su frente y varios hematomas en su cuerpo y algunos en su cara. Logró divisar a Rouge quien hablaba con Knuckles, todos se miraban serios. "¡Knuckles!" llamó ella llegando al lugar.

-Vaya Agente Rose, veo que encontró un espacio en su agenda para verme- dijo con sarcasmo la gata gris.

-Amy, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- preguntó el equidna un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, pero me tarde en venir porque...

-Me refiero a dónde has estado desde aquella noche. Se supone que eres mi compañera y yo tuve que ir solo a revisar que Dalia estuviera bien, tuve que revisar este caso sin tu ayuda ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!, ¡Somos un equipo!- dijo molesto.

-Lo sé, lo siento, yo sólo... he estado viendo otras cosas y...

-Como a Sonic the hedgehog- interrumpió la gata gris.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Knuckles. -¿De qué hablas?

-¿Acaso no te ha contado nada? La razón por la cual ha estado tan ocupada es porque se ha visto con ese erizo azul.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- mintió la eriza.

-'Te propongo un juego... Encuéntrame si puedes' ¿Te resulta familiar esa frase?

-¿Cómo...?

-La leí, al igual que él, es más, yo estaba con él en el momento que él fue a verte.

-¡Amy qué demonios pasa contigo!- regañó Knuckles -¡Te estás viendo con el asesino!

-¡¿Y si es así qué?!, ¡Es mi vida!- gritó molesta.

-¡Y es nuestro caso!, ¡Él es el responsable de la situación de Vector y de las muertes de saber ni cuantos más!

-Lo sé... pero, talvez él está...

-¡Es un asesino sin corazón!, ¡Él te está utilizando! ¿No lo ves? No le importas, sólo te usa a su conveniencia y cuando sientas te matará a ti también.

-No, él...

-¡Reacciona Amy!

Ya no dijo nada más, es posible que él tuviera razón pero ella no lo dejaría solo, ella quería ayudarlo, ella quería confiar en que él estaba equivocado. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue muy molesta de allí, no quería seguir escuchando aquellas palabras. "¡Espera, Amy!" No quiso detenerse, prefirió seguir con su camino, estaba muy molesta por todas aquellas palabras. Mientras caminaba de regreso al edificio lo vio, parado allí viéndola "_Sonic..."_ pensó. Fue hacia donde estaba él, quería saber que era lo que él hacía allí. Pero antes de que él le diera una respuesta clara vio a Knuckles a las espaldas de él. Había rodeado el jardín para poder alcanzarla, luego lo vio sacar su arma y cargarla. Knuckles odiaba a Sonic por lo que le había hecho a Vector, y ahora lo mataría sin dudar. "¡NO LO LASTIMES!" gritó y luego...

_*BANG* _

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Intentó levantarse pero le dolía demasiado el pecho para siquiera sentarse. "No te levantes, aún se está cerrando tu herida, si lo haces puedes abrirla" le dijo una equidna roja. Vio a los lados y notó que estaba en una casa, posiblemente la de ella. "¡Ya despertó!" la escuchó gritar. No entendía a quien le gritaba, hasta que lo vio entrar a la sala, era él, era Sonic.

-Bien, los dejaré solos- dijo ella por último saliendo de allí.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó confundida.

-Estamos en la casa de Tikal- puntualizó.

-¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Dónde está Knuckles?

-No está aquí- dijo seriamente.

-_"¿Me secuestró?" ... ¿_Soy tu prisionera?- preguntó bajando la mirada.

-¿Ah?, ¿Por qué te secuestraría?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

-No seas ridícula, sin la orden yo no puedo hacer eso- dijo sin interés.

-Entonces trabajas bajo las órdenes de alguien más- dijo con un tono de alegría –No es realmente como si fuera tu culpa.

Sonic arqueó una ceja, no entendía a qué se refería con 'su culpa' y por qué se miraba tan contenta porque el trabajara para Eggman, él no le encontraba nada de bueno, no para ella en todo caso.

-¿Mi culpa?, ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Es decir, tú no quería matar a esa gente ¿verdad?, tú sólo seguías órdenes ¿verdad?

Aquella mirada tan inocente lo hizo sentir un poco incomodo, él jamás obedeció órdenes porque no tuviera otra opción, sino porque a él le parecía divertido todos aquellos retos. "Para ser policía eres muy ingenua" dijo sin mucho interés. Su mirada cambió con ese comentario, entristeció bastante. Dio un suspiro de desesperación y se alejó un poco de ella.

-Olvida eso quieres, yo quiero saber algo ¿Por qué salvaste mi vida?- dijo sin darle la cara en ningún momento.

-No lo sé... "_Knuckles tenía razón... él sólo es un asesino, no hace las cosas porque no tiene opción, sino porque quiere"_- Amy entrecerró sus ojos al sentir como sus lágrimas empezaban a acumularse.

-A qué te refieres a que no... ¿Uh? ¡Espera!, ¡¿Por qué estás llorando?!- preguntó alarmado.

- "_Entonces debo de arrestarlo y tratarlo como cualquier criminal..." _No, por nada – respondió aún derramando lágrimas.

-No, espera –dijo acercándose a ella –No llores más.

-¿Por qué te importa?- dijo secando aquellas lágrimas.

-N-No, no es que me importe, es... ah... bueno, es sólo que no me gusta ver a los demás llorar.

-¿Nunca viste a alguna de tus víctimas llorar?- preguntó con unos ojos muy tristes y serios.

Calló en ese momento; claro que había visto a sus víctimas llorar, pedir por compasión o perdón, pero jamás le habían importado. Sonic nunca tuvo mucha empatía, siendo un asesino no podía tenerla, pero con ella... con ella todo era diferente, él sólo no quería verla triste. "_¡Oh no!, ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en alguien como Silver!" _pensó alarmado y alejándose un poco de ella "No, no puede ser" dijo asustado. La eriza rosa lo observó con confusión, por qué se mira tan alarmado y asustado.

-¡Sabes algo, no me importa si lloras o no!- gritó rápidamente –Ni tampoco me interesan los motivos por el que lloras, has lo que quieras, no es como que me afecte o algo- dijo molesto saliendo de aquella habitación.

Salió de la sala muy molesto consigo mismo, no le gustaba en lo absoluta la idea de que alguien le podía importar. "¿Por qué le mientes?" escuchó decir en el comedor. Sonic fijó su vista en otra de las habitaciones de aquella casa y caminó hacia ella; en ella vio a Tikal tomando una taza de té en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Ah?

-¿Por qué le mientes?- repitió ella.

-Yo no le mentí- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Si realmente no te importara no hubieras acudido a mí para ayudarla, no hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible para conseguir lo que te pedí y no te hubiera importado en lo más mínimo si hubiera muerto.

-Sólo quería preguntarle algo y muerta no me servía.

-¿A sí? Y se puede saber que podía ser tan importante, si es que enserio existía una pregunta.

-¡Claro que existe una pregunta!- dijo molesto –¡Quería saber por qué rayos salvó mi vida!

-...Ella... ¿Salvó tu vida?- preguntó asombrada.

Desvió de nuevo la mirada y no respondió nada, había dicho demasiado. Tikal lo vio con cierta dulzura, no podía creer que por fin aquel corazón tan frío se estuviera descongelando. Aún cuando él la había salvado aquella noche, ella sabía que nunca había sido su intención. En algunas oportunidades había hablado con él y sobre de lo que pensaba acerca de su 'trabajo' y él siempre sonreía y le decía lo mismo "No hay nada más emocionante que esto" y a pesar de que las pocas veces que intentó persuadirlo para que dejará aquella vida él jamás le dio importancia a sus palabras "Yo sólo me preocupo por mí y nadie más" le decía con orgullo.

-Saldré- dijo Sonic yendo a la puerta.

-¿Qué?, ¿Adónde vas?

-¡No es tu problema!- gritó cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de él.

Tikal dio un suspiro leve y fue con la chica que estaba en aquel sillón y la notó muy triste. "¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa. La eriza rosa sólo movió la cabeza a los lados. "Él es alguien especial para ti ¿verdad?" preguntó ella. La eriza la vio sorprendida.

-¡Ah!, ¡no, para nada!- dijo rápidamente moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro. -¡Es sólo un criminal que debo de capturar!

-¿Eres policía?

-Sí...

-¿Y por qué le salvaste la vida?

Abrió sus ojos algo asombrada, no sabía que contestar. "Yo sólo... yo sólo quiero ayudarlo" dijo levemente haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran. Tikal rió levemente captando su atención, no entendía lo gracioso.

-No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de un asesino- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo Silver y Blaze deben de tomar decisiones de vida o muerte, eso puede cambiarlo todo. Capítulo 13: Decisiones importantes. Gracias por leer X3!!!**


	13. Decisiones Importantes

**Hola a todos, he venido con una nueva actualización, gracias a todos por sus muchos reviews, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado tanto esta fiction, es la que más reviews ha tenido de las que he escrito en esta área *w*, bien sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo 13.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 13: Decisiones Importantes

No supo que decir, no supo que responder, se paralizó al escuchar la palabra 'elige'. El erizo la vio intensamente esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero ella no parecía tener una en ese momento. "Te daré más tiempo para pensar, pero decide pronto, no sé hasta que punto llegue mi paciencia, y contigo... no será mucha" dijo por último. Lo vio salir de aquel lugar sin mucho interés. Puso ambas manos sobre sus ojos y sintió como sus lágrimas traspasaban aquellos guantes blancos, no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de decir la respuesta equivocada.

-¿Qué debo de hacer?

0-0-0-0-0

Entró al edificio nuevamente y al hacerlo vio a varias enfermeras en el suelo con disparos en su cuerpo, algo que lo alarmó. Rouge entró detrás de él y al igual que él, se quedó asombrada al ver aquellos cadáveres "¡Rayos!" gritó el equidna corriendo hacia aquella habitación. Subió las gradas rápidamente pasando pasillo por pasillo, viendo a varias enfermeras con disparos en su cabeza y otras más llevando camillas o llorando. Pronto llegó al piso donde debería de estar él; corrió hacia las habitaciones del fondo y la hacerlo vio a una coneja enfrente de una habitación sin vida alguna, los cadáveres lo guiaron hacia donde se encontraba el asesino, como un rastro de migajas de pan. Vio al erizo negro cargando a una gata lila en su hombro y tomando fuertemente de la muñeca a un erizo plateado "¡ALTO!" gritó el equidna, pero el erizo negro sólo le dio una sonrisa burlona y después de decir un par de palabras que no entendió muy bien desapareció en un destello blanco, se había ido. Knuckles exclamó un grito de frustración y golpeó fuertemente la pared haciendo un agujero en ella.

-¡Rayos!- gritó muy frustrado.

-Knuckles... tranquilízate, él...- intentó calmarlo Rouge.

-¡NO!, ¡Soy simplemente un fracaso!- gritó furioso tirando su placa y su arma al suelo

-No es tu culpa que él se haya desvanecido.

-¡¿Y qué me dices de Amy?!- gritó frustrado.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-Pensé que los malos ya se habían ido, pero por lo que se ve aún hay problemas aquí- dijo la gata gris llegando al lugar.

-Es un mal momento para las bromas ¿No te parece?- regañó Rouge.

Dalia elevó sus hombros en forma de desinterés –Veo que el erizo negro volvió a usar mismo truco.

-¿Truco?- cuestionó Rouge.

-Sí, como aquella vez que me llevó con ese tal Eggman, dijo unas palabras extrañas y luego un destello blanco, cuando me di cuenta, estaba en la oficina de aquella persona.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona?- preguntó Rouge intrigada.

-No, sólo sé que usa una esmeralda de color verde, una Esmeralda Caos para ser más precisa.

-Mmm... ya veo, ¿Y cómo dijiste que se contactaba contigo?- cuestionó Rouge.

-Por medio de un comunicador que me dio- respondió sin interés.

-¿Crees que se pueda rastrear la señal?

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la gata gris sin entender

-Sí, así fue como Knuckles te encontró; Tails rastreó la llamada de tu teléfono.

-De ser así...- Habló pensativa - Podría usar mi comunicador y encontrar la ubicación de Eggman- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Exacto- exclamó Rouge -Knuckles hay que... ¿Knuckles?

Volteó a los lados y se dio cuenta que aquel equidna rojo no se encontraba en ningún lugar "Knuckles" llamó de nuevo, luego de unos segundos lo divisó yendo hacia las escaleras. "¡Knuckles, espera!" Pero a pesar de aquel llamado no se detuvo en ningún momento.

-¡¿Qué hay sobre el caso?!- gritó Rouge.

-¡Te dejo a cargo!, ¡Renuncio!- dijo muy molesto.

-¿Y Amy?- cuestionó Dalia.

Esa frase lo detuvo al instante, era su compañera y no podía abandonarla, peor aún después de lo que había pasado. Vio a Dalia de reojo y siguió su camino, sabía que debía de encontrarla, pero lo haría solo, no pensaba arriesgar a nadie más.

-Knuckles...- susurró Rouge al verlo irse.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba sentando en su escritorio, siempre muy pensativo, con diferentes planos, sobre futuros proyectos y cosas por hacer. *_Knock, Knock* _escuchó tocar "Adelante" dijo muy concentrado. "Doctor" dijo con una pequeña reverencia. Fijó su vista a la entrada principal y vio al erizo negro delante de él.

-Shadow, dime, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?- dijo con aquella sonrisa.

-He acomodado a la presa, tal y como me lo pidió.

-Excelente, ¿Y Silver?

-Recuperándose .

-Sé que estás molesto y también sé cual es el procedimiento para los traidores, pero no puedo permitir que elimines a Silver o Sonic, menos a Sonic.

Shadow no dijo nada, sólo apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Tranquilízate, no morirán, ¡Pero! sí habrán represalias, tanto para Silver como para Sonic, y confío en que tú sabrás el mejor castigo para ambos.

Sonrió ante ese último comentario –No lo defraudaré.

-Sé que no lo harás. Por cierto, ¿Encontraste a Dalia?

Lo había olvidado por completo, en ese momento sólo quería vengarse de Silver y Sonic; no pensó en nada más ni siquiera en ella, tampoco es como que Eggman se lo hubiera pedido. Movió su cabeza hacia los lados, dándole a entender que no lo había hecho.

-Bien, intentaré llamarla de nuevo. Es todo por ahora- dijo Eggman para terminar esa reunión.

Shadow asintió con la cabeza y salió de la gran habitación, Eggman sólo lo vio marcharse de aquel lugar. Después de tantos años de esfuerzo tenía al mejor equipo de asesinos del lugar, el mejor de todos; había escogido cuidadosamente a cada uno de sus intrigantes, y cuando estaban en el mejor momento de sus carreras llegaba esa gata, alguien que había confundido a sus valiosos asesinos y ahora debía de reprenderlos; sabía que Shadow se encargaría de Silver, lo vio en su mirada cuando llegó hace dos días atrás.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Vio un destello invadir su oficina y una vez que éste se disipó logró ver a el erizo negro caer de rodillas en el lugar, quien botó dos cuerpos.

-¿Shadow?...- cuestionó al ver al erizo negro -¡¿Qué le pasó a Silver?!- preguntó alarmado al ver al erizo plateado inconsciente.

-Tiene una herida de bala en su espalda.

-Pero... ¿Por qué tú...

-Es un traidor- citó el erizo negro -Él quería liberar a la presa, al igual que el erizo azul- dijo con unos ojos fríos.

Lo vio fijamente, él sabía cual era el precio que se pagaba para los traidores... La muerte, sin embargo eso no era algo que le conviniera en lo absoluto. "Lleva a Silver a la enfermería, allí se terminará de recuperar" dijo viendo al erizo plateado que se encontraba inconsciente "Y con la chica... ponla en una de las celdas especiales" Shadow asintió con la cabeza, al final de cuentas, lo que Eggman decía era lo que se hacía. "La chica rompió uno de sus brazaletes, si no se le ponen unos nuevos saldrá sin problemas" citó el erizo negro; Eggman le sonrió a manera de juego; había realmente subestimado a la chica, parecía más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. "Yo haré unos más resistentes, antes de que ella despierte los tendrá."

**Fin del Flash Back**

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él!- gritó, haciendo que Tikal riera nuevamente.

-¿Entonces por qué deseas ayudarlo tan desesperadamente?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Porque... No lo sé, no creo que él sea alguien malo, yo creo que lo que él vivió en su pasado fue lo que lo hizo de esa manera... yo creo que tiene un corazón en algún lado.

-Sabes algo- dijo sentándose a la par de ella –Cuando vino aquí, suplicó por mi ayuda; en todo el tiempo que llevó de conocerlo jamás se había preocupado por nadie, nunca lo había visto tan consternado.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la eriza con una sonrisa dulce.

-Sí. Cuando me dijo que tu herida era de bala, le dije que no creía que pudiera ayudarte, no creía que pudiera salvarte, pero él no se rindió, él me dijo que tenía que intentarlo, y para serte franca, fue la primera vez que lo vi con aquella mirada de preocupación... no quería perderte.

Amy sonrió casi inconscientemente, él realmente se interesaba por ella, fuera cual fuera la razón que él tuviera; ahora estaba realmente convencida, él era alguien de buen corazón, sólo estaba confundido, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo poder adentrarse en la mente de aquel individuo? Amy sabía que él era muy reservado, todo le parecía una broma, debía de encontrar un modo de poder llegar a descubrir sus pensamientos más profundos, o al menos saber exactamente ¿Qué pasó con su familia? Si realmente aquel archivo era su pasado y de ser así, ¿Qué fue de él después de ver a su familia de esa manera?

Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente, no se había tardado absolutamente nada, aunque por la manera en la que él corría no podía ser muy larga su caminata. Ambas vieron al erizo azul entrar a la sala, quien no pareció muy contento al ver a Tikal hablar con Amy. Tikal entendió que aquella mirada que Sonic le lanzó y se retiró del lugar, se miraba serio, de nuevo. Amy sonrió, si él se encontraba serio significaba que era más fácil que dijera lo que pensaba realmente.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- preguntó el erizo azul yendo al punto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ese disparo iba directo para mí, de no ser por ti yo hubiera...- dijo desviando la mirada -¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida por alguien como yo?

-Te contestaré eso sólo si tú me contestas una pregunta primero.

-¿Una pregunta?, ¿Qué puedes querer saber?- le preguntó confundido.

-Sí me contestas mi pregunta yo te contestaré la tuya- dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin interés.

Amy debía de planear bien su pregunta, ya que sólo tendría una. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y analizó que sería lo mejor. El erizo azul la vio algo intrigado, no entendía qué tanto podía estar pensando.

-¿Qué pasó después de que supiste que tu familia había sido asesinada?- preguntó la eriza.

La pregunta lo heló y lo dejó bastante asombrado -... ¿Qué?

-Esa es mi pregunta, contesta y yo te contestaré.

Entonces recordó el porqué estaba molesto ese día, realmente le irritaban aquellas malditas preguntas sobre su pasado, pero más aún, que ella quisiera averiguarlo con tanto empeño. "Si yo contesto tu pregunta primero... ¿Me dirías la respuesta de la mía?" preguntó la eriza con cierto tono de inocencia. Sonic la vio incrédulo, de hacer eso él muy bien podría no contestar aquella pregunta, él saldría ganando "¿Qué te hace creer que te responderé después de que tú contestes mi pregunta?" preguntó él con prepotencia. Ella lo vio dulcemente, nada le decía que lo haría, pero era más probable que lo hiciera "¿Lo harás?" repitió con una dulce sonrisa ¿Cómo decirle no a eso?. Rodó sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo hice porque... porque me importas- dijo ruborizándose –Yo sólo quiero ayudarte- finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

Se quedó callado después de aquella respuesta, no entendía por qué ella se preocupaba tanto por él, ella no lo conocía, pero había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por salvarlo a él. "Es tu turno" dijo ella sacándolo de aquellos pensamientos. Sonic dio un suspiro y tomó asiento a la par de ella.

-De acuerdo. Todo empezó...

0-0-0-0-0

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que renunció?!- gritó el zorro exaltado.

-Eso significa que deja de trabajar en un lugar para...

-¡SÉ LO QUE SIGNIFICA!- gritó Tails molesto.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntas?- dijo Dalia de la misma manera.

-No lo entiendo...

-Es muy normal, nada le salió bien ese día- puntualizó ella -Seguramente está deprimido.

-Y Amy, ella...

-Ella estará bien, no sé por qué se preocupan tanto por ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te lo pondré de esta manera. Si Sonic hubiera querido hacerle algún daño la hubiera dejado allí y ya, pero no fue así, él se la llevó, como la última vez. Regresará en unos días.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Podría apostar una esmeralda a que será así.

-Bien. Ahora, dame tu comu...

*_bip, bip, bip* -_Escucharon de aquel comunicador.

-Es Eggman- dijo Dalia viendo su comunicador –No digas nada.- ordenó.

-¡_Dalia!_

-Eggman, tiempo de no oír sobre ti.

-¡_¿Dónde has estado?!, ¡¿Qué pasó con el cobro del rescate?!_

-Sí, bueno, hubieron algunos contratiempos.

-_¿Ah?, ¿De qué hablas?_

-Tuve un accidente en mi Extreame Gear- mintió –Y no pude llegar.

-_Demonios, ahora debo de programar un nuevo encuentro._

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo tengo un brazo roto, no se preocupe- contestó con sarcasmo.

-_Haré un nuevo encuentro hoy, y no me falles._

-¿Qué pasará con la chica?- preguntó ella.

-_Eso, ahora, ya no es decisión mía._

-¿De qué habla?

-_Ahora está en las manos de Shadow. Hasta entonces._

Se cortó la comunicación y tanto Dalia como Tails se vieron a los ojos, eso significaba que ya no había tiempo. "Debes de decirme donde está" dijo la gata gris; Tails asintió con la cabeza y empezó hacer los preparativos para encontrar a aquella chica.

0-0-0-0-0

Había mejorado desde que había estado allí; su cuerpo al final de cuentas estaba hecho para resistir cosas como esas, al igual que el de Sonic y Shadow. A pesar de todo, él tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de aquella habitación; Eggman había llegado un par de días atrás diciéndole que sabía lo que había pasado, a él no le sorprendió mucho, ya que al final de cuentas Shadow, a su parecer, era su aleado más leal. Esperaba realmente un castigo cruel y despiadado, si es que no le costaba su vida la traición, pero no pasó... no exactamente "_Por lo que hiciste tendrás que pagar... Ahora, estarás bajo las órdenes de Shadow hasta que yo lo diga"_ Le había dado toda el poder a Shadow de hacer con él lo que se plazca al igual que con Blaze, no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer. Escuchó la puerta de metal abrirse y vio al erizo negro entrar a la habitación.

-Cámbiate- ordenó –Es hora.

Silver asintió con la cabeza, tenía que hacer lo que él dijese si quería ver a Blaze o al menos asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara. Aún recordaba aquellas palabras...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-...¿Qué es lo debo de hacer?- preguntó entre dientes.

Sonrió con maldad –Debes encontrar y matar al otro traidor...

**Fin del Flash Back**

No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que escoger, entre su amigo o ella. El erizo negro salió de nuevo de aquella habitación "Te espero afuera" dijo antes de cruzar la puerta de metal. Silver realmente no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía opción.

Lo vio salir de la recámara y aún poseía esa mirada algo triste y molesta, pero no le importó, necesitaba que alguien encontrará al erizo azul; él perfectamente podía hacerlo, pero sabía que le dolería más a el erizo plateado de lo que le dolería a él, mucho más.

-Debes de encontrar al erizo azul tan rápido como sea posible- dijo empezando a caminar

-Estamos hablando de Sonic- citó el erizo plateado siguiéndolo –Tomará tiempo encon....

-Entre más te tardes peor será para ella- dijo viéndolo de reojo –Así que te aconsejo no tardarte mucho.

-Eres un...- dijo apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Soy él que está a cargo de ti y de lo que le pase a ella- dijo con un tono de amenaza –Además, después de todo eres un traidor, no te costará nada darle la espalda ¿No es así?- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Dio un suspiro pesado y siguió al erizo negro. Nunca se había sentido más impotente, si tan sólo supiera en donde se encontraba ella, él podría hacer algo, planear algo, pero no era posible; por ahora lo único que podía hacer era obedecer a Shadow y encontrar a Sonic tan rápido como le fuera posible; él estaba atado al erizo negro, pero Sonic no, con suerte él podría revelarse a Shadow y si Sonic lo vencía él encontraría la manera y el tiempo de ayudar a Blaze, por ahora, Sonic era su única y última esperanza "_Espero que seas realmente fuerte... porque si no lo eres, no tendré más opción que matarte Sonic... y es algo que realmente no quiero hacer" _pensaba el erizo plateado mientras salía de aquel edificio.

0-0-0-0-0

Llevaban horas enfrente de la computadora, aquel comunicador tenía más seguridad que una computadora del gobierno. "¿Cuánto más te falta?" preguntó impaciente Dalia quien llevaba horas viendo al zorro de dos colas teclear y teclear y seguir tecleando, ya estaba cansada de ver tantos números y letras que no entendía. "Espero que no mucho" respondió el zorro de dos colas muy concentrado.

-¡Estoy a punto de enloquecer y tú...!

-Creo que... ¡Sí!, ¡Listo! Fue difícil pero lo conseguí, aquí es la ubicación de donde provino aquella llamada.

-Perfecto...

* * *

**Espero realmente que les haya gustado el capítulo. Para los fans del sonamy el siguiente capítulo es para ustedes, capítulo 14: Tu libertad a cambio de mi vida XD!!! ¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!**


	14. Tu libertada a cambio de mi vida

**Bien, hace un par de días me di cuenta que el capítulo 9 tenía varios errores (aclaro, cometidos por la página, cambia cosas que no debería) por lo mismo, si han visto que a veces no hay ciertas palabras (cosa que me parece raro) es porque la misma página se come las palabras, no sé muy bien por qué, pero pasa; lo sé, debería de releer toda la historia una vez que la subo a la página, pero lo hago en mi computadora y nunca pensé que tendría esos errores al subir el documento, pero ahora que lo sé, seré más cuidadosa, en fin... Quería darles una explicación, tengo reviews donde me dicen que pongo poco silvblaze, y sé que tienen razón T.T, lo siento, pero verán, por como va el transcurso de la historia se me es muy difícil hacer que ellos estén solos o tengan un momento íntimo, como verán tienen demasiados problemas ambos, sólo les pido algo de paciencia conforme la historia avanza verán escenas importantes en el desenvolvimiento de su relación, además, más adelante serán compensados XD!!! Lo prometo y como escritora juro que cumplo lo que prometo. Más adelante hay un capítulo en donde la única aparición es de ellos dos juntos, nada más, ninguna interrupción, así que como dije antes, tengan un poco de paciencia. Bien sin más que agregar a la fic. **

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 14: Tu libertad a cambio de mi vida

La noche transcurrió normalmente, y conforme el tiempo pasaba la noche empezaba a irse y los rayos del sol empezaron a llegar colándose a través de las ventanas, pero ninguno de ellos realmente los sintió; por primera vez él había podido contar su historia, a pesar de que omitía varias partes de ellas, ya que al final de cuentas no eran recuerdos agradables para él, pero ella lo escuchó con atención en cada pedazo de ésta, de vez en cuando lograba ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y respiraba hondo para no llorar, eso le hacía esbozar una sonrisa disimulada.

-Después de aquel incidente conocí a Eggman, él cuido de mí y me enseñó todo lo que sé hoy.

-¿Por qué dejaste que alguien extraño cuidara de ti?- preguntó la eriza rosa sin entender.

-No lo sé, supongo que no tenía a donde ir, y no quería regresar así que sólo me uní a él.

-¿Y nunca averiguaste quien lo hizo?

-Mmm... busqué durante muchos años pistas- dijo pensativo –Pero jamás encontré nada. Quien quiera que lo haya hecho fue muy bueno... el mejor.

-Pero tú conoces a muchos asesinos ¿No es así?, Deberías de tener alguna pista.

-Sí, pero nunca la tuve...- dijo con una expresión de seriedad -Al igual que Shadow...

-¿Uh?, ¿Quién es Shadow?

Lo había olvidado, la razón por la cual debía de esconderla era aquel erizo negro; aún recordaba su mirada, aquella mirada que le había dado en el hospital.

-Bueno...

-¡Sonic!- gritó Tikal entrando por la puerta principal.

-¿Tikal?, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el erizo extrañado.

-¿Recuerdas aquel erizo negro del que me comentaste?

-Sí, ¿Qué con él?

-Él y otro erizo plateado andan buscándote.

-"_Silver... Está vivo, ¿Pero cómo?" _ Espera, ¿Dijiste que me andan buscando?

-Sí, los vi cuando fui a comprar algo de leche para desayunar, preguntaron por un erizo azul que corría a gran velocidad y que posiblemente andaba con una eriza rosa.

-¡Demonios!- dijo parándose rápidamente –Debemos de irnos- ordenó viendo a Amy.

-¿Irnos?, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué quieren?

-No hay tiempo de explicar, ¿Puedes moverte?

-Yo creo que sí...

Intentó levantarse pero le era algo difícil; caminar no era el problema, era poder respirar. El impacto de bala había dañado su pecho y le hacía difícil poder expandirlo para permitirles a sus pulmones la entrada de suficiente oxígeno.

-Sonic... Ella no podrá caminar con la suficiente rapidez por al menos un par de semanas- dijo Tikal con suavidad.

-Bien. Amy, deberás de sostenerte de mí tan fuerte como puedas- dijo cargándola.

-Pero...

-Confía en mí- dijo el erizo con mucha seguridad en su voz.

-Confío en ti- dijo algo ruborizada.

-Gracias por todo- dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa.

-Váyanse ahora, no tardarán en llegar por aquí.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza y corrió afuera de la casa, no tenía tiempo que perder.

0-0-0-0-0

Se paró enfrente de aquel edificio, era un lugar muy grande y por nombre tenía "_Ivo Robotnik Computers_" era una de las más prestigiosas tiendas de computadoras de todo el mundo, siempre tenía los últimos adelantos sobre sistemas y máquinas, un lugar del cual nadie sospecharía. "Hora de irrumpir en el lugar" dijo poniéndose sus gogles y buscando una entrada trasera. Dalia corrió a la parte trasera del lugar y notó como entraban los cargamentos de aquel día; se escabulló adentro del edificio por aquella puerta trasera, una vez adentro debía de buscar la oficina de Eggman, cosa que no creía que le costaría mucho "Sólo debo de buscar la oficina más grande y mejor decoradas de todas" dijo para sí. Corrió adentro del edificio y notó que para acceder del segundo nivel a los demás niveles para todo se necesita un pase electrónico y el edificio poseía al menos unos diez niveles "Desde cuando una tienda de computadoras tiene tanta seguridad" dijo escondida detrás de una puerta. Siguió así hasta que vio a un hombre con un traje muy elegante y unas gafas oscuras salir de un elevador, tenía una de esas tarjetas electrónicas que ella buscaba "Perfecto" dijo para sí misma. Corrió a toda velocidad y chocó contra aquel hombre, a propósito claro está.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó aquel hombre muy molesto quien yacía en el suelo.

-Lo siento, soy una mensajera y ya se me hace tarde- dijo Dalia con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Malditos insubordinados- dijo parándose e yéndose de allí.

Dalia lo veo alejarse por la puerta principal y sólo sonrió con orgullo; sacó de su bolsillo aquella tarjeta electrónica y se dirigió directo al elevador; pasó la tarjeta por el espacio requerido e hizo que éste se abriera, una vez adentro vio a cada uno de los botones, del uno al diez, ahora debía de averiguar en cual de todos ellos se podía encontrar Eggman. "Bien, en mi experiencia, siempre están en el último nivel", así que presionó el botón con un diez en él. El elevador empezó a subir. Llegó al décimo nivel y salió de allí precavidamente; vio a muchas personas correr de un lado a otro, parecían estar ocupadas. Siguió así detrás de una de las paredes hasta que vio a aquel hombre con forma de huevo y un gran bigote, era Eggman. "Es hora de almorzar, vendré a las tres, que la reunión con los padres de esa chica para cobrar el rescate ya esté lista para cuando regrese" lo vio decir a una de las personas. "_Perfecto, tengo tiempo para encontrar lo que necesito" _pensó al instante. Después de asegurarse de que él hubiera bajado por aquel elevador ella se dirigió a donde ella suponía que podía estar la oficina. Vio una enorme puerta con dos iniciales 'D.E' tenía que ser esa "Doctor Eggman, quien más pondría sus iniciales" dijo rodando sus ojos. Abrió la puerta y reconoció aquella habitación enseguida, es donde había estado antes. Vio una computadora en aquel escritorio y fue directamente a ésta. Intentó acceder a los archivos pero tenía una contraseña. Sacó un celular que Tails le había dado en caso de problemas y lo llamó.

-_¿Aló? _

-Estoy adentro, necesito ayuda para acceder a esta computadora.

-_Bien, conecta el teléfono a la computadora, como te enseñe antes._

-Bien- dijo sacando un cable de su pantalón y conectándolo en el puerto USB –Listo.

-_Bien, dame cinco minutos y podré evadir aquella contraseña._

Se sentó en aquella enorme silla y empezó a indagar en los cajones de aquel escritorio en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla, pero no había nada realmente importante "Listo" escuchó decir por el teléfono, ella sonrió y vio como los archivos empezaban a abrirse enfrente de sus ojos "Excelente, te llamaré cuando salga de aquí" dijo antes de cortar la llamada. Empezó a buscar en diferentes archivos en busca de donde podría estar aquella chica con poderes asombrosos, pero su atención se desvió al encontrar una carpeta intrigante "Proyecto SSS" dijo intrigada "Veamos que es esto" Abrió el documento o mejor dichos los diferentes documentos y no podía creer lo que leía.

-Esto es... imposible.

0-0-0-0-0

Regresó apresuradamente, había olvidado traer su teléfono, necesitaba que lo llamaran exactamente después de hacer la reunión, era necesario que él supiera tan rápido como le fuera posible. Eggman corrió de nuevo a su oficina, tomando aquel elevador, una vez que llegó al décimo nivel fue directamente a su oficina sin detenerse ante nada. Una vez enfrente de aquella puerta notó que ésta no estaba bien cerrada "_Yo la cerré antes de irme" _La empujó levemente y pudo ver a la gata gris enfrente de su computadora tecleando en ella. "...Dalia"

Tomó su teléfono y lo guardó dentro de su bolsillo, en eso escuchó como aquella puerta se abría, era Eggman enfrente de ésta, no entendía como había llegado tan rápido, aún no era la hora de que él regresara.

-Eres realmente buena para haber llegado hasta aquí, más aún con ese yeso en tu brazo, no mentían los rumores.

-E-Eggman...

-No te preocupes en salir, mis guardias te mostraran la salida- dijo con varios guardias detrás de él.

-_"Demonios"_

0-0-0-0-0

Corrió con ella en sus manos, hasta que sintió como chocaba contra algo, una pared invisible. Cayó al instante al igual que Amy, quien hizo una pequeña exclamación de dolor. Sonic se levantó lentamente y al hacerlo vio a Silver descender de los aires. "Silver..." susurró al verlo. Él no dijo nada. Silver levantó una de sus manos y sin poder verlo a los ojos lo elevó por los aires y lo lanzó contra uno de los edificios, haciéndolo atravesar el mismo.

Se levantó del suelo y se quitó los escombros que tenía encima, vio de nuevo al erizo plateado acercarse a él; no entendía por qué lo estaba atacando, se suponía que estaban en el mismo bando.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!- le gritó sin entender por qué hacía todo eso.

-Lo siento... pero no tengo opción- dijo cabizbaja.

-¡¿Opción?!

Alzó nuevamente su mano y lo elevó por los aires "¡SILVER!" lo escuchó gritar, no quería lastimarlo, al final de cuentas él había sido el único que había estado con él para salvar a Blaze. "....Lo siento" dijo por último y lo lanzó nuevamente hacia el suelo para luego elevarlo y volverlo hacerlo chocar contra el pavimento, eso hizo varias veces, hasta que notó que su amigo empezó a toser sangre, ya casi no se movía, estaba a punto de matarlo. Silver se acercó a él y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, "_Sonic, perdóname" _pensó mientras miraba a su amigo en el suelo. Alzó su mano nuevamente, pero antes de poder hacer nada sintió como lo jalaban fuertemente hacia al suelo para luego golpearlo con fuerza, golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared de un edificio cercano, dejándolo bastante aturdido.

Se levantó como pudo y corrió hacia donde había dejado a Amy, cosa que le costó bastante. Vio a Amy algo agitada caminando hacia donde él estaba. "¡Sonic!" gritó intentando caminar más aprisa. "Amy..." susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y le sujetó por ambas manos "¿Estás bien?" preguntó al verla con cierta dificultad para respirar, ella asintió con la cabeza, eso lo hizo sentir mejor, pero esa sensación no duró demasiado al ver en la lejanía a Shadow, quien caminaba hacia aquella dirección. "Amy, sujétame fuertemente" dijo cargándola con las fuerzas que aún tenía. Corrió, tan rápido como pudo, pero no pudo correr a su velocidad normal, corría como cualquier otro, lenta y moderadamente. "Sonic, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó la eriza al notar eso. Sonic vio uno de los edificios abandonados de la zona y corrió hacia éste. Bajó a Amy cuidadosamente y empezó a revisar la cerradura de aquel lugar.

-Amy, escucha, la razón por la cual tuve que sacarte de aquel hospital era protegerte- dijo forzando la cerradura para así abrirla.

-¿Protegerme?, ¿De qué?

-De Shadow...- dijo en voz baja –Escúchame bien, te quedarás aquí y no saldrás por nada hasta que yo venga por ti ¿Entendiste?- dijo abriendo aquella puerta con algo de dificultad.

-¡No!- gritó ella –Yo me quedaré contigo. Sólo mira como estás, a penas si puedes moverte, no te dejaré solo...

-Yo estaré bien- dijo con unas sonrisa algo triste.

-No... Sonic- dijo con tristeza la eriza rosa.

Amy sabía que él no se encontraría bien, de sólo verlo podía saberlo. Tenía varios moretones en el rostro y aquella camisa blanca, tenía varias manchas rojizas, sangre que aún no se había terminado de secar. En su respiración notaba que se le dificultaba respirar tanto o incluso más que a ella, a penas si podía mantenerse de pie, sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho, sabía que sentía mucho dolor, pero él no le decía absolutamente nada. Amy se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

-No pienso dejarte...- susurró con dulzura la eriza rosa.

- Amy, Perdóname...- dijo él tomando aquella mano que acariciaba su mejilla –Por todo.

Sonic vio como ella se acercaba a él lentamente para después besarlo dulcemente. Sintió los labios de ella sobre los de él y así como ella, él la beso dulcemente, correspondiéndole aquel beso, cual duró a penas unos cuantos segundos, después se separó de ella. Sonic la abrazó con sutileza y se acercó a su oreja "Lo siento..." Aquellas palabras la dejaron confundida, sin parecer entender ahora de que hablaba él. La tomó por los hombros y la adentró a aquel edificio; una vez que la vio adentro cerró la puerta con fuerza para evitar que ella saliera y que Shadow o Silver la vieran.

-No...- susurró Amy al escuchar la puerta cerrarse por fuera -¡Sonic!, ¡Sonic!, ¡SONIC!- gritó con desesperación.

-_"Lo lamento... pero no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase"_- pensó mientras caminaba de regreso. Debía de alejarlos de ella tanto como fuera posible.

Caminaba con dificultad, ya que Silver había logrado que varias de sus costillas se rompieran por el impacto de los múltiples choques contra el pavimento, pero todo había empeorado al cargar a la eriza rosa, a pesar de que no había sido mucho el tiempo ni la distancia había empeorado su situación. "Tiempo sin verte... _Faker"_ escuchó decir. Sólo alguien le decía eso, alguien que desde el primer momento que lo había visto pensaba que él era sólo una imitación barata de lo que él era.

-Shadow...-dijo al ver al erizo negro en aquellas desiertas calles.

-Vaya, quien menos creí que huiría de mí fuiste tú... pero fuiste el primero.

El erizo azul le lanzó una mirada desafiante, a pesar de que tenía todas las de perder. Se acercó a él a gran velocidad, el erizo azul no se dio ni cuenta en el momento que apareció atrás de él. "Traidor..." susurró pegándole una fuerte patada, haciéndolo caer al suelo dejándolo casi inmovilizado. Vio descender al erizo plateado pocos momentos después, quien parecía estar confundido de verlo allí. "Ya sabes que hacer" dijo el erizo negro viendo a Silver. Él asintió tristemente con la cabeza y como lo hizo antes lanzó alzó al erizo azul al aire para hacerlo chocar fuertemente al pavimento, haciéndolo exclamar un grito de dolor empezando a brotar más sangre de él, ya apenas si podía moverse, le costaba mucho respirar... estaba a punto de matarlo. Estiró su mano nuevamente con toda lentitud.

-_"Lo siento..."_- pensó el erizo plateado mientras cerraba sus ojos para no ver.

-Suficiente- detuvo el erizo negro. Se acercó a la altura del erizo azul y lo vio con desdén -Hmph, realmente creías que podrías huir de mí con esa patética eriza rosa...- cuestionó él -Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó con cierta maldad.

-Se fue...- logró decir el erizo azul con dificultad.

-Silver- llamó rápidamente el erizo negro -¿No viste a alguien con él?- preguntó.

Silver de hecho si había visto a aquella eriza rosa, la cual ahora no sabía en donde estaba, pero si recordaba que al atacarlo él la llevaba en los brazos. Vio a Sonic que con sus ojos le lanzó una mirada de suplica, era casi como si le dijese: 'Por favor, no le digas nada'.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó impaciente el erizo negro.

-No... estaba solo- mintió.

-Hmph, Llévatelo, regresaremos donde el Dr. Eggman.

-Pero pensé que querías...

-¿Piensas discutir conmigo?- dijo viéndolo intensamente.

-No...

0-0-0-0-0

La tiraron en la celda más sucia que pudieron encontrar, al menos hasta que Eggman decidiera que hacer con ella. "Genial" dijo para sí atrapada tras aquellas rejas. Se sentó en el suelo dando un suspiro bastante largo, pero muy pronto sus ánimos cambiaron. Enfrente de ella vio a aquella gata de color lila, la causante que su brazo derecho tuviera quemaduras graves. Ella la miraba algo sorprendida, como si no esperaba que alguien más fuera puesto en un lugar como éste.

-Hola otra vez- saludo Dalia con una sonrisa.

- ¿Uh? ...Eres aquella gata que estaba con Silver ¿Verdad?- preguntó ella.

-Con que así se llama ese erizo, bueno sí, sí lo soy- respondió sin interés. –Con que aquí te trajo el erizo negro eh.

-Sí...

-No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí- dijo sacando aquel teléfono de su bolsa –Sólo debo de... ¿Qué?, ¡No puede ser!

-Déjame adivinar, no tienes señal.

-...No

-¿Qué esperabas? Es una celda- dijo pesadamente la gata lila.

-Deberías de agradecer que al menos quiero ayudarte, si fuera por mí ni me preocuparía en sacarte de aquí- dijo molesta.

-No te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

Sus caracteres chocaban bastantes. Blaze no era exactamente la gata más amable del mundo y realmente no le interesaba nadie de éste, y Dalia tenía demasiado orgullo y prepotencia como para soportar a seres como ella. Se sentó de nuevo en el fondo de la celda aún pensando como salir de allí, Blaze por su parte no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Así pasaron los días, sólo de vez en cuando llegaba alguien que las alimentaba, pero nada del otro mundo, hasta que un día alguien peculiar llegó a la celda. Era aquel erizo negro de la última vez. Se acercó a donde se encontraba la gata lila y la vio a los ojos.

-¿Ya decidiste?

-Sí...

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta final?

-Lo escojo a él...

* * *

**Sé que las escenas de Silver y Blaze no parecen gran cosa, pero les juro que son importantes para el desenlace. Bien, en el siguiente capítulo nuestros protagonistas son... (No, aún no es el momento de Silver y Blaze, lo reserve para después) ¡Dalia y Shadow! (¡No!, no los junte como pareja así que no se alteren) Capítulo 15: The Right Thing.**


	15. The Right Thing

**Hola de nuevo. Bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo; bien, en el capítulo anterior, nadie me pidió (que yo recuerde) que colocará en el summary que actualice capítulo, así que no lo haré. Quería agradecerles por los reviews y espero que les guste. **

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 15: The Right Thing

Caminaba sin realmente ningún rumbo, no estaba de muy buen humor. Conforme caminaba por las calles vio a numerosos policías en una casa, no quiso ponerles mucha atención hasta que escuchó algo "Es una lastima lo de esta pobre equidna..." volteó su rostro en ese momento. Se acercó disimuladamente a aquel lugar vio como con una camilla sacaban a una bolsa negra "Un cuerpo..." dijo para sí, habían matado a alguien. Siguió caminando, ya esa no era su responsabilidad. Siguió por aquel lugar ignorando todo lo que se encontraba en su alrededor. Knuckles vio al cielo y un suspiro fue robado de su ser, realmente se sentía como un fracaso, no había podido hacer nada bien.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- escuchó gritar a una voz familiar.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-¡Auxilio!, ¡Por favor!- escuchó proveniente de un edificio abandonado de las cercanías.

-¿Amy?...

Corrió hacia aquel lugar y escuchó de nuevo pedir por ayuda. "¿Amy?" Dijo poniendo su oído pegado a la puerta. "¿Knuckles?... ¡Sácame de aquí!" Knuckles asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió un poco "Aléjate de la puerta" dijo levantando su puño y golpeando fuertemente aquella puerta de metal ya oxidado. Al hacerlo vio a Amy tosiendo levemente por el polvo que se había levantado. "¿Amy?" Dijo al verla sin ninguna herida, exceptuando por aquella que él había causado en su pecho. "Knuckles... ¡Knuckles!" Gritó corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza, se sentía aliviada al verlo, después de todo él era su compañero. Knuckles por su parte no le devolvió aquel gesto de cariño, a penas si podía verla a los ojos después de lo que le hizo.

-¿Estás bien?...- preguntó el equidna.

-Sí, Sonic me ayudó... ¡Sonic!, Debo de encontrarlo él... - vio hacia ambos lados y notó que no había nadie, ya llevaba varias horas allí y él jamás regresó por ella –Sonic...- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Amy, deberías de estar en el hospital.

-Estoy bien... sólo necesito descansar- dijo con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Él realmente es importante para ti ¿Verdad?

-Debes de ayudarme a encontrarlo... - dijo ella en tono de suplica.

-Amy, yo...

-¡POR FAVOR!- gritó con desesperación.-Necesito saber que nada malo le pasó, necesito encontrarlo a toda costa. Te lo ruego...

Dio un suspiro pesado y asintió con la cabeza-Te ayudaré.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba esposado de manos y pies, todo le dolía. Estaba en una habitación oscura, una habitación que se le hacía familiar; cuando él era un niño, él lo ponía en esa habitación muchas veces, confinamiento solitario, así lo llamaba Eggman; era un castigo que se le asignaba cuando él desobedecía alguna de las órdenes que él le daba, por consiguiente había pasado mucho tiempo ahí... solo. "Veo que por fin has despertado Sonic." Escuchó decir. Había perdido la conciencia en algún momento cuando Silver lo traía a las instalaciones de Eggman. No podía ver absolutamente nada, la oscuridad era total.

-...Vaya doctor, pensé que me asignaría un castigo más original – dijo hablando a la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué? Este siempre funcionó. Además... - dijo entrando a aquella oscura habitación, haciendo que una luz intensa cegara al erizo –Para mí siempre serás aquel niño que corría a mí llorando después de tanto entrenamiento.

Hizo un leve gruñido y apretó sus puños con fuerza –Ya no soy un niño indefenso- dijo molesto.

-Pero actúas como tal. No te entiendo Sonic- dijo acercándose al lastimado erizo -¿Por qué me traicionaste? De todos pensé que tú me serías el más leal.

No respondió nada ante eso, prefirió no volver a emitir sonido alguno, no tenía sentido. Eggman dio un suspiro de decepción y empezó por salir de aquella recámara "Espero que unos días aquí te hagan un poco más disciplinado..." dijo por último saliendo de aquel lugar y de nuevo, la oscuridad. A pesar de todo lo que vivió, se sentía feliz de que Amy estuviera a salvo.

-Lamento no harte podido ir por ti... - susurró en aquella oscuridad.

0-0-0-0-0

No podía creer lo que había hecho, había traicionado al único ser que había creído en su loca idea. En el camino de regreso Sonic no le había dirigido palabra alguna, ni siquiera una mirada, nada; estaba decepcionado de que lo traicionara, que casi lo hubiera matado, aunque su misión era ésa, no entendía por qué Shadow había cambiado de idea, no es que se quejara mucho al respecto, pero algo no parecía tener sentido. Silver se recostó sobre la pared de aquella habitación de metal y vio con tristeza al suelo, por más preocupado que estuviera por su amigo, nada se comparaba por la preocupación que sentía por Blaze. "...Blaze, perdóname" Miles de pensamientos venía a su mente, talvez si él le hubiera dicho que no a Eggman y a su tonta misión, o talvez sí la hubiera dejado ir antes... "Si no me hubiera tardado tanto" Entonces una idea peculiar vino a su mente ¿Cómo Shadow había podido capturarla?, No recordaba mucho, por no decir que no recordaba nada, pero sí recordaba haber dejado a Blaze en un edificio abandonado antes de perder el conocimiento, estaba seguro que ella había tenido tiempo suficiente para poder salir de ahí antes de que Shadow llegara, entonces... ¿Por qué la había capturado? Dio un grito de desesperación, no sabía dónde estaba, o si se encontraba bien, lo único que quería era verla una última vez, aunque sea para despedirse de ella, lo que fuera.

-¿Dónde estás Blaze?...

0-0-0-0-0

-Lo escojo a él- dijo ella con seguridad.

-Bien, como desees- respondió el erizo negro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Blaze no sabía que sería de ella ahora, sólo sabía que no volvería a salir de allí, pero no le importaba, pues al menos él estaría bien y eso le era suficiente. "...Silver" susurró al viento. Dalia, quien se encontraba observándolo todo, no entendía muy bien de lo que estaban hablando, pero tenía una leve idea de que era lo que podía ser. "Eres realmente un ser sin corazón ¿No?" Habló la gata gris. El erizo negro, que estaba caminado para la salida, supo de inmediato que hablaba de él; no le tomó mucha importancia a su comentario y siguió su camino.

-Ya veo, pero me pregunto una cosa... ¿Qué pensaría Maria al respecto?, ¿En serio crees que le gustaría tu nueva actitud?- dijo la gata gris con una sonrisa.

Shadow se detuvo en ese momento, ¿Cómo rayos ella sabía sobre Maria? Se volteó rápidamente y la vio de una manera escalofriante, lo notó al ver como la gata gris sintió escalofríos al notar su mirada. "¿Qué dijiste?" Dijo yendo a la celda de ella.

-Entonces ella es importante para ti, ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Sabes algo sobre ella?!- gritó golpeando los barrotes.

-Recolecto información, y por un buen precio la vendo- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-...¿Cuál es tu precio?- dijo de mala gana.

-Mi libertad. Sácame de aquí y te diré todo lo que sé.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Amy!, ¡Espera!, ¡¿Adónde vamos?!- gritó corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Sólo existe alguien que puede ayudarnos a encontrarlo!

Corrió a toda velocidad, rogando que pudieran ayudarla. La herida en su pecho hacía que su respiración fuera difícil, pero no le importaba, sabía que él era más importante que una herida de bala. Después de varias cuadras logró llegar a aquella casa grande y algo desgastada. "...¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Dijo Knuckles no muy feliz por el lugar. Amy sonrió y vio el cartel que colgaba del segundo nivel de aquella casa de color amarillo 'Equipo Chaotix, Agencia de Detectives'

-Ellos lo encontraron la última vez, estoy segura que podrán hacerlo de nuevo- sonrió y corrió a la entrada.

-¡Amy, espera!- dijo en un vano intentó para detenerla.

Corrió a la puerta y la abrió casi al instante, pero al entrar se encontró con una sorpresa haciéndola parar y borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Knuckles llegó detrás de ella y al igual que su compañera un aire de tristeza se apoderó de él. Vieron tanto a Espio como a Charmy vestidos de negro con lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y una gran imagen de su gran amigo Vector con varias velas encendidas en el fondo de la habitación; eso sólo podía significar algo.

-...Oh, lo siento tanto... Espio, Charmy- dijo Amy intentando no llorar.

-¿Cuándo pasó?- dijo el equidna con su mirada en penumbra.

-Esta tarde... Vector no logró sobrevivir- aclaró Espio con su voz quebrantada.

-¡Demonios!- gritó frustrado el equidna, pegándole fuertemente a la pared. -¡Y quieres ayudar a su asesino!

Amy se quedó perpleja al escuchar esas duras palabras; ella no podía defender a Sonic. Amy sabía lo que él había hecho, sabía que era su culpa el que Vector hubiera muerto, pero aún así... "_Confía en mí..."_ recordaba aquella frase, ella confiaba en él... pero no debía ¿o sí?. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Capturarlo o ayudarlo?

-...Yo

-Piensas ayudar al responsable de la muerte de Vector... - dijo Espio de una manera macabra.

-Yo... Yo sólo quiero...

-¡Reacciona Amy!- gritó Knuckles.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Por más que quería olvidar el hecho de que él era un asesino no podía, ella sabía su historia, su pasado, pero eso no justificaba nada, nada de eso borraría lo que él hizo. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin poderlo ella evitar. "¡No sé que hacer!" Gritó con desesperación. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y el llanto prosiguió sin consuelo alguno.

-¿Quieres saber que debes hacer?- dijo Knuckles poniendo una rodilla en el piso para ponerse a su nivel.

Amy abrió sus ojos y lo vio con tristeza asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Knuckles puso una mano sobre su hombro y la vio seriamente.

-Debes de hacer justicia. Debes de encerrar a Sonic the Hedgehog o matarlo de una buena vez por todas. Venga a aquellos que han muerto por su culpa.

Fijó su mirada en el suelo y vio aquellas lágrimas empezaban a caer al piso de madera y que poco a poco empezaban a formar un charco, haciendo que pudiera ver su reflejo en él. Aún llevaba el uniforme de policía, ella como oficial tenía un deber que cumplir, y ese era capturar al asesino y hacer que pagara por lo que había hecho.

0-0-0-0-0

Lo pensó por un breve momento, no estaba seguro si confiar en ella o no, todo apuntaba a que no lo hiciera, pero si se trataba de Maria, todo era diferente. Asintió con la cabeza y vio como ella esbozaba una sonrisa, había obtenido lo que ella quería, salir de allí.

-Pero espero que tengas muy en cuenta que si la información que me das no me es útil o me estás mintiendo...- dijo abriendo aquella reja –Te mataré en ese mismo momento- amenazó.

Dalia sonrió y lo vio fijamente –Créeme, te interesa.

Los vio caminar hacia la salida. No podía creer que hubiera podido convencer al erizo negro a sacarla de allí, pero si él tenía que hacer lo que ella le dijera ella podría sacarla de ahí también. "¡Espera!" Gritó, haciendo que ambos pararan. No le gustaba pedir ayuda, pero si lograba salir de allí podría ir en busca de Silver.

-Pensé que querías ayudarme a salir de aquí- dijo Blaze.

-Hmph, pensé que no habías pedido ayuda- le contestó la gata gris siguiendo con su camino.

Ella no se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera ella, y ayudarla a salir de allí no tendría ningún beneficio, así que optó por ignorarla. Una vez afuera notó que el erizo negro estaba realmente impaciente para conseguir aquella información, parecía ser realmente algo importante para él.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sabes?!- dijo el erizo negro desesperado.

-Tranquilo, recuerda, la paciencia es una virtud- respondió sin interés.

Enfureció ante ese comentario, él no era alguien con quien ella podía jugar como se le diera en gana. La tomó fuertemente del cuello llevándola contra una de las paredes del lugar, cortando el aire que entraba a su cuerpo. La gata gris intentó librarse de su agarre, pero con su fuerza y un brazo fracturado le fue imposible.

-Esa no es mi virtud. Habla- dijo con enfado.

-Está- -Está bi--en- dijo con dificultad.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- preguntó soltándola.

-...Necesito... una computadora- respondió con su respiración acelerada.

-¿Uh?, ¿Para qué?

-La información que tengo, la tengo aquí- dijo sacando aquel teléfono de su bolsillo – Necesito pasar la información a un CD. No creerás que sólo tengo información respecto a ti ¿Verdad?

Puso una mano sobre su frente en forma de exasperación, y luego asintió con la cabeza, al final de cuentas, esa era una "Tienda de computadoras". Empezaron a caminar en busca de un lugar donde pudieran descargar la información, pero antes de poder encontrar cualquier máquina una llamada a través de aquel comunicador que poseía el erizo negro lo hizo detenerse _*__**Bip, Bip* **_ Vio aquel comunicador y como era de esperarse, la llamada provenía de Eggman.

-_Shadow, necesito que vengas._

-¿Ahora?- preguntó sin mucho animo.

-_¡Por supuesto que ahora! _

Dio un suspiro de exasperación y asintió con la cabeza –Voy para allá- dijo por último guardando aquel comunicador.

-Veo que tu jefe te necesita- dijo la gata gris sonriendo –No te preocupes por mí, yo puedo encontrar una computadora por mi cuenta y darte la información luego- dijo empezando a caminar.

Shadow la tomó del brazo y la acercó hacia él –Estás mal si crees que te dejaré vagar por ahí por tu cuenta.

-¿Entonces piensas llevar a tu reunión?- sonrió triunfante.

-Si tengo que dejarte encerrada en el cuarto del conserje, lo haré.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No confió en ti- puntualizó el erizo negro –Vendrás conmigo.

Después de esa corta frase la llevó arrastrada del brazo hacia una habitación. Dalia intentó resistirse, pero obviamente fue en vano, su fuerza era abrumadora. Abrió una puerta de metal y la lanzó con brusquedad al suelo "Cuídala hasta que yo regrese" dijo el erizo negro, cosa que ella no entendió a quién iba dirigido. La puerta de metal se cerró y ella quedó atrapada adentro. Se levantó del piso y se acercó a la puerta en un intentó en vano por abrirla. "Maldito erizo..." musitó. Dio un suspiro pesado y recostó su cabeza sobre la puerta.

-Atrapada nuevamente...

-Lamento lo de tu brazo- escuchó decir.

Dalia se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, al hacerlo vio al erizo plateado que la había atacado antes. "¿Ahora eres mi cuidador?" preguntó al recordar las palabras que el erizo negro había dicho al encerrarla. El erizo no dijo nada al respecto. Se recostó sobre la pared y exhaló un suspiro un tanto triste.

-Lo había olvidado- dijo Dalia con una sonrisa. –Tú eres el erizo que está enamorado de la gata lila ¿Verdad?

Pareció sobresaltarse un poco al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada ante aquella suposición. Dalia no era alguien que se identificaba con los sentimientos ajenos o que pudiera distinguir algo más de enojo o felicidad en las expresiones de los demás, pero podía notar a simple vista, la mirada triste en los ojos de aquel erizo plateado, parecía, al igual que ella, un prisionero en aquel lugar; entonces recordó "_Lo escojo a él"_ Parecía que el erizo negro estaba jugando con ambos. Se quedó pensativa un momento, estaba intentado unir todas aquellas piezas para que tuvieran sentido alguno, pero un ruido a sus espaldas la hizo distraerse de sus pensamientos, la puerta de metal se estaba abriendo nuevamente y pronto tuvo el camino libre para irse de aquella habitación.

-Pero qué...

-Vete- dijo el erizo plateado.

-¿Cómo abriste...?

-Eso no es importante, vete.

-No creo que a tu amigo le vaya a parecer la idea de que me dejes ir. Tendrás graves problemas.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

No quería lastimar más a los demás, aún no lograba perdonarse lo que le había hecho a Sonic y era posible que jamás lo hiciese; sabía que Shadow se molestaría, pero por una vez, quería sentir que hacía lo correcto, quería sentirse bien consigo mismo. Silver no respondió aquella pregunta, tenía sus razones, además, sentía que se lo debía después de haberla casi matado cuando ella intentaba ayudarlo a liberar a Blaze. La gata gris asintió con la cabeza y puso un pie en la salida. "Gracias" Dijo levemente en el marco de la puerta. Vio el pasillo enfrente de ella, pero por alguna razón no podía caminar fuera de aquel lugar; vio al erizo plateado de reojo y dio un suspiro. "No puedo irme sin darte algo a cambio" dijo con pesadez; a Dalia no le gustaba ayudar a los demás, pero tampoco le gustaba sentir que le debía algo a alguien. El erizo plateado pareció no entender a que se refería ella con esa oración.

-La gata lil... Blaze- corrigió ella.

-¿Uh?

-Se encuentra en unos calabozos en el último piso de este lugar, allí podrás encontrarla. Se encuentra a salvo, el erizo negro no le ha hecho nada- dijo sin darle la cara en ningún momento –Bien, no te debo nada- dijo por último empezando a salir de allí.

-...Gracias- dijo el erizo plateado.

-Hmph, ve, antes de que piense que te has olvidado de ella- dijo saliendo del lugar por fin.

Sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia aquel lugar, por fin podría ver a Blaze, por fin podría rescatarla.

-Blaze, espérame, no tardaré.

* * *

**¡****Sí! Me imagino que gritaron todos, jajaja, bien, por fin Silver y Blaze se van a reunir, no, aún no es el capítulo que es exclusivamente de ellos, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente leerán bastante de ellos dos juntos. Bien, como en cada final, un adelanto del siguiente capítulo: En siguiente capítulo mis protagonistas son... ¡Silver y Blaze!. Ok, el siguiente capítulo uno de nuestros personajes muere, una muerte que cambiará todo y le dará otro giro a la historia ¿quieren saber quién es? Tendrán que estar atentos a la siguiente actualización capítulo 16: A terrible mistake and a terrible death (un terrible error y una muerte terrible) ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**


	16. A Terrible Death and A Terrible Mistake

**Wiii!!! Estoy feliz!!! ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque mi fic llegó a los 200 reviews!!! Sugoi!!! (Genial) Wow no saben lo feliz que me hacen como escritora, enserio. Gracias a todos mis lectores, desde los que empezaron conmigo, como los que se unieron en el camino (Huy, que poética me he vuelto X3) De todas las historias que he escrito esta ha sido la que mayoría de reviews a tenido, jamás pensé que eso sucedería, la verdad siempre imagine, desde el momento en que la subí, que nadie la iba a leerla o que si mucho iba a tener dos o tres lectores, y miren como termino **_***Sniff***_** bien, como dije antes, gracias. Ahora, sin más palabrería que sé que ya quieren leer este cap. Al fic!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 16: A terrible death and a Terrible mistake

Corrió a toda prisa para poderla encontrar y muy pronto llegó al último nivel de aquel gran edificio. Vio aquella puerta de seguridad, a la par de ella se encontraba un pequeño compartimiento que exigía una contraseña para que ésta se abriera y como era de esperarse él sabía la contraseña para poder acceder, al final de cuentas él había sido uno de los más grandes aliados de Eggman. Ingresó algunos dígitos y la puerta se abrió al momento; Silver corrió en el lugar y buscó en cada celda por ella.

-¡Blaze!- gritó -¡Blaze!

Ella se encontraba sentada en aquel lúgubre lugar, aún pensando en él... Una voz la hizo salir de aquellos pensamientos, esa voz ella la conocía; se levantó del suelo aún incrédula por aquel sonido, pensado que talvez su mente le estaba jugando una mala jugada. "¡Blaze!" escuchó nuevamente, se acercó a los barrotes tanto como pudo.

-...¿Silver?- musitó ella.

-¡Blaze!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!, ¡Blaze!

-...Silver- repitió incrédula -¡Silver!- gritó para hacerse escuchar.

-...¿Blaze?- dijo al escuchar su nombre. Silver empezó a ver hacia los lados, y al fondo del pasillo logró distinguir un tintineo, como el de cadenas moverse.-¡Blaze!- gritó corriendo hacia aquel lugar.

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta que logró distinguir a alguien al final del aquel tétrico pasillo, a ella. Corrió hacia ella hasta por fin quedar enfrente de aquella celda. Silver vio a la gata lila que se encontraba encadena por las muñecas, ella, por su parte le regresó la mirada, y por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se vieron fijamente a los ojos. "...Blaze" dijo levemente el erizo plateado intentando recuperar el aire. La gata lila asintió levemente con la cabeza y sonrió disimuladamente, y por alguna extraña razón sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, no era una sensación desconocida, ya que muchas veces había llorado... pero por primera vez no se sentía triste, era más bien una felicidad desbordante. Silver se acercó a los barrotes y con suavidad puso la palma de su mano sobre uno de ellos, ella lo imitó, se acercó tanto como pudo y puso la palma de su mano sobre la de él, sin decir ni una sola palabras, sin emitir ni un sólo sonido. Ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos, los de ella parecían estar incrédulos, algo cristalinos y sobre todo con una expresión de alegría, mientras que los de él sólo demostraban cierta ternura, cierta dulzura. "Te sacaré de aquí" Dijo el erizo levemente. Se alejó de los barrotes y con fuerza logró romperlos; se acercó a ella y tomó aquellas cadenas que estaban sujetas firmemente al suelo rompiéndolas al instante. "Listo, esto debe de..." pero su oración fue interrumpida al sentir un cálido abrazo proveniente de ella, algo que lo hizo sonrojarse de sobremanera. "Gracias... Por no abandonarme" dijo ella levemente sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

-Jamás te abandonaría...- respondió él correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-No lo entiendo- dijo ella soltándolo y secándose sus lágrimas con rapidez. -¿Por qué?

No lograba entender porque él parecía siempre preocuparse tanto por ella, porque siempre parecía pendiente, era algo que aún no lograba vislumbrar.

Silver desvió la mirada y se sonrojó con fuerza –Eso es... – dudó por un momento -Eso es porque... Porque desde el primer momento en que yo te vi llorar en ese parque, me di cuenta... –se detuvo pensativo.

-¿Uh?, ¿De qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Me di cuenta... de que me enamoré de ti.- dijo con gran sonrojo -Blaze, ¡Yo te amo!- gritó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

0-0-0-0-0

Sabía que su deber como oficial era hacer cumplir la ley, y encarcelar a todo aquel que no lo hiciera, y eso incluía a Sonic the hedgehog, esa era la tarea de la cual ella se había encargado de realizar en el momento en que había recibido su placa. Se levantó del suelo y se secó aquellas lágrimas con la mano.

-Mi deber como policía es llevarlo ante la justicia ¿Verdad?

-Así es- confirmó Knuckles.

-Entonces...- dijo tomando aquella placa de color dorado –Renuncio.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nunca podré cumplir mi deber... Por eso, debo de escoger.

-¡¿Lo escoges a él?!

Bajó la mirada; ella entendía los sentimientos de su compañero y sabía que ese momento Espio y Charmy la miraba con odio y rencor pero... "_Confía en mí"_ aquellas palabras aún seguían en su cabeza. Ella sentía que él podía cambiar, que podía ser diferente, talvez sólo necesitaba una oportunidad, su oportunidad. Caminó fuera de aquel lugar con cierta lentitud, sabiendo que ya no era bienvenida en esa casa, ahora debía de encontrarlo por su cuenta. Salió del lugar a paso firme sabiendo a que estaba renunciando. Amy desde muy pequeña quería ser policía, en su infancia su padre había muerto a manos de un asaltante hace muchos años, y siempre pensó que si un policía hubiera estado cerca nada de eso hubiera pasado, por eso dedicaría su vida a capturar a asesinos y maleantes, como la persona que le había quitado a su padre, y ahora quería salvar a uno, en ese momento pensaba que ver hacia el pasado no tenía sentido, ella no podrían hacer que lo que Sonic hubiera hecho cambiara, pero podía hacer que lo que hiciera a futuro fuera diferente.

-Espera, ¡Amy!- escuchó ella y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

-¿Knuckles?, ¿Qué deseas ahora?

-Prometí ayudarte... y eso haré- dijo no de muy buen humor.

-¿Por qué harías algo como eso? Sé que no te agrada y que quieres que pague....- dijo con la mirada triste -Sé que tienes razón con todo lo que me has dicho, pero aún así lo elegí a él. Dime, sabiendo todo eso, ¿Por qué me ayudarías?

-Porque yo hace mucho tiempo hice lo mismo- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Uh?, ¿A qué te refieres?

-Le di una oportunidad a alguien de los chicos malos. Al igual que tú, también salvó mi vida, sólo que ella no mató a nadie que yo conociera en el pasado- recalcó –Pero si él es tan importante para ti como ella lo es para mí cuenta conmigo, compañera- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Amy sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo, gesto que no fue muy bien recibido por parte de él –Gracias Knuckles, y recuérdame agradecerle a Rouge también- dijo soltándolo.

-Camina y deja de decir tonterías, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo un poco ruborizado –Bien, ahora debemos...

Un sonido proveniente del celular de su compañera cortó la frase del equidna. Amy tomó su celular y se sorprendió un poco al ver que la llamada era de Tails, pero no por eso dejó de contestar.

-¿Tails?

-_¡Amy!, ¡ Necesito que encuentres a Dalia!_

-Tails, yo no...

-_Fue en busca de la base de Eggman y no ha regresado, creo que la descubrieron; Rouge fue para allá pero tampoco responde, necesito que vayas a _"_Ivo Robotnik Computers" es la ubicación de Eggman._

-"_Si es la ubicación de Eggman, seguramente allí estará él" _De acuerdo Tails, yo me encargaré de eso.

-_Confió en ti, te llamaré más tarde para ver que todo esté bien, hasta entonces._

-Debemos de ir hacia allá; allí se encuentran Rouge y Dalia "_Y con suerte Sonic"_ Vamos- dijo Amy empezando a caminar.

-"_Rouge..." _Sí.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a aquella oficina algo apresurado, tenía cosas mejores y más importantes que hacer con su tiempo, pero ya que se trataba del Dr. Eggman, no tenía realmente mucha opción. Tocó la puerta principal y escuchó que pasara adelante. Entró a la oficina y Eggman le hizo un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento, pero él prefirió mantenerse de pie.

-Te llamé por una razón- empezó –Ya que has demostrado ser el más leal de todos, quise que fueras el primero en saber.

-¿Saber?- lo cuestionó Shadow.

-Mi último invento, una máquina que les dejará algo de tiempo libre a ti, a Silver y a Sonic. Dejame presentar a el invento M-76642- dijo presionando un botón el cual a su vez abría una puerta secreta en uno de los lados de la habitación.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban en ese momento, era algo inconcebible, al menos desde su punto de vista. "...Doctor, ¿Qué ha hecho?" dijo con gran sorpresa. Eggman sonrió ante la expresión incrédula del erizo negro. "El mejor invento, una máquina de matar efectiva y sobre todo, sin conciencia" respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Se quedó atónita al escuchar aquella confesión, no podía creer lo que escuchaba; toda su vida había pensando que nadie sería jamás capaz de amarla, que nadie podía sentir algo por alguien diferente... por un fenómeno como solían llamarla. No dijo nada después de ese comentario, él era un erizo muy dulce, alguien a quien ella apreciaba mucho pero... ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos, si bien él era capaz de amarla, ella jamás sería capaz de amarlo a él, al final de cuentas, él era un asesino... ¿Cómo algo así podía funcionar?

-...Lo siento, pero yo no...

Bajó la mirada y dio una sonrisa un tanto triste -...No te lo dije para ser correspondido- interrumpió, con sus ojos en penumbra.

-...Silver- musitó al gata lila al ver esa expresión.

-No importa. Parece que Eggman te colocó aquellos brazaletes de nuevo- dijo cambiando el tema y viendo aquellas muñecas –No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de quitártelos, andando.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar fuera de aquella celda. Sabía que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos, él lo sabía, es decir, cómo alguien como ella podía fijarse en un asesino como él lo era; a pesar de saber eso, el dolor del rechazo nadie se lo quitaría, un dolor más profundo que una herida de bala, un dolor intenso y punzante proveniente de su pecho; pero aún así se sentía bien, ya que por lo menos había tenido el valor para poder decirle lo que sentía, el valor de saber que aunque sería rechazado no se quedaría con eso, y sobre todo, estaba agradecido por haber conocido a alguien como ella. "Más vale haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado..." musitó para sí, cosa que hizo que una leve sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-_"Lo siento"_- pensó la gata lila mientras seguía a aquel erizo plateado.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba de regresó para traer a la gata gris y así tener la información que tanto necesitaba. Conforme se acercaba a la habitación donde el erizo plateado debería de estar cuidando de ella notó algo que lo hizo correr hacia la recámara, la puerta estaba abierta. Una vez que llegó se introdujo a la habitación y notó que tanto él como ella no estaban en la habitación; cerró sus puños con fuerzas, él y ella se las pagarían por haber intentado jugar con él. Salió corriendo fuera de la habitación para poderlos encontrar. "Me buscabas" escuchó decir a sus espaldas; Shadow se dio la vuelta y vio a la gata gris con un CD en su mano y como siempre, una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Caminó hacia ella con gran imponencia y la vio con aires de superioridad.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Te dije que necesitaba una computadora para poder darte la información- dijo sin interés enseñándole el disco.

-¡¿Dónde está el erizo plateado?!- preguntó arrebatándole el CD de la mano.

-Esa información tiene su precio, y por lo que a mi concierne no tienes nada que me sea de interés, lo que tenía que hacer aquí ya está hecho.

-¿Hacer?- preguntó algo desconfiado.

-Nos veremos luego- dijo dándose la vuelta –Por cierto, creo que Eggman acaba de irse.

-¿Ah?- exclamó sin entender.

-Sólo creí que deberías de saberlo. Hasta luego- puntualizó siguiendo con su camino.

No estaba seguro de entender, pero no quiso darle más importancia al asunto y se dirigió a la computadora más cercana, en este caso en uno de los cuarteles de inteligencia de Eggman, no había nadie en ese momento, era hora de almuerzo. Metió el CD en la máquina y vio un documento que decía 'Proyecto SSS' y ya que era el único documento que había en aquel CD asumió que era ese; abrió el documento y empezó a leer lo que tenía allí.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaron sin decir nada en todo el camino, ambos se encontraban muy pensativos. "Silver... ¿Adónde vamos?" preguntó levemente la gata lila. Silver parecía no haberla escuchado, estaba más concentrado en los alrededores.

-¿Silver?...- dijo levemente, sin respuesta alguna -¡Silver!- gritó ya molesta al sentirse ignorada.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

-Pregunte ¿Adónde vamos?

-A buscar la llave de esos brazaletes.

-Pero la llave la tiene el erizo negro...

-Lo sé.

-¡No!- gritó parando de su marcha.

-¿Ah?

-Olvida esa maldita llave, si vas con él pasará lo mismo que la última vez.

-¿Última vez?

-Sí, en el hospital, cuando él llegó y...

-Espera, ¿Qué hospital?- preguntó confundido.

Ella lo había olvidado, cuando el erizo azul y ella lo habían llevado él estaba inconsciente, él no sabía a que se refería ella porque él no había estado consciente en ese momento.

-Después de que perdiste el conocimiento el erizo azul y yo te llevamos a un hospital cercano para que vieran tu herida. El erizo negro, al que ustedes llaman Shadow, llegó al hospital... no tuvimos oportunidad.

-Así fue como te capturó de nuevo...

-Sí...

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué fuiste al hospital?

-Quería estar segura de que estarías bien- dijo ruborizándose levemente.

-Pero tú sabías que él te estaría buscando... y aún así fuiste.

-¡Eso no importa! Yo...

Mas sin embargo la gata calló de repente al ver como una puerta a las espaldas del erizo plateado se abría, allí lo vio, era él "Shadow...." musitó. Silver no entendió hasta que se volteó y lo vio detrás de él; Silver instintivamente se puso enfrente de Blaze en un intentó de protegerla de su atacante. Silver vio al erizo negro a los ojos, no se miraba contento en lo absoluto, una mirada intensa de ira e odio se podía denotar en los ojos carmesí del erizo.

-Entrégame la llave- ordenó Silver –Si no lo haces, te la quitaré a la fuerza.

El erizo negro no dijo nada al respecto. Con su mano izquierda tomó la llave que tenía en su cuello y con mucha fuerza la arrancó del mismo, lanzándosela al erizo plateado. Silver atrapó aquella llave en el aire, sin estar muy seguro del porqué se la había dado. El erizo negro empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta

-¡Espera!- gritó Silver -¿Por qué...?

-Tengo una presa más grande por atrapar

Después de eso corrió fuera de allí. Silver no estaba seguro a qué se refería pero no le tomó mucha importancia al respecto tampoco. Se dio la vuelta y tomó las muñecas de Blaze y de ambas los brazaletes quitó. "Eres libre" dijo con una sonrisa. La gata acarició levemente sus muñecas y lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse que sus poderes siguieran con ella, cubriendo, así, ambas manos en fuego.

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijo él con una sonrisa –Ahora, tengo una última misión aquí.

-¿Uh?, ¿De qué hablas?

-Debo de salvar a un viejo amigo.

-Iré contigo- dijo firmemente.

-¿Qué?, no, tú debes...

-Ser libre significa que tengo la opción de irme...- dijo viéndolo a los ojos- Al igual que la de quedarme. Te ayudaré.

El erizo plateado asintió con la cabeza "Bien, sígueme" Silver corrió hacia las gradas del lugar, seguido por Blaze, tenía aún que redimir una acción más. Subieron las gradas y por consiguientes los pisos de aquel lugar, hasta que llegaron al octavo nivel, un área especial. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y como era de esperarse habían guardias por doquier.

-Parece que tendremos problemas para continuar- dijo Blaze al verlos.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero...

-Déjame enseñarte que tan fuerte puedo ser.

-_¡Alerta!, ¡Intrusos!, ¡Alerta!, ¡Intrusos!_

-Pero qué... Aún no he hecho nada- dijo ella sin entender.

-No creo que hablen de nosotros.

-_¡Alerta, intrusos en el sector 5!, ¡Alerta!_

Una sirena empezó a sonar escandalosamente y todos los guardias empezaron a correr al sector dicho en los altoparlantes. "Ven, rápido" comandó Silver tomando a Blaze de la mano. Salieron detrás de aquella puerta y se escondieron detrás de una de las paredes del lugar, viendo como todos los guardias empezaban a descender por las escaleras. Silver observaba atento esperando la oportunidad para salir sin problemas, mientras que Blaze, por su parte, sólo podía fijar su vista en su mano, la cual estaba sujetada fuertemente por la de él, haciéndola ruborizar intensamente. "Bien, parece que ya no hay nadie, vamos" dijo soltándola al fin y corriendo nuevamente. Blaze puso su mano en su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir con intensidad "¡Blaze!" gritó el erizo al ver que no lo seguía. "¡Sí!". Siguieron corriendo hasta que él por fin paró enfrente de una puerta, y como era de suponerse, se necesitaba un clave para poder acceder a la habitación, pero a diferencia de la anterior, Silver no tenía idea de cual podía ser.

-¿Qué es esté lugar?

-Hace mucho tiempo me comentaron sobre él, a mi punto de vista es algo tétrico, pero conociendo a Eggman, estoy seguro que aquí debe de estar.

-¿Qué cosa exactamente?

-Hazte a un lado, debo de romper la puerta.

Estiró uno de sus brazos y con aquella mirada brillante como luz de luna hizo que la puerta se estrujara hasta que logró removerla de su lugar; una vez que la puerta no estaba, ambos vieron la habitación oscura, al cual erizo plateado entró sin titubear "Silver, ¡Espera!" gritó Blaze siguiéndolo. Una vez adentro logró distinguir una sombra, un ser familiar.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Silver al ver a su amigo encadenado de manos y pies –No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí- dijo rompiendo las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

-El erizo azul...-musitó la gata lila.

-Sonic, Sonic, ¿Me escuchas?- dijo al ver a su amigo con sus ojos cerrados.

El erizo azul abrió sus ojos levemente, pero los cerró al sentir la luz en su rostro "¡Sonic!" El erizo azul movió su cabeza levemente; las heridas provocadas por el erizo plateado seguían sin sanar, eso era parte de su castigo, por consiguiente a penas si tenía energía. El castigo era una privación casi total, desde sus sentidos, hasta lo necesario para sobrevivir, nada de luz, nada de sonido, nada de comida, nada de nada; de vez en cuando se le daba agua sólo para asegurarse que no muriera, pero por lo demás, nada de nada.

-Ya era hora...-musitó el desahuciado erizo –Por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto uno de los chicos malos- rió levemente.

-Nunca...- sonrió Silver.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sonic.

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso hay algo más divertido que esto?- respondió con ironía y una gran sonrisa.

Tomó al erizo por el brazo y lo alzó del suelo para llevarlo a la salida, a penas si podía mantenerse en pie "Gracias..." susurró el erizo azul. Silver sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza y empezó a caminar para sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a un lugar donde pudieran curarle las heridas.

0-0-0-0-0

Era de noche para cuando llegaron a aquel edificio que les había dicho Tails con anterioridad. No parecía ser gran cosa, al menos el primer nivel, una vez que quisieron acceder al segundo nivel del lugar por medio de los elevadores sin una tarjeta electrónica, las alarmas empezaron a sonar "_¡Alerta!, ¡Intrusos!, ¡Alerta!, ¡Intrusos!"_ Escucharon ambos sonar, y en menos de cinco minutos tenían a cientos de guardias en el lugar.

-¡En nombre del Dr. Eggman, serán exterminados!- gritó uno de los hombres que los apuntaba con su arma.

-Hmph, me gustaría verte intentarlo- retó Knuckles.

-¡Disparen!- gritó.

Las armas empezaron a dispararles a ambos. Knuckles arrancó una de las puertas del elevador y la colocó enfrente de Amy y de él para protegerlos "¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!" regañó Amy entre la balacera. "¿Tienes tu arma?" Amy se registró a sí misma y sacó una pistola 9 milímetros. "Entonces, úsala, porque esto será una guerra" Knuckles tomó aquella puerta, ya llena de agujeros, y se lanzó contra los guardias, mientras que Amy empezaba a disparar y a correr en un intento por encontrar un refugio detrás de los muchos estantes. Los disparos continuaron. Se miraban partes de computadoras volar por todos lados y el suelo una vez blanco, empezó por llenarse de sangre, pedazos de vidrio y de plástico por todo el lugar. Amy encontró un refugió detrás del mostrador y empezó a disparar con precisión, viendo caer a los agentes de seguridad; Knuckles por su parte sólo necesitó un par de golpes certeros y de su agilidad nata, para mandarlos a volar a través de las ventanas del lugar o para hacer que perdieran el conocimiento. En muy poco tiempo y con algunos rasguños, lograron deshacerse de todos los guardias.

-¡Amy!- gritó Knuckles al no ver a nadie en pie.

-¡Knuckles!- gritó Amy saliendo detrás de un mostrador que apenas se sostenía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ¿Y tú?

-Eso ni siquiera fue un reto, pan comido- sonrió.

Amy salió detrás de aquel mostrador y le sonrió al equidna –Gracias... No hubiera podido hacer esto sin ti,

-No fue nada, después de todo, eres mi compa...

-¿Knuckles?- cuestionó Amy al ver un cambio brusco en su expresión

Su cuerpo empezó a caer a gran velocidad, la eriza rosa intentó sostenerlo, pero terminó por caer junto con él. "¡Knuckles!" gritó, y ahí, cuando su cuerpo descansaba sobre el de ella, fue cuando lo vio, un pequeño orificio en la cabeza en la parte de atrás, y de él un río de sangre incontenible empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Amy no lo podía creer, alguien le había disparado por la parte de atrás a Knuckles. Elevó la mirada y allí fue cuando lo vio, una sombra, a penas visible, pero ella lo reconocería en cualquier lado, era él...

-...¿Sonic?- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hmph, intruso eliminado- dijo por último dándose la vuelta y saliendo de allí.

-¡No!, ¡Sonic!

Pero ninguna de sus palabras fueron escuchadas, él había matado a su compañero. Amy abrazó al cuerpo de amigo con fuerza derramando varias lágrimas en él, y las palabras que una vez Knuckles le había dicho vinieron a su cabeza _"¡Es un asesino sin corazón!, ¡Él te está utilizando! ¿No lo ves? No le importas, sólo te usa a su conveniencia y cuando sientas te matará a ti también" _haciendo que cada vez lo abrazara con más fuerza.

-¡Perdóname Knuckles!, ¡Lo siento tanto!- gritó con desesperación y su llanto se hizo presente –Te maldigo Sonic the Hedgehog... Prometo por lo más solemne que te mataré... ¡VENGARÉ LA MUERTE DE MI AMIGO ASÍ SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!

* * *

**Bien, muchos me pidieron una muerte y aquí se las traje, Ok, es como la tercera, pero este personaje estaba más involucrado en la historia que los demás que han aparecido T.T.**

**Bien les propongo un reto, sip, verán, hay una parte de la historia en donde Eggman habla de su nuevo invento "M-76642", los números de este invento no fueron escogidos a lazar, cada número tiene un significado; verán quiero ver que tan bueno son para arma rompecabezas XD!!!, además si logran descifrarlo descubrirán algo importante de la historia (No les puedo dar pistas o lo descubrirán más fácil) aunque imagino que más de alguno ya sabe de lo que hablo sólo con haber leído este cap. Bien, si tienen una idea de que significa me lo ponen en su review, en el siguiente cap yo les traeré la respuesta y de dónde saque la idea (por cierto no busque la letra del abecedario que corresponde a ese número ya que no tiene relación)**

**Ok, aquí les traigo el adelanto del siguiente capítulo: El descubrimiento de una dolorosa muerte deja impactado a muchos, pero en especial a Rouge y Amy, quienes deberán de sufrir el dolor de una perdida y de una traición.**

**Ok, ya los deje en que pensar, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	17. Venganza

**Hola a todos, el día de hoy les vengo con una anuncio, verán, mi computadora ha muerto (un momento de silencio por su muerte T.T) Eso es un gran problema para mí en cuanto se trata de escribir, por la fic no se preocupen, todos los capítulos están guardados; por el momento se me va hacer algo difícil de terminarla sin contar que estoy corta de inspiración, ésta ha decidió marcharse T.T, así que pido disculpas si me atraso en actualizar, pero por esos dos motivos me será muy difícil, en fin, espero que me entiendan.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Venganza

Escuchó las alarmas sonar y vio como luces de color rojo empezaban a encenderse por todo el pasillo y a brillar con gran intensidad "Rayos... Me descubrieron" dijo al escuchar por los altoparlantes sobre los intrusos. "Es hora de irme de aquí" Alzó vuelo y empezó por buscar una salida. Cruzó por varios pasillos y en uno de ellos chocó contra alguien que iba, al igual que ella, con gran prisa por salir de allí. Cayó al suelo algo adolorida, había sido un fuerte impacto por la velocidad que ambos traían.

-¡Quítate de mi camino!- escuchó gritar.

-¡Tú fuis-!... ¿Dalia?- dijo al reconocer a la gata en el suelo –Por fin te encuentro, he estado vagando aquí hace bastante tiempo en busca tuya.

-Vaya, la chica murciélago hace su aparición, si no te conociera pensaría que te importo.

-Me alegro que me conozcas.

Ambas sonrieron, al final de cuentas ambas provenían de la misma calaña, es decir, ambas eran ladronas de tesoros precisos y se podría decir que pensaban muy egocéntricamente, sin preocupaciones por nadie más que no fueran ellas mismas, y dando su lealtad al quien les diera la mejor paga.

-Me sorprende de ti Rouge, activando alarmas, pareces una principiante.

-No vegas a echarme la culpa querida, pues si no mal recuerdo tú parecías estar buscando una salida también.

-_¡Alerta, intrusos en el sector 5!, ¡Alerta!_

-¿Sector 5?- dijeron ambas al unísono.

Dalia vio hacia los lados y pegado a una de las paredes vio un cartel que tenía un pequeño mapa del nivel y tenía por titulo 'Sector 2' dándose cuenta que ni ella ni Rouge habían sido las causantes de aquella alarma. "Estos es el sector dos... parece que no arruinaste nada" dijo con una sonrisa la gata gris. "Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí" ordenó Rouge alzando vuelo nuevamente. Con ayuda de ese mapa lograron encontrar la salida aún más rápido, para cuando lograron llegar al primer nivel encontraron el lugar hecho pedazos "¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?" Dijo la gata gris al ver los restos de computadoras por el suelo, al igual que los agujeros de balas por doquier. Habían varios hombres en el suelo, algunos eran sólo cuerpos sin vida, otros parecían sólo estar inconscientes. "¿Qué es todo esto?" Dijo Rouge viendo hacia los lados. Empezaron a caminar en aquellos escombros y entonces escucharon a alguien sollozar, era una eriza rosa y parecía abrazar algo con fuerza.

-...¿Amy?- cuestionó Dalia. -¿Qué tienes ahí?

-...Él tenía razón- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Conforme se acercaron pudieron distinguir mejor que era lo que ella sostenía con fuerza. Dalia se quedó asombrada al ver al equidna rojo en sus brazos; se acercó corriendo a ella y revisó al equidna en el momento... un agujero de bala en su cabeza había terminado con su vida "...Está muerto" musitó la gata gris y Amy lo abrazó con más fuerza llorando sin control sobre el cadáver de su amigo y compañero. Rouge vio a la eriza en la distancia y luego lo vio a él "... Knuckles" dijo sin brillo en la mirada; la eriza rosa al escuchar eso se volteó levemente "Rouge..." musitó al verla. La murciélaga cayó de rodillas al suelo sin importarle el dolor de los pedazos de vidrio incrustarse en ese momento en sus rodillas por el impacto. Una lágrima fugitiva rodó por su mejilla y no dijo nada más "Rouge... Lo siento" susurró Amy. La murciélaga siguió en su lugar, y conforme pasaba el tiempo lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Será mejor llamar a Tails...- dijo Dalia sin dar su rostro en ningún momento.

-...Sí- dijo Amy viendo a su amigo en sus brazos.

Dalia sacó aquel teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Tails, en el momento él contesto la llamada "Tails... algo pasó...". Amy seguía sujetando a Knuckles, no podía soltarlo, no quería hacerlo, pero algo la obligó a hacerlo; vio de nuevo a aquella murciélaga que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, no parecía procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar en ese momento. Amy dejó levemente a su amigo en el suelo y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Rouge.

-Rouge... vamos- dijo estirando una mano. –Debemos de enterrarlo y darle una sepultura digna...

-No...- musitó la murciélaga seriamente.

-¿Qué?, de qué hablas, ¿Por qué no?- cuestionó sorprendida.

-¡PORQUE JAMÁS IRÉ Al VELORIO DE ALGUIEN QUE MUERE TAN PATÉTICAMENTE!- gritó con fuerza.

-Rouge...

-¡ÉL SÓLO FUE UN TONTO CABEZA DE NUDILLO!- gritó mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos –...No merece que yo esté allí- dijo con rencor.

Rouge estiró sus alas y alzó vuelo saliendo de allí. Voló a toda prisa mientras que las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos le impedían ver claramente el camino. Cerró sus ojos y en ese momento recordó como es que ellos dos se habían conocido.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Otro trabajo bien hecho, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella, ya que como siempre había podido escabullirse de la seguridad de aquel museo que poseía una gema invalorable. Eggman la había llamado para conseguir aquella gema, él la llamaba Esmeralda Caos, a ella no le importaba el nombre, sólo que era muy valiosa.

-_Rouge ¿Tienes la esmeralda?-_ escuchó decir de su comunicador

-Sí, llegaré pronto- respondió ella

-_No la pierdas por nada_- dijo él por último.

-No se preocupe, la gema está segura.

Siguió con su vuelo y conforme avanzaba por los aires sintió un gran ardor en una de sus alas, algo que la obligó a bajar a uno de los techos cercanos; terminó en la azotea de un edificio abandonado que por las máquinas a los alrededores, parecían que iban a demoler muy pronto.

-¡Te tengo!- escuchó un grito a sus espaldas, un equidna de color rojo la apuntaba con un arma, el responsable de la herida de su ala.

-Bien, bien, bien, mira lo que trajo el gato. Asumo que eres un policía o algo así- dijo sin interés.

-Así es, Policía de Station Square, quedas arrestada por el hurto del museo nacional.

-Eres demasiado serio, tómalo más bien como un préstamo.

-¿Un préstamo?

-Sí, un préstamo que no pienso devolver- dijo atacándolo con una patada voladora, provocando que él arma que él llevaba se perdiera.

-¿Crees que enserio necesito eso para vencerte?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Enséñame que tienes- retó ella.

Empezó la pelea, pero debido a la herida de bala que su ala tenía, eso le daba una sería desventaja contra su oponente, quien no dudaba en darle un golpe certero cuando tenía la oportunidad, lastimándola gravemente. En un punto de la pelea ella no pudo levantarse, después de recibir dos puñetazos del equidna, resumiendo al ganador.

-Así tratas a las damas- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su abdomen.

-Yo no veo a ninguna dama- dijo acercándose con un par de esposas –Quedas arrestada bajo...

Un golpe en el estomago que lo lanzó al borde del edificio hizo que callara. "Yo te enseñaré a respetar un poco" dijo poniéndose ella de pie con algo de dificultad, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera seguir con aquella pelea un temblor los hizo quedarse inmóviles. "¿Qué demonios?...." Dijo Rouge desconcertada, hasta que vio que la obra de demolición había empezado. Su ala no estaba en condiciones para volar, pero sí para al menos saltar a otro tejado sin problemas o un vuelo corto. "Bien, ha sido un placer pero tengo una cita con alguien más" dijo ella alzando vuelo. El edificio empezó a derrumbarse de diferentes partes, y un grito proveniente de aquel lugar hizo que las máquinas se detuvieran; los hombres de las máquinas vieron a un equidna intentando sujetarse con fuerza de una de las áreas derrumbadas. Aquel equidna rojo había logrado sujetarse de un hierro de aquel edificio, ya que por estar al borde de la azotea había sido arrastrado con los pedazos de concreto que habían empezado a ceder debido a las máquinas demoledoras. Intentaba subir con fuerza, pero le era imposible, al tocar cualquier parte de concreto ésta se desmoronaba, hasta que por fin el hierro cedió. Cayó del último nivel de aquel edificio al vacío. Todas las personas vieron descender al equidna y muchas hicieron espacio para que no cayera encima de ellas, allí iba otro policía del lugar. Vio el suelo concurrido y cerró sus ojos sólo para recibir el impacto "Te tengo" escuchó decir, subió la mirada y la vio a ella volando con cierta dificultad a un techo cercano para ponerse ambos a salvo. Pero en transcurso de aquel vuelo, aquella gema que llevaba en el su bolsillo se salió de su lugar haciendo que ésta empezara a caer a las concurridas calles"¡No, mi esmeralda!" gritó al verla caer, pero si iba por ella, debía de soltar al equidna.

Él vio aquella gema caer, luego subió la mirada y sólo notó una expresión molesta por parte de ella, pero en ningún momento titubeó en si soltarlo o ir por aquella gema, lo había escogido a él. Llegaron a un techo cercano y por fin ella pudo descansar de aquel viaje agotador.

-Pesas demasiado- dijo recuperando parte de el aire perdido -Sabes algo, eso de que los policías sólo comen donas es un cliché de los medios, no es necesario que lo imites- se burló ella.

-Tú... tú me salvaste- dijo incrédulo.

-¿Salvarte?- replicó sorprendida –Hmph, claro que no, es que tú tenías algo que yo deseaba quitarte y ya lo hice- dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué cosa?

-Tu orgullo de policía. Qué puede ser más humillante que saber que una **dama **y por cierto excelente ladrona te salvará la vida.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

-Bueno, siento tener que irme tan pronto, pero tengo que verme con alguien más- dijo estirando sus alas nuevamente – Lamento decepcionarte, pero no eres el único en vida. Te veré luego- dijo alzando vuelo.

-¡Ven acá y repite eso!- gritó enfurecido el equidna.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de eso Eggman la echó del equipo por haber perdido aquella gema, pero a ella no le interesó mucho realmente. Luego de aquel día tuvieron varios encuentros más y conforme pasaba el tiempo desarrollaron una relación, muchas veces de odio y amor, pero tendían a llevarse bien al final del día, de una manera extraña y a veces algo retorcida.

Terminó por llegar al lugar donde se habían conocido, para ese entonces estaban construyendo un nuevo edificio, por ahora sólo tenía la infraestructura hecha sólo con vigas de acero. Aterrizó sobre aquella estructura y se sentó sobre una de aquellas vigas, sin poder evitar seguir derramando lágrimas.

-... Al final de cuentas... terminaste siendo el único.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Hacia dónde?- preguntó la gata lila.

-Será mejor ir a la parte trasera, si los intrusos están en el sector 5 iremos al lado contrario- respondió el erizo plateado.

-...Yo sólo te seguiré- dijo Blaze sin entender muy bien.

-Bien, deberé cargarte, porque ahora eres muy lento para caminar- citó el erizo plateado a su amigo mal herido.

-Es la primera vez que me dicen algo como eso...

Cargó a su amigo en su espalda y empezó a correr con la compañía de Blaze. Salieron por la parte trasera de aquel edificio sin ser vistos por nadie ni ver a nadie tampoco, algo que le pareció extraño a Silver, ya que la mayoría de los agentes de seguridad habían bajado para acabar con los intrusos. Una vez afuera necesitaban ir a un lugar en donde el erizo azul pudiera recuperarse.

-¿Adónde planeas llevarlo?, ¿A un hospital?- preguntó Blaze.

-No... allí nos encontraron la última vez- exclamó levemente el erizo azul.

-Entonces adónde podríamos...

-Tikal...- interrumpió el erizo azul por lo bajo.

-¿Quién es Tikal?- preguntó Silver confundido.

-¿Recuerdas donde me encontraste?

-...Sí- respondió desviando la mirada al recordar aquel suceso.

-Ve hacia allá.

Debieron correr hasta allá, ya que Silver no podía volar con Sonic y Blaze, pero no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar, no estaba tan lejos de aquel lugar. Muy pronto llegaron a donde él había encontrado al erizo azul, las marcas de la pelea aún estaban por todo el lugar, trayéndole malos recuerdos.

-Llegamos... - musitó el erizo plateado.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- preguntó la gata al ver los enormes cráteres en el pavimento y edificios cercanos.

-Una pelea... - susurró Silver.

-Busca la casa con el número 067.

Silver no tardó mucho en encontrar la cuadra que correspondía a la numeración sesenta, pero conforme caminaba el lugar se le hacía cada vez más conocido y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo "¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Blaze al ver aquella actitud extraña. "No, nada". Siguió caminando hasta que por fin la vio, una casa de ladrillos de tres niveles.

-¿Es este lugar?...- pregunto el erizo plateado.

-Sí, sólo...

-¡¿Estás seguro?!- preguntó exaltado el erizo plateado.

-Sí, es la casa de Tikal- contestó Sonic sin entender el porqué la pregunta.

-Sonic... tu amiga... Shadow, él...

Las pupilas de Sonic se dilataron al ver esa expresión en la cara de Silver, sabía lo que significaba. Se bajó de la espalda de su amigo y como pudo caminó a la entrada de aquella casa, en la misma miró cinta amarilla, aquella con la cual se rodeaba el área en donde habían pasado asesinatos "¡Demonios!" Gritó con fuerza golpeando la puerta fuertemente; la única persona con la que él acudía en casos como esos había sido asesinada por Shadow. "Tikal... lo siento" musito el erizo azul. Su mirada empezó por hacerse borrosa y por alguna razón había empezado a perder todo equilibrio, su cuerpo ya no resistía más. Sonic cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Sonic!- gritó corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo –Demonios... necesitas ver a un médico de inmediato.

-...Yo sé a donde podemos ir- dijo la gata lila.

-¿Adónde?

-Es un médico algo excéntrico, pero es el médico más confiado por mi familia.

-¿Dirá algo?

-No.

-Entonces iremos allá.

0-0-0-0-0

Buscó por todo el lugar, pero tal y como se lo había dicho la gata gris que le había dado aquel CD, él ya no estaba. Toda su vida había confiado ciegamente él, toda su vida había pensado que él quería ayudarlo, ayudarlo para descubrir el responsable de la muerte de Maria, pero se había equivocado.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Abrió el documento que estaba en el disco y empezó a leer la información en él.

_He encontrado al último integrante de mi escuadrón de asesinos, es un erizo que tiene mucho parecido a Sonic the Hedgehog, pero no parecen tener relación alguna, su nombre: Shadow the Hedgehog. Es un ser frío y calculador, su velocidad y fuerza son descomunales y parece tener más habilidades, entre ellas el uso del Chaos Control; para este entonces llevó observándolo dos años y lograr convencerlo que se una a mi equipo será más difícil de lo que pensé._

_Parece que el erizo Shadow se ha vuelto muy unido con una niña llamada Maria, está siempre donde ella se encuentra y tiene un sentido muy protector hacia ella. El día de hoy logré observarlos y por las últimas observaciones que he hecho sobre él diría que esa niña será muy útil para mis planes._

_El día de hoy la niña Maria ha salido a la gran ciudad a comprar un regalo para el erizo, tuve que usar a uno de mis robots guía para así acabar con su vida, pero a pesar de todo la niña no murió al instante, Shadow fue capaz de encontrar con vida, sin embargo murió momentos después. Pasado mañana será su funeral en el cual me presentaré por primera vez, ofreciéndole un trato que no podrá ser capaz de rechazar._

Todo el tiempo que había estado Eggman solamente había querido poder encontrar al asesino de Maria, sin saber que todo ese tiempo, había trabajado bajo sus órdenes. Salió con una ira incontrolable, quería encontrar a Eggman y despedazarlo en ese momento, pero en su lugar encontró a Silver y a la presa "Entrégame la llave; si no lo haces, te la quitaré a la fuerza" Al escuchar eso se la dio inmediatamente, no tenía intenciones de seguir ayudando a Eggman en ningún punto y de ninguna manera, ahora él se las vería con él y mataría a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Corrió escaleras abajo y mientras lo hacía la alarma de intrusos empezó a sonar; parecía que habían invadido las instalaciones; Shadow no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió con su camino, tenía que encontrar a Eggman. Vio una de las salidas del último piso y caminó sin mayor apuro hacia ésta hasta que una voz hizo que se detuviera brevemente "¡No!, ¡Sonic!" escuchó decir a alguien, pero no le tomó importancia, por el momento tenía cosa más importantes que hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

Era un día gris, parecía que muy pronto iba a llover. Todo el panorama era lúgubre y deprimente; se podía ver a muchos que llegaban en sus automóviles, todos vestidos de negro para la ocasión, para una última despedida. Vieron aquel ataúd de madera de roble lentamente descender hasta tocar el fondo de aquel hoyo cavado con anterioridad; ella se encontraba allí, en primera fila, viendo como su amigo era enterrado levemente, en su mano una rosa blanca y en sus ojos lágrimas que expresaban la tristeza de su alma. Los amigos más cercanos de aquel equidna estaban reunidos y entre ellos el Equipo Chaotix, el cual contaba con un miembro menos debido a circunstancias parecidas. El funeral pareció terminar pronto y poco a poco todo el mundo empezó a irse de allí, lentamente; sólo ella seguía allí, con aquella rosa blanca en su mano.

-Amy...- la llamó Tails.

-Es hora de irnos...

-...Sólo quiero... quedarme unos minutos más- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Al igual que tú lamento que ya no esté...

-¡No!, ¡Tú no entiendes!- gritó molesta –Si yo lo hubiera escuchado hoy no estaríamos aquí... Pero estaba tan obsesionada con él... tan obsesionada con aquella frase... "_Confía en mí"_

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y aquella rosa blanca que llevaba en su mano la dejó caer en aquella tumba, la cual se unió a muchas otras más del mismo color, dejadas allí por aquellos a quienes él era alguien importante. Tails abrazó a Amy y al igual que ella no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas mojaran su rostro.

-...Ella no vino.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el zorro separándose de ella.

-...Rouge, pensé que vendría...

Tails dio un suspiro y su mirada se fijo en el cielo – Talvez... aún no esté lista para afrontarlo. Andando.

0-0-0-0-0

La lluvia empezó a caer y muy pronto el suelo empezó a mojarse con las gotas que caían del cielo. Caminó lentamente por aquellos verdes pastos mojándose levemente por aquella llovizna que no tardaría en convertirse en una tormenta. Vio el fondo de aquella tumba, el ataúd estaba cubierto por rosas blancas, a penas si podían verse rastros de la madera que conformaba aquella caja.

-...Hmph, nunca pensé que te irías antes que yo- dijo con seriedad -Siempre el primero en todo... ¿Verdad?

-Veo que viniste.

Aquella voz la desconcertó. Rouge vio hacia los lados; cerca de aquella tumba se encontraba un enorme roble, y en las ramas de aquel árbol logró distinguir a alguien, que parecía estar cómodamente sentando, la distinguió en el momento, la gata gris se encontraba en aquel árbol. No dijo nada, no estaba realmente de ánimos para hablar con nadie, por lo mismo no había llegado antes.

-A mí tampoco me gustan las multitudes- dijo saltando de aquella rama y cayendo con una rodilla en el suelo –Por eso preferí esperar hasta que todos se fueran- dijo sacudiendo levemente su ropa.

Vio a la murciélaga que se encontraba muy seria, estaba vestida con un provocativo, ya que no encontraba otro palabra para describirlo mejor, vestido negro; en su mano llevaba una rosa roja, igual que el color de lápiz labial. La gata gris dio un suspiro profundo "Supongo que lo correcto para decir en estos momentos es: lamento tu perdida o algo así" dijo ella sin mucho interés. La murciélaga levantó la mirada y vio a la gata gris, que se encontraba del otro lado de aquella tumba, su atuendo era el mismo, la misma blusa púrpura enseñando su vientre, con aquella flor que tenía ella por nombre en el extremo superior izquierdo de su blusa y aquellos pantalones acampanados con una dalia al final de su pierna izquierda, pero esta vez tenía algo diferente, llevaba una flor en la mano, una dalia negra...

-Eso se le dice a los familiares del fallecido- habló por fin –O en todo caso a las personas que sufren por una muerte que no te afecta... Pero por aquella flor en tu mano asumo que sí lo hace- puntualizó fría. –Lamento tu perdida también.

La gata gris no dijo nada al respecto, no era como si se fuera a poner a llorar, ya que no le afectaba a ese punto, pero él la había ayudado después del incidente en la casa de los secuestradores, por lo mismo sentía que debía de estar allí.

-Veo que por fin te quitaron el yeso- habló Rouge sin verla a los ojos.

-Sip...- contestó de la misma forma. –Y...¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Seguir con mi vida...

No se pondría a llorar sin control por la muerte de él, por más que le dolería, esa no era una conducta apropiada para una dama. Lanzó aquella rosa roja junto con las demás y luego de eso se dio la vuelta, sin más que decir, esa era su despedida, era su adiós. Dalia vio como aquella murciélago se alejaba de aquella tumba bajo la lluvia que empezaba a incrementarse, y al igual que ella, lanzó aquella dalia negra a la tumba, era hora de ella para irse también.

-Hasta la otra vida... Knuckles- dijo por último ella, marchándose de aquel lugar.

0-0-0-0-0

Lo llamaron a su teléfono personal, una línea privada que sólo podía ser usada en casos extremos; contestó de inmediato, aunque le pareció extraño que el número no apareciera en la pantalla de su celular.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- contestó

-_Dr. Eggman... Tenemos un problema_.

-Vaya, parece que por fin estás en funcionamiento- dijo con una sonrisa –Dime, ¿Cuál es el problema M-76642, o debería de llamarte Metal Sonic?

-_El erizo bajo el nombre de Shadow the Hedgehog, lo sabe. El erizo ya no es más alguien de confiar_.

-¿Estás seguro?

-_Afirmativo, hallé un disco con la información del Proyecto SSS._

-"_Demonios..."_- pensó Eggman en el momento.

Eggman estaba en una de sus bases secretas, revisaba unos nuevos inventos; ahora debía de encontrar al responsable de esa fuga de información, ya que lo ponía a él en grave peligro, y alguien vino a su mente. "Dalia..." dijo entre dientes.

-Tu siguiente misión es eliminar a Dalia de Cat.

-_Afirmativo._

-Eso es todo por ahora.

-_Metal Sonic, fuera._

La comunicación se cortó en ese momento. No podía perdonar la traición, y ahora, gracias a ella él debía de pensar que hacer con Shadow, ya que su vida corría un serio peligro, ya no podía regresar.

0-0-0-0

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, haciendo que toda la casa se estremeciera por el golpe. Ambos voltearon a ver en ese momento a la entrada principal y al hacerlo la vieron allí parada, no entendía que era lo que ella hacía en ese lugar. La eriza rosa se miraba con una actitud seria y la determinación la acompañaba.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- preguntó Espio pesadamente.

-Quiero encontrar a Sonic the Hedgehog.

-No te ayudaremos a....

-Y vengar lo que le hizo a Knuckles- interrumpió –Ustedes encuéntrenlo por mí y yo me encargaré de vengar la muerte de Vector y Knuckles... gota por gota.

* * *

**Bien, muchos intentaron adivinar cual era el significado del acertijo que les dejé en el capítulo anterior, tuve una lectora que me dio muchas respuestas creativas, pero sólo hubo una persona que logró adivinar "Master Shadow the Hedgehog" Felicidades!!!!!. Veran no era tan complicado realmente; cada número significa Sonic, para saber su orden lo único que tenían que ver es la manera en que están agrupados los números en el teléfono X3!!! (Ven, les dije que no eran gran ciencia, no soy tan creativa -.-u) Esa era la respuesta!!!**

**A pesar de mi falta de inspiración, no significa que olvide mi promesa sobre el capítulo sólo para Silver y Blaze, y para su suerte, logre escribirlo antes de este bloqueo de escritora y de que mi computadora muriera, ¡Así que celebren!, porque en el siguiente capítulo viene el capítulo exclusivo de esta pareja, así es, como dije antes, sin interrupciones ¡Una capítulo de SilverXBlaze!. Capítulo 18: I Need You**

**¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!**


	18. I Need You

**Hola a todos!!! Vengo a informales que gracias a todos ustedes, a todos los que me apoyan (e incluso a los que me leen pero no ponen review mas sin embargo me agregan en Story Alert) que me inspiración regreso XD!!!! Estoy feliz por eso!!! **

**Bien, me he dado cuenta que algunos de los lectores de por aquí (aclaro, que no digo que todos, sólo doy una opinión de lo que me parece que pasa) parecen haber tomado esta fic (u otra que también trata más o menos de la mismo trama) para inspirarse a crear una con la una historia similar, ok, eso es algo bueno, es decir, esta historia vino a base de inspirarme sobre un par de fics que leí (una en esta área y otra de Inuyasha) y sobre una serie que vi, como ven es una mezcolanza de muchas cosas, ¡pero! No por eso la escribí con el mismo trama y con elementos iguales ¿a qué me refiero con eso? Bueno es como por ejemplo, cada fic tiene características propias, como por ejemplo que Sonic sea enfermero, por darles una idea, y si yo me inspiro de cierta historia y pongo lo mismo el efecto que crea es que a los lectores (asumiendo que leyendo la otra historia) es que se les asemeje a la historia original y por consiguiente esa historia pierde popularidad. ¿Por qué les digo esto? Bien, no es tanto por mí, porque hoy justamente leí una historia que mientras la leía se me asemejó ver al mía en ella, es decir, el reflejo; en lo personal no me molesta, ya que no es igual, pero sí se me hace un poco raro y a la vez halagador. Mi consejo para estas personas que parecen a veces tener tendencia de copiar en exceso conceptos o ideas claves de las historias de las cuales se inspiraron es: Tomen las bases, pero únicamente eso ya que si toman demasiados simbolismos la historia empieza por perder originalidad y por consiguiente público. Tomen la trama y una que otra idea, pero lo demás dejen que les fluya la imaginación y agreguen cosas nuevas que no se han visto en otras historias (en la mía por ejemplo quise que los héroes fueran los villanos y hable de una pareja que casi nunca miro que la mencionan en otros fics). Entonces, busquen inspiración de más de una fuente, de series, películas, libros o incluso fics de otras áreas, hagan una mezcla de todo para que el resultado sea algo único y original. Espero que esto no haya molesta a nadie (si es que se identificaron con lo que comente), sólo quiero darles un consejo de un escritor a otro y para los que tengan planes de escribir algo, pues también ojala lo tomen en cuenta.**

**Ok, lamento la palabrería, sé que están ansiosos por este capítulo, me lo han pedido mucho así que... ¡Aquí está su SilvxBlaze! Disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 18: I Need You

Llevaban ya dos días allí esperando a que él se recuperara, cosa que parecía que nunca pasaría, y en medio de esa espera que parecía que sería eterna, allí estaba ella, siempre a su lado; muchas veces en silencio, otras veces hablaban amenamente hasta que el silencio reinaba de nuevo. No estaba seguro porque ella muchas veces no decía nada, pero sí sabía porque él muchas veces prefería callar; cada vez que ella hablaba, cada vez que lo miraba, y en las pocas oportunidades en las que le sonreía, hacía que su corazón latiera a toda prisa, que un suspiro fuera robado de su ser y que su garganta se cerrara al recordar que nunca podría estar con ella.

Ambos había terminado yendo con el doctor de la familia, su nombre era Big, era un fanático de la pesca y como mascota tenía una rana llamada Froggy, parecía ser su único amigo. Cuando llegaron pareció asombrarse al verla, después de todo llevaba ya dos meses desaparecida. Pidieron ayuda para salvar la vida del erizo azul y que no le dijera a nadie sobre que ella estaba allí. Él no pareció estar muy de acuerdo pero aceptó las condiciones de la chica y al momento se puso a trabajar.

Silver y Blaze se encontraban en la sala de esperas de aquel consultorio, habían tenido que dormir ahí desde que había llegado, ya que no habían habitaciones o algo por el estilo en donde pudieran descansar. Ya era su segundo día en el recinto y el erizo plateado se mantenía viendo fijamente la ventana, muy pensativo, mientras que Blaze se mantenía viendo un reloj de pared en el fondo de la habitación, sólo viendo pasar los segundos, como siempre, en silencio.

-...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- habló el erizo plateado.

-¿Uh?- exclamó ella quitando su vista del reloj -¿Qué?

-¿Por qué le pediste a ese doctor que no le dijera a tu familia que estás bien?- preguntó sin quitar su vista de la ventana en ningún momento –Deben de estar muy preocupados por ti...

-Hmph... supongo- contestó sin interés.

-¿No te importa?- preguntó viéndola al fin.

-Si me esperaron dos meses, dos días más no los mataran- contestó con frialdad.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- dijo exaltado –¡Dos días para una familia que pasa un secuestro es una eternidad!

-Hmph

-¡Blaze!, ¡Deberías de hablar con ellos, aunque sea hacerles saber que estás bien!

-Esa es mi decisión, no la tuya- contestó un tanto molesta.

-Pero...

-Es mi decisión, déjalo así Silver.

Le volteó la cara después de eso, ese comentario le había molestado bastante, lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer con respecto a su familia era problema de ella, de nadie más; no importara cuanto ella los quisiera, nunca antes se había sentido más libre que en el momento en el cual la aprisionaron en aquella casa, además, ella aún no quería dejarlo. Blaze vio de reojo al erizo plateado, quien daba un suspiro un tanto pesado y desviaba la mirada, parecía frustrado; sabía que quería ayudarla, pero por el momento prefería seguir a su lado, sabía que en algún punto el erizo azul despertaría y mejoraría, y después de eso...

-Se irán... – susurró la gata por lo bajo –Cuando él esté bien...- empezó a hablar ella.

-¿Uh?

-¿Qué harán?- preguntó sin verlo en ningún momento.

-Mmm... No estoy seguro.

-¿Regresarán con él?

-¿Con él?

-Sí, con aquel hombre que te daba órdenes, tu jefe.

-"_Eggman" _...No creo que Sonic lo haga.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó viéndolo a los ojos -¿Regresaras a matar para él?

-Bueno, yo...

-Su amigo parece que ha despertado- interrumpió Big. –Pueden pasarlo a ver si así lo desean.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Silver avanzó para donde se encontraba su amigo descansando. En todo ese tiempo él no había pensado que era lo que haría cuando ella ya no estuviera, cuando Sonic estuvieran bien, pero sabía algo, que no podía regresar, ahora era un traidor y allí, no había espacio para los traidores. Entró a aquella habitación y vio al erizo azul recostado en la cama, que hacía unos movimientos de estiramiento para comprobar si sus músculos y huesos estaban en buena forma, o al menos si podía seguir usándolos.

-Por fin despertaste, ya empezaba a preocuparme- dijo Silver con una sonrisa.

-Bromeas, sólo eran un par de rasguños- dijo moviendo uno de sus brazos –Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué es esté lugar?- dijo viendo hacia los lados.

-Es un Doctor, eso es lo importante.

-Sí, pero...

*_**Ding-Dong***_ escucharon el timbre haciendo acallar a ambos erizos y luego, ambos escucharon voces a la lejanía "Hemos venido por ti" escucharon decir; Silver se quedó analizando aquella oración por unos segundos y en eso pareció entender todo "¡Blaze!" dijo alarmado; su primer impulso fue ir hacia donde estaba ella, pero una mano sobre su brazo lo hizo detenerse, se dio la vuelta y vio a su amigo con una mirada triste

-...No puedes ir- dijo levemente el erizo azul.

-¡Pero ella...!

-Si lo haces te descubrirás, y tú mejor que nadie sabes que no podemos ser descubiertos... No sólo su familia te cazará hasta matarte, sino que Eggman sabrá nuestra ubicación...

-Pero...

_-¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!, ¡No pienso ir con ustedes!-_ escucharon en la habitación continua.

-¡Blaze!

-Silver, no puedes intervenir... Ella pertenece a ese mundo...

-¡A un mundo donde requieren que sea una prisionera!

-Sí, y eso tú lo sabes... Silver, tú no perteneces a ese mundo- dijo con cierta suavidad.

0-0-0-0-0

Vio aquel edificio y como era de esperarse varios camiones con diferentes materiales de construcción y renovación estaban a sus alrededores. Se acercó caminando muy tranquilamente, como si sólo fuera una persona curiosa, a pesar de que ella había estado ahí cuando todo había pasado. Entró a aquel lugar y vio que aún habían rastros de las computadoras destruidas en el suelo y que los impactos de bala en las paredes aún eran visibles, pero los trabajadores no perdían tiempo en borrar su existencia, y mientras ella caminaba pronto fijó su vista en aquel lugar y como si pudiera volver a revivir aquel suceso, por un instante pudo ver a Amy abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de aquel equidna rojo y así como esa imagen apareció ante sus ojos así se desvaneció, aquel vago recuerdo que aún rondaba su muerte, haciéndola derramar una lágrima de vez en cuando. Rouge caminó hasta llegar a aquel lugar y con la palma de su mano tocó el último lugar donde había estado él, y una expresión de tristeza se aposentó en su rostro.

-Disculpe, pero no puede estar aquí- dijo un trabajador al momento de ver a la murciélaga en aquel lugar.

-...Mmm, Dígame algo- dijo la murciélaga sin moverse de su lugar -¿Sabe qué pasó aquí?

-Por lo que nos dijeron parece que unos maleantes entraron hace un par de noches o algo por el estilo.

-Ya veo... ¿Alguien resultó herido?- preguntó, como si desconociera lo sucedido en aquel lugar.

-Creo que un policía resultó herido de gravedad, si no estoy mal murió, lo sacaron en las noticias.

-¿Sabe quién lo mató?

-Mmm, no, asumo que fueron los maleantes que entraron aquí.

-Bien, gracias- dijo por último.

Salió de aquel lugar y vio hacia el cielo. Amy le había dicho que el responsable de la muerte de Knuckles había sido Sonic the Hedgehog, pero había algo en ella que le decía que eso no era así; aún recordaba la espantosa muerte que había tenido aquel cocodrilo, el erizo lo había casi partido en dos, de ser así, por qué a Knuckles sólo le había dado un disparo certero en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, por qué no había matado a Amy junto con Knuckles, habían cosas que no encajaban en lo absoluto, ella creía que alguien más había sido el responsable de haberlo matado, de ser así ella se encargaría de encontrar al culpable y hacer que pagará, después de todo, ella era la mejor ladrona de tesoros y más aún, recolectar y robar información era lo suyo, sólo debía de hacer algo para poder descifrar el misterio detrás de la muerte del equidna.

-Debo de hallar a Eggman

0-0-0-0-0

No contestó su pregunta, haciendo que ella diera un suspiro, por alguna razón ella no quería irse de su lado, se sentía tan cómoda, tan segura, sentía que si en algún punto ella perdía el control de sus poderes, algo muy común en ella, él estaría allí, siempre con esa aura protectora, siempre con ella... Blaze movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia los lados, intentando persuadirse ella misma de esas ideas "Siempre sola..." se dijo por último. Ella jamás se podía permitir sentimientos por nadie, ya que al final de cuentas todos terminarían traicionándola.

-Siempre ha sido así...- dijo viendo a través de la ventana –Desde muy pequeña, desde que descubrí esta maldición...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Era su primer día de clases, una de las más costosas instituciones de la ciudad. Entró al aula y como era de acostumbrarse la maestra la presentó ante todos sus compañeros, y éstos le sonrieron y saludaron con mucha energía, ella también "¡Hola a todos!" dijo la gata lila muy emocionada, era parte de su personalidad, ser espontánea, extrovertida y alguien muy carismática, algo que puede llevarte a la popularidad rápidamente y así pasó. La primera en su clase, en gimnasia, en todo lo que se proponía, una niña única y muy especial, así la llamaban sus maestros, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro y con intenciones de ayudar a todos.

(_...Hasta que un día... todo cambió)_

Por fin pasaba a cuarto grado y como siempre, un grupo de sus compañeros se reunieron alrededor de ella para hablar, hasta que alguien interrumpió aquel círculo social "Eres tan sólo una gata presumida, una hija de papi" escuchó decir y eso la hizo enojar mucho, aquel círculo se abrió y pudo ver una nueva estudiante en él, un chica con una mirada prepotente y una postura de seguridad, su plumaje era de color lila, al igual que el pelaje de ella, pero a diferencia de Blaze, ella no parecía ser una persona muy carismática.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?- habló Blaze con cierta prepotencia.

-Soy Wave the Swallow, y soy una gran conocedora de seres como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?- cuestionó.

-Sí, los hijos de papi y mami, niños ricos que creen que porque tienen dinero pueden hacer lo que quieran.

-No es mi culpa el lugar donde nací.

-Sólo es ser una niña mimada ¿verdad?

-¡Sí tienes algún problema arreglémoslo de una vez por todas!

Era la mejor el la clase de defensa personal, a pesar de ser tan pequeña era muy fuerte, ella se encargaría de hacerla pagar por aquellos insultos. Salieron a la hora de receso y todos se juntaron en el área de juegos, Blaze y Wave eran rodeadas por una multitud de estudiantes y mientras ellos incitaban a la pelea, ambas se vieron a los ojos; muy pronto aquella pelea entre niñas pequeñas empezó. Blaze sabía los movimientos de las artes marciales, con todo y sus reglas, pero Wave, sabía los movimientos de las peleas de la calle, ella no obedecía reglas, mientras parecía que Blaze exhibía movimientos muy hermosos y con gracia en la pelea, Wave sólo daba golpe certeros, sus estilos eran por mucho muy diferentes y no pasó mucho antes de que Blaze fuera golpeada fuertemente para así derribarla y quedar tirada en el suelo casi inmóvil por uno de los golpes de aquella ave, después de todo su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a pelear, y así, la pelea pareció llegar a su fin. Wave había ganado, el problema era, que ella no sabía cuando detenerse, después de todo, ella no seguía las reglas; se acercó a la gata que limpiaba su labio inferior, pues uno de los golpes lo había hecho sangrar levemente y cuando menos sintió otro golpe la hizo caer al suelo bruscamente "Eres tan débil..." escuchó decir a su contrincante, intentó levantarse pero otro golpe la hizo caer, parecía que no pararía. Todos los estudiantes no se acercaron, sólo se dedicaron a observar la pelea. Cada vez parecía que cada golpe era más fuerte y certero, el dolor se intensifica, sólo quería que todo acabara "...Detente" dijo levemente mientras los golpes en su abdomen hacían que sangre se acumulara en su boca, pero ella no escuchó "Detente" dijo con un tono más elevado, pero con el mismo resultado de antes. "¡DETENTE!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto sintió una energía de calor recorrer su cuerpo, era agradable, pero a la vez incontenible, pronto vio que ella estaba en llamas, pero no se quemaba, no lo podía entender, y luego la vio a ella, a Wave, haciendo que una explosión de ira viniera a su ser, y con eso una explosión de fuego, ella y todos los estudiantes en los alrededores fueron alejados bruscamente por la onda de fuego, luego de eso, como empezó, terminó. Blaze cayó al suelo casi sin energía alguna, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, se sentía muy cansada. Pudo ver como los árboles en los alrededores se incendiaban levemente y todos sus compañeros al igual que ella estaba en el suelo, inconscientes.

(_Después de eso... Mi vida fue un verdadero infierno)_

Despertó poco tiempo después confundida y amarrada a la cama de un hospital, ahí, inmovilizada, pudo escuchar a una Doctora hablar con su padre "Ella lo causó todo, no sabemos cómo, pero lo hizo" Entonces recordó, la flamas en su interior, aquella energía que la había rodeado ¿Había lastimado?, ¿Había matado a alguien?

-¿Cómo está la chica pájaro?

-Sólo len quedará una cicatriz en la frente, pero nada que un sombrero no pueda tapar.

-¿Y los demás?

-Están bien, sólo algo desconcertados por lo que pasó.

-"_Todos están bien, que bueno"_- pensó aliviada.

-Gracias- escuchó decir a su padre, quien entró después de esa frase –Blaze, tenemos que hablar...

-Lo siento tanto, no sé que pasó- dijo muy arrepentida.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien... ahora, sólo deberemos cuidarte más...

Sonrió aliviada, sin saber lo que eso significaba realmente.

Después de lo sucedido, nadie le hablaba, todos le temían, incluso sus más íntimos amigos la despreciaban, no tardó mucho en convertirse en el centro de burlas de todos y el objetivo de muchas bromas, de las cuales jamás pudo defenderse, estaba advertida por su padre. Su sonrisa se desvaneció con el tiempo, su carisma murió gracias a ellos y aquella preocupación que nacía de ella por ayudar a otros de pronto... desapareció, dejando aquella niña risueña como un recuerdo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

*_**Ding-Dong***_ escuchó en la puerta, eso hizo que regresara a la realidad, se dirigió a ésta ya que parecía que el Doctor no estaba y no esperaba realmente que Silver o su amigo mal herido abrieran. Llegó a la puerta y al hacerlo se asombró al ver a unos hombre vestidos con unos trajes metálicos, cosa que le llamó mucho la atención "Hemos venido por ti" Aquella frase la dejó muy sorprendida, entendía a la perfección que su padre la había encontrado. No entendía cómo su padre había dado con su ubicación y por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo para ella, aún recordaba la razón por la cual ella había ido al parque el día de su secuestro, él quería mandarla lejos de allí, lejos de todo "_No... Silver"_

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!, ¡No pienso ir con ustedes!- dijo autoritariamente.

-Eso no es una opción.

Aquel hombre la tomó del brazo, en un intentó por sacarla de allí "¡NO PIENSO IRME!" gritó y como aquella vez su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego hizo una onda fuego que hizo a los hombres alejarse de ella y a varias ventanas explotar a la vez, el problema con aquel impresionante ataque es que la dejaba sin energía alguna, siempre terminaba muy cansada. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo para descansar levemente y recuperar fuerzas, pero al hacerlo notó como aquellos hombres empezaban a levantarse, intactos "...¿Cómo puede ser?" musitó con la respiración acelerada. No entendió muy bien hasta que compredió que aquellos trajes relucientes, no eran normales, eran aprueba de fuego, en ese caso sus ataques eran inservibles y ahora sin energía alguna, era una presa fácil. "Tú vienes con nosotros" dijo aquel hombre tomándola del brazo en contra de su voluntad, intentó crear una flama, pero ésta era muy débil para si quiera hacer algo "...No" replicó, no quería irse, no quería dejarlo...

-¡Suéltala!- dijo el erizo plateado lanzando al hombre contra la pared con una ataque psíquico.

-¡Silver!- exclamó al verlo.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

-Sí... sólo un poco cansada- respondió con aquella expresión seria nuevamente.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí- dijo mientras miraba como aquellos hombres empezaban a levantarse.

-Pero tu amigo, él...

-Lo más importante eres tú- dijo con autoridad tomándola de la mano de regresó al consultorio del doctor.

La puerta de aquel lugar aún no se había caído, la cerró con fuerza, a pesar de que sabía que un buen golpe la derribaría, al menos les daría algo de tiempo. Corrió hacia a una de las ventas o mejor dicho al marco de éstas ya que los vidrios habían volado en pedazos. Sabía que podía llevársela de allí sin ningún problema "Pensé que querías que regresara con mi familia" habló la gata lila al notar sus intenciones, el erizo la vio a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza

-Sólo si tú lo deseas... nadie ha de obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas- dijo viendo hacia la ventana nuevamente –Ahora, puedo llevarte a...- Silver calló al sentir como ella agarraba su mano con más fuerza.

-...No- musitó levemente con sus ojos en penumbra.

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin entender.

-Si me voy contigo ahora... ellos sabrán que fuiste tú quien me secuestro, y mi padre....

-" _...Su familia te cazará hasta matarte..."_- recordó las palabras de aquel erizo azul mientras ella hablaba. –Pero tú...

Elevó su mirada y unos ojos de tristeza eran muy notorios en ella, muy parecidos a los que ella generalmente tenía al estar en aquel parque; Silver no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, no entendía porque de repente todo había cambiado.

-"_Si me quedo contigo sólo te condenaré, pues mi padre no descansara hasta matarte... nada bueno saldrá de eso, será mejor que nadie sepa quien eres, ni donde vienes... y si eso significa que debo de dejarte ir, lo haré... No importa cuanto yo quiera estar a tu lado, pues al final de cuentas, te has convertido en..." _...Lo más importante para mí- susurró.

-...¿Blaze?- musitó sin entender.

Levantó la mirada y como aquella primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron, no pudo evitar quedarse sumergida en aquella mirada "Yo creo... que no he sido sincera del todo" dijo ella levemente. Muy pronto golpes en la puerta desconcentraron la atención del erizo plateado, haciendo que volteara su cabeza para ver hacia ésta, él sabía que aquellas personas no tardarían en entrar al lugar. Blaze tomó el rostro de él delicadamente, para que así, la viera a los ojos y no prestara atención a lo que estaba a su alrededor "Yo creo que..." dijo viéndolo a los ojos; él le regresó la mirada y de alguna manera pudo hacer que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desapareciera; Blaze tocó su rostro delicadamente no pudiendo evitar acercarse levemente a éste dejando unos centímetros entre ellos, él por su parte no se movió, no pensaba hacerlo "...Yo creo que me enamore de ti también" susurró la gata lila, para luego darle un cálido beso en los labios, provocando que él se sonrojara al sentir los tibios labios de ella sobre los de él. "Y por eso... debo irme" dijo ella suavemente al separarse de él. La puerta de madera terminó por quebrarse en dos y ella, con una bola de fuego certera, logró hacer retroceder a aquellas personas. Blaze corrió hacia la puerta y saltó por encima de aquellos hombres para salir de aquella habitación "¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Entonces, atrápame si puedes" dijo con una sonrisa retadora, después de eso varias bolas de fuego empezaron a impactar sobre aquellos hombres, dándole la oportunidad perfecta de huir."_Lo siento Silver... Pero tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos, es mejor así" _

No pudo hacer realmente nada al ver con la increíble velocidad con que había hecho todo, para cuando reaccionó a todo lo sucedido y decidió ir tras ella, Sonic se interpuso entre él y la salida del lugar "¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Quítate de mi camino!" Sonic dio un suspiro y movió levemente su cabeza a los lados. "Si lo hago... lo más importante para ella estará en peligro, y entonces, seremos dos los perseguidos, tú por su padre y yo por ella" dijo el erizo azul con una leve sonrisa; entonces ahí, en ese momento, él entendió, si él iba tras ella lo único que haría sería poner en peligro su vida e incluso la de ella... ellos debían de separarse.

0-0-0-0-0

Por fin sus heridas se recuperaron por completo y él estaba listo para irse de allí, Silver no había dejado su lado desde entonces, pero que su cuerpo estuviera allí no significaba que su mente también; cada vez que lo miraba él siempre tenía esa mirada fija, pensado en ella seguramente. Le preocupaba su amigo, pero sabía que lo que necesitaba por el momento era tiempo, además, él tenía sus propias prioridades _"...Amy_" Debía de encontrarla, no sabía que había pasado con ella después de aquel día y para ese entonces ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Ambos erizos estaban parados en el borde de aquel edificio de oficinas en donde habían ayudado a Sonic, sólo fijando su vista a las nubes que pasaban volando lentamente en el firmamento.

-Debo de encontrar a alguien...- dijo al viento sin verlo en ningún momento.

-A la eriza rosa ¿No?- respondió de la misma manera el erizo plateado.

-Sí...

-¿Qué es ella para ti?

Sonic lo vio de reojo para luego ver al cielo nuevamente, la sonrisa de aquella eriza vino a su mente, haciendo que esa expresión de seriedad se asentara en él "...Todo" Nadie le había importado desde que su familia había muerto, pues nadie se lo había ganado; ese era el problema con los asesinos, terminaban viviendo vidas muy solas, en donde su mundo terminaba siendo sólo muerte, sólo odio y tristeza, un sentimiento al cual era fácil acostumbrarse y proyectar sobre las presas a las cuales debían de matar, pero cuando alguien traía ese sentimiento de cariño a sus vidas... era cuando se sabía que su carrera había terminado, cuando se sabía que su mundo muy pronto se volvería ese alguien que había podido abrirles el corazón con una mirada, con una sonrisa... Ese era el caso de ambos, él daría su vida si así fuera necesario para salvar a Amy, pues ella había ya hecho lo mismo por él, y Silver debía de dejar al ser más importante para él, tan sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, no era una gran vida, pero era la que ellos habían escogido vivir, y debían de afrontarla.

-En ese caso, cuenta conmigo- habló el erizo plateado.

-¿Seguro que podrás seguirme el paso?- sonrió divertido el erizo azul.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo ¿No es así?- sonrió de la misma manera.

Después de esa frase, el erizo plateado se elevó por los aires saliendo de aquella azotea y el erizo azul bajo en un rayo azul corriendo de la misma; era hora de encontrarla.

* * *

**Como dije antes, sin interrupciones!!! (Ok, no cuenten la parte de Rouge) Como verán en este capítulo incluí la historia de Blaze de cómo es que se volvió alguien tan fría. Bien, en el siguiente capítulo la aparición de esta pareja será mínima, se los digo antes para que se hagan a la idea. En el siguiente capítulo nuestros protagonistas serán:... Amy y Sonic!!! (Claro que los demás personajes harán aparición también) Antes de dejarles con el adelanto de cada cap. Quiero decirles que en el siguiente capítulo les traeré una sorpresa, para ustedes mis lectores que me han apoyado tanto XD!!! Si quieren saber que es, bien, estén atentos a la siguiente continuación. **

**Adelanto: Amy hará hasta lo imposible por vengar la muerte de su compañero aunque eso signifique matar a su gran amor. El encuentro de ambos erizos hará que un error fatal cambie su relación y la verdad sobre el asesino de la familia de Sonic por fin llega a sus manos ¿Cómo reaccionará al saberlo?, ¿Qué hará Amy al encontrar a Sonic? Estas respuestas y más (eso suena a televisión XD!!!) en el siguiente capítulo. Capítulo 19: The True.**


	19. The True

**Lamento si me tarde en actualizar pero por motivos de los cuales se enteraran al final del capítulo XD!!! Me tomó un poco más de tiempo actualizar, bien, como siempre les doy mi usual agradecimiento por sus reviews y me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, en este, como les dije antes, va dedicado a Sonic y Amy, espero que les guste X3!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 19: The True

Llevaba días encerrada con ellos, esperando un 'Lo encontramos' cosa que no había pasado. Espio se mantenía enfrente de la computador y Charmy se le miraba volando con papeles de un lado a otro, realmente no estaba segura si estaba ayudando en algo o sólo quería sentirse útil.

-¿Cuánto más falta?- preguntó impaciente la eriza rosa.

-Parece como si el erizo hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-Talvez sabe que lo estamos buscando y se escondió- dijo Charmy con aquellos papeles que traía y llevaba.

-No... él no es así- contestó ella.

-Pareces conocerlo bien- dijo el camaleón aún con su vista enfrente de la computadora.

-...Podría decirse.

Esas últimas dos semanas su ser había sido alimentado con resentimiento, odio y tristeza, eran los únicos sentimientos que podían impedir que en algún momento se arrepintiera de su decisión, y claro estaba, que sintiera la ausencia de su compañero.

-Yo creo que deberías de descansar, no has dormido mucho- sugirió Espio.

-No... No descansaré hasta encontrarlo y vengar la muerte de Knuckles- replicó con rencor en su voz y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sí, pero... ¿Uh?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que por fin encontré al erizo azul- dijo con una sonrisa.

Amy se paró del sillón en el cual estaba recostada y se acercó al monitor, allí, pudo ver varias de las cámaras que habían por toda la ciudad, para controlar el exceso de velocidad, cosa que lo delató "Creo que salió de su escondite" dijo Espio al ver el rayo azul que se encontraba en muchas de esas cámaras.

-¿Adónde se dirige?- preguntó Amy.

-No lo sé, parece que está yendo a las diferentes estaciones de policías de la ciudad.

-"_Me busca..." _¿Ha pasado por la número 0478?

-No, pero no tardará en llegar.

-Entonces es mejor no hacerlo esperar- dijo cargando su arma –Es hora de vernos por una última vez.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba hacia la comisaría, quería saber si la gata lila había regresado a su hogar y así, terminar con aquella misión de una vez por todas y cobrar su esmeralda caos "_Espero que Tails ya haya preparado mi esmeralda" _pensó Dalia mientras caminaba por la ciudad desinteresadamente, hasta que escuchó algo que le pareció extraño "Objetivo localizado, blanco en la mira". Se volteó algo confundida y al hacerlo vio algo que la dejó impresionada "... ¿Sonic?" dijo por lo bajo. Se parecía tanto a él, pero al verlo mejor se dio cuenta que no lo era, que era un robot, un robot parecido a Sonic; después escuchó otro sonido extraño, parecía un "...Láser" musitó al ver cómo aquel erizo metálico levantaba uno de sus brazos para así convertirlo en un arma láser, la cual cargó rápidamente. "¡Demonios!" gritó la gata al ver eso e instintivamente corrió fuera de aquel lugar alejándose tanto como podía de aquel erizo metálico. Detrás de ella escuchó como uno de los automóviles de la calle estallaba al recibir el impacto del láser haciendo que ella cayera al suelo por la fuerza de las llamaradas. "_Genial, acabo de recuperar de las heridas del erizo plateado y ahora esto"_. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y fue en busca de algún refugio, pero se sorprendió al ver al erizo metálico enfrente de ella, de nuevo, apuntándole. "Blanco asegurado, posibilidades de fallo... nulas" Después de ese comentario disparó nuevamente...

0-0-0-0-0

Había buscado en cada estación de policía, esperando lograr verla, ya que nadie podía verlo a él, pero aún le faltaba una, la estación 0478, pero antes de llegar logró distinguir algo, entre uno de los callejones cercanos, una cabellera de color rosa pareció moverse con el viento que él había causado. Paró al creer haber visto algo y regresó unos pasos; vio aquel callejón y pareció que sus ojos lo habían engañado, así que decidió empezar a caminar nuevamente, pero no sin dar un último vistazo y al hacerlo logró distinguirla, logró verla al final de aquel callejón, era ella. Ella le dio una mirada intensa y luego empezó a caminar fuera de allí, a la otra calle, era como si ella sólo hubiera querido que él la viera "¡Amy!" gritó al verla marchar, pero no se detuvo; corrió tras ella y una vez al llegar al otro lado del callejón vio a los automóviles transitar, a gente caminando sin preocupaciones, pero no a ella. Caminó por la acera y empezó a buscarla con la mirada y como antes, la vio levemente, ella le dio una mirada intensa y cruzó en una de las esquinas, él no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando ¿por qué ella, si lo había visto, no se detenía? Corrió tras ella nuevamente, parecía el juego del gato y el ratón, a excepción que no sabía si él era el ratón o el gato. Siguió así hasta que por fin llegaron a un terreno baldío en donde ella pareció detenerse; Sonic caminó con cautela, casi no había visibilidad, pues la noche ya había entrado y la luna estaba oculta. "¿Amy?" preguntó levemente a la eriza que en ese momento le daba la espalda.

-Amy... ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué sensación te produce el matar a los demás?- preguntó muy seriamente.

-¿Ah?, ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- replicó confundido.

-¿Te produce placer?, ¿Es emocionante? O talvez sólo sea un golpe de adrenalina.

No entendía el porqué de aquellas preguntas, por su tono de voz parecía estar muy molesta o dolida, no sabía con exactitud –Amy ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Contesta mi maldita pregunta!- gritó molesta.

Dio un suspiro de resignación y desvió su mirada –Depende...- contestó al fin.

-¿De qué?- preguntó sin verlo aún.

-Del reto...- dijo levemente -A veces es emocionante, y otras... es sólo vacío.

-Ya veo, y dime, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que sentiste al matar a mi compañero?- dijo sacando su arma y cargándola.

-¿Matar a tu compañero?- repitió confundido.

-¡SÍ!- gritó molesta -¡La noche en que fuimos a buscarte a _Ivo Robotnik Computers_!- gritó volteándose al fin -¡¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando le diste un disparo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza?!

Sonic se quedó atónito al escuchar aquello; él había matado a muchos antes, algunos ya ni los recordaba, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que él no había matado a su compañero; aún tenía un vago recuerdo de él, y si estaba en lo correcto era un equidna rojo, el mismo que había intentado matarlo en aquel hospital. Cerró sus ojos por un momento intentando analizarlo todo; si ella había ido a buscarlo tenía que haber sido en tiempo en el cual Shadow lo había capturado y de ser así él jamás hizo nada, ya que estuvo muy débil todo ese tiempo. La vio a los ojos y notó que en ellos había una furia y tristeza incontenibles. De sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas y en su mirada se notaba el rencor.

-Amy, yo no maté a tu compañero.

-¡No mientas!- gritó elevando su arma y apuntándole -¡Yo te vi hacerlo!, ¡Yo estaba allí!

-Amy, no, yo...

-¡¿Por qué no me mataste a mi también?!- dijo con su voz quebrantada -¡Por qué dejaste que yo lo viera morir!

-¡Amy, escúchame!- gritó él -¡Yo no fui quien...!

*_Bang* _

Sujetó su brazo con fuerza al sentir un dolor punzante en éste, provocando que pusiera una rodilla en el suelo; la vio a los ojos y notó que ella no escucharía por más que él intentará explicarle lo que había pasado. Dio un leve suspiro y la vio con seriedad "...¿En serio crees que fui yo?" Él podía ser un asesino, pero no era tonto, y matar a su compañero o a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella no tenía sentido, no con el apreció que él le tenía a ella. "¡Me dijiste que confiara en ti!" gritó ella aún apuntándole "...Yo sí confié..." dijo derramando un par lágrimas. Sonic dio un suspiro profundo, él sabía que todo eso se trataba de venganza, de vengar la muerte de su amigo y de hacerlo pagar a él por una traición que no había cometido. Se paró de donde estaba y con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que su brazo estaba casi inmovilizado por la herida, estiró ambos brazos hacia los lados y la vio fijamente.

-Si en serio crees que fui yo el asesino... dispara- dijo con seriedad.

-¡No creas que no lo haré!- dijo apuntándole al pecho.

-...No lo creo

Empezó por halar del gatillo cerrando uno de sus ojos para apuntar directamente al corazón, tenía que hacerlo... él había matado a Knuckles, él había sido el responsable, él tenía que pagar por eso, por las lágrimas derramadas.

-"_Knuckles... esta es tu venganza"_- pensó mientras halaba el gatillo con más fuerza.

-...Detente- escuchó.

Amy abrió sus ojos al instante y volteó hacia los lados sin poder distinguir nada, no estaba segura de dónde había provenido esa voz "... ¿Una sombra?, ¿Verdad?" escuchó de nuevo, la voz era apenas audible y se le hacía muy familiar "¿Quién...?" Luego vio algo detrás de unos botes de basura, era apenas visibles pues la luz era muy tenue; Ahí recostada en la tierra podía ver una mano levemente. Vio de nuevo al erizo que seguía con la misma postura, no estaba segura si moverse hacia aquel lugar o de seguir en pie y terminar lo que había empezado "...No fue él" escuchó nuevamente de aquella voz. Amy retrocedió lentamente sin dejar de apuntar al erizo en ningún momento, y al acercarse lo suficiente vio a la gata gris recostada sobre la pared del edificio continuo a ese terreno baldío. "¡Dalia!" gritó corriendo hacia donde ella estaba "¿Qué demonios te pasó?" preguntó angustiada. Vio a la gata que tenía una de sus manos sobre el pecho, su playera púrpura era ahora carmesí y el brillo de sus ojos se estaba apagando, parecía llevar allí ya bastante tiempo, pues su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un charco de sangre. "...Tú dijiste que él había hablado extraño... ¿Verdad?". Antes del funeral Amy le había comentado a Tails, Rouge y Dalia que era lo que había pasado con Knuckles, o al menos lo que ella escuchó y vio.

-Él que asesinó a Knuckles... fue él que me hizo esto a mí.

-Dalia...- dijo levemente -¿Quién?

-...Debes de encontrarlo.

Después de eso ella perdió el conocimiento. Amy no entendía lo que había pasado, no entendía a qué se refería, pero si Dalia tenía razón, ella se había equivocado y Sonic era realmente inocente... entonces, ella había lastimado y casi matado al erizo que ella amaba. Se volteó rápidamente y vio que él seguía en su posición, no se había movido ni un centímetro, a pesar de que pudo haberse ido en el momento que ella se había distraído con la gata gris.

-¿Ahora me crees?- preguntó serio.

-Yo... ¡Lo siento tanto!- gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bajó sus brazos y con un pañuelo, que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, detuvo la hemorragia de su brazo. Caminó hacia donde estaba la eriza rosa y la gata gris para así tomar a la gata entre sus brazos.

-Hay que llevarla a un hospital.

-Sonic yo... debí saberlo, yo...

-Sí, debiste- dijo cortante.

-Sonic...

-Iré al hospital de Station Square y la dejaré allí, no hay tiempo que perder.

Después de eso corrió a toda velocidad dejando un rastro azul como de costumbre. Dalia no resistiría una conversación entre ambos erizos y lo más importante era ayudarla. Amy cayó de rodillas al suelo y sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos sin ella poderlas detener. "...Lo siento" musitó al viento.

0-0-0-0-0

Corrió a toda velocidad, y a pesar de que su brazo le dolía bastante no se detuvo en ningún momento; no pasó realmente mucho tiempo para que llegaran a la entrada del hospital. Paró enfrente de aquella puerta de vidrio, la cual llevaba por nombre 'Emergencias'. Él no podía entrar al lugar, pues nadie podía saber donde estaba él, en especial Eggman, así que sólo dejó a la gata recostada cerca de la puerta, no tardarían nada en verla allí "Nos veremos luego" le dijo por último, pero antes de marcharse de allí, escuchó como algo caía del bolsillo del pantalón de ella, era un teléfono celular, el cual tomó al instante; lo vio minuciosamente hasta que escuchó voces en la cercanía, ya debía de irse de allí.

Terminó en la azotea del edificio que se encontraba enfrente del hospital, sólo para asegurarse que los doctores la entraran al mismo; una vez de asegurarse de eso dio una sonrisa y empezó por marcharse, pero no si antes tomar aquel teléfono que había recogido. "Me sorprende que uses algo como esto, no es mucho tu estilo" dijo al ver el aparato. Abrió el teléfono por curiosidad y al hacerlo éste indicaba que su memoria estaba llena "¿Llena?, ¿De qué?... ¿Números de amigos?, sí como no" Le pareció extraño así que decidió por investigar y al hacerlo notó que la memoria se había consumido únicamente por un documento que tenía por nombre 'Proyecto SSS', el cual le pareció interesante "¿Proyecto SSS?... ¿Qué puede ser tan interesante como para que lo tengas guardado?" dijo viendo al teléfono "Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo".

0-0-0-0-0

Y como lo había predicho, aquellos agentes habían logrado capturarla y llevarla a su prisión, o como su familia le decía, a su casa. Llegó en una gran limusina a aquella mansión, a la cual no le emocionaba mucho entrar, pero claro está que quedarse afuera no era realmente una opción. Entró al lugar y lo primero que vio fue a su madre abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla fuertemente, luego, vio a su padre que la miraba con la misma expresión de seriedad que ella tenía.

-Es un gusto ver que estés bien- dijo su padre acercándose a ella.

-Mira tus ropas, pareces pordiosera- dijo su madre al notar las ropas desgastadas.

-Lo siento madre, a la próxima pediré el trato de lujo- dijo con sarcasmo en su voz.

-No seas irrespetuosa con tu madre- habló seriamente su padre –...Déjennos a solas-ordenó por último.

-Pero...- replicó su madre.

-¡Ahora!

Su padre no tenía un buen temperamento, y todos en esa casa, excluyéndola a ella, le temían. Su madre no muy contenta aceptó irse de allí. "¿Sabes cuan preocupados hemos estado intentado buscarte?" Ella por su parte no respondió nada, sólo vio hacia el suelo en todo momento "¡Mírame cuando te hablo!" gritó tomándola por el brazo, haciendo inmediatamente que ella lo viera a los ojos.

-Te irás a un internado tan pronto como sea posible- dijo con un suspiro de cansancio.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó ella. -¡No!, ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Claro que puedo!- replicó él -¡Acabas de ser secuestrada!, No veo una mejor razón que ésta para poder protegerte de...

-¿Protegerme?- cuestionó ella –No querrás decir, para deshacerte de mí.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- habló ofendido.

-¡Desde que sabes que tengo estos poderes lo único que has querido es deshacerte de mí!, ¡Admítelo!

No quiso seguir discutiendo con una niña, no le interesaba que ya estuviera en el último año de escuela, para él, ella seguía siendo una niña malcriada que no valoraba lo que él hacía por ella "Irás a un internado y esa es mi última palabra" dijo por último empezando a caminar fuera del vestíbulo.

Fue llevada contra su voluntad hacia su habitación y encerrada en la misma, era un tipo de castigo, un poco infantil para su gusto. Caminó hacia el balcón que había en su habitación y salió levemente para ver aquella noche en donde las estrellas reposaban en lo más alto. Se sentía una prisionera, no importaba donde estuviera, no tenía voz ni voto, nunca nadie le preguntaba que era lo que ella quería... excepto él _"... nadie ha de obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas" _Vio a la lejanía, en donde podía observar la enorme ciudad con sus luces "...Silver" dijo al viento.

0-0-0-0-0

Tuvo que cambiarse de base, ya que ahora tenía a uno de los más rencorosos y mejores asesinos detrás de él, y por el momento no podía dejar que lo encontrara por ningún motivo. Escuchó como su puerta se abría y vio a aquel erizo metálico entrar a lugar. "Objetivo eliminado" habló al cerrarse la puerta detrás de él; Eggman sonrió ante ese comentario; él había mandado a Metal Sonic a eliminar a Dalia por su alta traición, al final de cuentas era el castigo que se le daba a los traidores, pero más que nada, por haberse inmiscuido en cosas que no era de su importancia, el haberle dado aquella información a Shadow tenía un elevado precio, y en este caso, era su propia vida.

-Bien hecho.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente misión?

-Tu siguiente misión es un poco más complicada, pero como objetivo, tienes que eliminar a: Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog y....

Calló por un momento; Sonic había sido por mucho su más grande triunfo, le había tomado ochos años para poderlo moldear a su conveniencia y de todos ellos era al único que no quería perder, pero por el momento no estaba seguro si dejarlo vivir o matarlo, ya que al final de cuentas ahora tenía un robot que eral igual o más poderoso que él.

-Solamente- dijo al fin –Ve, busca y elimina a esos traidores.

-Afirmativo- dijo antes de salir de ahí.

-_"Por el momento Sonic, te dejaré vivir"_

0-0-0-0-0

Terminó por ir a un Café Internet local, se sentía bastante extraño, pero tenía una curiosidad realmente intensa por saber qué era aquello que aquella gata gris guardaba en aquel celular. Tomó una máquina y conectó el teléfono en ésta para leer aquel documento, pero al intentar hacerlo éste le pedía una contraseña "Demonios" dijo al ver eso. Esa no era su área, él no sabía eludir contraseñas, necesitaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerlo y la única que sabía que podía estaba en el hospital recuperándose de una terrible herida en el pecho. Se recostó sobre su silla y cerró los ojos pensando en qué haría para averiguar el contenido. "Talvez yo pueda ayudar...."escuchó decir; abrió sus ojos de golpe sobresaltándose un poco, al hacerlo pudo ver a la eriza rosa enfrente de él.

-¿Amy?... ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- preguntó algo serio, aún estaba molesto por lo sucedido.

-No lo sabía, sólo caminaba de regreso a la estación de policía cuando te vi aquí sentado.

-... ¿Sabes evadir contraseñas?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-Yo no, pero sé quien puede- respondió con dulzura –Déjame ayudarte- le sonrió con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Sonic la vio fijamente, esa última frase le recordó mucho lo que ella le había dicho hace tiempo atrás "_...Yo quiero ayudarte"_ Jamás entendió realmente porque ella quería darle tan desesperadamente una oportunidad, porque nunca lo vio como un criminal que tenía que pagar por todos sus actos del pasado y talvez nunca lo haría. La vio fijamente y realmente se miraba muy triste, talvez se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado y él aún no lo olvida, aún le dolía su brazo por aquella bala. Asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, aún no estaba listo para decirle que lo que había pasado no era algo importante, para él sólo remarcaba el hecho de que ella nunca podría confiar en su totalidad en él y le gustara o no, eso realmente lo entristecía de sobremanera. Deseaba que ella confiara en él, pero confiar en alguien que mata como una actividad muchas veces divertida no era algo realmente fácil. "Sígueme" dijo ella empezando a salir de allí y eso hizo él. Le parecía extraño que ella no hubiera querido tocar el tema de su confusión con el asesino de su amigo, pero talvez lo mejor era que no lo tocara, él tampoco sabía exactamente que le diría si lo hiciese. Terminaron enfrente de la Estación de Policía 0478, y eso lo hizo parar al momento.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo viendo aquel edificio.

-Aquí está quien puede ayudarte con tu problema- respondió ella.

-Pero...

-Tranquilo- dijo tomando su mano –No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Se sonrojó al sentir su mano tomando la de él. Lo jaló suavemente haciéndolo entrar en aquel lugar. Al entrar parecía que no había nadie en sus escritorios, el lugar se miraba bastante desolado "Y luego se preguntan porque la policía no contesta los llamados" dijo en forma de burla. A pesar de que no había nadie adentro se sentía bastante incomodo, esa sensación de que lo metería en una prisión consumía su ser, a pesar de que él sabía que no había prisión que pudiera retenerlo, exceptuando las de Eggman, que cada vez parecía ingeniárselas para crear nuevas y más resistentes prisiones para seres como él, Silver o Shadow. Siguió caminando, en aquel lugar y aquella sensación sólo parecía intensificarse.

-Me siento como un vampiro en una iglesia.

-Llegamos- dijo soltándolo al fin –Aquí es.

-¿Aquí es qué?

Abrió aquella puerta y ambos vieron a un zorro de dos cola sentando revisando un par de cosas en una computadora. "Hola Tails" dijo Amy, el zorrito por su parte no le prestó mucha atención "Hola Amy, dame un segundo, ya casi termino" dijo sin quitar su vista del monitor. Siguió con su trabajo hasta que sintió una mirada intensa detrás de él. Apartó su vista de la computadora, sólo para encontrar a un erizo azul viendo el documento que él estaba revisando.

-¡Ah!- gritó cayendo al suelo -¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-Tails, él es...ah... Sonic the Hedgehog- respondió Amy con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡So-So-Sonic the Hedgehog!- dijo sin poder creerlo -¡Amy qué crees...

-Wow, realmente eres alguien peculiar, ¿no es así?- interrumpió el erizo al ver las dos colas que el zorrito tenía.

Tails tomó sus colas al instante en un intento para que no las viera más -¡¿Amy qué crees que haces con él aquí?!, ¡Y sin esposas!

-Bueno... yo....

-Dijo que tú me ayudarías a descifrar esto- dijo el erizo sacando el celular de su bolsa.

-¿Uh?, Este es el celular que le di a Dalia... ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

-Nada- dijo con un pequeño puchero. -No te mataría confiar en un asesino de vez en cuando, mmm, talvez sí lo haría - habló en forma de burla con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Amy dónde está Dalia?!- gritó Tails.

-En el hospital...

-¡¿Qué le pasó?!

-No lo sabemos, alguien le disparó, según ella el mismo que mató a aquel equidna - citó el erizo azul.

-Pero cómo...

-Estará bien Tails, Sonic la llevó al hospital- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Quieres que confíe en él- dijo viéndola con una mirada acusadora.

-No tienes que confiar en mí- dijo Sonic sin interés –Sólo quiero que pases la contraseña de ese teléfono para que yo pueda leer el archivo dentro de él.

-Que yo tengo que...

-Por favor Tails- suplicó Amy.

No estaba seguro de ayudar a un asesino, ya que al final de cuentas, él era uno de los tres más buscados, y ayudarlo implicaría ir en contra de todo por lo que él había trabajado; pero tenía que admitir que él había ayudado bastante a Amy, aunque según ella él había sido el responsable de la muerte de Knuckles, de ser así no podía ayudarlo, debía de arrestarlo inmediatamente.

-No, yo no...

-A cambio- interrumpió el erizo azul –Te ayudaré a encontrar a la mente maestra detrás de los tres mejores asesinos, a Eggman.

-Sé donde...

-Si conoces a Eggman, sabes que no se quedará en el mismo lugar después de lo que pasó allí- citó él -¿Tenemos un trato?

-¿Harás todo eso sólo por un documento que no sabes ni lo que es?- preguntó confundido el zorrito­.

-No, a cambio de mi libertad.

-¿Qué?

-Yo te ayudo y tú no intentas capturarme más ¿Trato?

* * *

**Bien****, aquí ****les ****traigo ****el ****adelanto ****del ****siguiente**** capítulo:**

**¿Creían ****que ****se**** me había ****olvidado ****su****s orpresa****? ****Nop****, soy ****una ****mujer ****de ****palabra****!!! ****Ok****, ****el**** día ****de ****hoy ****quiero ****darles ****un ****mensaje**** a ****cada ****uno ****de ****mis ****lectores**** (son ****bastantes**** así ****que**** me tomó ****algo ****de ****tiempo****, ****si ****olvide ****alguno****, ****por**** favor háganmelo saber) ****Los ****que**** me ****han**** dado ****tanto ****su ****apoyo****. Mencionaré más ****que****nada**** a ****los ****que ****han ****sido ****un ****poco ****constantes****, ****osea****, para ****los ****que**** me ****han ****escrito**** review en ****los**** últimos capítu****los****. ****Esto**** lo ****hago ****porque ****por**** lo gen****eral**** me ****escriben ****por ****medio ****de**** review anónimo y ****nunca ****tengo**** la ****oportunidad ****de ****escribirles ****de ****regreso****, así ****que**** para ****decirles**** a ****cada ****uno**** lo ****que ****significa**** para mí ****que**** me ****escriban**** y ****comenten**** aquí ****les****pongo**** yo me review ****XD****!!!**

*******

_**Yuri Boy**_**: Bien, siempre fuiste alguien muy peculiar, pues nadie nunca me pone los pedazos de mi historia que más le han gustado, pero siempre me has dado comentarios positivos. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y cada vez que me pides SilvxBlaze siempre lo tomó en cuenta e intento escribir más de ellos cuando se me da la oportunidad o dependiendo en el capítulo que me encuentre escribiendo. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

_**In the Eyes of a Murder fan: **_**Realmente eres alguien que me halagado mucho; cuando leí tu primer review en mi fic me quede realmente conmovida. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto la historia como para que me escribieras un review, eres un lector muy exigente y me pone muy contenta el saber que merecí un review tuyo XD!!! ¡Gracias por leer! Y espero saber de ti más adelante X3!!!**

_**naIrAkua:**_** ¡Lamento haber matado a Knuckles! Gomene!!!! Pero bien, si ya tienes una idea de lo que te dije antes escríbemelo en un review XD!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, eres una de las primeras que me puso un review desde el capítulo 1 ¡Te mereces una condecoración dorada XD!!!!!**

_**Dramita**_**: Gracias por todos tus reviews y apoyo con respecto al fic, realmente significaron mucho para mí.**

_**Amy Rose 7:**_** Me alegra mucho serte de inspiración XD!!!! Cualquier consejo o ayuda que necesitas estoy aquí para ayudarte!!! Bien, por lo que se ve te gusta el sonamy, espero realmente que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero verte en el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Oscurita Xuxu**_**: Eres una lectora muy especial para mí pues no sólo has leído esta historia sino otras que tengo, sin contar el gran favor que me has hecho en la historia de Black Emerald, sigo aún muy agradecida por eso XD!!!! Gracias por todos tus reviews y por tener constancia en esta y otras historias X3!!!**

_**Fernanda**_**: ¿Sabías que eres la única de mis lectoras que alguna vez me escribió algo sobre Dalia? ¡Gracias! Casi nadie comentaba nada de mi fan chara, pero tú fuiste la excepción X3!!!! Eso siempre me ponía feliz (siempre me ha gustado saber qué piensan mis lectores sobre Dalia y sólo tú me respondiste esas preguntas T.T) Gracias por tu apoyo y espero saber más de ti XD!!!**

_**Firefly dino**_**: Realmente te gusta el sonamy XD!!!! (Ya somos dos) Me alegro mucho que te gustara mi fic y que me apoyaras con lo del Sonamy que muchas veces siento que esta pareja se lleva la atención, pero igual, gracias por dejarme review y espero saber más de ti XD!!!**

_**Ktita**_**: Lamento no haber podido encontrar una escena en donde pudiera aparecer Cream, pero creo que si lo hiciera hubiera muerto igual que Tikal, lo siento T.T. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, se nota que eres muy energetica y siempre me has dado tu apoyo al 100% X3!!!! Espero poder seguir verte por mis fics!!!**

_**shiruba za hejjihoggu**_**: Eres la fan número uno de Silver, eso me quedó muy claro desde tu primer review y te doy el lugar XD!!! (Soy fan de Shadow más que cualquiera de los otros personajes X3!!!) Me alegra que te guste mi fic y tienes toda la razón, también me gustaría un novio como Silver (haré una máquina que lo vuelva humano MUAJAJA) Como sea, gracias por leer mi fic (a pesar de que no te guste el sonamy) y espero seguir leyéndote.**

_**Blaxe**_**: Eres quien más me ha pedido secuela en la historia y me halagas mucho por eso. Prometo que si la inspiración viene a mí y de alguna manera u otra decido hacer una secuela de esta historia lo haré X3!!! Promesa de escritora. Gracias por leerme y espero verte hasta el fín. **

_**Flan**_**: Eres muy amable con todos tus cumplidos XD!!! Por cierto leí tu petición, y ya la tome en cuenta, haré algo parecido, ya lo verás a su respectivo momento. Hasta entonces XD!!!**

_**Nesa**_**: Gracias por todos tus comentarios y siempre intento actualizar lo antes posible (generalmente cada dos semanas) Así que no te preocupes, a menos que me pase del tiempo establecido XD!!! Es broma. En fin gracias por tus reviews y espero verte hasta el final de la fic.**

_**Caataa 8D:**_** Gracias por tus reviews XD! Veo que deseo que la historia sea más larga (Con 19 capítulos para mí es bastante larga, pero aún no termina) no te preocupes, parece ser que tu petición se hará realidad, pues aún no la he terminado, pero bien, gracias por todo y espero seguir leyéndote hasta el final.**

_**Sin nombre infinitamente**_**: Te regreso el cumplido, gracias por ser mi lector XD!!!! No estoy segura porque no tienes "nombre" siempre me ha dado curiosidad. En fin, gracias por leer y espero verte pronto**

_**B X S**_**: Veo que te gusta mucho el SilvBlaze, espero entonces que esta historia sea de tu agrado XD!!!! Gracias por leer!!!**

_**Flanpix:**_** Concuerdo contigo respecto a Blaze, es una de las chicas más fuertes que hay (Viva el girl Power XD!!!) Me alegro que te guste tanto mi historia; espero poderte complacer como lectora y gracias por leer.**

_**DarkBlue**_**: Gracias por tus reviews, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, pues te miras muy exigente XD!!! Espero verte hasta el final y saber tu opinión experta X3!!!!**

_**SHADOW**_**: Gracias por todo tu apoyo. Me alegro que te guste tanto el SilvBlaze, espero verte para el final XD!!!!**

_**Ari the hedgehog**_**: Lamento que no estés T.T Extrañaré verte, pero cuando regreses espero un comentario de tu parte XD!!! Gracias por tus reviews, espero verte pronto!!!**

_**The shilei**_**: Gracias por tus comentarios. Realmente te gusta el SilvBlaze!!!! Bien, si es así el capítulo 20 te gustara más ¿quieres saber sobre que es? Tendrás que esperar XD!!! Hasta entonces. Kat Fuera.**

_**Marta the dog**_**: Gracias por tus reviews XD!!! Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y ojala te mire en el siguiente capítulo!!!**

_**Soncream**_**: Eres uno de mis pocos lectores que ha llorado en un capítulo (o que me ha dicho que lo ha hecho) XD!!! Me encantó saber eso!!! Es una de las cosas más duras como escritor conmover a tal punto a un lector XD!!!! Gracias por tu apoyo y espero saber más de ti X3!!!**

_**Katy la eriza**_**: Me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia. Espero verte de aquí hasta el final y saber tu opinión XD!!!!**

_**la super mistica de misty**_**: La gran fan de pokémons!!!! Me alegro ver que te pases por el área de Sonic y que leyeras este fic, muy halagador. Sé que no es de Pokémon pero espero que igual llene tus expectativas XD!!! Gracias por los reviews!!!**

_**Master of Shadow the Hedgehog**_**: Eres uno de mis pocos lectores que ha leído tantas historias escritas por mi X3!!! Gracias!!! Y como me lo pediste te puse en el capítulo XD!!! Espero saber más de ti y Gracias por los reviews ¡Chaos Control! XD!!!!**

_**catCream:**_** Gracias por tu apoyo XD!!!! En tus reviews siempre demuestras lo mucho que te gustan mis capítulos XD!!!! Espero seguir sintiendo aquella sensación cada vez que lea un review tuyo X3!!! Hasta entonces, Kat fuera.**

_**Hentai Shunga:**_** (Lamento lo de tu perro) Por cierto BAKKA!!!! Es la respuestas para todas las muladas que me escribís!!! Pero igual te quiero!!!! (Para alguien que no sea Henai que lea esto, es mi Mejor Amiga, si por eso la hostilidad wiiii!!!!) ¿Qué decía? ¡Ah sí! BAKKA! Ai suru zuzu-chan!!!**

*******

**Si no incluí a alguien hágamelo saber y lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo, como se podrán dar cuenta son demasiados (Gracias a Dios por eso XD!!!) entonces, ahora sí, el adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

**No renunciará a sus ideales de libertad y mucho menos a su amor; sin importar el precio que esto conlleve, buscará la manera de escapar de aquella vida acomodada, es hora de tomar una decisión, es hora de que Blaze decida si quedarse o irse para siempre. Se harán nuevas alianzas que nos llevarán por el sendero final de esta misión, el capítulo final está cada vez más cerca; Capítulo 20: Run Away (Huye lejos)**

**¡¡¡Gracias por Leer!!!**


	20. Run Away

**Kya!!! Mi fic llegó a los 300 reviews XD!!! Eso realmente me puso muy contenta y me alegró mucho saber que les había gustado tanto X3!!! Gracias a todos de verdad. Bien, antes de que diga cualquier otra cosa les tengo un mala noticia, sip, pues verán, como sabrán generalmente actualizo cada dos semanas, pero para la siguiente actualización me temo decirles que me tardare (posiblemente) más de lo acostumbrado. El siguiente capítulo aún no está terminado (pero al menos ya lo empecé XD!!!) y la verdad no estoy segura aún cuanto tiempo me va tomar; en fin, realmente espero no tardarme demasiado, pero de ser así espero realmente que lo entiendan; y sin más malas noticias, ahora así a la fic!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Run Away 

-¿Me ayudarás o no?- preguntó él ya impaciente.

Amy se acercó al zorro y lo llevó a otro extremo de la habitación en un intento porque el erizo azul no escuchara nada. "Jamás podrás atraparlo, es demasiado bueno como para que alguna de nuestras prisiones logre retenerlo por más de unos cuantos minutos. Esto es lo mejor que nos puede pasar y sabes que tengo razón, acepta el trato" Él no quería dejarlo ir así de fácil, pero por el momento no podía retenerlo, como Amy se lo había dicho, por más de unos cuantos minutos; era muy veloz y fuerte, así que sin mucho ánimo vio al erizo azul y asintió con la cabeza. "¡Bien, tenemos un trato!" dijo emocionado el erizo azul "Primero abre aquel documento y luego yo hablaré". Tails pensaba reclamarle el orden de cómo se llevarían las cosas, pero Amy lo detuvo y con un gesto le dio a entender que hiciera lo que él le pedía. Dio un suspiro pesado y tomó aquel teléfono para luego conectarlo a la computadora y así ver aquel archivo que, como le había dicho el erizo azul, estaba protegido por una contraseña. Le tomó un par de minutos antes de poder evadirla, nada difícil para él; al hacerlo vio que de él aparecía un documento llamado Proyecto SSS, el cual no pareció entender, hasta que vio que aquella carpeta guardaba tres documentos adentro, cada uno con nombres diferentes, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, eran los nombres asignados. "Ya está" dijo intrigado por aquel documento.

-¡Genial!- dijo acercándose a la computadora. –Veamos que tenemos aquí.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta de aquellos nombres, de los cuales, claro estaba que el que más le llamó la atención era el documento que tenía su nombre, así que no dudo en abrirlo en el acto. Abrió aquel archivo y empezó a leerlo con cierta impaciencia sin saber su origen. Conforme el tiempo la expresión de interés de aquel erizo empezó cambiar por una más seria y sorprendida a la vez, parecía no creer lo que estaba leyendo. Amy lo observaba en la distancia, intrigada por lo que aquel documento decía, pero sin embargo nunca preguntó nada. Tails, quien se encontraba a la par de Amy, la tomó del brazo para sacarla suavemente de aquella oficina y darle un poco de privacidad a el erizo azul. Afuera de aquella oficina, ella aún podía ver al erizo a través de una pequeña ventana de vidrio en la parte superior de aquella puerta de madera.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué decía el documento?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que tenía tres nombres, Sonic, Silver y Shadow.

-...¿Qué dirá ese documento de él?- preguntó para ella misma.

-Amy, hay algo que yo necesito saber...

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quién fue el responsable de la muerte de Knuckles?- preguntó con seriedad.

Le era muy extraño que después de que ella hubiera afirmado que Sonic era el asesino de su compañero, ahora decidiera ayudarlo, algo ahí no encajaba para nada, aunque claro está que la descripción de Amy al momento de hablarles a Rouge, Dalia y a él fue un: Fue una sombra, y había hablado de una manera bastante extraña a como generalmente lo hacía Mas sin embargo ella afirmaba que ese día había sido el erizo azul quien le había arrebatado a su compañero.

-...No lo sé- dijo cabizbaja.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo que no sabes?- dijo estupefacto –¡Dijiste que había sido él!

-Lo sé, pero...- Regresó su mirada a aquella ventana, en donde aún podía observar al erizo. –Me equivoque, Dalia me lo dijo... él que la envió al hospital fue el responsable de la muerte de Knuckles.

Tails suspiro sin saber realmente qué pensar. Por el momento no podían identificar nada en la escena del crimen, ya que habían balas de todo tipo de arma, cualquiera había podido acabar con la vida de Knuckles. Asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que ahora lo que debían de hacer era esperar a que Dalia despertara, y así, saber a quién estaban buscando.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya era más de medianoche para cuando se escabulló de su habitación. Sus padres deberían de estar dormidos para ese entonces. Se dirigió hacia el estudio de la casa, ya que ahí debería de estar lo que ella estaba buscando. Caminó sigilosa hacia el primer nivel, pues no quería que alguien se levantara y le preguntaba que hacía fuera de su cama tan tarde. Entró con cautela y cerró la puerta detrás de sí; encendió una lámpara, que se encontraba sobre un escritorio de madera caoba, y empezó por inspeccionar los cajones, y pronto lo encontró. Blaze vio un folleto sobre el internado donde planeaban mandarla "Internado para Señoritas Stanford-Binet" Era uno de los más caros y mejores internados de todo el mundo, cosa que no le sorprendía. Esbozó una sonrisa al leer la información que éste contenía y luego de pocos minutos regresó todo a su lugar poniéndolo con sumo cuidado de que quedara como lo había encontrado. Salió del estudio y regresó a su habitación en silencio. Sacó una mochila de su armario y empezó por buscar un par de prendas, no demasiadas para que no se percataran que faltaba algo de su armario. Escogió la ropa que su madre consideraba anticuada y no apropiada para alguien de su alcurnia, de esa manera, aunque se perdiera, a nadie le importaría. Tomó una alcancía que tenía guardada desde hace varios años rompiéndola con sumo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, metió todo el dinero que tenía, que para alguien de su posición social era bastante y luego lo guardó todo dentro de aquella mochila desgastada. Después de eso guardó aquella mochila detrás de varios animales felpa, pues nadie tocaba eso, ni siquiera ella; sus padres aún tenían la concepción de que era una niña pequeña. Luego regresó a su cama y empezó por conciliar el sueño. "Pronto todo acabará..." dijo antes de quedar dormida.

0-0-0-0-0

Esperaron afuera de la oficina del zorro. Tails se mantenía de pie recostado sobre una pared mientras que Amy estaba sentada enfrente de la puerta de la oficina. No habían hecho sonido alguno, pues Tails le había dicho que deberían de esperar a que él terminara de leer el documento antes de entrar nuevamente. El silencio de la noche era abrumador, sólo debes en cuando se podía escuchar pasar un automóvil por las calles. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y el sueño empezaba hacerse notar, después de todo Amy no había dormido nada por encontrar a Sonic, pero un ruido la hizo despabilarse. Se escuchó como adentro de la oficina algo se quebraba con gran fuerza. Tails y Amy entraron al instante. Al entrar vieron la computadora en el suelo hecha pedazos.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?!- gritó Tails.

Amy parecía estar confundida hasta que vio a Sonic. Estaba parado enfrente de aquel aparato con la mirada en penumbra y una expresión seria, tenía ambas manos empuñadas y en uno de su puños se notaba pequeños rasguños, indicando que él había golpeado con fuerza el monitor de aquella computadora con el puño, causando la destrucción de ésta.

-...Tails- empezó hablar la eriza rosa -Creo que es hora de que te vayas a descansar...- dijo Amy sin quitar la vista del erizo azul.

-¡Pero de qué rayos...

-... Por favor- dijo viéndolo con una mirada de suplica.

Entonces entendió, ella quería estar a solas con él. Asintió con la cabeza y un suspiro de cansancio fue exhalado por él. "Vendré mañana temprano... quiero la información para entonces" dijo saliendo del lugar. Amy dio una sonrisa aliviada. Asintió con la cabeza y lo vio marcharse de la oficina, ahora podría hablar con Sonic a solas. "Mmm... Parece que habrá que limpiar un poco aquí" murmuró ella con suavidad, pero él no reaccionó antes sus palabras, simplemente siguió con esa postura rígida sin darle la cara en ningún momento. Algo había en ese documento que lo había hecho reaccionar de esa manera.

-...¿Sonic?- dijo con una expresión de preocupación acercándose un poco a donde él se encontraba. –Sonic... ¿Qué decía ese documento?- preguntó con seguridad en su voz, pero como antes, sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

Dio un leve suspiro al no conseguir que él contestara su pregunta. Decidió no preguntar más sobre el asunto y mejor empezar a limpiar el desastre ocasionado por él hasta que escuchó un leve sonido provenir de la boca de él.

-Era sobre...- fue lo que ella alcanzó escuchar muy levemente por parte de él, con una voz entrecortada.

-...¿Sobre?- cuestionó ella caminando un poco más para acercarse más a él y escuchar mejor.

Paró al estar a un par de centímetros cerca de él, pero él no dijo nada más. "Sonic, ¿Sobre qué..." pero calló al ver un leve destello emanar de sus ojos que aún se encontraban en penumbra. No lo podía creer... él estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas apenas si eran visibles, ya que de no ser por la tenue luz que había en el lugar no habría manera de distinguirlas en aquella oscuridad. Amy miraba como pequeños destellos de luz rodaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en la oscuridad al caer de éstas. Amy tomó su mano levemente, la cual aún seguía empuñada y lo vio con cierta ternura, conmovida por aquella escena que talvez muy pocos o ninguno habían podido presenciar. "Sea lo que sea... yo estoy aquí, contigo" Esa última frase proveniente de ella hizo que aquella mano hecha puño se suavizara, haciéndola regresar a su estado original. Ella recostó su cabeza levemente en el hombro de él en señal de afecto "Oh Sonic, yo..." pero calló al sentir cómo Sonic se movía rápida y bruscamente para así luego abrazarla con fuerza, aún ocultando su rostro de ella, pero no era necesario verlo para saber que las lágrimas empezaban a descender con gran velocidad, pues sentía como su hombro era empapado por éstas.

-No estás solo... no más.

0-0-0-0-0

Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, no lograba encontrarlo en ningún lado. Se sentó algo cansada en la copa de un árbol aún pensando dónde podía estar Eggman cuando escuchó algo proveniente en las cercanías. Fijó su vista al suelo a sus pies y vio a un erizo negro con una expresión de pocos amigos, tenía un comunicador muy parecido al que llevaba Dalia y al que ella había usado hace un tiempo atrás, sólo podía significar algo, trabajaba para Eggman, eso la hizo esbozar una sonrisa. "Maldito" lo escuchó decir, rompiendo aquel comunicador con una sola mano. El erizo se miraba peligroso, vestía una gabardina negra, con un pantalón negro y un camisa negra con un extraño espiral carmesí en ella. "Pagarás por lo que hiciste Eggman..." dijo con un tono de rencor en su voz. Rouge sonrió de nuevo y bajó de aquella rama volando con sutileza, como siempre lo hacía. "Hola, veo que tienes problemas" dijo la murciélaga con una sonrisa pretenciosa. El erizo negro pareció quedar algo extrañado al ver a alguien en los alrededores, pero no por eso dijo algo.

-Mi nombre es Rouge, Rouge the Bat- se presentó con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de molestia. No sabía quien era pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado. Llevaba ya varios días buscando a Eggman y como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado para protegerlo, él había desaparecido. No estaba de buen humor, y no era secreto para aquellos que lo conocían que si él estaba de mal humor lo mejor era no hablarle y dejarlo solo.

-Vete si no quieres terminar lastimada, o peor- amenazó dando la vuelta para caminar lejos de ella.

Rouge alzó vuelo nuevamente y aterrizó enfrente del erizo negro bloqueándole el camino-Verás, te hablo porque creo que tenemos un objetivo en común.

-¿Uh? "_¿De qué demonios está hablando?"_- pensó un poco cansado de esa situación.

-Tú quieres encontrar a Eggman ¿Verdad?

Se sorprendió un poco al escucharla nombrar a Eggman, pues no entendía cómo ella podría saber quien era él o más aún que él andaba en su búsqueda.

-...Ese no es tu problema- respondió con una mirada confundida.

-No, pero creo que podríamos ayudarnos mucho de ser así.

-¿Qué es lo quieres exactamente?- preguntó con cierto interés -¿Sabes dónde está?

-No, pero lo buscó también. Encontrar cosas es lo mío, hace mucho trabaje para él y ahora necesito cierta información que sólo él puede darme.

-Yo no voy para conversar con él, voy para eliminarlo.

-Yo no quiero que lo dejes con vida, sólo necesito que me conteste un par de preguntas y luego tú haz lo que quieras.

-Hmmm.

-Será más rápido si nos unimos ¿No te parece?

No estaba seguro si confiar en ella, después de todo él no confiaba en nadie, no más, pero si realmente quería encontrar a Eggman necesitaría ayuda y ella se había ofrecido voluntariamente. La vio de pies a cabeza con una mirada desconfiada para luego parecer llegar a una respuesta.

-Hmph, esto es únicamente temporal... una vez que encuentre donde está Eggman esto se termina, así que se veloz, porque no esperaré a que tú lo encuentres para eliminarlo.

-Entonces, tenemos una alianza- sonrió amenamente

0-0-0-0-0

Se levantó al día siguiente y escuchó como su padre se marchaba a trabajar junto con su madre y muy pronto el sonido del silencio invadió aquella gran mansión, no había nadie en el lugar a excepción por los empleados claro está. Se cambió rápidamente poniéndose encima únicamente una playera blanca y un pantalón deportivo gris. Salió de su habitación y corrió escaleras abajo buscando el teléfono para así hacer una llamada. Una vez que lo encontró marcó un par de dígitos y con sumo cuidado que nadie la escuchar comenzó con aquella llamada.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y como siempre comería sola en aquel gran comedor. No entendía porque sus padres había comprado una mesa para casi veinte personas si sólo ellos tres vivían ahí. Empezó a comer lo que ese día el chef había preparado y debía de admitir que eso sabía muy bien, después de todo no había probado comida decente desde su secuestro. Mientras daba el primer bocado a su suculento almuerzo escuchó el timbre sonar, haciendo que el sonido retumbara por toda la casa. Por la ventana, que estaba enfrente de aquel comedor, vio como se abría la reja dejando entrar a un camión de lavandería. Se retiró de la mesa y corrió a toda prisa a su habitación. En su habitación escuchó como una de las empleadas lo recibían en la puerta principal.

-_Buenas tardes, lavandería- _escuchó decir_._

_-Oh, sí claro. Vaya por la parte de atrás, allá se encuentra la ropa. _

_-Gracias_.

-No hay tiempo que perder- se dijo para sí.

Tomó aquella mochila que estaba detrás de todos esos tontos muñecos de felpas y corrió escalares abajo, obviamente cuidando que nadie la viera. Caminó hasta llegar al cuarto de lavandería en donde vio como le daban varias bolsas blancas de tela, en donde se encontraba la ropa sucia, a un ave de color verde que cubría parte de su rostro con un gorra de color azul la cual llevaba el logo de la empresa de lavandería. Blaze agarró una de aquellas bolsas de tela y adentro de ésta metió su mochila para que así nadie la viera.

-Bien creo que eso es todo- dijo uno de los empleados de su casa.

-No, falta una- interrumpió Blaze.

-Señorita, deme eso yo...

-Yo puedo hacerlo- dijo arrebatándosela -Ahora vayan a ver las plantas o algo- dijo con autoridad.

-Sí señorita.

Vio como todos sus empleados caminaban fuera de la lavandería, dejándola a solas con el ave verde. Caminó hacia aquel "trabajador" y le entregó la bolsa de "ropa sucia". Éste se quitó aquella gorra y vio a la gata con una sonrisa.

-¿Aquí está el paquete que me encargaste?- preguntó el ave.

-Así es, ya sabes qué hacer.

-Déjamelo a mí, después de todo soy Jet the Hawk- dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Bien, mañana es el día, así que no lo estropees.

-No lo haré siempre y cuando tenga mi paga.

Ella asintió con la cabeza para luego de su pantalón sacar un diamante de color rosa que su madre le había regalado cuando había cumplido quince años. "Ten" dijo ella entregándoselo. Él lo revisó minuciosamente esbozando una sonrisa para luego verla con una expresión de satisfacción. "Entonces está todo arreglado, hasta entonces" Lo vio partir sin más que decir; después de eso regresó al gran comedor y empezó a comer nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entró a la habitación de ella muy temprano en la mañana, por fin había llegado él día. Abrió las cortinas con un sólo movimiento y dejó entrar la luz por toda la habitación. "Despierta Blaze, no querrás llegar tarde a la estación" dijo su madre. Abrió los ojos de manera pesada y se tapó con las sábanas al sentir la luz en su cara. "¡Vamos Blaze!, ¡La limosina saldrá en 30 minutos!" gritó su madre por último dejándola sola. Había llegado el día, el día en el cual se iría de su casa.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso las ropas de su nueva escuela. Una falda de paletones con un diseño escocés, una blusa blanca de maga larga formal y una corbata de color negro, junto con un saco de color verde musgo, toda una colegiala. Su madre se había encargado de empacarle sus cosas por consiguiente todo ya estaba listo para su partida. Bajó lentamente hacia el comedor y se sentó junto a sus padres para tomar el desayuno y escuchar el sermón de ese día.

-Nuestra niña se va de casa- dijo su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No soy una niña- aclaró ella con cierta pesadez.

-Sé que estás molesta Blaze, pero esto es lo mejor para ti- habló su padre.

-Hoy un internado, mañana qué será.- dijo molesta mientras miraba su comida sin apetito- No siempre podrán decidir a donde debo de ir, un día puedo conocer a alguien e irme de...

-Si estarás con alguien tendrá que ser un rico político o empresario como yo.

-"_O un famoso asesino" _Mi punto es, que tienen que dejar de tratarme como una niña pequeña e indefensa, porque el día que yo decida irme no habrá manera de hacerme regresar- dijo con su vista siempre en su plato de avena.

-En el momento que pongas un pie fuera de esta casa tú dejarás de ser mi hija...- dijo con un tono amenazador -Y tendrás que ver como sobrevivir allá afuera.

-...Entiendo- dijo con una mirada perdida.

Terminaron todos de comer y muy pronto tomó rumbo para la estación de trenes pero no si antes ver como su mamá se despedía de ella en la puerta de aquella casa. Se acomodó en el asiento de la limosina y fijo su mirada en el cristal viendo el paisaje quedarse atrás; debía de hacer un viaje largo pues el internado se encontraba lejos de Station Square. La limosina paró enfrente de la estación de trenes; su chofer se encargó de bajar todo su equipaje y de llevarlo a donde correspondía para que lo subieran abordo del tren, Blaze por su parte fue a comprar su boleto de tren.

-Ya tengo mi boleto- dijo Blaze enseñado un pequeño papel. –Me iré en quince minutos, ya puede irse.

-Hasta luego señorita, la extrañaremos- dijo su chofer con una pequeña reverencia.

-...Diles a mis padres que hasta pronto- dijo levemente desviando la mirada.

-Lo haré- asintió con una sonrisa.

Vio como el chofer de su limosina se fue de ahí y ni bien dio vuelta en la primera esquina corrió directamente al baño de mujeres de la estación. Verificó que no hubiera nadie viendo cada cubículo y se encerró en el último de éstos. Buscó detrás del inodoro y justo como ella le había ordenado al ave, su mochila se encontraba ahí. Sacó una de aquellas prendas de ropa y se cambió rápidamente quitándose aquel horrible uniforme. Se puso un sudadero de color lila y un par de pantalones blancos con unas botas de color lila. Luego de eso salió de los baños con su mochila en su espalda. Caminó por la estación viendo como el tren que la llevaría al internado comenzaba por irse.

-Adiós a mi antigua vida- dijo con una sonrisa. Salió a las calles de Station Square sintiéndose renovada y más libre que nunca –Ahora, Silver, te encontraré.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado. Lamento haberme tardado para subir este capítulo pero he estado un poco ocupada T.T, en fin, a pesar de que el siguiente capítulo no está terminado eso no significa que no pueda darles un pequeño adelanto (Ya saben para no perder la costumbre XD!!!)**

**Metal Sonic ha empezado por cumplir las órdenes de Eggman y ha encontrado a su primer objetivo, Silver the hedgehog quien ahora deberá de ver como deshacerse de este problema antes de que el problema se deshaga de él. Ahora sólo le falta encontrar a Shadow para terminar con su misión, pero lo que no sabe es que alguien lo busca por él; Sonic tomará venganza contra el erizo negro ¿Quieren saber por qué?, ¿Y qué pasará con Silver? Bien esperen la siguiente continuación XD!!!!! Capítulo 21: La Pelea Parte 1**

**¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!!**


	21. La Pelea Parte I:Conociendo a mi Enemigo

**Bien, como verán no me tarde en actualizar. ¿Qué les puedo decir? La inspiración regresó a mí y pude escribir este capítulo y un par más XD!!! Así que por ahora seguiré actualizando como siempre. Gracias por todos sus reviews. Y para aquellos que querían saber porque Sonic pelearía contra Shadow, aquí les traigo la respuesta!!! Espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capítulo 21: La Pelea parte I: Conociendo a mi Enemigo

Se encontraba viendo el crepúsculo de ese día; miraba como el sol empezaba a ocultarse lentamente y como las estrellas empezaban a aposentarse en el firmamento. Se hallaba en aquel parque en donde muchas veces la esperó a ella, pero sabía que esta vez ella no vendría corriendo a aquella fuente con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Dio un leve suspiro al recordarla, no podía evitar sentirse triste, él la amaba, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero sabía que no podía estar con ella, por el bien de ella. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habían empezado con la búsqueda de la eriza rosa, de la cual Sonic estaba enamorado; había buscado exhaustamente, pero parecía que ella no estaba, al menos no de su lado de la ciudad ya que ellos habían quedado en buscar en las dos mitades de la ciudad, Sonic en el área Norte y Silver en la Sur. Después de haber pasado todo el día en rastros de ella había decidido descansar un poco y relajarse, luego seguiría.

Sentía el suave viento de aquel día, viendo como las ramas de los árboles se movían con gracia; en ese momento sólo se dedicaba a escuchar lo que estaba a su alrededor, a sentir la paz del lugar y en cierto punto, a recordarse de ella. "Objetivo encontrado" escuchó decir. Una voz electrónica lo hizo salir de cualquier pensamiento de paz. Se volteó para ver qué podía ser aquel sonido cuando vio algo que lo dejó sorprendido, algo muy parecido a Sonic con unos ojos relucientes parecía verlo con determinación. No estaba muy seguro de qué podía ser hasta que vio como su brazo derecho era alzado para convertirse de esa manera en un tipo de rayo láser. "Fuego" escuchó decir por parte de él. Un sonido agudo y una luz de color celeste provino de aquella arma que pronto disparó un rayo láser obligándolo a moverse rápidamente a un lado para no ser lastimado por éste.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- gritó el erizo plateado confundido.

-Silver the Hedgehog, por órdenes del Dr. Eggman, debes de ser eliminado.

-...Eggman- musitó sorprendido.

-Fuego- repitió el erizo metálico.

De nuevo vio como su brazo se iluminaba haciéndolo crear un campo teléquinetico para protegerse, pero a pesar de aquella barrera mental el rayo logró atravesarla y así dar a su objetivo. Fue lanzando con gran fuerza al suelo y ahora estaba lastimado de su abdomen por culpa de aquella máquina. En ese momento entendió todo, Eggman debía de vengarse por lo que había pasado, y utilizaría aquel androide parecido a Sonic para conseguirlo. Se levantó del suelo y decidido decidió luchar contra él. Llevaba tiempo sin probar sus poderes a todo su potencial.

-Bien... si guerra es lo que quieres, guerra tendrás- dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-Objetivo en la mira. Fuego.

Los ojos de Silver brillaron intensamente para luego elevarse por los cielos evadiendo el ataque. Si bien no podría reflectarlo al menos podría evadirlo. Desde las alturas lo vio fijamente y estiró una de sus manos para poder así contraatacar a su oponente con una onda psíquica. Aquel robot fue golpeando por aquella onda haciéndolo caer en aquella fuente, en donde él había observado a Blaze muchas veces, para así romperla por completo. Pareció un poco perturbado pero no por eso se rindió. Con unos propulsores en sus pies alzó vuelo y de nuevo estuvo cara a cara con Silver. "¡Fuego!" gritó y varios rayos empezaron a ser disparados contra el erizo. Se movía tan bien como podía, pero debía de admitir que ese robot tenía una gran velocidad y puntería. Alguno de los láser lo rozaban levemente lastimándolo y otros no lograban impactar... todavía.

-Conoce a tu perpetuador... Metal Sonic- dijo el robot con orgullo.

-"_Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"_

0-0-0-0-0

Sostenía su mano delicadamente mientras le curaba aquellos rasguños que él mismo se había causado al romper aquel monitor. No habían hablado de nada desde aquel abrazo que él le había dado; después de que él la soltara él simplemente le ocultó el rostro nuevamente y no dijo nada más, ella por su parte salió de aquella oficina para luego regresar con unos cuantos vendajes y agua oxigenada, tampoco dijo nada al respecto, sólo sostuvo su mano suavemente y empezó por curar aquellas heridas, él no se opuso. Sonic la miraba detenidamente, ella tenía una expresión suave en su rostro, algo que realmente hacía que se viera muy hermosa; su mirada era dulce y los leves rayos de sol que empezaban a colarse por las ventanas hacían que sus ojos verdes parecieran esmeraldas relucientes. Se quedó hipnotizado con su belleza hasta que vio como movía sus labios suavemente, haciéndolo desear darle un suave beso en aquellos labios, pero leves sonidos provenir de su boca lo hicieron despertar y escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

-...Lamento mucho lo que pasó... tú sabes, lo de tu brazo- dijo sin poder verlo a los ojos.

Había olvidado por completo aquel incidente. Vio su brazo izquierdo y notó aquel pañuelo que se había puesto para evitar que siguiera sangrando, para este momento el dolor no era tan intenso como cuando le había disparado.

-Estoy bien, fue sólo un rasguño- dijo con un tono de voz apagado.

-¡No, no está bien!- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente para no llorar -¡Lamento tanto no haber confiando en ti!

-...Es normal, al final de cuentas, un asesino es lo que soy- respondió con tristeza en su voz.

-¡No!- dijo abriendo sus ojos de golpe para verlo fijamente con lágrimas en sus ojos –¡Eres mucho más que eso!

-Amy, sé realista- dijo mientras miraba aquellos ojos arrepentidos –Si alguien matara a tu amigo de dos colas y te dieran aunque sea el mínimo indicio que fui yo, les creerás o en todo caso dudarás sobre si lo hice o no. Jamás podrás darme tu confianza por completo... y eso lo sé bien.

-Yo...

Sentía como un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, sabía que él tenía en parte razón, pero ella realmente quería confiar, ella quería estar a su lado, sin importar el precio y eso lo había demostrado antes al renunciar a ser policía cuando Knuckles le había pedido que tenía que escoger. En ese momento recordó a Knuckles y la tristeza la invadió fuertemente, ahí se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba encontrar a un culpable; sentía que de alguna manera si ella supiera quien había sido el responsable de la muerte de él, soportar su ausencia sería más sencillo.

-Es por eso...-musitó al darse cuenta de aquella revelación.

-¿Uh?

-Yo sí confío en ti- dijo con una leve sonrisa –Antes, yo sólo quería entender, yo sólo quería encontrar un culpable... Sentía que si lo hacía todo sería más fácil- dijo con aquella expresión de tristeza.

-Creo que no entiendo...- dijo confundido.

-¿No lo ves? La razón por la que deje de "confiar" en ti fue simplemente porque una parte de mí deseaba insaciablemente encontrar una manera de disminuir el dolor, y para eso, si era necesario creer que el presidente mató a Knuckles lo hubiera creído... Es sólo que estaba tan dolida, tan triste...- dijo cabizbaja- Y en el momento en que creí verte, pues...

-¿Verme?- preguntó confundido.

-Sí, cuando aquello pasó yo hubiera jurado que vi tu silueta.

-¿Mi silueta?

-Sí, por eso creía que habías sido tú. En ese momento hubiera jurado que había sido a ti a quien yo vi.

Entonces recordó el momento en el que Amy lo había conducido a aquel terreno baldío, y aquellas palabras que le había dicho muy dolida _"¡Yo te vi hacerlo!, ¡Yo estaba allí!" _En ese momento no le había prestado mucha atención a esas palabras, ahora parecía que no prestarles atención había sido muy poco "profesional" de su parte; como asesino toda información en un momento en el cual su vida podía correr peligro era valiosa y debía de ser analizada con sumo cuidado. Si bien sabía que él no lo había hecho, aún quedaba la incógnita de quien sí lo había hecho y más aún, por qué se parecía tanto a él... en ese momento un nombre vino a su mente "Shadow..." musitó por lo bajo. Amy lo vio intrigada por aquel nombre que él había musitado sin parecer entender muy bien. Hacía mucho que él conocía a ese erizo negro y por lo que parecía había encontrado el motivo perfecto para cobrarle todo lo que le había hecho. Como asesino no era realmente un secreto saber que era rencoroso, vengaría la muerte de Tikal, el haber manipulado a Silver y el haberle quitado a su compañero a Amy; pero más que nada, sabía que donde estuviera él estaría Eggman y su objetivo principal era Eggman, él debía de pagar por lo que le había hecho cuando era tan sólo un niño, por haberle arrebatado a su familia. Empuñó sus manos con fuerza y en sus ojos se podía notar como el resentimiento se apoderaba de él.

-...¿Sonic?- preguntó la eriza con cierta dulzura y miedo a la vez..

-Sé quien lo hizo.

-¿Uh?

-Shadow the hedgehog, es hora de pagar- dijo mientras miraba como el sol por fin tomaba su lugar en el cielo, dando a entender que un nuevo día había llegado.

0-0-0-0-0

Despertó un poco somnolienta, pues los medicamentos que le habían administrado eran bastante fuertes. Vio hacia su alrededor y notó que estaba en un hospital, haciéndola enojar fuertemente. Desde que había decidido jugar para el bando de los "buenos" no había hecho nada más que estar en el hospital.

-Creo que estar con los chicos malos es menos doloroso- dijo para sí misma.

-Eso tenlo por seguro- escucho decir, alarmándose un poco.

Dalia abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y movió su cabeza a diferentes lados de la habitación sin lograr distinguir de dónde había provenido esa voz. Pronto, detrás de una aquellas cortinas divisoras que ponen entre las camas para más "privacidad" la vio salir a ella, era aquella murciélaga de color blanco. Una expresión de alivio se posó en su rostro recostándose sobre aquellas almohadas, pero esa expresión no le duró mucho al ver como un erizo negro salía detrás de ella con aquella expresión de pocos amigo, aquel erizo que ella conocía especialmente por su mal genio ¿Qué hacían ellos dos juntos?

-Realmente eres una chica difícil de rastrear, tuve que buscarte por diferentes lugares antes de encontrarte en este hospital.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Dalia a la defensiva.

-Tranquilízate- dijo Rouge mientras hacía un ademán con la mano -Sólo estamos buscando a alguien.

-¿A mí?- cuestionó ella.

-A Eggman- corrigió el erizo negro.

Arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver ella con dónde estaba Eggman? –¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Bueno, por dos cosas. Una, es que eres la mejor cuando se trata de hacer investigación y encontrar gente, eso me lo comprobaste antes- dijo Rouge casi en forma de cumplido.

-¿Y dos?- preguntó dudosa.

-Porque tú tienes el único aparato que puede rastrearlo, ya que alguien rompió el suyo en un ataque de ira- dijo en un tono de reproche viendo al erizo negro.

-Hmph

-Ya veo...- dijo pensativa –Bien, entonces asumo que quieren aquel comunicador.

-Así es- afirmó Shadow.

-Bueno, pues no lo tengo- dijo de manera indiferente recostándose lentamente y cerrando sus ojos. Relajándose.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo exaltado el erizo negro.

-Lo que escuchaste- contestó sin verlo en ningún momento.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Rouge con una expresión más seria.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y vio la expresión de ambos. Cerró su ojo después de un corto tiempo y pareció que se encontraba en un estado pensativo. Inhaló profundamente y recobró la compostura viéndolos a ambos muy seriamente.

-Generalmente pido algo a cambio por este tipo de información- empezó a hablar –Pero esta vez me conviene que ustedes encuentren a Eggman.

-¿Por qué?- la cuestionó Rouge.

-Porque fue ese maldito infeliz el que hizo que yo esté aquí.

-¿Por culpa de él estás en el hospital?

-Captas rápido.

-No entiendo- habló el erizo negro captando la atención de ambas chicas -¿Cómo Eggman te lastimó a tal punto como para traerte aquí?- preguntó intrigado – Ninguno de nosotros tres lo ayudó a lastimarte "_Estoy seguro que ninguno de esos dos erizos lo ayudó después de lo que él les hizo o mejor dicho, lo que me hizo hacerles"_ ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

-Mando a un robot muy parecido a Sonic a matarme- citó ella.

-_"Su último invento, claro"_- pensó Shadow -Espera un momento, ¿Cómo escapaste?

Hasta donde él tenía conocimientos de aquella máquina que Eggman le había enseñado, él era igual de rápido y fuerte que Sonic, Silver y él ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera podido salir viva de una "asesino" como lo eran ellos tres? Si era cierto que aquel invento tenía las mismas ideologías que las de él Matar a su presa sin importa qué Era algo casi imposible que él la hubiera dejado vivir.

-Bueno...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

"Blanco asegurado, posibilidades de fallo... nulas" Después de ese comentario disparó nuevamente. Sintió como su cuerpo era lanzando fuertemente en contra de una pared haciéndola caer bruscamente al suelo. En ese momento sintió como una quemadura directa y profunda le perforaba el pecho provocando que la sangre se acumulara en su boca y haciéndola ahogarse en su propia sangre. Cayó sin brillo alguno en sus ojos, con una respiración tan leve que no podía ser notada; la temperatura de su cuerpo descendía rápidamente por la perdida de sangre la cual empezaba a acumularse debajo de ella formando poco a poco un charco que iba creciendo. Para cualquiera que hubiera presenciado eso la hubieran dado por muerta, ya que toda señal de vida parecía haberse marchado de su cuerpo. El robot se acercó a ella y pareció escanearla con un láser de color rojo, el cual recorrió todo su cuerpo y por último logró escuchar "Objetivo eliminado" El robot se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí volando por los aires o eso se le asemejó a ella pues escuchó un tipo de propulsión o cohete. Después de eso no estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que pudo sentarse y recostarse sobre aquella pared, tapando aquella herida únicamente con sus manos para así evitar desangrarse. No tenía energía para nada, lo único que había delante de ella era un terreno baldío y un par de botes de basura, sería su fin. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como el sueño y el frío empezaban a invadirla. En medio de su sueño escuchó un *_Bang* _obligándola a abrir los ojos, y una voz familiar escuchó por las cercanías, una voz que pudo reconocer... era Amy.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-... Y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo sin demasiado interés.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué Eggman quería matarte?- preguntó Rouge.

-Por traición- dijo al instante Shadow.

-¿Traición?- cuestionó Dalia -Bueno, si realmente fue por eso, porque entonces no lo hizo cuando descubrió que yo...

Entonces calló. Ya sabía la razón por la cual Eggman quería matarla, no era por haberse metido en su computadora e inmiscuirse en cosas que no eran de su asunto, era por haber revelado información, era por haberle dado esa información al erizo equivocado, a Shadow. Vio con una expresión de sorpresa al erizo enfrente de ella, él la vio confundido por aquella expresión en el rostro de ella. Ahora el erizo negro buscaba a Eggman, y ella sabía que no era para hablar, después de todo ella sabía qué era lo que decía aquel documento que ella le había dado; conociendo su temperamento, Shadow ahora buscaba venganza, y eso era un problema para Eggman.

-... Es por ti- concluyó la gata gris.

-¿Ah?

-Él sabe que yo te di aquella información, y por eso es que mandó a esa tostadora con láser a matarme- dijo molesta.

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo Rouge –Entonces ¿Nos ayudarás?

-Por mi estado a penas si puedo levantarme, pero si quieres saber si voy a decirte donde está mi comunicador con gusto; de esa manera él pagará por esto- dijo poniendo su mando levemente en donde estaba su herida.

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo con una voz de maldad el erizo negro.

Ella sonrió complacida. –Lo tiene Tails. Rouge, ve a la estación y pídeselo a él.

-Perfecto- dijo sonriendo la murciélaga blanca.

El erizo negro vio hacia la ventana en donde podía ver el cielo de ese día. Ahora debía de dirigirse a la estación de policía por busca de aquel comunicador y así rastrear a Eggman. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó por diferentes lados de la ciudad y para serles sincera, ¡No sabía ni dónde rayos estaba!. Toda su vida se había guiado por lo que sus padres le habían dicho. Nunca salía de la casa a menos que fuera con escolta; sólo existían las raras ocasiones en que podía fugarse para ir a aquel parque, pero no era realmente que conociera el lugar. Se sentía bastante desubicada, se podría decir que sentía que estaba en otro planeta. Caminaba realmente sin rumbo, sólo esperando lo mejor, esperando poder verlo o que él la viera a ella. "... Silver" susurró la gata lila. Blaze tocó sus labios levemente, aún podía sentir sus suaves labios sobre los de ella, provocando que se ruborizara levemente. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de revivir aquel momento nuevamente, pero un sonido a la lejanía hizo que los abriera de golpe. Miró a los alrededores y parecía que la gente a su alrededor no se había percatado de nada. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo e intentó escuchar nuevamente aquel sonido. Tuvo que poder evadir todos los murmullos, pasos y automóviles que bloqueaban aquel sonido, a pesar de la dificultad lo consiguió; un sonido estruendoso como un disparo y luego, un grito... "¡Silver!" dijo abriendo sus ojos al instante. Podría jurarlo, era él.

Corrió hacia donde había ubicado el sonido y mientras lo hacía cada vez parecía reconocer con mayor claridad los lugares a su alrededor, luego lo vio... El Parque. Paró con la respiración algo agitada enfrente de éste. A sus espaldas podía ver como la puesta de sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo. Corrió a los adentros del parque en busca de algún indicio que le explicara ¿Por qué había escuchado aquel grito?, hasta que algo la detuvo; un fuerte estruendo que provocó que uno de los árboles cayera casi sobre ella. Se movió rápidamente y vio aquel roble partirse en dos y empezar a arder en llamas. "Pero qué..." pero antes de poder completar la oración logró distinguir a una figura metálica en la lejanía, una figura que le recordaba mucho al erizo azul, pero no fue eso lo que la hizo callar, fue ver a Silver con una rodilla en el suelo con una mano sujetando su abdomen fuertemente. "...Silver" musitó ella con lágrimas que empezaron a inundar sus ojos, tanto de alegría como de consternación. "Objetivo... Eliminado" escuchó decir al erizo metálico mientras levantaba un arma que en su punta tenía un brillo intenso "No... Silver". Su cuerpo empezó a ser cubierto de llamas mientras corría en dirección hacia el erizo metálico. Sus ojos parecían ser pequeñas flamas alimentadas por un instinto de protección del ser que ella más amaba.

-¡Si quieres fuego, te daré a probar el mismo infierno!- gritó ella.

El erizo metálico se volteó para ver al responsable de aquel resplandor, pero fue muy tarde; una onda de fuego lo cubrió por completo, provocando que él volara por lo aires con una fuerza impresionante haciendo que se estrellara en el edificio que se encontraba enfrente del parque en la otra calle.

Luego de aquella increíble demostración de poder Blaze cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas intentando no desvariar por el exceso de energía que había usado para poder hacer eso.

-... ¿Blaze?- escuchó decir.

-Te encontré...- dijo casi sin aliento alguno.

Silver no podía creer lo que sus ojos le enseñaban, seguramente había perdido demasiada sangre que ahora hasta alucinaba con ella. Ella empezó por perder el equilibrio y así su cuerpo empezó por caer. Ilusión o no, él corrió tan bien como pudo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos impidiendo que tocara el suelo.

-Lo siento... pero estoy algo cansada- dijo sujetándose levemente de su cuello para levantarse nuevamente y así al menos sentarse.

-Blaze, ¿Cómo es que tú...

Pero calló al sentir aquella herida punzante en su abdomen provocando que la sujetara fuertemente. La felina inmediatamente se acercó a él y vio como la sangre ya había traspasado aquella playera blanca, la cual estaba hecha jirones.

-Preguntas luego- dijo ella con autoridad.

Sacó de su mochila un suéter de color blanco que había guardado y lo rompió por la mitad para así hacer trapos que funcionaran como vendas. "No te muevas" dijo ella envolviendo la cintura del erizo plateado con aquellas vendas improvisadas para que así la hemorragia disminuyera. "Debemos de sacarte de aquí" dijo poniendo uno de los brazos de él alrededor del cuello de ella para así ella funcionar como muleta. "Vamos" dijo ella caminando para la salida de aquel parque. Él no se opuso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso. Blaze estaba muy cansada para siquiera pronunciar una palabra; el sostener a Silver para ayudarlo a caminar ya era bastante agotador, obviamente no es algo que ella demostrara. Silver, por su parte también se encontraba increíblemente agotado; uno de los disparos que el erizo metálico había disparado esa tarde había logrado darle en su costado, de no haber sido por su velocidad éste hubiera atravesado su estómago y ahora ya no estaría en este mundo.

Mientras ambos salían de aquel lugar lograron divisar aquella máquina que se encontraba debajo de varios escombros "Ahí está aquel robot..." dijo Blaze al verlo "¿Por qué no se mueve?" preguntó un poco intrigada ya que no se miraba tan dañado, de hecho sólo parecía tener un par de rasguños. Silver se soltó de ella empezó a caminar hacia aquella máquina, ella intentó detenerlo pero él le dio una mirada autoritaria, la primera vez que hacia algo como eso, obligándola a dejarlo continuar. Se acercó a aquel ser y notó algo extraño en sus "ojos"; en su mirada podía ver una frase escrita digitalmente REINICIANDO y debajo de ésta podía ver como una pequeña barra de luz aumentaba poco a poco, mientras un par de números cambiaban por igual "35%...39%... 42%"

-Se está reiniciando. Una vez que lo haga empezara la batalla nuevamente- dijo Silver al verlo.

-Entonces será mejor que nos hayamos ido antes de que eso pase- dijo acercándose a él.

-No, aún no.

-¿Qué?

-Fue mandado por Eggman- dijo un poco pensativo para luego verla de reojo –"_Y si alguna vez quiero ser realmente libre y poder estar contigo, debo de terminar con él"_ Y es el único que nos puede llevar hacia él...- dijo mientras miraba aquella máquina que no tardaría mucho en reactivarse.

0-0-0-0

Fueron a toda velocidad a donde aquella gata gris les había indicado, a aquella estación de policía. Le parecía un poco extraño y hasta cierto punto incomodo tener que ir, pero lo único que quería era aquel comunicador para así rastrear la señal Eggman, Shadow no creía que tuviera demasiados problemas para lograr hacerlo. "Ahí es" escuchó decir por parte de Rouge. Vio hacia delante y sonrió complacido. Aumentó la velocidad dejando por mucho a la murciélaga detrás de él. "Finalmente" dijo parando enfrente de aquellas puertas de madera. Empezó por subir el primer peldaño cuando vio como aquella puerta se abría, y lo que vio a continuación lo dejó bastante sorprendido como para no continuar con su marcha, era el erizo azul.

-... ¿Sonic?- musitó.

El erizo azul se quedó igual de sorprendido al ver al erizo negro enfrente de aquel edificio. El último lugar donde alguna vez imaginó encontrarlo fue ahí. Su expresión se llenó de rencor y resentimiento, si bien no era él quien había asesinado a su familia, sin duda era un muy buen candidato para empezar a liberar esa furia que había llevado contenida por años.

-¡Es hora de tu juicio final!- gritó el erizo azul señalándolo –Y el día de hoy yo seré tu verdugo...

* * *

**Bien la pelea entre estos dos erizos ha empezado, ahora medirán fuerzas en una batalla en donde nadie gana y todos pierden. Para los que me pedieron que Dalia despertara pronto, ¡¡¡Aquí está!!! Ahora ¿Sonic podrá saber a tiempo la verdad tras la muerte de Knuckles? O ¿Será muy tarde para él?...**

**Ok, saliendo del melodrama... En muchos de los reviews que me dieron parece que deducieron que Shadow había matado a la familia de Sonic, pero como se acaban de enterar, no es esa la razón de porque están peleando. Bien, sólo para recordarles algo y para que la confusión no venga a ustedes de nuevo: Sonic lleva 8 años con Eggman, Shadow 5 años (la razón por la que no pudo ser él, ¡Shadow también era un niño cuando eso pasó!) y Silver 4 años. Bien, ahora que lo aclare, les pondré el siguiente adelanto XD!!!**

**Capítulo 22: La verdad por fin es llevada a los oídos de quienes necesitaban saber. Rouge y Amy harán hasta lo imposible para encontrar y vencer a Metal Sonic. Gracias a la ayuda de Silver y Blaze ahora podrán encontrar la posible ubicación de Eggman obligándolos a todo a formar una alianza. Los últimos capítulos de esta historia se acercan... Capítulo 22: La Pelea parte II: Encontrando a Eggman.**

**Una última cosa antes de dejarlos XD!!! El siguiente capítulo será más largo que los demás. Así que podrán leer más X3!!! (No será demasiado, pero sí más de lo que les suelo publicar) Ahora sí... ¡Gracias por Leer!**


	22. La Pelea Parte II: Encontrando a Eggman

**Hola de nuevo XD!!! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, estuve leyendo unos de nuevas personas, a ustedes, que imagino que saben quienes son gracias por su bellas palabras hacia mi persona *Sniff* ¿Qué les puedo decir? Me llegan al corazón. Bien, leí como estaban ansiosos de leer la continuación de la fic, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos XD!!! Así que sin hacerlos esperar más, aquí les traigo la continuación y espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 22: La Pelea parte II: Encontrado a Eggman

"¡Es hora de tu juicio final!" gritó señalándolo "Y el día de hoy yo seré tu verdugo..." Escuchó pronunciar la amenaza de aquel erizo azul. Parecía que por fin aquella desinteresada y traviesa sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios. Ya era hora. Shadow sonrió al escucharlo decir eso, era la primera vez que podía decir que actuaba como un verdadero asesino, y eso le agradaba. Si una pelea quería él con gusto se la daría. Si bien Sonic no había sido el responsable de la muerte de María, sin duda era un muy buen candidato para empezar a liberar esa furia que había llevado contenida por años.

-Parece que por fin logras captar que es lo que hacemos los asesinos- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el erizo negro, sacando su arma y cargándola.

-No te perdonare todo lo que has hecho... ¡Lo que nos has hecho!- gritó furioso, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Perfecto, porque no busco tu perdón.

Amy y Rouge miraban todo aquel problema que se había causado. Amy miraba al erizo negro un poco sorprendida; era realmente increíble el parecido que tenían ellos dos, pero... ¿Realmente habría sido él el responsable de la muerte de su compañero? Algo en ella le intuía que no era así, pero por lo que parecía Sonic tenía otros motivos, a parte de los de ella, pare librar esa batalla. Rouge por su parte miraba a ambos erizos; no estaba muy segura porque el erizo azul, el que supuestamente había matado a Knuckles, quería librar una batalla con Shadow, pero realmente no le importaba, no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías. Si realmente había sido el erizo azul ella misma se encargaría de patearle el trasero, literalmente, pero para saber eso necesitaba primero que nada encontrar a Eggman.

-Shadow ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó molesta –No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase el erizo azul saltó en contra de Shadow, para así, derribarlo con éxito haciendo que perdiera su arma. "Parece que pelearás solo" dijo Sonic con una sonrisa. El erizo negro lo empujó con ambas piernas lanzándolo en contra de aquellas gradas de cemento. "No necesito mis armas para darte una paliza... _Faker_" El erizo azul se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia él nuevamente. Así empezó la pelea. Un rayo azul y dorado se miraba por diferentes partes de la calle. Se miraban aquellos destellos chocar uno contra otro en una pelea épica.

0-0-0-0-0

Camina hacia la comisaría con la esperanza que Amy hubiera podido tranquilizar al erizo azul y para que éste así pudiera cumplir con su parte del trato, pero antes de ir hacia allá quería ver si realmente Dalia se encontraba bien. Tails fue al hospital de Station Square y preguntó por ella, las enfermeras le indicaron la dirección. Caminó hacia la habitación predicha por ellas y llegó hacia ésta. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y vio como ella se encontraba con el control remoto de la televisión en la mano cambiando los canales de ésta rápidamente.

-... ¿Dalia?- dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Uh?- la gata gris volteó a ver en dirección hacia la puerta y vio al zorrito de dos colas parado ahí –Vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo el gato. Espero que vengas con mi esmeralda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Llamas a estar bien haber perdido casi toda mi sangre por un disparo láser? Yo no lo creo- dijo exasperada.

-De acuerdo, no estás bien- dijo con unas sonrisa nerviosa acercándose a ella –Dalia, vengo aquí no sólo para ver como estás sino para saber exactamente quién te hizo esto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigada. Esa no era la manera "normal" de actuar de los policías. Generalmente preguntaban por tu estado y luego la clásica pregunta ¿Sabes quién te hizo esto? No asumían que uno ya lo sabía.

-Porque Amy dijo que el responsable de lo que te había pasado había sido el responsable de la muerte de Knuckles- respondió Tails al final.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Él te dijo algo?

-No era necesario- dijo muy seria- No hubo expresión... no titubeo- habló un poco pensativa -Además, tal como Amy nos dijo, él habló de una manera extraña.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, habló como cualquier máquina habla supongo. Eso es bastante extraño para mí.

-¿Una máquina?

-Sí. Era un robot que se parecía mucho a Sonic. Él me disparo con un láser en el pecho.

-_"_..._Por eso no encontraron la bala que mató a Knuckles, porque no hubo alguna"_ ¡Debo de ir con Amy!- dijo rápidamente.

-Te aconsejo que lo hagas- dijo retomando aquel control remoto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mientras paraba de su marcha enfrente de la puerta.

-Porque Rouge y uno de los asesinos que buscas van para allá.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó sorprendido -¡¿Qué asesino?!

-En mi opinión, el más peligroso de los tres.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Porque que vino aquí no hace mucho.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiere mi comunicador y yo le dije que tú lo tenías en la estación. Así que si lo miras te aconsejo que se lo des o te irá mal.

-¡¿Por qué rayos...

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, entre más discutiera sólo perdería más tiempo. Necesita llegar a la comisaría y rápido. Amy podía estar en problemas.

0-0-0-0-0

La pelea seguía entre aquellos erizos. Ninguna de las dos estaba segura quien iba ganado, pues no podían verlos. Sólo miraban aquellos rayos de luz que chocaban uno contra otro; debes en cuando miraban como uno de ellos chocaba contra alguno de los edificios, pero rápidamente se ponía de pie y volvía a la pelea. No estaban seguras que tan mal heridos podían estar; en el suelo sólo miraban rastros de sangre, nada más. Amy quería detenerlos, temía que la herida que ella le había ocasionado a Sonic lo hiciera más débil ante su oponente, pero detenerlos era una sentencia de muerte, y Rouge opinaba igual.

La pelea parecía que no terminaría hasta que por alguna razón ambos erizos se separaron, ahí fue la primera vez que ellas pudieron ver la gravedad del asunto.

Tenía la respiración agitada, pero debía de admitir que era todo un desafió. No estaba seguro que tan mal herido estaba, pero si sentía su playera blanca mojada por la sangre de las heridas ocasionadas por Shadow. El erizo negro no estaba en mejores condiciones, y al igual que él, poseía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, parecía que estaba disfrutando usar toda su fuerza, como él lo hacía.

-Quien hubiera dicho que eras un oponente digno. Las copias son más exactas cada día, pero al final... siguen siendo copias- dijo con una expresión de maldad el erizo negro.

-Veremos quien es la copia aquí- retó Sonic.

Vio como el erizo azul corría nuevamente hacia él. Todo eso ya había tomado mucho tiempo, y gracias a él ahora estaba herido, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que eso pasaba. De su bolsillo sacó una Esmeralda Caos de color verde y vio como el erizo azul ponía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro "... Control Caos" dijo levemente y luego desapareció. Apareció nuevamente detrás de él para así darle una patada certera en la espalda y hacerlo chocar fuertemente en el concreto "¡Sonic!" escuchó gritar de la eriza rosa. Shadow vio como se levantaba nuevamente e hizo lo mismo. Ahora el erizo azul tenía la desventaja. Por más rápido que fuera no podía predecir el lugar donde aparecería el erizo negro. Shadow no necesitaría más de unos cuantos golpes para declararse ganador y dejar al erizo lisiado de por vida o peor. Shadow apareció nuevamente detrás de Sonic y lo sujetó fuertemente del cuello, cortándole la respiración "...Hasta nunca, _Faker_" Sujetó la cabeza del erizo azul con ambas manos; sólo necesitaba un pequeño esfuerzo para así romperle el cuello y... "¡ALTO!" escuchó decir "¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL COMUNICADOR!" Eso lo hizo dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba Rouge y la eriza rosa. Bajando las gradas de aquel edificio vio a un zorro de dos colas con el comunicador de Dalia en las manos.

Sonic sintió que todo terminaría ahí, pero luego escuchó la voz de aquel zorrito. Ambos lo vieron. Vio como levantaba un comunicador, un comunicador que Eggman le había dado a él hace mucho. En ese momento el erizo negro se distrajo, dándole la perfecta oportunidad para salir de esa situación. Tomó al erizo negro por ambos brazos y lo alzó fuertemente sobre su cabeza para así hacer que éste cayera a sus pies enfrente de él.

-Parece que esto aún no termina...

-¡Sonic detente!- gritó la eriza rosa corriendo hacia él -¡Él no lo hizo!

-¿Ah?- exclamó desubicado.

-Dalia ya despertó.

Eso hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos del erizo negro que empezaba por ponerse de pie nuevamente. "Terminen con esta pelea, ambos" habló Tail acercándose al lugar de combate. Vio como aquel zorro imponía autoridad en su caminar, era la primera vez que Sonic lo miraba de esa manera.

-Tú eres Shadow, ¿Verdad?- dijo al erizo negro quien ahora lo miraba amenazadoramente –Creo que tengo algo que necesitas...

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaban para encontrar un lugar en donde pudieran descansar y así curarle las heridas a Silver; pero unos estruendos en la cercanía hicieron que ambos se detuvieran. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó la gata lila. Silver vio hacia diferentes lados y pudo ver dos rayos de luz, dos rayos que conocía bien. "Sonic..." dijo al distinguirlos "_Demonios Sonic ¿Cómo rayos te encontraste con Shadow?" _pensó el erizo plateado "Tenemos que ir hacia allá, y rápido" dijo caminando con un gran esfuerzo. Blaze asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo puso el brazo de él alrededor de su cuello. Además, debían de alejarse de aquel robot lo más posible.

Para cuando por fin lograron llegar hacia donde habían escuchando aquellos estruendos vieron a diferentes personajes. Estaban ambos erizos, muy mal heridos, una eriza rosa, una murciélaga blanca y un zorro de dos colas. Parecía toda una reunión.

-... Creo que tengo algo que necesitas...- dijo el zorro de dos colas.

-¿Sonic?- dijo el erizo plateado.

Sonic lo volteó a ver y notó la presencia de la gata lila, algo que se le hacía extremadamente raro. "Silver ¿Qué haces aquí? y más aún ¿Qué rayos te pasó?" preguntó al ver las heridas del erizo plateado.

-Fue un robot... uno muy parecido a ti- contestó levemente.

-¡El asesino de Knuckles!- gritaron Tails y Amy al unísono

0-0-0-0-0

Pronto los tres erizos, Amy, Rouge, Blaze y Tails estaban adentro de la estación de policías. Sonic le había comentado a Silver lo que había pasado y porque es que había peleado con Shadow, y él por su parte le había hablado sobre el erizo metálico que quería matarlo. Shadow no había dicho nada, Rouge se había encargado de hablar por él, diciendo que ambos querían encontrar a Eggman; pronto parecía que todos tenían un objetivo en común... Eggman.

-A ver si entiendo- habló Tails –Shadow y tú están en buscan del comunicador para poder así encontrar una señal que los lleve hasta Eggman- dijo hablando con Rouge, ella asintió –Y Eggman es la cabeza de las operaciones criminales de los últimos años, él responsable de muertes cercanas a Sonic- dijo viendo al erizo azul, él asintió tristemente –Y el responsable de matar a Knuckles con un Robot que se parece a Sonic y que ahora quiere matarte a ti- dijo viendo al erizo plateado, él asintió por igual –Y ustedes tres se metieron a pelear, arriesgando su vida, casi al borde la muerte, sin prever que necesitaban todo su potencial para poder encontrar e infiltrarse en la base de este sujeto ¿verdad?- Los tres erizos sólo desviaron la mirada sintiendo un poco estúpidos.

-¡Trío de tontos!- exclamó Amy, pegándoles a los tres en la cabeza con una hoja de papel que tenía en las manos.

-¡Oye!- gritaron los tres al unísono.

-Se lo ganaron por ser tan imprudentes- habló con una expresión seria –Si los tres sabían que necesitaban encontrar a Eggman iniciar todas estas peleas era algo absurdo.

-...No es mi culpa que tu novio quisiera pelear conmigo- se excusó el erizo negro cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

Amy se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar la palabra Novio ser mencionada. Ella lo golpeó fuertemente con aquellas hojas nuevamente, haciendo que él abriera los ojos de golpe y pusiera una de sus manos sobre su cabeza instintivamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa niña?!- gritó molesto poniéndose de pie amenazadoramente. -¡Vuelve a hacer eso y...

Sonic lo tomó de aquella gabardina y lo jaló fuertemente para obligarlo a sentarse y callarlo al mismo tiempo "Ten cuidado con lo que le dices" dijo con una mirada fría, dirigida al erizo negro, en un tono amenazador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres ser vencido nuevamente?!- preguntó molesto el erizo negro.

-¡Eso no hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras usado aquella esmeralda!

-¡Ja!, ¡Hubiera pasado con o sin ella!

-¡Quisiera verte intentarlo sin ella!

-¡Porque tú...

-¡BASTA!- gritó Rouge deteniendo la pelea de ambos erizos –Parecen dos hermanos peleándose por un juego de video- citó molesta -Casi pareciera que se agradan...

-¡Claro que no!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

Silver sonrió levemente al escuchar eso. La verdad es que los tres habían convivido por tanto tiempo que se tenían casi un tipo aprecio. Uno muy extraño, de eso no cabía duda. Blaze lo vio disimuladamente y luego vio a los erizos que parecían estarle alegando a Rouge por aquel comentario. Seguramente eso era lo que Silver, o cualquiera de ellos, tenía más cercano a una familia.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó el erizo negro parándose de su lugar –No necesito nada de esto. Encontraré a Eggman por mi cuenta- habló mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Necesitas ayuda- citó el erizo plateado –Te guste o no.

-No necesito nada de ninguno de...

-Yo sé cómo encontrarlo- habló Silver.

-... ¿Tú sabes cómo encontrarlo?- preguntó algo dudoso.

-¡Sí!- dijo Sonic con aquella sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro –Pero no te lo dirá a menos que nos digas un cumplido.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Espera Sonic, yo no… - intentó hablar Silver.

-A menos que quieras prescindir del derecho y enorme placer de aniquilar a Eggman con tus propias manos, deberás de decir algo bueno sobre Silver y sobre mí- dijo con aquella emoción característica de un niño.

-_"Sonic, no abuses de tu suerte"_- pensó el erizo plateado mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Yo no pienso…!

-Es fácil, mira- interrumpió parándose a la par de él –Silver: ¡Eres el más increíble psíquico de todos los tiempos!- dijo con gran alegría –Ves, ahora tu turno.

Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero si no lo hacía ellos llegarían antes que él, y pelear contra Silver para obtener la información, como lo hubiera hecho en una situación normal, significaría pelear contra todos ellos, y eso era sin duda un fracaso seguro. Debía de tragarse su orgullo por aquella información, encontrar a Eggman era más importante. Vio al erizo plateado y tomó aire.

-… Tienes un corazón muy grande para ser un asesino decente… ¡y tú!- dijo volteando a ver a erizo azul con una mirada asesina –Eres un erizo tan insoportablemente feliz que dan ganas de estrangularte- dijo despectivamente.

No eran exactamente cumplidos, pero no obtendrían nada mejor.

-Ves, no fue tan difícil- dijo Sonic mientras ponía un brazo alrededor del cuello de él.

-Quítame tu brazo de encima antes de que te lo arranque- amenazó casi con fuego en su mirada.

-Je je- pronunció nervioso –De acuerdo- dijo tomando distancia –"_Por fin me he vengado de lo que nos has hecho. No podría desear algo mejor que lastimar tu orgullo y aumentar el mío"_- pensó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Bien ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Shadow de mala manera.

-Dije que sabía como encontrarlo, no donde estaba- puntualizó el erizo plateado.

-¡Como que…

-Le quitamos esto al robot- interrumpió Blaze antes de que otra discusión ser armara –Creemos que nos llevará a donde Eggman- finalizó sacando de su mochila un tipo de caja negra no más grande que una calculadora

-¿Puedo ver eso?- pregunto Tails.

Parecía un tipo de aparato de navegación. Podía decir donde había estado quien lo usara con una gran precisión. "Es perfecto" dijo Tails. Amy se acercó a él y vio aquella caja de metal que mostraba en su pequeña pantalla varios números y letras que no lograba entender.

-¿Puedes descifrar eso y decirnos dónde está?- Preguntó Amy. El zorro asintió con la cabeza.

-Denme algo de tiempo y les diré el lugar exacto- dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficina.

-Parece que hemos formado una alianza- citó Rouge.

Después de eso no quedaba nada más que esperar a Tails. Amy se acercó al molesto erizo negro que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en una de las ventanas del lugar "Disculpa…" dijo ella levemente. Sonic al ver eso los vigiló en la distancia, no quería que Shadow se volviera loco y le hiciera algo, debería de estar en guardia.

-¿Tú sabes algo sobre ese robot?- preguntó la eriza con cierta tristeza.

-Hmph- dijo sin verla -¿Qué te hace pensar que te diría algo?

-Por favor… él mató a mi compañero; yo necesito encontrar una forma de acabar con él, vengar su muerte- dijo mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Rouge, quien se mantenía del otro lado de aquel salón, sólo escuchaba atentamente la conversación de ellos dos. Si ese robot era el asesino de Knuckles ella se encargaría de hacerlo pedazos. Ocultó su mirada que parecía que delataría la tristeza en su interior y simplemente se dedicó a escuchar.

-No seas ilusas- habló al fin el erizo negro –Ese robot está programado para destruir todo lo que ponga en su camino. Es una combinación de habilidades de nosotros tres… más de las del erizo azul si no estoy mal.

-¡No me interesa!- dijo decidida - …Haré lo que sea necesario para vengar a Knuckles.

Sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a mojar sus mejillas. Tapó levemente su rostro con sus manos y le dio la espalda al erizo negro, quien observaba aquel drama de reojo.

-No entiendo…- dijo Amy entre sollozos -¿Por qué no me mató a mi también?… ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme verlo morir?- se preguntaba a ella misma.

El erizo negro dio un suspiro de molestia y redirigió su mirada a la ventana. -Porque no eras una amenaza- citó el erizo negro de una manera fría.

-¿Uh?- musitó Amy volteándolo a ver.

-Él mató a tu compañero porque era una amenaza potencial para Eggman, por eso te dejó vivir a ti, eres demasiado débil.

-… Por eso…- empezó a hablar con una voz quebrantada -…Talvez tiene razón.

0-0-0-0-0

Blaze se encontraba ayudando a Silver con aquella herida. Daba gracias por haber terminado en esa estación de policías ya que ninguno de los dos tenía a donde ir; mientras caminaba por el parque con Silver se preguntaba ¿Adónde podría llevarlo para ayudarlo?, pero parecía que aquel erizo azul había bajado del cielo para ayudarlos. Con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, que había en la estación, consiguió suministros para así limpiar la herida y vendarla. Parecía que sólo había sido un roce nada más, pero tenía la piel en carne viva. Empezó por suturar las heridas del erizo sin poder evitar ver al erizo debes en cuando cerrar los ojos y hacer una pequeña exclamación de dolor, al sentir el alcohol medicinal rozar la piel magullada y sucia. En ese momento recordó cuando el hizo lo mismo con ella en el momento en que la capturó; ahora todo parecía una gran ironía.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó Silver sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-No fue difícil. Después de ver el parque casi destru…

-No- interrumpió –Me refiero, ¿A cómo terminaste afuera? Regresaste con tu familia ¿verdad? Cómo y más aún importante ¿Por qué saliste a buscarme?... ¿Por qué huiste?- preguntó mientras fijaba su vista en aquella mochila, que era una clara señal de que había escapado de casa.

Desvió la mirada momentáneamente, pues realmente no era su estilo decir lo que sentía, menos con gente alrededor; pero parecía que cada quien estaba en sus propios asuntos. La murciélaga se mantenía sentada en un escritorio de algún agente, él cual por alguna razón tenía un moño negro enfrente de éste y algunas flores o algo así; parecía una conmemoración. El erizo negro se mantenía con la mirada fija en la ventana sin decir nada, sólo con una expresión de molestia. La eriza rosa estaba cerca de aquel erizo negro, y se le escuchaba a lo lejos sollozar, parecía que era eso lo que irritaba al erizo negro, pero no por eso dijo algo, y el erizo azul… Buscó con la mirada levemente y vio como caminaba hacia donde se había dirigido el zorro de dos colas; pero antes de entrar a aquella oficina le dio una mirada a Silver y luego vio a la eriza rosa, él le siguió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Parecía que ellos dos tenían un lenguaje secreto que sólo ellos podían entender. Luego entró a aquella oficina y desapareció de su vista. Sintió la vista de Silver nuevamente sobre ella, esperando por su respuesta.

-… ¿Te molestó?- preguntó ella casi en un tono de reproche, obviando una respuesta concreta.

-Esa no es una respuesta- insistió él -… Y no, no me molestó- dijo desviando la mirada levemente.

Se acercó a él, al punto de cortar casi todo espacio entre ella y él. Silver podía sentir su respiración rozar levemente su rostro, y sus labios tan cerca que casi podía tocarlos. Ella lo vio a los ojos intensamente, de una manera casi seductiva, como sólo una felina podría hacerlo. "Porque… quería estar contigo" contestó levemente. Él no pudo evitar tomar su rostro suavemente con su mano para así acercarlo a él, para que de esa manera sus labios cortaran toda distancia restante y fundirse en un suave y dulce beso. Ella le correspondió.

0-0-0-0-0

Se encontraba revisando aquel navegador que Blaze le había dado. Tendría que descubrir los últimos paraderos del robot, ver a cuál de todos ellos era donde más había estado y así hacer una lista de lugares, si es que estuviera frecuentando más de uno, para encontrar las posible localización de Eggman.

-Ah… ¿Cómo va todo... Tails?- preguntó el erizo azul un poco nervioso.

El zorrito casi se cae de espaldas al escucharlo hablar. Levantó la mirada y vio de nuevo a aquel erizo azul, tenía una mirada un poco extraña. –Me iría mejor si alguien no hubiera destruido mi computadora- dijo con un tono de reproche.

-Je je Lamento eso- contestó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas enfrente de aquel escritorio –Oye… eh… Gracias, ya sabes, por lo de antes- dijo mientras se rascaba levemente detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Lo de antes?

-Sí bueno… por detener a Shadow con eso de: 'Tengo lo que necesitas'. Ya sabes… por eso.

-… ¿Me estás agradeciendo por salvar tu vida?- preguntó parpadeando un par de veces.

-No es normal que un policía salve a un asesino, menos si será eliminado por otro- dijo con cierto desinterés -…Gracias- musitó nuevamente.

-Pues no tienes que agradecerme nada. Dalia fue la que me dijo que él estaría por aquí y que era lo que quería. Cuando llegue Amy medio me comentó que era lo que pasaba e inmediatamente entre en busca del comunicador; pensé que si le daba lo que buscaba te dejaría en paz. Además, te necesitaba con vida para que me dijeras la información que me debías- explicó mientras regresaba a su trabajo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, olvida lo que dije- dijo un poco molesto.

Tails notó aquel tono de molestia en su voz. Se imaginaba que agradecerle a alguien el salvar su vida no debía de ser nada fácil, menos para alguien con sus habilidades de lucha. Dejó de nuevo su trabajo a un lado y lo vio mientras él se levantaba de aquella silla para salir de ahí.

-Aunque no me hubieras debido información- empezó a hablar -Te hubiera ayudado de todas formas- Eso hizo que el erizo azul se detuviera y lo viera un poco sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, primero, porque es mi trabajo, segundo, porque Amy te aprecia mucho y no soportaría perder a nadie más, y tercero porque… supongo que eres alguien agradable.

-¿Te agrado?

-No es normal que un asesino le da las gracias a un policía por salvar su vida, menos cuando él inicio la batalla.

Ambos sonrieron con la ironía de sus palabras. "Bien, déjame presentarme formalmente. Soy Sonic The Hedgehog, el ser más rápido sobre la tierra" sonrió estirando su mano. Tails se levantó de su asiento y sonrió por igual "Soy Miles Prower, pero mis amigos me dicen Tails. El jefe del departamento de policía de Station Square" Se presentó tomando la mano del erizo azul.

-Bien Tails, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

0-0-0-0-0

Rouge se mantenía sumergida en un mar de pensamientos. Se encontraba repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que les había dicho Tails al llegar al lugar.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Ambas miraban al erizo negro aparecer y desaparecer ante sus ojos. Era algo realmente impresionante. Rouge por su parte no estaba preocupada por la pelea, pues ahora parecía que Shadow llevaba las de ganar; pero la expresión de Amy en su rostro denotaba una gran consternación. Mientras se llevaba acabo ese suceso vieron a Tails correr hacia ellas y llegar casi sin aliento alguno.

-¿Amy, estás bien?- preguntó, pero la respuesta fue casi obviada por él y Amy cuando él notó la pelea entre ambos erizos -¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!

-¡Sonic está peleando contra el erizo negro para vengar la muerte de Knuckles!- dijo Amy preocupada.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Tails viendo al erizo negro -¡Él no fue el responsable!

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Amy.

-Fue alguien más. Hable con Dalia, ya despertó. Me dijo que él responsable fue un robot, uno muy parecido a Sonic...

Rouge abrió sus ojos bruscamente y sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar eso. La muerte de Knuckles había sido provocada por un robot... Esa era la información que ella estaba buscando.

-Debo de detener a Sonic antes de que haga algo que no debería-dijo Amy.

-Preocúpate por Shadow- dijo Rouge con una expresión de seriedad-...Él será quien no se detendrá de ellos dos.

Luego de esa frase vieron como el erizo negro tomaba a Sonic por detrás. Parecía que todo acabaría. "¡Sonic!" gritó Amy. Al ver eso Tails corrió inmediatamente hacia la estación, para después salir con un comunicador.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Su misión ahora era clara, debía de encontrar al erizo metálico para así hacerlo pagar por lo que le había hecho... por lo que le había quitado.

-¡Lo tengo!- escuchó decir a Tails, quien salía de su oficina acompañado del erizo azul.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó el erizo negro impaciente.

-¿Conocen la estación de trenes abandonada de Station Square?

-¿Te refieres a la que está en la parte vieja de la ciudad?- cuestionó Amy.

-Sí, así es. Es el lugar más frecuentado por el robot. No sé si allí se encuentra Eggman, pero creo que es un buen lugar para empezar.

-Entonces ahí iré- dijo el erizo negro empezando a caminar.

-No se te olvide de nuestra alianza- citó la murciélaga caminando hacia donde estaba él –_"Donde esté Eggman, estará aquel Robot" _Yo iré contigo.

-Hmph... Haz lo que quieras- dijo Shadow regresando a su marcha.

-Entonces yo también voy- dijo el erizo azul siguiendo a la murciélaga.

-¿Qué?- dijo el erizo negro un poco sorprendido parando nuevamente de su marcha.

-Yo también- dijo Amy siguiendo al erizo azul.

-¿Qué?- paró el erizo azul –No, tú no...

-Donde esté ese tal Eggman, estará el responsable de la muerte de Knuckles, te guste o no yo voy- afirmó mientras tomaba su arma y la cargaba.

-Yo también iré- dijo el erizo plateado poniéndose de pie.

-Esto no es una excursión- dijo el erizo negro molesto al ver a tantos decidios a ir a aquel lugar.

-Yo te acompañaré- dijo la gata lila poniéndose de pie.

-Pero tú...

-Huí para está contigo, ¿Recuerdas?- interrumpió Blaze para luego tomar su mano lenta y dulcemente.

El erizo plateado se sonrojó fuertemente al ver aquella reacción, la cual no era normal en ella. Blaze había dicho y hecho eso de una manera inconsciente, olvidando a todos a su alrededor. Pero ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Silver la hicieron darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. Volteó a ver a todos los demás, quienes se encontraban observándolos un poco sorprendidos. Volteó su cabeza para ocultar su rostro, el cual poseía unas mejillas sonrojadas, pero no por eso soltó la mano de aquel erizo.

-Esto no puede ser- dijo Shadow molesto.

-Parece que esto será algo muy divertido- le dijo el erizo azul a Shadow.

-Para ti todo es divertido- recalcó.

-No seas tan cascarrabias- dijo levantado un pulgar y guiñando un ojo – Será como en los viejos tiempos.

-...Un dolor de cabeza- musitó por lo bajo.

-Buena suerte- dijo Tails –Amy, cualquier inconveniente comunícate conmigo.

La eriza asintió con la cabeza, para luego dar marcha hacia la salida en donde Sonic la esperaba afuera de la estación. El erizo negro vio el horizonte brevemente, y luego se deslizó a gran velocidad dejando sólo un rayo dorado detrás de él. Rouge alzó vuelo y se guió por aquel rastro que dejaba el erizo dorado al andar. Silver tomó a Blaze en sus brazos y se elevó del suelo, navegando así por los cielos que pronto serían cubiertos por la noche. Sonic hizo lo mismo con Amy, y corriendo a la misma velocidad que Shadow, perdiéndose entre los edificios de la gran ciudad.

0-0-0-0-0

Despertó después de cierto tiempo, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvo desactivado, ya que tuvo que reiniciar todo su programa; pero para cuando logró estar a todo su potencial se dio cuenta de que el erizo plateado no estaba por ningún lado, y peor aún, su navegador no se encontraba con él. Fue extraído manualmente de él. Eso significaba sólo una cosa, que éste iría tras el Dr. Eggman, por algo él lo había mando a destruirlo, porque su vida peligraba.

Esperaba pacientemente y después de todo un día de espera vio como aquel psíquico se acercaba hacia la base oculta del Dr. Eggman y por consiguiente a él. Pero parecía que su paciencia había traído más frutos de lo que él pensaba; no muy lejos vio al otro erizo que debía de destruir: Shadow the Hedgehog, acompañado por alguien más, alguien que hizo que la sorpresa invadiera todo su sistema... era un erizo muy parecido a él "...El original" dijo para sí. Para Metal Sonic no era secreto que había sido construido bajo el prototipo y apariencia de un erizo en particular, uno llamado Sonic the Hedgehog, pero nunca pensó que lo vería... no tan rápido. Una nueva misión fue configurada por él mismo en su sistema Eliminar al erizo original

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a aquella estación de trenes. Era algo tétrico. Shadow vio hacia diferentes partes en busca de cualquier indicio de una base secreta o algo así. "Esté lugar si es viejo" escuchó decir. Volteó a ver al erizo azul, quien acaba de llegar. Rodó sus ojos en forma exasperación al sentir su presencia. "Ponte en guardia...Ya sabes como son las bases del Doctor" fue lo único que planeaba decir esa noche.

Amy miró hacia los lados y sacó su arma. Tal como había dicho el erizo negro, debían de estar en guardia. Escuchó un sonido que la hizo reaccionar y voltearse inmediatamente apuntando hacia aquella dirección, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era sólo Rouge quien parecía llegar algo exhausta por aquel largo vuelo. No mucho después de ella llegó el erizo plateado y la gata lila.

-Parece que este lugar está...

-Shhh- silenció el erizo negro a Amy –Hay algo aquí- citó viendo hacia los lados.

Sonic se acercó a Amy y se puso de manera protectiva para poder protegerla de cualquier posible amenaza. Sabía que Shadow tenía razón, había algo ahí. Silver vio hacia los lados, al igual que lo hizo Blaze. Hubo un calma abrumadora, la calma antes de la tormenta. Luego escucharon algo parecido a un silbido, sonido que parecía provenir del cielo, después de eso vieron un rayo de luz dirigirse hacia ellos. Sonic dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde había provenido aquel sonido y notó inmediatamente que aquel rayo iba dirigido hacia él. Tomó a Amy rápidamente y se movió del lugar para no ser tocado por éste. Un levantamiento de polvo, al impactar el rayo en la tierra, hizo que todo fuera envuelto en tinieblas.

-¡¿Sonic?!- gritó el erizo plateado al no ver nada.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- gritó el erizo azul sin soltar a Amy en ningún momento.

-¡Es él!- gritó Silver en su intentó de vislumbrar algo –Es...

-Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog y Silver the hedgehog-escucharon decir -...Serán exterminados- dijo el erizo metálico bajando del cielo con aquellos propulsores, despejando así, todo el polvo levantado y dando visibilidad.

-...Metal Sonic- musitó el erizo plateado al verlo.

* * *

**La pelea final está a punto de llevarse a cabo. Los último capítulos de esta fiction XD!!! Bien sólo me quedan un par de actualizaciones más (no, no les diré cuantos capítulos faltan muajaja. No, no es por maldad, es para que sea sorpresa XD!!!) Así que si querían decir algo y no lo han hecho, háganlo y si no han escrito nada aún y quieren hacerlo, háganlo también!!!**

**Ok, aquí les traigo el adelanto del siguiente capítulo: Ahora cada uno deberá de tomar su camino y vengar las muertes de sus seres queridos. Pero esta pelea tendrá un precio muy alto que pagar y pondrá en juicio si esa venganza valía la pena o si ir a batalla fue tan sólo un gran error ¿Qué están dispuestos a pagar por arrebatar la vida de otra persona? La ley de equivalencias pide una por igual. Capítulo 23: La Pelea parte III: La Derroca de un Imperio. ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**¡¡¡Gracias por Leer!!!**


	23. La Pelea Parte III:Derroca de un Imperio

**Hola a todos!!! Como verán los últimos capítulos de la fic están a la vuelta de la esquina XD!!! Bien, primero que nada gracias a todos por sus reviews, ya casi la fic alcanza los 400 (O.O) eso son bastantes reviews. Segundo, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho escribirlo. En fin sin más que decir-agradecer, los dejó con el capítulo 23, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 23: La Pelea parte III: La Derroca de un Imperio

Vieron al erizo metálico y en el acto los tres erizos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Él es muy fuerte- empezó por decir Silver –Pero no es tan rápido.

-Entonces creo que ya perdió toda oportunidad- sonrió el erizo azul.

Amy se quedó petrificada al ver aquel erizo metálico. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo Dalia le había dicho en ese momento había sido verdad, había sido él. Aún recordaba tan vividamente aquel momento, las últimas palabras de su amigo...

_-Gracias... No hubiera podido hacer esto sin ti- dijo con una sonrisa la eriza rosa._

_-No fue nada, después de todo, eres mi compa..._

_-¿Knuckles?- cuestionó Amy al ver un cambio brusco en su expresión._

Aún recordaba la mirada vacía en su rostro y como el último suspiro fue robado de su ser. Todavía recordaba aquella silueta, aquella voz que ahora acaba de escuchar nuevamente... había sido él. Amy no logró moverse, lo único en ella que parecía andar eran las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos casi inconscientemente, pero lo que ella no pudo hacer en el momento en que lo vio, lo hizo alguien más. Antes de que cualquiera de aquellos erizos planeará algún movimiento contra aquel erizo metálico Rouge atacó violentamente a Metal Sonic.

Shadow vio como aquel erizo metálico chocaba fuertemente contra una de las paredes de aquella estación antigua. Se sorprendió de la gran fuerza de la murciélaga en ese momento. La vio de pies a cabeza y notó en su mirada una ira incontenible. Él era uno de los más peligrosos asesinos del lugar, pero ni siquiera alguien como él se atrevería en ese momento a luchar contra ella. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia donde aquel erizo metálico había caído y notó que aquellas frágiles y viejas paredes eran únicamente una fachada para lo que se escondía detrás de éstas. Al ponerse nuevamente de pie aquel robot las paredes colapsaron y detrás de éstas notó una pared de acero, una entrada potencial. "¡Podemos entrar por ahí!" gritó el erizo plateado, pero antes de que alguien pudiera responderle Metal Sonic disparó de nuevo, pero no una única vez, sino varias veces, provocando que todos buscaran refugio detrás de cualquier cosa que pareciera resistente, en este caso, un vagón abandonado.

-Para poder entrar necesitamos acabar con él primero- dijo Sonic mientras escuchaba como el acero de aquel vagón se retorcía y debilitaba por los disparos que recibía.

-Vayan ustedes, yo me encargaré de él- dijo la murciélaga mientras mantenía aquella mirada seria.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno de los presentes, a excepción de Amy, sabía la razón por la cual ella pretendía hacer ese enorme sacrificio.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- cuestionó Shadow –Él es una combinación de los mejores asesinos aquí presentes, te hará pedazos.

-Él es a quien yo buscaba... Tú ve y encuentra a quien buscas- dijo restando importancia a las palabras de él.

-Además, no estará sola- dijo la eriza rosa, quien parecía por fin haber salido del shock –Yo estaré con ella- habló con autoridad, como sólo una policía podría hacerlo.

Sonic se alarmó al escuchar eso. La tomó de los hombros y la vio fijamente a los ojos –No, no puedes...

-Vine a vengar la muerte de mi compañero- dijo ella viéndolo decididamente –Esta es mi misión... tú ve y cumple la tuya.

Por más que quisiera quedarse con ella y protegerla de aquel erizo metálico sabía que no podía. Cada uno de ellos tenía sus propios motivos por los cuales habían ido, y ese era el de ella. Asintió con la cabeza, con cierta tristeza "Regresaré tan pronto como pueda" dijo con suavidad. "Esperare por ti" sonrió ella, quedándose prendida en la mirada de él. Aquel conmovedor momento entre ambos erizos fue interrumpido al ver como el vagón que los resguardaba se hacía pedazos, haciendo que todos se alejaran de éste para no ser lastimados por los pedazos oxidados de acero que volaban en todas direcciones.

-¡Vayan por Eggman!- gritó Rouge alzando vuelo.

-Nosotras nos encargamos de él- dijo Amy cargando su arma.

Asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron hacia donde se encontraba aquella pared de acero. Metal Sonic intentó detener a aquellos erizos pero una fuerte patada lo hizo desviar su atención.

-Tu pelea es conmigo- dijo la vampiresa para luego arremeter contra él nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron al lugar donde el robot había caído y notaron que necesitarían más que un par de golpes para atravesar aquellos muros construidos de acero.

-¿Cómo atravesaremos esto?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

-Déjamelo a mí- sonrió Blaze.

De su mano una bola de fuego se creó y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquella pared, que no resistió el impacto y se derritió casi al instante. "Listo" dijo ella. Sin dudar un instante Shadow se adentró al lugar, seguido por Silver y Blaze; Sonic no pudo evitar ver una última vez la pelea del erizo metálico y aquella murciélaga junto con Amy... Estaba consternado, pero sabía que esa pelea no le correspondía a él. Luego de eso, entró al lugar.

Shadow revisó todo el lugar, el cual poseía un sin número de pasillos los cuales parecían llevar a ningún lado. Silver, al igual que él, notó los incontables pasillos. Parecía que encontrar a Eggman tendría un par de dificultades más.

-Genial ¿Ahora por dónde?- dijo el erizo azul al ver los incontables caminos.

-Haremos lo que hacemos mejor- contestó el erizo negro sacando una de sus armas.-Infiltrarnos en la base y matar cualquier cosa que se interponga en nuestro camino.

-Me parece un buen plan- dijo el erizo azul.

-Entonces qué esperamos. ¡Andando!- comando el erizo plateado empezando a correr hacia uno de los pasillos.

0-0-0-0-0

Se estrelló fuertemente contra el pavimento sintiendo como más de algo se lastimaba gravemente. Intentó ponerse de pie pero un dolor punzante en un costado le imposibilitó realizar exitosamente esa acción. Rouge había subestimado por mucho a aquel robot. Escuchó como éste se acercaba a donde ella ahora yacía casi inmovilizada; presentía que más de alguna costilla se había roto en la pelea. Apoyó amabas manos en el suelo y con gran esfuerzo levantó su cuerpo, mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos al sentir como aquel dolor punzante empeoraba cada vez más. "Objetivo localizado" Escuchó decir. Volteó a ver aquellos ojos rojos que brillaban con intensidad y entonces lo escuchó, un disparo. Cerró los ojos instintivamente más sin embargo no sintió dolor alguno, o al menos no ninguno nuevo. Volvió abrir sus ojos y vio que aquel erizo metálico parecía centrar su atención en algo más, o mejor dicho, en alguien más. Amy se encontraba con su arma a la altura de su rostro, y ésta expulsaba humo en la punta del cañón; de ella había provenido el disparo que había escuchado.

-¡Rouge!- le gritó Amy - ¡Levántate!

-_"Claro, olvide que sólo me senté a descansar"_- pensó molesta. Como pudo reunió toda su fuerza y se puso de pie, sujetando su costado fuertemente.

-Objetivo localizado- dijo aquel erizo apuntando ahora hacia Amy –Fuego.

La eriza rosa se movió rápidamente hacia a un lado. Corrió velozmente en busca de refugio, escuchando como su atacante disparaba incontablemente y como estos disparos impactaban a centímetros de ella en la tierra levantando así polvo por doquier, dejando un rastro de partículas de tierra por donde ella caminaba. Amy redirigió su ataque hacia él y al igual que aquel erizo metálico ella empezó por disparar hacia éste; la única diferencia era que los disparos de ella si daban en su objetivo, pero parecía que sólo dejaban pequeño rasguños, pero no por eso dejó de disparar; por más fuerte que fuera su coraza en algún punto se quebraría, o eso esperaba ella. Mas sin embargo algo hizo que ella cesara sus disparos. Sintió un dolor insoportable y quemante en su pierna, haciéndola caer al instante. Vio su pierna de reojo y notó que el erizo por fin había logrado derribarla. Uno de aquellos disparos había dado justamente en su pierna derecha. La sangre empezaba a brotaba sin control alguno, si no hacía algo se desangraría hasta perder el conocimiento y entonces todo acabaría.

-Todo aquel que se revele contra Eggman ha de perecer- dijo el robot que ahora le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

-_"...Sonic"_

0-0-0-0-0

Parecía que daban vueltas sin sentido, no encontraban más que un par de robots en su camino, nada de lo que Shadow no se encargara; erizo que iba caminando delante de ellos tomando el mando de aquella misión.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de adónde vamos?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-Hmph- respondió a manera de respuesta, irritado. No sabía cual de todos los caminos era el correcto, pero no por eso iba a aligerar la marcha.

-Genial. Estamos perdidos- reclamó el erizo azul.

-¿Acaso tú sabes dónde se encuentra él?- preguntó Shadow viéndolo de reojo.

-¿Me crees un mapa o qué?

-Entonces cierra la boca y camina.

Sonic al escuchar aquella respuesta por parte del erizo negro no pudo evitar rodar los ojos en forma de exasperación. Algunas veces él podía ser realmente insoportable.

Mientras caminaba y miraba al erizo negro tan decido en encontrar a Eggman, más se preguntaba por qué quería hacerlo. Sonic no sabía las razones ni de Shadow ni de Silver, sólo las de la gata lila que era obviamente acompañar a Silver.

-Dime algo- habló dirigiéndose a Shadow -¿Por qué buscas a Eggman?- preguntó Sonic intrigado.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió sin quitar su vista del camino delante de él.

-Sí, para querer ayudarme al darme aquella llave en la base de Eggman debe ser algo importante- citó Silver involucrándose en la conversación.

-No es asunto suyo- repitió ya irritado el erizo negro.

-Silver, ¿Cuál es tu motivo?- preguntó el erizo azul con curiosidad.

Silver al escuchar la pregunta vio de reojo a Blaze, quien lo miraba intrigada por igual.

-...Sólo creo que es momento de salir de esta vida- contestó al fin.

-Ya veo- dijo pensativo el erizo azul –No es por ninguna buena razón- dijo sin interés.

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?- preguntó Silver molesto por ese último comentario.

-Sencillo, venganza.

-¿De qué?

-...De algo que hizo hace mucho tiempo- contestó el erizo azul con un semblante serio -Algo que jamás le perdonare- respondió empuñando sus manos con fuerza.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La razón por la cual me le uní a él.

Esa respuesta hizo que Shadow viera al erizo de reojo, preguntándose si Eggman también lo había "reclutado" de la misma manera que a él. Matando a alguien a quien apreciara mucho.

-¿Mató a alguien que tu apreciabas?- habló Shadow por fin.

-¿Uh?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó Sonic.

Shadow desvió la mirada sin dar respuesta alguna.

-Él también te hizo lo mismo ¿verdad?

El erizo negro siguió sin contestar nada. Entonces Sonic recordó. El documento que Dalia tenía en aquel celular tenía tres nombres adentro 'Sonic, Silver y Shadow' Si en el documento con su nombre relataba los planes que Eggman había tenido desde la primera vez que lo vio y la manera en que mató a su familia, era posible que dijera lo mismo en el documento de Shadow y el del Silver.

-¿Leíste un documento?- preguntó Sonic.

En ese momento el erizo negro paró por primera vez su marcha, haciendo que Sonic dedujera la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Déjame adivinar, Dalia te lo dio o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Shadow sin verlo en ningún momento.

-Porque fue un documento que poseía Dalia el que yo leí. En ese documento habían tres archivos los cuales tenían los nombres de Shadow, Silver y Sonic.

-¡¿Te atreviste a leer el mío?!- gritó furioso el erizo negro, tomándolo por aquella camisa y empujándolo bruscamente contra la pared de aquel pasillo.

-¡Hey!- gritó Silver alarmado -¡Basta!- dijo intentando separarlos.

-¡¿Crees que te estaría preguntado cuál es la razón por la que buscas a Eggman si hubiera leído el documento?!- contestó molesto al ver la reacción del erizo negro.

Hizo un leve gruñido y lo soltó molesto, sabiendo que el erizo azul tenía un muy buen punto. Resopló en señal de molestia y siguió caminado. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó la gata lila, quien al ver los ojos carmesí de aquel erizo recordó las cosas horribles que él la había hecho vivir, pero esta vez no se sentía insegura y desprotegida como en ese entonces, esta vez si él intentaba hacerle algo, lo asaría vivo.

-Sí, no es nada- dijo el erizo azul sacudiendo levemente aquella playera –Será mejor seguir.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio. Sonic entendió claramente que seguir hablando del tema sólo traería más problemas, por consiguiente prefirió dejar su curiosidad a un lado y dedicarse a buscar a Eggman. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio sin emitir sonido alguno, todos atentos a su entorno, todos excepto Silver, quien ahora tenía una expresión pensativa.

-... ¿Cada uno de esos documentos hablaba de cómo Eggman se fijó en nosotros para reclutarnos?- preguntó el erizo plateado rompiendo el silencio.

Sonic vio al erizo plateado de reojo –Eso supongo. No leí otro que no fuera el mío.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó curioso –Eres demasiado curioso como para sólo conformarte con el tuyo.

-...Bueno, digamos que la computadora tuvo un pequeño accidente jeje- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ya veo.

Después de esa respuesta Silver no volvió a emitir sonido alguno. Esta vez el silencio fue perturbado por la voz de Blaze, quien no había dicho mayor cosa desde que habían llegado, captando la atención de los tres.

-¿Aún tienes aquel documento?- preguntó con aquella típica expresión seria.

-Bueno, el celular de donde lo saque aún debe de tenerlo guardado ¿Por qué?

-Tú y el erizo con mal temperamento- dijo refiriéndose a Shadow –Saben qué fue lo que hizo ese tal Eggman, pero Silver...

-A mí no me interesa- cortó rápidamente.

-Pero...

-Te lo dije, Eggman me encontró cuando yo deambulaba en las calles. Él no obligó a mi familia a que me odiaran por lo que soy.

-¿Cómo sabes que aún siguen con vida?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

-Sólo lo sé- dijo cortante.

-¿Los has visto?- preguntó la gata lila.

-Siempre voy por allá de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que están bien... y puedo asegurarte que lo están.

Sonic y Shadow podían vivir un gran dolor por haber perdido a seres que les tenían mucho cariño, pero en su caso, su familia lo había rechazo por quien era, y ese era un dolor que no se le podía comparar. Era posible que Eggman quisiera matar a su familia pero ya que él los abandonó y quedó vulnerable le dio la oportunidad perfecta para reclutarlo; por consiguiente no le interesaba saber qué podía decir aquel archivo. Y de nuevo el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Si bien ninguno de ellos entendía la razón por la cual Silver no quería saber qué era lo que Eggman había planeado para él, si sabían que debían de respetar esa decisión. Siguieron caminando, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos cuando la parada abrupta del erizo negro hizo que unos chocaran con otros.

-¡Por qué paras...

-¡Calla!- comando el erizo negro –Escucha...

-_¡No me importa lo que hagan! ¡Maten a los intrusos ahora!_

-...Eggman- dijo resentido el erizo negro.

Cargó su arma al instante y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde escuchaba que provenía aquella voz. Al final de aquel pasillo de paredes de metal brillante vio una puerta cerrada casi por completo, dejando sólo una rendija en donde la luz se colaba, dejando así que el sonido viajara libremente por el lugar. Abrió la puerta de una patada y entró apuntando su arma, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Caminó siempre con la guardia alta y mientras lo hacía volvió a escuchar las mismas palabras "_¡No me importa lo que hagan! ¡Maten a los intrusos ahora!_". Entonces, encima de un escritorio que yacía en medio de aquel gran salón, vio un tipo de grabadora, repitiendo aquel mensaje. Con toda el odio y frustración que yacía en él disparó contra ésta haciendo que el mensaje callara.

-¡Shadow!- dijo el erizo azul entrando.

-¿Dónde está Eggman?- preguntó el erizo plateado al ver que no había nadie.

-Aquí no está...- dijo entre dientes el erizo negro –Todo era un truco.

-¿No está?- repitió al felina -Entonces, eso signi...

*_Bang*_

Un disparo la hizo callar. "¡BLAZE!" gritó el erizo plateado al verla caer al suelo. La puerta a las espaldas de la gata que ahora yacía en el suelo se cerraron rápidamente, y de los muros de aquella enorme recámara se desplegaron varios cañones que estaban adheridos a las paredes. Pronto la pared se vio cubierta de pequeños cañones listos para atacar.

-¡Es una trampa!- gritó el erizo azul.

-¡Tú crees!- dijo el erizo negro poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Aquellos láser empezaron a disparar haciendo que Sonic y Shadow saltaran para evadirlos lo mejor que podían. Por su parte, Silver creó una burbuja con sus poderes psíquicos protegiéndolo a él y a Blaze. "¡Blaze!" gritó nuevamente. Ella abrió sus ojos y notó que su hombro sangraba. Eso había sido peor que la vez que el erizo negro le había disparado. Por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era una quemadura. "Es sólo un rasguño" dijo mientras sujetaba su hombro. Silver pronto sintió como su campo empezaba a debilitarse debido a los múltiples disparos, no se encontraba concentrado del todo, eso era algo que le hacía imposible contenerlos correctamente. "¡Demonios!" gritó molesto el erizo plateado.

-¡Silver, necesitamos ayuda!- gritó el erizo azul mientras con sus puños destruía varios de los cañones pegados en la pared.

-Ve con ellos, yo estaré bien...- dijo la gata incorporándose.

-¡Claro que no, estás herida!

-No por mucho.

Sabía de un método para cerrar heridas como esas. No era indoloro, pero serviría para no ser una carga para ellos y así poder ayudar a Silver. De su mano creo una flama dudando brevemente lo que iba a ser a continuación. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y sobre aquella herida puso su mano fuertemente sobre la herida, provocando que un grito de dolor fuera exclamado por parte de ella.

0-0-0-0-0

Un tornado parecía haber impactado sobre él dejándolo por un breve momento intentando reconfigurar toda su información y distrayéndolo de su objetivo.

Rouge cayó al suelo con una rodilla en el piso sujetando su costado con gran fuerza sin poder evitar que de sus ojos brotaran pequeñas lágrimas por el dolor del impacto.

-¡Amy!- gritó Rouge -¡¿Estás bien?!

Amy se sentó levemente. Tomó el cinturón que usaba en su cintura y lo puso un poco arriba de donde la había lastimado aquel erizo metálico creando así un torniquete, de esa manera la sangre iría con mayor lentitud y no se desangraría tan rápidamente.

-Estaré bien- dijo con cierta dificultad.

-Amy... tenemos que pensar en algo- dijo mientras caminaba a rastras hacia donde ella estaba –O nos encontraremos con Knuckles antes de lo que pensábamos.

-Si pudiéramos debilitar aquella coraza tan fuerte...- dijo Amy mientras miraba como el robot volvía a incorporarse.

-¿En dónde exactamente?- preguntó la murciélaga.

-Su base principal de datos ha de estar en la cabeza. Si pudiéramos debilitarla en ese punto, bastaría un sólo disparo en su centro de datos para acabar con él... o eso creo. Pero acercarse tanto a él sería muy peligro y...

-Hecho- interrumpió la vampiresa.

-¡Espera, Rouge!- gritó Amy.

Debería de poner toda su fuerza en un único golpe, un golpe que fuera capaz de romper aquella coraza de acero para que así de una vez por todas pudieran desmantelar aquella máquina de hojalata. Un golpe, eso es lo único que tenía. Alzó vuelo con dificultad y se elevó en lo más alto del cielo negro de aquella noche. "_Knuckles... esto es por ti"_

El robot vio a la eriza que yacía en el suelo sujetando su arma con determinación. No sabía en donde se había metido la murciélaga pero eso no le preocupaba; por el momento se encargaría de eliminar a la eriza y luego la buscaría a ella. Elevó su arma contra la eriza por una última vez y por último dijo "Objetivo elimi..." pero antes de terminar su oración escuchó un grito provenir del cielo, era aquella murciélaga que venía con una patada directa hacia él.

En el lugar se escuchó un disparo a la vez que escuchaba como algo se quebraba. Aquella cara metálica se había hecho pedazos. Amy vio como la cabeza de aquel robot se hacía lentamente para atrás y como todos aquellos pedazos metálicos azules se esparcían por el aire tan lentamente que por un momento sintió que el tiempo se detuvo y luego... todo cayó al suelo pesadamente, incluyendo a Rouge que cayó boca abajo. "¡Amy, ahora!" gritó la murciélaga con sus últimas fuerza. Amy vio como aquel robot se levantaba y en su rostro notaba aquellos chips y cables hacer corto circuito que creaban pequeñas chispas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y la imagen de su compañero vino a su mente "¡MUERE!" gritó mientras dispara aquella última bala en su arma y pequeñas lágrimas sobresalían de sus ojos.

La bala viajó hacia su objetivo e impactó directamente en el centro de aquella cabeza haciendo que aquel robot cayera al suelo pesadamente. Amy abrió los ojos y vio como aquellos ojos rojos brillantes se apagaban lentamente hasta que por fin... sucumbió. Amy dio un leve suspiro y por fin se sintió relajada, luego recordó "¡Rouge!" gritó. Se arrastró por la tierra ya que no podía pararse por la herida en su pierna. Llegó hacia donde yacía la murciélaga. Puso una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Rouge y la volteó para verla de frente. Su mirada parecía estarse apagando.

-¡Rouge!- gritó la eriza rosa.

-Bien hecho Agente... él estaría muy orgulloso- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-¡No lo entiendo!- dijo confundida al ver como parecía que su vida se le iba en sus manos. –¿Qué suce...

Entonces lo vio. Su abdomen había sido atravesado por aquel último disparo de aquel robot. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al ver a la moribunda murciélaga. "¡Tienes que resistir!" gritó fervientemente, pero ella sólo le dedicó una última sonrisa. "Creo que... mi tiempo llegó" dijo dando un profundo suspiro y cerrando sus ojos, y haciendo que sus ojos color esmeralda perdieran brillo por fin.

-¡ROUGE!

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó el erizo azul al ver que aquellos cañones no parecían descender en cantidad, sin importar cuantos destruyeran.

El erizo plateado por el momento los protegía a todos con un campo teléquinetico que no duraría mucho. Shadow y Sonic terminaron por unirse con el erizo plateado al ver que no podían destruir a todos los cañones sin morir en el intento. "¡¿Qué haremos?!" preguntó el erizo plateado que cada vez se sentía más agotado "¡Esto no durará por siempre!" Shadow cerró los ojos levemente para pensar un poco las cosas y luego los abrió sacando la esmeralda que había usado con Sonic antes de su gabardina. "Sujétense a mí sino quieren morir" comando el erizo. Sonic lo tomó del brazo sujetando a la gata lila que yacía sentada en el suelo respirando con cierta dificultad, parecía estar sufriendo mucho dolor. Silver desvaneció en ese momento aquella barrera y tomó al erizo negro por el otro brazo "¡CONTROL CAOS!" gritó el erizo negro desapareciendo del lugar.

Aparecieron en un lugar donde la oscuridad parecía ser lo único que había.

-¿No pudiste mandarnos a un lugar con más luz?- preguntó el erizo azul en la oscuridad.

-¡Por mí te hubieras quedado allá!- gritó molesto el erizo negro.

Una flama proveniente de la gata lila hizo que hubiera visibilidad.

-Bien, eso esta mejor- dijo el erizo azul viendo a los alrededores.

-¿_Después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes así me lo pagan?-_ Escucharon decir.

Blaze se levantó aún con aquella expresión de dolor y movió su mano hacia diferentes lados pero no logró distinguir nada.

-_Yo lo único que quise todo este tiempo fue ayudarlos. Convertirlos en los mejores asesinos de todo el mundo. De esa manera podrían usar todo su potencial. Como tu Silver, nunca nadie vio lo maravilloso que eras hasta que yo intervine. O Shadow, qué hubiera pasado si hubieras seguido con aquella niña, ¿Hubieras seguido siendo su mascota?_

Ese comentario hizo que el erizo negro disparara en diferentes direcciones furioso. No podía ver casi nada, pero no le importaba, esperaba que alguna de las balas le diera a él. Al gastarse el cartucho de municiones de su arma detuvo el ataque, esperando con suerte haberle dado a él. Por un momento todo quedó en silencio y luego un disparo en la mano del erizo rompió con la quietud del lugar "¡Demonios!" gritó el erizo negro, quien no había sido lastimado, pero el objetivo de aquel disparo no era lastimarlo sino quitarle la esmeralda que él sostenía, cosa que cumplió con éxito. La esmeralda parecía haber sido tragada por la oscuridad, pues por más que intentó buscarla con la mirada no logró localizarla; al menos sabían algo, Eggman estaba armado.

-_... ¿Y qué me dices de ti Sonic?_- Habló nuevamente -_Fui como un padre para ti._

-¡Sólo porque tú mataste al mío eso no te convierte en un padre para mí!- gritó molesto el erizo azul.

_-¡Son unos mal agradecidos!- _gritó furioso –_Pero si no agradecen todo lo que he hecho... supongo que no me queda de otra que..._

Las luces del lugar se encendieron y a su alrededor pudieron ver a varios miles de robots de diferentes tipos, tamaños y diseños "_...Destruirlos"_ Al fondo de aquella bodega, ya que por el inmenso tamaño a eso se les asemejó, en la parte más alta, detrás de un cristal en un tipo sala de controles estaba él... Eggman.

-_Matéenlos..._

Aquellos robots se activaron en ese momento encendiendo una pequeña luz roja, pronto miles de luces rojas pudieron verse en el lugar. Los robots empezaron por movilizarse. El erizo negro cargó su arma nuevamente, mientras que Sonic esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa y se ponía en posición de ataque. Silver se encontraba pendiente de Blaze, quien no dudo en ver hacia la pelea presente y en sus manos crear fuego. Al ver que ella estaba tan decidida a pelar los ojos del erizo plateado se iluminaron, listo para el ataque.

El erizo negro empezó por destruirlos con sus puños, patadas y de vez en cuando algún disparo. Sonic por otro lado empezó por dar vueltas en su mismo eje, cortando y haciendo que los robots a su paso explotaran. Silver los eleva por los cielos estrujándolos hasta comprimirlos a tal punto que explotaban, o simplemente los chocaba unos con otros. Blaze liberaba toda su energía en su interior y atacaba violentamente hacia cualquier robot que se acercara a ella. Pronto varios de los robots fueron destruidos, pero aún así hacían faltan varios cientos. Silver detuvo su ataque para recuperar un poco el aliento y dirigió su mirada hacia donde Eggman debía estar, y notó que estaba a punto de irse, si no hacía algo no sabía cuando volverían a encontrarlo.

-¡Sonic!- llamó Silver -¡Shadow!- gritó –¡Vayan tras Eggman, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos robots!- dijo refiriéndose a Blaze y a él.

Ambos erizos asintieron con la cabeza y pronto su nuevo objetivo fue Eggman.

-¡Blaze, debemos de cubrirlos para que puedan llegar!

-¡De acuerdo!

Silver usó toda su energía para poder así mover a los cientos de robot enfrente de los dos erizos. Era como ver un mar abrirse por la mitad, sólo que en vez de agua, eran robots asesinos. Blaze corrió justo detrás de los erizos destruyendo con bolas de fuego cualquier robot que intentara atacarlos. Sonic y Shadow saltaron sobre las cabezas de aquellas máquinas y no tardaron nada en llegar a la parte más alta para así romper el cristal y así entrar al cuarto de máquinas.

-Eggman...- dijo con odio el erizo negro al verlo intentar escabullirse.

-...Es hora de pagar- completó el erizo azul.

0-0-0-0-0

Cayó de rodillas al suelo exhausto. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible. Había usado una gran cantidad de sus poderes desde que había llegado y con la herida que le había provocado Metal Sonic le era aún más difícil siquiera levantarse del suelo. Aún escuchaba como alguno de aquellos robots se movían los cuales parecían ser destruidos por Blaze. Por la fuerza que tuvo que usar para moverlos la mayoría de los robots que se encontraba cerca de las paredes habían sido destruidos al ser aplastados por otros. No sabía cuantos aún quedaban en pie, pero sabía que aún habían. "¡SILVER!" escuchó gritar. Levantó la mirada y sintió como sus pupilas se dilataban al ver a una de aquellas máquinas apuntándole. Lo que siguió a continuación lo dejó demasiado conmocionado para siquiera actuar. Vio a aquella máquina cargar su arma para luego disparar un láser en donde estaba él, pero antes de que éste impactara, la vio a ella atravesarse en el camino de aquel láser brillante que iba dirigido a él y luego, sólo notó como aquel rayo de luz traspasaba el pecho abriendo una herida justo donde se encontraba el corazón, aquel corazón que él juró proteger.

-¡BLAZE!

* * *

**¿Quieren saber que pasa con Blaze y Rouge? Bien tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo, el capítulo final de In the Eyes of a Murderer. Sí, así es mis queridos lectores, el día que muchos temieron llegó, o en todo caso llegará. Actualizaré en dos semanas exactas, así que si quieren leer el desenlace de esta historia deberán de estar muy atentos.**

**El día de hoy no hay adelantos, todo será una sorpresa. No se lo pierdan XD!!!**


	24. A New Life

**Hola a todos, como lo prometí el día jueves estoy actualizando XD!!!! Ok, este capítulo se lo dedico a las fans que casi me matan por haber matado a Knuckles (¡Gomene! T.T) En fin, este es mi último encabezado de autora (Al menos de esta fic) los extrañare mucho a todos *Sniff* pero como ustedes me lo han dicho, todo tiene que llegar a su final. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo final de In the Eyes of a Murderer.**

* * *

Capítulo 24: A New Life

-Es hermoso, ¿No lo crees?

-Realmente lo es... ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella con suavidad.

-Son unas viejas ruinas... se llaman _Mistic Ruins_. Se dice que aquí había guardianes que cuidaban unas gemas únicas en su tipo.

-... ¿Esa es una de ellas?- dijo con su mirada fija a la parte más alta del altar.

-Sí, su nombre es _The Master Emerald._

-Sólo alguien como tú sabría datos tan triviales como esos- se burló con una sonrisa dulce, para luego poner una expresión suave en su rostro y desviar su mirada hacia aquel suelo de granito. -...Te he extrañado mucho... Knuckles.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó él –Siempre estoy a tu lado.

Rouge vio al equidna que sonreía con esa actitud triunfante. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas y ocultar su rostro para que él no lo notara. Él se acercó a ella dulcemente y la vio a aquellos ojos que ahora brillaban aún más por aquellas gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. "Este es el tesoro más hermoso que he visto..." dijo antes de rozar con sus labios los labios de ella, para así robarle un beso.

-¡¿Rouge?!- escuchó decir.

Abrió sus ojos violentamente y una luz blanca sobre su rostro provocó que cerrara sus ojos casi al instante.

-Por fin despertaste- escuchó decir a una gata de color gris –Realmente cuando quieres hacerte la moribunda sabes interpretar muy bien el papel- se burló ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó muy confundida.

-En un hospital obviamente ¿Dónde crees que estabas?- respondió Dalia pesadamente –Después de haberte quebrado tres costillas y haberte perforado el abdomen dónde creías que ibas a parar.

-... ¿El hospital?- repitió con una mirada triste.

-Sí, fuiste una de las peores en llegar acá. Agradece que Amy llamó a Tails para que enviara ambulancias al lugar o todos ustedes hubieran muerto allá. –Puntualizó ella –Eso es lo que pasa cuando no llevaban a alguien que sabe hacer su trabajo- dijo con presunción refiriéndose a ella.

Rouge se mantuvo con su mirada fija en su regazo. No podía creer que aquello hubiera sido sólo un sueño. Tocó sus labios suavemente, aún sintiendo los de él posados sobre los de ella. "_Tenías que esperar a morirte para por fin robarme un beso... tenías que ser un cabeza de nudillo"_ Luego de ese pensamiento rió por lo bajo, desconcertando a Dalia.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó confundida.

-De nada- dijo con aquella expresión desinteresada en su rostro. -Oye, ¿y los otros?

-Cada uno está en habitaciones diferentes.

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó.

-No lo sé- respondió con su vista en la puerta de aquella habitación -Amy tendrá que usar yeso por al menos un mes creo yo. Los erizos creo que estarán bien, sólo parecen cansados y maltratados, fue una verdadera paliza la que les dieron allá.; ellos se recuperaran pronto, pero la gata lila...

0-0-0-0-0

Cerraba sus ojos y aún recordaba aquel suceso. No podía sacar de su mente el momento en el cual por culpa de él ella había recibido aquel golpe mortal.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Vio como ella caía a sus pies manchando aquel suelo de metal con su sangre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Silver cerró sus ojos y dio un gritó que sin duda se escuchó retumbar por todo el lugar. No supo de donde fue, ni cómo pasó, pero una onda expansiva psíquica salió de su ser destruyendo todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Los pedazos de robots cayeron por todo el recinto. Se acercó a ella y la levantó levemente para abrazarla sobre su pecho. Todo lo que temió desde que la había secuestrado se había vuelto realidad... la habían matado frente a sus ojos.

-¡Perdóname Blaze!- gritó sin consuelo.

-... ¿Por qué te disculpas?- escuchó decir en un susurro.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente separándose así de ella levemente. La vio y no lo creía, ella le estaba hablando, pero eso no tenía sentido ¿o sí?

-...Tengo poderes pirotécnicos ¿Recuerdas?- dijo con sus ojos entreabiertos -Mi cuerpo se alimenta de fuego... Un láser está hecho de fuego... un disparo en el corazón con algo como eso no es suficiente para matarme...- dijo muy débilmente –No instantáneamente.

La abrazó con fuerza sin poder evitar llorar. Por primera vez agradecía que Eggman jamás hubiera armado a sus robots con municiones o la historia sería diferente. Pero el hecho que eso no la hubiera matado no significaba que la herida no lo haría, debía de sacarla de ahí rápido.

La tomó entre sus brazos y se elevó del suelo para así volar en contra de aquellas paredes de acero las cuales se abrían a su paso gracias a sus poderes mentales. La adrenalina en ese momento parecía haberle dado nuevas fuerzas. Siguió volando en camino recto abriéndose paso hasta que logró ver la salida, ahora la llevaría directamente al hospital, necesitaba ayuda... o moriría en sus brazos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Una vez que los doctores se la llevaron toda la energía de su cuerpo lo abandonó y cayó inconsciente sin energía alguna. Despertó dos días después y lo primero que hizo fue buscarla a ella, a pesar de que apenas si podía levantarse de su cama. La tenían en intensivo, pero parecía estable. Los doctores aún no se explicaban como había sobrevivido.

-¡Hola dormilón!- dijo un erizo azul muy feliz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Sonic?- cuestionó al verlo de pie entrando a su habitación -¿No deberías de estar descansando?

-Sí bueno, a diferencia de otros yo no tenía una herida profunda en mi abdomen y no me quede sin energía por destruir a un ejercito de robots malvados- dijo con aquella típica sonrisa.

-Aún así...- objetó el erizo plateado.

-Además estaba muy aburrido- dijo sentándose en la cama de él –Mi compañero no es exactamente el alma de la fiesta.

-¿Shadow está bien?- preguntó el erizo plateado.

-Sí, ya se ha recuperado casi por completo.

-Es un milagro que decidiera quedarse.

-Sólo lo hizo porque necesitaba descansar y recuperarse, pero creo que no tarde en irse.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ya se enteró que soy su compañero de habitación- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sonic... – habló Silver un poco más pensativo -¿Qué pasó al final con Eggman?- dijo con una expresión seria cambiando el tema.

-Bueno...

**I****nicio del Flash Back**

-Eggman...- dijo con odio el erizo negro al verlo intentar escabullirse.

-...Es hora de pagar- completó el erizo azul.

Intentó huir de aquel lugar pero el erizo negro se encargó de detenerlo con un balazo en ambas piernas. Escucharon un grito proveniente de él. El erizo azul se acercó a él y lo levantó por el cuello viéndolo con una expresión de rencor en sus ojos "Vas a pagar por haberme quitado a mi familia..." Eggman Intentó disculparse, pero eso no fue suficiente, no para él. Sujetó su cuello fuertemente recordando el rostro de su hermana, de su hermano, de su padre, de su madre... y de repente, un *_Crack* _se escuchó proveniente del cuello de aquel individuo. Lo soltó al momento. "Parece que has roto su traquea..." dijo el erizo negro acercándose con una expresión tranquila. Sonic lo vio con indiferencia. A lo lejos se escuchaba una respiración forzada por parte de Eggman, indicando que aún seguía con vida, no se la había roto "bien", pero no era la intención del erizo azul. Shadow se acercó a él y lo vio a los ojos "Nos veremos en el infierno" dijo el erizo negro por último y luego... un disparo en medio de los ojos de aquel individuo dio fin al gran imperio de Eggman. Por fin eran libres.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y bueno, para cuando salimos del lugar tú ya te habías ido, así que nos dirigimos por la salida improvisada que hiciste- respondió sin mayor interés.

-... Por fin somos libres- musitó casi incrédulo.

-Sí- dijo el erizo azul con una mirada suave –Es extraño ¿no? Toda mi vida siempre he hecho lo que alguien más me ha dicho y ahora que no está él...

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó intrigado el erizo plateado.

-¡Todo!- dijo emocionado. –Quien sabe; conocer el mundo es lo primero en mi agenda.

-Eso suena bien- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estarás por fin formalmente con Blaze?

-¿Tú estarás con Amy?- preguntó de regreso el erizo plateado.

-Que quiera conocer el mundo no significa que la deje. Quien sabe... si acepta, talvez ella me acompañe- respondió con una gran sonrisa -¿Y tú?- insistió.

-Haré lo correcto...

0-0-0-0-0

Después de tanto tiempo sintió como el aire volvía entrar a sus pulmones. Abrió sus ojos y notó que se encontraba en un tipo de hospital o algo así. Se levantó de aquella cama y notó las vendas que tenía sobre su cuerpo. No sabía que había pasado, pero no sentía dolor alguno. Ya no. "Por lo que se ve quemar todo lo que está a mi paso trae algunos beneficios" dijo para sí misma. Si se había recuperado así de rápido era porque su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a quemaduras. Levantó aquellas vendas levemente y notó que sobre su pecho ya sólo yacía la cicatriz en donde había impactado aquel láser.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- escuchó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Sonrió al reconocer al individuo.

-Sí... ¿Amy, verdad?

-Así es. Todos estaban muy preocupados por ti- dijo la eriza rosa con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Creo que...- dijo pensativa –Talvez dos semana.

-¡Dos semana!- repitió alarmada.

-Es un milagro que no fuera un mes. Date por agradecida.

-Sí pero...

_*Tock, Tock* _

-Amy yo... ¿Blaze?- dijo el erizo plateado sorprendido al verla despierta.

Amy vio a la gata lila, que parecía que sus ojos se hubieran iluminado con la presencia de aquel erizo. Él por su parte no actuó diferente a ella. Parecía que Silver había llegado para cambiar las flores de su habitación. Llegaba con nuevas casi todos los días. Amy entendió que sólo hacía estorbo en el lugar así que decidió salir de ahí e ir a visitar a quien debía.

-Bien, tengo que ver como sigue Rouge. Nos vemos Silver- dijo mientras tomaba aquellas muletas y caminaba fuera del lugar –Espero que te recuperes pronto Blaze- dijo Amy mientras empezaba por tomar camino.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?- preguntó el erizo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Pronto ambos se quedaron solos en aquella habitación. Ella lo miraba con una mirada dulce mientras que él parecía no poder sostenérsela, ocultando así el rostro.

-Silver... ¿Qué sucede?

-De no haber sido por mí...

-Jamás hubiera sabido lo hermosa y excitante que puede ser la vida- interrumpió ella.

-¡Y jamás te hubieran lastimado!- gritó él.

-Esto no fue nada. Te lo dije, el fuego no puede lastimarme, al menos no de gravedad.

-Sí pero...

-Ven acá- le cortó ella tocando suavemente la cama para que se sentará a la par de ella.

Silver caminó con cierta lentitud. Acomodó las flores que llevaba en el florero en donde las ponía cada día desde que ella estaba ahí y tomó lugar a la par de ella. Blaze recostó su cabeza levemente en el hombro de él y cerró sus ojos suavemente. Le gustaba sentir aquella paz interior que sólo él podía darle. "Todo lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya" dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre las de él "Yo fui quien decidió ir allá, y si hubiera sido necesario dar mi vida para salvar la tuya lo hubiera hecho" dijo tranquilamente. Él mordió levemente su labio inferior y no respondió nada ante ello. Ella sabía que él se sentía culpable, era algo natural, Silver era de aquellos erizos que cumplían más el papel de protectores que de protegidos, pero eso le gustaba a ella. Ella se levantó levemente y lo vio a los ojos. Tomó su rostro levemente y se acercó a él "...No es tu culpa" musitó mientras se acercaba a él para así robarle un beso, pero él le volteó el rostro para luego levantarse de aquella cama y dar la espalda.

-Blaze...- habló con una voz entristecida -¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Creo que no comprendo- respondió confundida.

-Ahora que ya no está Eggman y yo soy libre, dime ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?- repitió sin verla en ningún momento.

-Estaremos juntos- respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

- ...Ahí es en donde te equivocas.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho al escuchar eso, y sabía muy bien que no era causado por aquella herida que tenía. Una expresión seria se posó en su rostro desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en algún punto dolida.

-¿Realmente crees que tu familia te dejará de buscar?

-¡Por eso huí de ellos!- gritó molesta -¡Para ser libre y poder estar contigo!

-Ese es tu error- dijo viéndola al fin –Tú no eres libre... no estoy seguro si siquiera yo lo soy.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Blaze...- dijo viéndola a los ojos en un intento de explicarse –Tú familia te encontrará, estás en este hospital y la verdad no me sorprendería que ya sepan que estás aquí. Hay cosas de las que uno no puede escapar y yo no me haré el responsable por separar a tu familia de ti.

-¡No lo entiendes!- gritó molesta -¡Yo odio a mi familia!

-No, no lo haces- dijo sentándose nuevamente a la par de ella –Sé que son aprensivos y muchas veces parece que no te comprenden pero...- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste –Sabes que la razón por la que hacen todo eso es porque eres su única hija y te aman ¿verdad?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Muy, muy en el fondo sabía que eso era cierto, pero eso no excusaba la actitud hostigante de su padre y del hecho que nunca la quisiera entender; muchas veces sentía que era más el secreto oscuro de la familia que la hija adorada.

-Es mejor de esta manera...- dijo con suavidad –Si yo no lo hago tus padres lo harán por mí, y entonces lo odiarás de por vida... Eso sólo te causará más sufrimiento.

-... ¿Prefieres que te odie a ti?- preguntó con sus ojos en penumbra.

Bajó su cabeza. No quería que ella lo odiara por su decisión, pero prefería eso a saber que ella volvería su vida un infierno por culpar a sus padres de una separación forzosa e inminente. Silver sabía que jamás sería aceptado por ellos. Hay cosas con las que uno siempre cargaría consigo y que no podía quitarse. Silver había asesinado a incontable número de personas, y había lastimado a muchos más, eso era algo que Blaze debía de aceptar si realmente quería estar con él; y Blaze tenía a una familia protectora, rica y poderosa, algo que siempre estaría con ella y que él sabía que jamás lo dejarían acercarse a ella, no sin hacerle una investigación exhaustiva y una vez que supieran quien era él la mandarían a ella al rincón más oculto de la tierra para que nunca se volvieran a ver.

-...Lo siento- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia la salida –Blaze, esto es el adiós- dijo parando enfrente de la puerta y viéndola de reojo –Aprecia lo que tienes... pues no todos tenemos esa suerte- habló con una sonrisa fingida.

Después de esas palabras salió de la habitación de ella. Ella prosiguió con sus ojos en penumbra sólo derramando lágrimas que expresaban todo el dolor que ella sentía por dentro. Sabiendo que ese era el adiós definitivo.

**:w.:.0.:.0.:.w:**

Se dirigía a toda velocidad a la estación de policía; aún no podía creer que Amy la siguiera buscando después de tanto tiempo. Ayudar a los policías no era exactamente lo suyo, pero debía de admitir que pagaban bien. Al llegar, Dalia tomó su Extreme Gear y entró caminando a aquel lugar en el cual había pasado tanto tiempo años atrás. Parte de ella se sentía nostálgica al respecto, pero claro esta, no es algo que iba a demostrar. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que todo aquello y una vez que terminó todos tomaron caminos distintos; todos de alguna manera empezaron de nuevo, era como vivir por primera vez para muchos de ellos. Abrió la puerta y vio a Amy sentada sobre un escritorio hablando con otro oficial y con una dona en la mano "_Tenía que ser policía"_ pensó Dalia.

-¡Amy!- la llamó Dalia.

-¿Uh?- dijo con una expresión de confusión y con la dona en su boca. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sacó aquella dona de su boca para luego correr hacia ella -¡Dalia!

Sintió como se abalanzó hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo, abrazo que no fue bien recibido por parte de la gata gris. "¡¿Qué te pasa?!" gritó en un intento por liberarse "¡Suéltame!". Amy esbozó una sonrisa a la gata gris quien parecía tener una expresión un tanto molesta e incomoda. No era costumbre de Dalia recibir ningún tipo de muestra de cariño, menos aun abrazos.

-Lo siento- dijo aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro –Pero después de casi dos años no puedes esperar menos de mi parte.

-Sí, sí- dijo con indiferencia –Dime mejor ¿Para qué me llamaste?, ¿Qué realmente podía ser tan importante como para que me llamarás?

-Bien, ando en busca de...

-¡Hey, Amy!- escucharon del otro lado de la estación –Tails dice... ¿Uh? ¿Dalia?

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien trabaja ahora para los chicos buenos. Sonic, esto nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

-Es mi paga a la sociedad- dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Tu paga a la sociedad?- cuestionó la gata gris.

-Sí- afirmó Amy –Tails dijo que una manera de pagar por los crímenes hechos por él era que ayudara a resolver crímenes y atrapar maleantes.

-Eso es a lo que yo llamo ironía- dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

-A mí me alegra que esté aquí- dijo Amy tomando el brazo de él y recostándose sobre su pecho levemente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Veo que siguen juntos- habló levantando una ceja -Si siguen así no me sorprendería ver pequeños erizos correr por aquí muy pronto- se mofó ella.

Sonic desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban rápidamente.

-¿Y qué pasó con los demás?- preguntó curiosa la gata gris.

-¿Te refieres a Shadow, Rouge, Silver y Blaze?- cuestionó el erizo azul, sonrojado todavía por aquel comentario.

-¿También están por aquí o algo así?- preguntó viendo hacia diferentes lados.

-No- negó el erizo azul –Shadow ahora se dedica a hacer lo que sabe hacer mejor.

-¿Matar gente?- se burló Dalia.

-Sí, algo así, y le pagan por eso.

-¿Uh?

-Sí. Ahora trabaja para una organización militar llamada los G.U.N. Después de todo aquello con Eggman lograron contactarlo y bueno...- contestó con su típica sonrisa –Lo último que supe era que ahora tenía una cuadrilla a su cargo. Supongo que le va bien.

-¿Aún hablas con él?

-No, Tails es quien me cuenta ese tipo de cosas- respondió él con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y los demás?

-Rouge- habló Amy -Ahora ayuda a los museos a recuperar sus tesoros en vez de robarlos. Ha ayudado a recuperar innumerable joyas robadas. Aunque aún creo que se queda con las que más le gustan.

-¿Y la gata lila?

-Su familia la encontró en el hospital y la llevaron de regresó a casa- respondió Amy con un tono un poco triste –No parecía muy contenta. Aún recuerdo que la última vez que la vi tenía esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Esa tristeza que te dan ganas de llorar de tan sólo verla.

-... ¿No se quedó con el erizo plateado?- preguntó confundida ella.

Amy negó levemente con la cabeza. Nadie sabía qué había pasado exactamente. Lo único que sabían es que después de la última vez que Amy habló con Silver en aquel hospital no había sabido nada sobre él.

-Bien, ¿y qué pasó con él?

-Creo que regresó con su familia- contestó ante aquella pregunta el erizo azul.

-Bueno, es lo mínimo que merece después de casi haberla perdido- dijo Dalia sin interés.

-¿A qué te refieres?- habló el erizo azul confundido.

-¿Recuerdas aquel documento que extrajiste de mi celular sin mí permiso?- dijo con un de tono de reproche.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Obviamente yo leí cada uno de ellos- dijo con cierta altanería –En el de él Eggman describía que pensaba matar a la familia del erizo plateado, pero que sus planes ya no fueron llevados a cabo porque éste decidió irse de su casa antes... un día antes de que él llevara a cabo el plan- reveló –De no haber hecho eso hubiera condenado a su familia y ésta hubiera tenido el mismo final que aquella niña Maria y que tu familia.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. La única que sabía la verdad sobre ellos era ella. Sonic nunca se había enterado acerca de lo que decía los otros documentos; una vez que Dalia se recuperó lo primero que hizo fue arrebatar de sus manos aquel aparato con aquella información y prohibirle volver a tomar sus cosas.

-Y bien Amy ¿Para que me querías?

0-0-0-0-0

Los años pasaron, y así como éstos su ilusión de ver a Silver una última vez se fue desvaneciendo con el tiempo. Pronto todos aquellos sucesos vividos con él parecían ser más una hermosa fantasía que una realidad innata. Terminó su educación superior y pronto comenzó a estudiar derecho, una de las pocas carreras que su padre le había permitido estudiar en la universidad. Después de haber regresado de aquel hospital nunca más volvió a hacer algo como huir de casa, a pesar de que su padre no estuvo convencido con sus palabras y triplicó la seguridad en la casa, cosa que cambió conforme los años. El recuerdo de Silver se convirtió en eso, un recuerdo; ahora parecía tan lejano en los momentos que ella hubiera dado lo que fuera para estar con él, y él tampoco nunca había intentando comunicarse con ella nuevamente. Blaze pensaba que posiblemente ahora estaría con alguien más, que quizás había asentado cabeza, quien sabe; no le gustaba mucho pensar en ello, a pesar del tiempo aún le dolía.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde lo sucedido. Muy pronto se graduaría como abogada y empezaría a trabajar en uno de los más prestigiosos bufetes de abogados de la ciudad. En todo ese tiempo su padre había insistido que conociera a un tal Menphiles, un empresario prometedor, pero ella se había rehusado completamente. No quería saber nada de erizos, menos de ninguno que se pareciera a su secuestrador de tiempo atrás. A veces se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido si ella nunca hubiera atravesado esa experiencia, ¿quién sería ella ahora?

-¡Blaze!- dijo su padre escandalosamente. Como siempre. –Blaze te tengo muy buenas noticias.

Blaze se encontraba en su habitación terminando de revisar unos casos cuando lo vio entrar muy emocionado al lugar.

-¡Por fin pasó!- dijo su padre extasiado de alegría.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó seria como siempre.

-¡Pidió tu mano en matrimonio!- gritó emocionado.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó molesta.

-¡Sí!- dijo casi bailando -¡Él empresario más prometedor de este país te quiere a ti!

-¡No pienso aceptar algo como eso!- gritó muy enojada.

-Blaze, esto no es opcional- dijo con seriedad –Sabes que como miembros de la aristocracia de este lugar tenemos que mantener cierto prestigio. Él seguramente hará que nuestra familia sea la más poderosa del lugar y asegurara tu futuro.

-¡Yo no pienso...

-¡Esta no es tu decisión!- la obligó a callar. –Debes de arreglarte pues vendrá esta noche para conversar contigo, y si todo sale bien, pues la boda será después de tu graduación.

-Pero...

-Eso es todo- dijo por último saliendo de su habitación.

Tomó una almohada y gritó fuertemente en ella. No podía creer que su padre la quería forzar a casarse con ese tal Menphiles, pero si de esa noche dependía que ese matrimonio se llevara a cabo, ella se encargaría de que él lo último que él deseara con ella fuera una relación, menos un matrimonio.

Esa noche estaba vestida de lo más elegante. Un vestido de color púrpura con una escote en V y joyería del mismo color, haciéndola ver como toda una dama. No había sido exactamente su idea, pero si no llegaba presentable su padre era tan capaz de cambiarla él mismo. No tuvo opción.

Se encontraba en el comedor parada enfrente de aquel ventanal, esperando ver el carro de aquel erizo venir; de pronto lo vio, por los enormes portones de hierro forjado vio entrar un auto último modelo, haciéndola enojar y cerrar las cortinas fuertemente. No quería ni verlo. Escuchó como se abría la puerta principal y cómo su padre caminaba, seguido por aquel individuo, a los adentros de la casa; parecía que estaba contándole de todos los logros que ella había realizado prácticamente desde que usaba pañales. Se quedó parada, inmóvil frente aquel ventanal hasta que su padre entró al comedor.

-Ya está aquí- dijo su padre quien parecía haber dejado esperando al invitado afuera de aquel lugar -Compórtate quieres- dijo como una amenaza. Luego de eso salió del comedor para indicarle a su invitado que podía pasar al comedor donde Blaze lo esperaba.

Lo escuchó caminar hacia al comedor haciéndola empuñar una de sus manos. No quería verlo. No tardó mucho en escuchar como él entraba al lugar. Blaze sintió la presencia del individuo dentro de la habitación, en ese momento se volteó con una expresión de ira contenida en su rostro, estaba lista para dejarle en claro que no pensaba casarse con él y que si él la forzaba convertiría su vida en un infierno, literalmente. Pero se tragó todas aquellas palabras que aún no había podido ni pronunciar al momento de verlo.

-Muy buenas noches...- lo escuchó decir muy cortésmente.

-... No puede ser...- musitó llevándose una de sus manos a la boca -¿Silver?- cuestionó anonadada.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo... Blaze.

No entendía que hacía él ahí. ¿Estaría soñando? Se habría molestado tanto que había perdido el conocimiento y eso no era más que un truco de su mente. Él se mantenía ahí, parado con una sonrisa y una mirada dulce. Vestía como se hubiera imaginado que vendría aquel individuo, con un smoking negro muy formal y atractivo a la vez.

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Creo que tu padre te lo ha mencionado antes- habló él como si estuviera tratando con alguien "normal" –Yo he pedido tu mano en matrimonio, y espero realmente obtener un sí como respuesta- dijo con galanura.

-...No lo entiendo- dijo intentando no llorar –Mi padre dijo que eras un gran empresario.

-Lo soy- confirmó –Poseo la cadena más grande de computadores y hardware a nivel nacional y pronto a nivel internacional.

-Pero cómo es que tú...

Silver se acercó a ella lentamente, provocando que su corazón latiera con gran intensidad. Tomó una de sus manos levemente y la vio directo a los ojos, ojos que parecían brillar más por la contención de lágrimas que ella tenía en ellos.

-Tú te fuiste...- musitó levemente sin poder evitar derramar una lágrima.

-Sabía que tu familia jamás me aceptaría por quien era- explicó –Por eso tuve que alejarme, ya que decidí ser alguien digno ante los ojos de tu padre. –dijo con un tono dulce y serio a la vez -Tome posesión de la pequeña cadena de computadoras regidas por Eggman "_Ivo Robotnik Computers" _Comencé a estudiar un curso avanzado de computación y administración para un día ser un gran empresario y así poder estar a tu lado... ¿No lo ves?- dijo acercándose a ella aún más –Sólo me aleje para poder estar cerca de ti; para que cuando estuviéramos juntos no fuera un secreto... sino una relación que no se debería de ocultar, una en donde ni tú ni yo seríamos perseguidos. Ni por Eggman, ni por tu padre...- dijo viéndola con dulzura –Blaze, yo te amo...

Blaze se acercó a él y lo besó con gran intensidad. No podía evitar derramar un par de lágrimas mientras lo hacía. Se encontraba sumergida en una felicidad que nunca creyó que probaría de nuevo. Se despegó de él levemente y lo vio a esos ojos color miel.

-...Sí, acepto.

* * *

**Bien, este es el final ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Ha pasado casi un año desde que subí esta fiction y quiero realmente agradecerles a todos por su apoyo incondicional. Por el momento no tengo planes concretos para escribir nada por aquí en un tiempo, tengo otro proyecto y es en el área de anime, entonces, estaré en ****Stand By****, pero igual, aún sigo actualizando "Inside the Darkness" así que no me iré por completo, no hasta que la termine. No tengo nada más que decir, a excepción que espero verlos en alguna otra fic. Así que esto es el adiós mis lectores, pero como el de Silver, no será para siempre XD!!!**

**¡¡¡Gracias por Leer!!!**


End file.
